Salvaje,valiente y dulce
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash- Salvaje, valiente y dulce. Resumen: Su peor error fue creer en los que creían sus amigos y familiares. Les dijeron de su amor y ellos los crucificaron. Ahora 15 años después, los frutos de su amor se encargaran de dar un vuelco a las cosas. Nada es lo que aparenta y las personas no siempre son como pensamos.
1. 1- Tres ángeles diferentes

**Salvaje, valiente y dulce.**

 **Resumen:** Su peor error fue creer en los que creían sus amigos y familiares. Les dijeron de su amor y ellos los crucificaron. Ahora 15 años después, los frutos de su amor se encargaran de dar un vuelco a las cosas.

 _Nada es lo que aparenta y las personas no siempre son como pensamos._

 **Categoría:** Harry Potter

 **Personaje:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

 **Géneros** : Drama, Humor, Romance.

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

 **Capítulos:** 35

 **Completa:** Sí

 **Beta:** Antares

 **Disclaimers** **:** Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

 **1º Capítulo: Tres ángeles diferentes**

Las velas alumbraban el gran comedor donde cientos de alumnos se reunían a degustar del primer banquete que abriría un nuevo año escolar. Como siempre, y a lo largo de los años, la profesora McGonagall traía por el pasillo a los alumnos que se alistarían ese año. Los chicos estaban nerviosos, miraban a todos lados hasta llegar al frente de la mesa donde se encontraban los profesores.

En medio de ellos, en una silla alta y majestuosa, se encontraba el director de Hogwarts, el profesor Albus Dumbledore.

A la derecha del hombre de encontraba un hombre de largo cabello rubio atado minuciosamente con una cinta de color negro, el mismo tono que tenía la túnica que llevaba puesta, su porte impávido y majestuoso lo hacía merecedor del titulo de uno de los mejores profesores de DCAO, después de su padrastro Remus Lupin-Malfoy. Siendo su hijastro y al haber vivido por años con él, fue el mejor aliciente para que dos años atrás allá aceptado el puesto para ser conocido como el profesor Draco Malfoy.

Al lado de este se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, que estaba siempre con una hermosa sonrisa para todos los alumnos. Increíblemente, para todos lo que lo conocieron cuando era sólo un alumno más de Hogwarts, era profesor de pociones, ya que nadie en su sano juicio hubiera imaginado que Neville Longbottom podría llegar siquiera a pensar en la idea de especializarse en pociones y medí-magia.

Al lado izquierdo del director se encontraba el profesor de vuelo y entrenador de Quidditch, un hombre pelirrojo y de ojos azules. Ronald Weasley miraba penetrantemente a los chicos que entraban ese año al colegio, ya que entre los chicos se encontraba su único hijo, un hermosísimo castaño de ojos azules, con un aura que irradiaba inocencia y pureza, por lo que sus posesivismo iba en aumento cuando su vista divisaba uno que otro buitre volando alrededor de su pequeño. A su lado estaba el profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas o CCM, Rubeus Hagrid.

El sombrero comenzó a cantar cuando la profesora McGonagall lo acercó junto al taburete.

" _Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga, los fundadores del colegio creían que jamás se separarían._

 _Todos tenían el mismo objetivo, un sólo deseo compartían:_

 _Crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos._

" _¡Juntos lo levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!", decidieron los cuatro amigos sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar._

 _Porque ¿dónde podía encontrarse a dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor?_

 _Sólo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, a ellos podía compararse._

 _¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?_

 _¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse tan buenas amistades?_

 _Veréis, yo estaba allí y puedo contaros toda la triste y lamentable historia._

 _Dijo Slytherin: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos que tengan pura ascendencia."_

 _Dijo Ravenclaw: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos de probada inteligencia."_

 _Dijo Gryffindor: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos que hayan logrado hazañas."_

 _Dijo Hufflepuff: "Yo les enseñaré a todos, y trataré a todos por igual."_

 _Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores acogía en su casa a los que quería._

 _Slytherin sólo aceptaba a los magos de sangre limpia y gran astucia, como él, mientras que Ravenclaw sólo enseñaba a los de mente muy despierta. Los más valientes y audaces tenían como maestro al temerario Gryffindor._

 _La buena de Hufflepuff se quedó con el resto y todo su saber les transmitía._

 _De este modo las casas y sus fundadores mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad._

 _Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía durante largos años de felicidad, hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia, que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría._

 _Las casas, que, como cuatro pilares, había sostenido nuestra escuela se pelearon entre ellas y, divididas, todas querían dominar._

 _Entonces parecía que el colegio mucho no podía aguantar, pues siempre había duelos y peleas entre amigos._

 _Hasta que por fin una mañana el viejo Slytherin partió, y aunque las peleas cesaron, el colegio muy triste se quedó._

 _Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores quedaron reducidos a tres volvieron a estar unidas las casas como pensaban estarlo siempre._

 _Y todos los años el Sombrero Seleccionador se presenta, y todos sabéis para qué: yo os pongo a cada uno en una casa porque esa es mi misión, pero este año iré más lejos, escuchad atentamente mi canción: aunque estoy condenado a separaros creo que con eso cometemos un error._

 _Aunque debo cumplir mi deber y cada año tengo que dividiros, sigo pensando que así no lograremos eliminar el miedo que tenemos._

 _Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales, las lecciones que la historia nos enseña, y os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado por malignas fuerzas externas, y que si unidos no permanecemos por dentro nos desmoronaremos._

 _Ya os lo he dicho, ya estáis prevenidos. Que comience la Selección."_

Los profesores miraron asombrados en dirección al sombrero, ya que la canción que entonó, fue la misma que hubiese cantado hace muchos años, cuando la mayoría de los que, ahora eran profesores, eran estudiantes de la época.

-Disculpe director -le habló Malfoy, mientras veía como los niños comenzaban a ser seleccionados- ¿Sabe usted por que el sombrero volvió al canto de hace años? -le preguntó expectante recordando que hace días el hombre les había comunicado que había recibido una carta incógnita que solicitaba la autorización para que entraran unos trillizos a quinto año, por primera vez a esa escuela. Cosa que extraño a todos, pero ahora que el sombrero volvía a cantar, coincidía demasiado con lo de separar, seguramente se refería a que separaría a los hermanos, pero aun así era extraño que el sombrero repitiera un canto.

-Para serle sincero, profesor, no tengo la mas remota idea del por qué -le dijo el anciano, sin apartar su vista de los alumnos que se encontraban esperando su turno para ser seleccionados, buscando casi con ansiedad a los trillizos que supuestamente deberían haber estado desde el comienzo, pero al parecer no fue así, por que no podía distinguir ninguna presencia igual entre lo que se encontraban allí.

La selección continúo hasta que solamente quedaba un alumno por seleccionar.

-Hugo Weasley Granger -llamó la profesora y muchos se voltearon a ver al chico que subía tranquilamente por las escaleras.

Hugo se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero le comenzó a hablar.

- _Un nuevo Weasley, hace años que no recibía a otro, eres muy inteligente y atrevido. No dejas que nadie te pase por delante, pero tienes una lealtad a tu familia, casi enfermiza, difícil, difícil, dime tú, jovencito, ¿A qué casa te gustaría pertenecer?_

- _Me gustaría ir a Gryffindor, señor, como mis padres_ -le respondió firmemente.

- _Me parece bien, además podrías encontrar alguien muy interesante en esa casa, pero te recomiendo que habrás tu corazón y aceptes a esa persona, quizás puedas llevarte más de una supresa_ -si alguien pudiera ver en el sombrero algún rostro o expresión, seguramente sería una sonrisa picara por lo que él sabía y los demás no - ¡Gryffindor! -gritó a todo lo alto, mientras Hugo se bajaba del banco, pero en ese momento se abrieron las puertas rebelando a tres jóvenes muy parecidos, sólo algunas características eran diferentes.

Caminaron a lo largo del lugar.

Uno de ellos con aire superior, llevaba el cabello largo y negro, tomado en una media cola, mientras dos mechones caían a cada costado de su rostro, enmarcándolo y haciendo resaltar unos hermosos ojos verdes. A su lado venía un chico con el cabello del mismo largo del primero, pero lo llevaba en una trenza, sus ojos igual de verdes que el otro, pero este tenía una sonrisa avasalladora que estaba dejando sin aire a muchas y muchos en el salón, especialmente a un muchachito, a su parecer hermoso, que descendía las escaleras que llevaban al sombrero y se dirigía a la mesa de los leones, "interesante", fue lo único que atravesó por la cabeza del ojiverde. Tras los jóvenes venía otro con características iguales a los otros dos, su cabello lo traía suelto cayendo liso por su espalda, mas sin embargo su mirada se veía más dulce y tranquila que la de sus "escoltas".

Cuando llegaron delante de la profesora, la mujer leyó, nuevamente, la lista de alumnos nuevos, pero no había más de los que se encontraban allí, por lo que se dirigió al director.

-Albus, los chicos no aparecen en la lista -le notificó la mujer, alcanzándole la lista. El hombre la leyó y finalmente se levantó deteniéndose frente a los chicos.

-Jóvenes -saludó cortésmente, recibiendo sólo un ligero asentimiento de los chicos-, recibí hace días una carta que me solicitaba autorización para que ingresaran a quinto año, ¿Estoy en lo correcto? -de nuevo sólo recibió un asentimiento. Todo el mundo estaba atento a lo que decía el director-. Acepte sin pedir pruebas, pero necesitaran pasar por la selección de las casas y luego vendrán a mi oficina, para poder apreciar sin son aptos para estar en quinto año, ¿Les parece bien? -sólo un asentimiento como las veces anteriores, lo que le extraño al hombre, pero lo que le asustó realmente fue cuando trató de entrar a la mente de los menores y no lo logró, pero sólo les dedicó una sonrisa-. Bien, partamos por ti -le dijo al que parecía mayor que los otros o por lo menos más alto que sus hermanos. El chico se sentó y el sombrero comenzó su selección.

- _Nunca pensé que fueran a venir aquí, pero sinceramente me alegra que lo hayan hecho, sólo espero que la venganza no nuble sus corazones._

- _No sé a qué se refiere, sólo estamos aquí para estudiar y aprender lo que nuestro papá no pudo enseñarnos_ -le contesto con aire desafiante.

- _Está bien, déjame ver a donde te envió. Tienes un gran corazón y eres un gran amigo cuando alguien lo necesita, pero también buscas poder y no te limitas para lograrlo_ -el sombrero lo meditó sólo unos segundos, hasta que se decidió- ¡Slytherin! -nadie hablaba, ya que todos estaban al pendiente del chico, mas que nada unos ojos celestes, que casi no parpadeaban por seguir cada movimiento del, ahora, Sly.

-Bien, ahora tendrás que ir a tu casa… -pero se detuvo al no saber el nombre del chico. El cual al darse cuenta sólo sonrió de lado.

-Rudy señor, mi nombre es Rudy -y sin decir más se fue a la mesa de las serpientes.

El director miró curiosos su caminar, le recordaba a alguien, pero no podía recordarlo, hasta que indicó a otro chico para que avanzara, esta vez al que llevaba el cabello en una trenza y tenía un aire divertido y sensual, demasiado para un chico de sólo 15 años. Se sentó y el sombrero comenzó su trabajo.

- _Como le dije a tu hermano, me alegro que hayan venido y te repito mi advertencia, no dejen que la venganza les nuble el juicio, algunas cosas no son como parecen_ -esta vez no recibió respuesta, pero notó el movimiento de negación que hizo el chico y como sonreía por lo dicho-. _Ok, veamos que encontramos en tu cabeza. Tienes mucho valor en tu corazón y eres muy leal a tus ideas, pero sinceramente no me decido a donde enviarte_ -esta vez fue el chico que lo interrumpió.

- _¿Qué te parece Gryffindor?_ -dijo mientras dirigía su vista al chico que se encontraba entre los leones y tenía su vista clavada en él- _Creo que sería bastante ¿Fructífero?_

- _Si es lo que piensas está bien, pero recuerda lo que te dije, no todo es como parece_ -sentenció finalmente- ¡Gryffindor! -todos estaban silentes y miraban entre el chico en la mesa de las serpientes y el nuevo nombrado león.

El chico bajó y se dirigía a su casa sin apartar la vista del otro chico, pero al ver la cara de expectación que tenía el director se detuvo un segundo, ya que le daría su nombre, sólo eso por ahora, ya que habían acordado con sus hermanos que el ultimo que fuera seleccionado dejaría caer la bomba.

-Si se pregunta por mi nombre, señor, es Levi -le dijo y partió a sentarse estratégicamente frente al muchacho que no había dejado de mirar y que ahora presentaba un hermoso rubor en las mejillas.

-Bien, sólo faltarías tú, muchacho -el chico le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y se dirigió al taburete, dejando al director con una extraña sensación, ya que esa sonrisa no sabía si le provocó ternura o terror. El sombrero estaba listo y se apresuró a su declaración,

- _El último supongo, jovencito_ -sintió como el chico asentía -. _Veamos, eres extremadamente inteligente y audaz, amas a tus hermanos y tienes un carácter fuerte, es difícil, podrías calzar bien en cualquier casa, pero creo que el destino te tiene deparado algo especial_ -se aclaró la voz para declarar el ultimo nombre de este año - ¡Ravenclaw! -todos miraban a los chicos, tan iguales por fuera, pero al parecer ni tantito por dentro. El chico bajó del taburete y se llevó consigo la mayoría de las miradas, siendo la mayoría de chicos y una que otra chica.

-Así que, ¿Quedaron todos separados, no? -señaló el director- ¿Me daría su nombre joven? -le solicitó educadamente.

-Claro, director -se escucharon murmullos, por la melodiosa voz del chico -mi nombre es Damián -dijo para luego mirara a sus hermanos los cuales le sonrieron y apoyaron-. Soy Damián Snape Potter -sentenció con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron todos los profesores, impactados por la noticia ya que sólo sabían de Severus Snape, el cual se encontraba en una celda de Azkaban, pero del niño que vivió, no sabían nada desde hace más de 15 años.

Los trillizos Snape Potter no hicieron más que sonreír, este año sería el mejor.

Continuará…


	2. 2- El interrogatorio

**2º Capítulo: El interrogatorio**

Todos en el gran salón estaban en completo silencio. Realmente no entendían las reacciones de los catedráticos. La mayoría se preguntaba

¿Qué tiene de malo ser un Snape Potter?

De hecho la mayoría podía encontrar en uno de los apellidos el del salvador del mundo mágico, el gran Harry Potter, pero de ese hombre no se sabía hace años.

¿Podrían ser ellos los hijos de aquel magnifico hechicero?

Miles de preguntas aparecieron en las cabezas de los presentes en el gran salón. Hasta que por fin una persona reacciono.

-¡Por favor, silencio! -pidió el director- ¡Comencemos con el banquete y luego podrán ir a sus salas comunes! -trató de distraer a los demás, pero eso no lo querían los trillizos, ellos vinieron con un propósito y harían todo por lograr su cometido. Fue Damián el que habló ahora.

-Entonces, ¿Hablaremos luego, señor? -le dijo con una muy falsa inocencia, que sólo captaron sus hermanos. Definitivamente, Damián podía ser un ángel, pero cuando se trataba de defender a su familia, no ponía límites.

-Por supuesto que sí, joven Snape -eso realmente le dolió al viejo rector, pero ya hablaría luego con los chicos-, ahora ve a tu mesa y disfruta del banquete -dijo poniendo su mejor careta.

El banquete comenzó, pero nadie le quitaba los ojos de encima a los trillizos. Unos por el hecho de no saber el porqué de la reacción de los profesores y estos mismos por el impacto que les causo el saber la procedencia de los chicos.

Ya cada uno en su mesa, comenzaron a ser asediados por preguntas de sus nuevos compañeros.

-¿Tu nombre es Rudy, cierto? -preguntó un chico al lado del moreno.

-Así es. Mucho gusto, soy Rudy Snape Potter -le dijo expendiendo la mano, la cual fue acogida en forma inmediata.

-El gusto es mío -respondió el chico, un rubio de ojos celestes, muy profundos -. Mi nombre es Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy -se presentó.

-¿Algo del profesor Malfoy? -le preguntó, recordando los nombres de los profesores.

-Sí, él es mi papá -reconoció, para luego iniciar la cenar, aunque siendo muy consciente de la mirada penetrante que le dirigía el oji-verde.

- _Será un año interesante, muy interesante_ -pensó el pelinegro y con una sonrisa en los labios comenzó con su cena.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -pe preguntó directamente un moreno, haciéndolo saltar del susto.

-¿He? -Dijo el chico mirando hacia el frente, pero cuando vio quien tenía frente a él, prefirió no haberlo hecho, por lo que trató de contestar lo más tranquilamente -Mi nombre es Hugo, Hugo Weasley -contestó y luego siguió comiendo.

- _Un Weasley, eso no me lo esperaba, pero no creo que se vea involucrado en nuestros planes, y aunque así fuera, está muy lindo, como para dejarlo de lado_ -cavilaba mientras lo miraba y comenzaba su cena- ¿Qué edad tienes, Hugo? -le dijo con un tono muy sensual.

-Yo… yo tengo 11 años -le dijo, muerto de vergüenza por la atención que estaba recibiendo, ya que todos en la mesa estaban al pendiente de ellos dos.

-Oh, así que vas en primero… genial -terminó por zanjar la conversación, principalmente para que el otro chico se relajara. Miró de reojo hacia la mesa de los profesores y vio que cierto maestro de vuelo, prácticamente sacaba humo por las orejas.

-Hola -saludó muy educadamente el menor de los trillizos, los alumnos que estaban alrededor, le respondieron con la misma educación. El joven no les quitaba la vista de encima a sus hermanos- _¿Cómo va el asunto? Rudy ligando con ese rubio, que esta demás decir, es idéntico al profesor de DCAO y Levi acosando al hijo del maestro de vuelo, claro que es divertido verlo así. Sólo espero que no hagan problemas, como lo hicieron con nuestro padre_ -terminó de pensar con un deje de amargura, pero se compuso de inmediato- _. Ya pagaran lo que hicieron, pagaran el habernos separado_ -comenzó a cenar, sin dejar de mirar a sus hermanos los cuales con sus miradas le pedían que se calmara, se trató de relajar lo más que pudo y hasta cierto punto lo logró.

La cena continuó en completo silencio, bueno lo que cabe dentro de un salón lleno de adolescentes, hasta que por fin terminó el banquete y los platos y cubiertos que estaban sobre la mesa desapareciendo de estas, entonces los profesores se retiraron por una puerta al costado y el director se paró frente a todos para dirigirles algunas palabras.

-¡Alumnos, este año espero que den su mayor esfuerzo, se vienen las competencias de casas y la copa de Quidditch, por lo que sólo les digo, den todo de ustedes y esfuércense en aprender todo lo que puedan! -todos estaban al pendiente de lo que decía el anciano- Bien. Ahora por favor, los prefectos, acompañen a los de primer año a las salas comunes y los demás a sus habitaciones, como siempre sus cosas ya se encuentran en las recamaras que les tocaran a cada uno -terminó por hablar y luego bajó hasta ubicarse frente a los trillizos que ya se dirigían al frente-. Jóvenes, ¿Me acompañarían al despacho por favor? -les indicó el camino por donde habían salido antes los profesores. Los chicos siguieron al director a lo largo de los pasillos, hasta que llegaron frente a una gran estatua

-Pie de Limón -dijo el director y la estatua comenzó a abrirse dando paso a una escalera caracol la cual siguieron hasta que llegaron al despacho del hombre, donde se encontraban el cuerpo docente en pleno.

Cuando los vieron llegar se quedaron todos en silencio, al parecer habían estado discutiendo, sólo minutos atrás.

-Tomen asiento, por favor -les pidió el director que estaba sentado tras el escritorio-. Bien, primero que todo, quiero darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Sé que les será muy provechoso -les dijo con una sonrisa, hasta que uno de los profesores explotó.

-¡¿Cómo que son hijos de Harry y Snape?! -preguntó Ron casi saliéndose de sus casillas, por la aparente tranquilidad de todos los demás.

-Harry Potter y Severus Snape, para usted -le respondió Levi y todos pudieron apreciar la mueca de desagrado que pusieron los tres chicos.

-Por favor, calmémonos -dijo el director.

-Nosotros estamos calmados profesor -le expresó Damián, con toda la calma del mundo, claro que esa calma era falsa, ¿Pero ellos no tenían por qué saberlo, o si?, desde pequeño Damián fuel mejor en ocultar sus emociones-. Sólo que no venimos aquí a hablar de ¡Nuestros padres! Sino a que nos evaluara para ver si estamos capacitados para estar en quinto año -todos lo veían fijamente al menor, el cual sólo inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y les sonrió.

- _No entiendo cómo fue que no quedó en Slytherin_ -pensaron sus hermanos, al ver como manipulaba a los adultos.

-Comprendemos lo que dicen, pero deben entender que nos gustaría saber de su padre, todos aquí lo queremos y nos dolió mucho que desapareciera -dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Si tanto lo querían -dijo Rudy- ¿Por qué le hicieron tanto daño? Creo que lo que más se merecía, luego de haber derrotado a Voldemort -todos lo miraron de frente al ver que le chico ni se arrugaba para hablar del Lord Oscuro, como aun lo hacían muchos adultos-. Lo mínimo hubiera sido que lo dejaran ser feliz con el hombre que amaba, con nuestro padre -les enfrentó, a lo que los demás no tuvieron nada que acotar.

Rudy siempre hablaba de frente, por lo que a veces tenía problemas con ello, pero esta vez nadie lo iba a callar.

-No sólo los separaron, sin importarles el amor que se profesaban -comenzó a exaltarse Levi-. Enviaron a nuestro padre a Azkaban, ¡¿Por abuso de menores y violación?! -dijo con todo la rabia del mundo- Lo que es una soberana estupidez.

-Cálmate, Levi, no es necesario que te exaltes -le dijo su hermano pequeño.

-Pero, por lo que yo veo, los cargos que se le implantaron estaban en lo correcto. Sino ustedes no estarían aquí -volvió a decir el pelirrojo, casi con arrogancia.

-¿Sabe qué, Profesor Weasley? Me limitaré a escucharlo en clases y lo que tenga que ver con las materias, por lo que a mí respecta e imagino que mis hermanos también, no quiero hablar con usted asuntos ¡Familiares! -Ron iba a protestar pero se vio silenciado por un hechizo.

-Así que son hijos de mi padrino -les dijo Draco, mirando fijamente a los chicos-. Se parecen mucho a él, aunque físicamente son más como Potter -les dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Supongo que usted no está en desacuerdo, como imagino están todos los demás -le curioseó Rudy.

-Para nada, el amor no se puede evitar y lamenté mucho el hecho de que mi padrino fuera a dar a la cárcel. En ese tiempo yo estaba en Francia con mis padres, solucionando mi propio problema, pero entiendo lo que hizo Potter, si me hubiera separado del padre de Scorpius, habría hecho más que desaparecer -dijo bajando un poco la cabeza-. Espero poder contactarme con Potter en algún momento.

-Supongo que eso lo decidirá papá, pero asumo que luego de que nuestro padre quede libre, querrá hablar con usted -le contesto Damián, claro que vio la cara de sorpresa en los demás y asumió que fue el hecho de que hablara de la libertad de su padre- ¿No lo sabían? -les dijo irónicamente- Mi padre sale este año de Azkaban -dijo con un singular brillos en sus ojos.

-Fue esa la razón principal de que nosotros estemos aquí. La mayoría de nuestros estudios los hicimos en el mundo muggle, pero como padre sale en libertad este año, por fin podremos formar una familia -les aportó Levi.

-Como debió de haber sido desde un principio -todos guardaron silencio ante lo recalcado por Rudy.

Se notaba que los chicos se estaban conteniendo, por lo que Dumbledore prefirió dejar los demás detalles para más adelante y espesar con las pruebas.

-Bien, estamos aquí para probarlos, pero antes me gustaría saber un último detalle -dijo viendo directamente a los chicos- ¿Cómo fue que nadie se enteró de sus nacimientos? -todos posaron sus ojos en los menores. Era verdad, luego del término de la guerra, era lógico que todo los relacionado con el héroe del mundo mágico, estaría en prioridad, pero en más de 15 años no se supo nada de él.

-Eso es simple, fue gracias a María Williams. Ella es una doctora muggle que se hizo muy amiga de mi padre y se enteró de todo luego de que mi padre se comenzara a sentir mal -les empezó a decir Levi, pero Damián continúo.

-Como mi padre no sabía que era lo que tenía, le pidió a María que lo examinara y descubrió lo del embarazo. Le explicó todo, de que era mago y la batalla contra Voldemort, además también le contó lo de nuestro padre, por lo que nadie podía saber que estaba esperando un bebé, era obvio que nos tenía que ocultar de todos.

-Pero si lo hubiéramos sabido lo hubiéramos apoyado -les dijo por primera vez el profesor Longbottom.

-Claro ¿Igual que lo apoyaron con su relación con mi padre? -les dijo sarcásticamente el mayor de los trillizos -si lo separaron de nuestro padre por ser menor de edad, ¿Qué le garantizaba que no le quisieran quitar a sus hijos por el mismo hecho? -no les quedó más que bajar la cabeza, claro todos menos Draco, ya que él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con lo que hicieron

-¿Continuamos? –dijo Levi deteniéndolo del brazo y haciéndolo sentarse, ya que se había parado en un momento de su enfrentamiento- El resultado fue que María lo ayudó con el parto en nuestra casa y luego hizo un informe donde figurábamos con el apellido de nuestro padre, ya que la atención, como bien dijo el director, estaba en papá. Por lo que, por años, en el registro de nuestros nombres figurábamos como Snape Prince, así no había problemas para ello. Papá se enteró que nuestro padre quedaría en libertad a principios de este año y comenzó los trámites para que fuéramos Snape Potter. Total, ya nadie podría separarnos, ya no es menor de edad -todos guardaron silencio.

Al parecer el temor de Harry de que les quitaran a sus hijos, lo llevó a realizar muchas cosas a escondidas.

-Bien -dijo el director-, ahora cada profesor los examinara, para saber en qué condiciones están para poder empezar con sus cursos, por favor, comience profesor Weasley -vio que el hombre lo miraba fijamente, pero no le decía nada- ¿Profesor?

-Ah, lo siento -dijo Damián, para luego apuntar al profesor con su varita -. Lo lamento, pero le mandé un hechizo silenciador -todos lo miraban extrañados -, ya dijimos que no queríamos hablar con él los asuntos familiares y seguramente seguiría interviniendo, por eso lo hice -contestó, para luego quitarle el hechizo a Ron.

-No te vi lanzando el hechizo -le dijo Draco.

-Eso es porque nosotros podemos hacer hechizos sin varita. Por razones obvias, nuestro padre no nos podría llevar al callejón Diagon para adquirir las nuestras, por lo que nos instruyó en hacerlo sin ellas, estas las tenemos desde este año -le explicó Rudy.

-Ok, comencemos con las pruebas -les dijo el director con un deje de orgullo por lo que había logrado Harry con sus hijos.

Continuará...


	3. 3- Las pruebas y primeros recuerdos

**3º Capítulo: Las pruebas y primeros recuerdos**

Estaban esperando, pacientemente, en los terrenos que rodeaban el castillo. ¿Por qué?, porque el profesor de vuelo Ronald Weasley los iba a evaluar, para saber si estaban calificados, para estar en 5° año. Vieron como los profesores se acercaban a ellos, realmente estaba helando afuera, pero como eran tres, necesitaban más espacio.

-Bien, jóvenes -les dijo el director-, empezaremos con sus exámenes -dio el paso para que el pelirrojo, comenzara con sus pruebas.

Ron fue claro y preciso, quería ver que tan buenos eran. Los retó a atrapar una Snitch, seguidos de tres bludger. Los chicos no tuvieron ningún problema, cosa que todo el mundo imaginaba. Ya que al ser hijos de Harry Potter era casi imposible que fallaran en algo tan simple, pero los chicos no sólo atraparon la Snitch, sino que también dieron tantas volteretas y giros en el aire que mantuvieron a los adultos en el filo de los nervios.

-Bien, creo que están lo suficientemente cualificados como para estar en el nivel -dijo el pelirrojo tomando su pose de serio profesor de Hogwarts-. El que mejor salió en la prueba fue Levi, atrapando la Snitch en 28.9 segundos seguido de Rudy que lo logró en 35.3 segundos y finalmente Damián que lo hizo en 41.3 segundos, pero dentro de todo están muy bien. Superan el rango de los alumnos que van al día con las clases ya que ellos están en un rango generalizado de 45 segundos -culminó el pelirrojo. El director se acercó a los jóvenes.

-Perfecto, creo que el joven Levi sería bastante bueno en un equipo de Quidditch -le declaró el hombre.

-No lo creo posible, director -declaró el joven, ganándose la mirada sobresaltada de los profesores-, no me gustaría preocupar a papá con esto, ya que siendo niño caí de una escoba y siempre fue aprensivo al respecto, después del accidente -les dijo finalmente, mientras recordaba los sucesos que lo llevaron a tomar tal decisión.

 _Un joven de unos 23 años buscaba afanosamente en el ático de su casa. Sacaba las cajas que estaban más a mano y las revisaba. Hasta que recordó ser un mago, rio por lo atolondrado que era y conjuró un hechizo mental._

 _-¡Accio Relámpago de plata! -al instante las cajas comenzaron a temblar y de ellas apareció una empolvaba escoba que llegó a sus manos en forma inmediata -Hola, preciosa -le dijo acariciando la estructura. Recordó el momento en que la había recibido y no pudo evitar sonreír por ello._

 ** _[La guerra estaba a punto de estallar y todo el mundo parecía ansioso o exasperado, pero él se las ingeniaría para poder ir a verlo. Se escondió bajo su capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió al observatorio, había visto en el mapa del merodeador que él se encontraba allí, por lo que no dudó un instante en ir a su encuentro. Se apresuró y por fin llegó. Se encontraba apoyado en el barandal que daba hacia el lago. Se acercó muy despacio y sin quitarse la capa. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando sintió que su hermosa armadura transparente era jalada en un movimiento rápido._**

 ** _-No creo que sea prudente dejar su mente sin protecciones, señor Potter -le dijo el hombre frente a él-, no creo haberte entrenado por meses, como para que en el último momento se te olviden todos los detalles y dejes que el Lord entre en tu cabeza -le reprochó al haberse percatado de la presencia del menor por medio de legeremancia._**

 ** _-Ah, pero esto es diferente -le dijo con tono ladino logrando que el hombre enarcara una ceja-, no quería esconderme de ti -le dijo acercándose lentamente, pero toda paciencia fue perdida por el mayor que lo atrajo por la cintura y lo besó de manera hambrienta, estrechándolo más contra su cuerpo, sin dejar espacio entre ellos._**

 ** _Hace poco más de un año que eran pareja, claro, escondidos de los ojos de todo el mundo, pero aun así, amándose sin reparos. El aire les comenzó a hacer falta y se tuvieron que separar. Se miraron por largos minutos y terminaron abrazándose fuertemente. El mayor lo volteó para que pudiera apreciar el hermoso paisaje, sin dejar de abrazarlo por la cintura_**

 ** _-Es hermoso -declaró el menor._**

 ** _-Sí -fue la lacónica respuesta del hombre que recargaba su cabeza en los hombros de su amante y aspiraba su aroma. Oh, cuanto quería que todo esto terminara prontamente, para no tener que esconderse más de nadie, por el temor a que Voldemort los descubriera y utilizara su relación como anzuelo, pero ya quedaba poco, lo sabía, por eso tenía algo especial para el chico de oro-. Harry -lo llamó, logrando que este se girara, así quedaron frente a frente-, tengo algo para ti -le dijo apuntando con su varita al cielo- "Accio Relámpago de Plata" -pronunció con fuerza y en segundos estaba frente a ellos una hermosa escoba nueva._**

 ** _-¡Oh, Severus, es hermosa! -le dijo tomándola entre sus manos y regalándole una sonrisa al mayor, seguida de un apasionado beso. Cuando terminaron, al menor se le ocurrió algo- ¿Te gustaría probarla conmigo? -le dijo en tono empalagoso._**

 ** _-Estaba esperando que lo dijeras -le dijo aferrándose a su cintura volteándolo para pasar la escoba bajo sus piernas y emprendiendo camino hacia el bosque prohibido, donde, en un claro iluminado por la luna, Harry le demostró con su cuerpo lo feliz que estaba con su regalo.]_**

 _-Quizás esa noche engendramos a nuestros hijos -se dijo a sí mismo, mientras bajaba a encontrarse con los niños en el patio. Al llegar pudo divisar a los tres, se encontraban jugando con su eterna amiga, María, no sabía que hacer sin su ayuda. Llegó hasta ellos y les mostró la escoba-. Miren niños, esta es la escoba que me regalo su padre antes de la guerra -le dijo en tono calmado, desde hace un año atrás que les había empezado a contar poco a poco, sobre el mundo mágico y su padre, ya que lo poderes de los niños se habían manifestados._

 _-¡Es genial, papi! -Le dijo Levi, mientras tomaba la escoba en sus manos._

 _-¿Harry, no serán muy pequeños para ocupar una escoba? -le dijo la muchacha, que traía a Damián de la mano, siempre lo andaba mimando en todo._

 _-No te preocupes, María, sólo les enseñaré lo basi… -pero no dijo más, al ver la cara de sus hijos y María que miraban a sus espaldas. Se giró lentamente y vio algo que le heló la sangre. Sin saber cómo, Levi había logrado hacer elevarse la escoba y estaba a unos 20 metros del suelo- ¡Levi! -gritó al ver como empezaba a caer estrepitosamente, por lo que envió el único hechizo que recordó en esos momentos - ¡Levicorpus! -gritó apuntándolo con su varita, la cual siempre traía cerca._

 _El niño se detuvo a sólo unos centímetros del piso, pero por el susto de la caída, se encontraba inconsciente._

 _María lo cogió en brazos y lo entró a la casa donde lo comenzó a revisar._

 _-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no despierta? -estaba entrando en pánico, por los nervios y los niños se mantenían en silencio esperando el diagnostico de su madrina._

 _-Está bien -dijo soltando un suspiró -, sólo se desmayó por el susto -sentencio, para luego abrazar a su amigo que estaba destrozado-. Vamos, Harry, es un niño, a todos los niños les pasan accidentes._

 _-Sí, pero a los chicos nunca…_

 _-Lo sé, pero eso es porque los hemos sobreprotegido, no dejamos ni que el viento los toque, pero eso a la larga les hará mal, lo único que debes hacer ahora es enseñarlos bien, para que cosas como esta no se vuelvan a repetir -le dijo, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

 _-Creo que tienes razón, no sé de donde sacas tanto sobre niños -le indicó, pero al instante se arrepintió. Si bien María era linda, no una hermosura de mujer, pero sí muy linda, era simpática y amigable, pero aun, a sus 26 años, no había conocido el amor, por lo que su sueño de ser madre aún no se cumplía-. Lo siento -le dijo de corazón._

 _-No te aflijas, Harry, además el haber criado a mis tres hermanitos pequeños, me dio la suficiente sabiduría con los niños, y te voy a decir un dicho muy conocido por donde yo vivía, "Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte" por lo que no limites a los niños con su aprendizaje. Eres el mejor mago que conozco, dejando de lado que ere el único, por lo que estoy segura que los niños aprenderán lo mejor de ti -le daba ánimos al moreno_

 _Harry le agradeció y se dedicó a enseñarles a los niños como volar de la manera más segura que conociera, no podía dejar de sentir nervios cuando veía a los niños en ellas, pero habían demostrado ser dignos hijos de él y nietos de su abuelo James. Los tres eran uno con las escobas._

-Bien, continuemos con las pruebas -dijo el director -. Ahora ¿Defensa contra las artes oscuras? -preguntó al rubio, el cual asintió.

-Ok, haremos esto lo más rápido posible. Quiero un resumen de los hechizos, avanzados, que conozcan -les pidió, sin perder su porte elegante, en ningún momento.

-Bueno, sabemos muchos hechizos, porque no nos pide algo que hacer, como para demostrarlo -lo retó Rudy.

-Me parece bien -dijo mirándolos fijamente-, primero Rudy. ¿Qué tal si atacas esa roca? -le dijo indicándole una gran roca cerca del sauce boxeador.

-Claro, profesor -se puso en posición y comenzó a lanzar una gran gama de hechizos, para hacer añicos la roca -Bombarda… Reducto… Orbitus… -terminó, para que los fragmentos desaparecieran, amparados por la oscuridad de la noche.

-Excelente -dijo anotando en una lista que tenía en las manos -. Ahora tú, Levi -le dijo poniéndose frente a él-, quiero que me enseñes hechizos de transformación -le pidió, mientras conjuraba una copa y la ponía en el suelo, frente al menor.

-Enseguida profesor -al igual que su hermano, se preparó para lanzar los hechizos -Draconifors… Orchideous… Veraberto… -conjuro, volviéndolo a su estado original.

-Muy bien, Levi -le decía al momento de anotar, pero él quería ir más allá y estaba seguro que con Damián lo lograría-. Es tu turno, Damián -le indicó parándose frente al menor y buscando las palabras adecuadas- ¿Qué saben, tú y tus hermanos, sobre las maldiciones imperdonables? -le preguntó de golpe, lo que causó la exclamación de los adultos, pero no así la de los menores, lo que ciertamente lo emocionó.

-Sabemos las maldiciones imperdonables y como repelerlas, además de varias más que sólo mis padres conocen y que, si bien no son imperdonables, no significa que sean igual de atroces -le dijo seriamente con su mirada firme, lo que le indicó a Draco que decía la verdad.

-Perfecto -dijo con una sonrisa de lado, cosa que imitaron los trillizos, pero mucho más disimulados que el mayor -. Están aprobados -sentenció dando el paso al director.

-Sigamos con pociones… -pero vio que Damián levantaba la mano - dígame, joven -le dio la palabra.

-¿Sinceramente cree que será necesario esa prueba? Somos hijos de Severus Snape, el "mejor" pocionista de la guerra y mi papá tenía todos sus libros y apuntes. Sabemos más pociones que los alumnos de 7º, por lo que le pediría que nos saltáramos esta prueba, ya que la veo innecesaria, al igual que las demás. A comprobaron lo más importante ¿No? ¿Para qué seguir con esto? Si no pasamos, bien, pero si lo hicimos prefiero ir a descansar, ya que no quiero ser expuesto en clases por quedarme dormido y no poder poner atención -declaró finalmente, ahora entendían el por qué fue a dar a Ravenclaw, el director sólo pudo sonreír, quizás este año sería muy interesante.

-Está bien, entonces a descansar jóvenes, mañana comienzan las clases y no queremos que se desconcentren ¿Cierto? -les dijo moviéndose a un lado. Los chicos pasaron entre los docentes y se dirigieron al castillo -Espero no estar cometiendo un error -dijo en voz alta.

-No se preocupe, director, estoy seguro que ya nada puede afectar a esos chicos, el más grande mal ya se les hizo -dijo el rubio, encaminándose al castillo, dejando a todos los demás con una amarga sensación.

Continuará...

N/A: Espero que lo disfruten y un mensaje a todo el mundo que cere que plagie este fic. No, no está plagiado, lo escribi yo hace años y ahora lo resuvo para poder darle final y edición. gracias


	4. 4- Los recuerdos con el lobo y

**4º Capítulo: Los recuerdos con el lobo y el secreto de Draco.**

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que este fue roto por el rector.

-Por favor, acompañen a los alumnos a sus salas comunes -dijo el director al ver como Draco se acercaba al castillo-. Avísenle al profesor Malfoy que acompañe al joven Snape a su sala en Slytherin -les dijo a los otros dos jefes de casa, los cuales luego de un asentimiento se fueron a la entrada.

-¿No podrás quitarte la culpa nunca, Albus? -preguntó la profesora McGonagall, mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro-. Todos hicimos lo que, en ese momento, era lo mejor para el señor Potter, nadie se imaginó tan siquiera lo que ellos sentían -le dijo con tono suave.

-Te equivocas, Minerva, si hubo alguien que me quiso abrir los ojos, pero yo no lo tomé en cuenta -le dijo seriamente, mientras recordaba lo que pasó en su despacho, unos días después de que Severus Snape, fuese enviado a Azkaban.

 _Se encontraba en su despacho. Desde hace días que no quería salir de él, recordando lo equivocado que estuvo al poner como guardián de Harry a su profesor de pociones. No entendía como el hombre, que hasta el momento se le había presentado respetable, había aprovechado la cercanía para involucrarse con el adolescente._

 _Tan perdido estaba en sus recuerdos que no oyó cuando llamaban a la puerta, hasta que estas se vio abierta de un portazo._

 _-¡¿Qué mierda es lo que pretenden al mandar a Severus a Azkaban?! -gritó indignado Remus Lupin Malfoy, el cual entró al despacho y se paró frente al hombre, golpeando la mesa con sus manos._

 _Estaba hirviendo por la cólera y sólo una persona podía controlarlo en ese estado, precisamente la persona que venía tras él y lo acercaba por la cintura para que el castaño escondiera su rostro en el fuerte pecho de su marido._

 _-Cálmate, Remus. Lo importante ahora es ver como sacamos a Severus de este inconveniente -le dijo con su voz grave y calmada-. Buenas tardes, Dumbledore -le saludó el hombre, recién en ese momento el director quitó sus ojos de su ex alumno, que lloraba desconsolado en el pecho del rubio._

 _-Por favor, tomen asiento -les ofreció el anciano. Los hombres así lo hicieron. Mientras que Lucius no paraba de calmar a su esposo, el cual estaba muy alterado._

 _-Por favor, Remus, no te hace bien en tu estado -le decía acariciando su espalda._

 _Efectivamente, Remus estaba esperando su tercer hijo, ya que Draco, si bien no era hijo de ambos, lo amaba como si lo fuera y mucho más por ser el mayor al tener 15 años. Luego de él venía Lucían de 1 años, quien era una copia de su papi Remus, pero con los ojos plateados como su padre Lucius. Y finalmente Rebeca, la bebita de la cual estaba entrando en su último mes de gestación._

 _-¿Es que no lo entiendes, Lucius? -decía el castañito entre sollozos- Harry y Severus se aman, lo sabes bien, no entiendo cómo es que lo encarcelaron por amarse -dijo mirando al anciano, el cual enarcó una ceja._

 _-¿Acaso sabían de la "relación" que tenía Severus con Harry? -interrogó a los otros dos._

 _-¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! -le gritó Remus- Harry quedó a mi cuidado, luego de… -bajó la cabeza al recordarlo, pero ahora debía apelar por Harry- luego de que Sirius muriera, ¿Cómo no iba a saber que estaban enamorados?_

 _-Por favor, Remus, ¿Te estas escuchando? -le dijo el anciano negando con la cabeza- No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo, ¡Por Merlín! ¿Sabes que lo acusaron de pedofilia? -Remus abrió la boca no creyendo lo que decían- Harry sólo tiene 15 años, Remus, en cambio Severus, él tiene 32, ¡Le dobla la edad! -Le dijo parándose y empezando a caminar por el despacho._

 _-¿Tú crees que eso les importaba? Se tenían el uno al otro y sólo eso era lo que les importaba -dijo Lucius, por primera vez, alterado al saber la condena que había recibido su antiguo compañero y compadre-. No tenían derecho -le dijo con los ojos inyectados en furia._

 _-¡¿Qué habrían hecho ustedes?! -los interrogó- ¿Qué hubiesen hecho si en vez de Harry fuese Draco el que estuviera en este problema? -les encaró- Estoy seguro que hubiesen actuado peor, quizás hasta lo hubiesen matado…_

 _-¡Por supuesto que no! -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo._

 _-Cada noche sufro por mi hijo -dijo Remus llorando y tratando de hablar lo más claro posible-. Cada noche se me parte el alma al escucharlo llorar -le dijo al hombre que ahora tenía toda su atención- ¿Sabes por qué retiramos a Draco hace cuatro meses? No, claro que no lo sabes, pues te digo. Draco estaba embarazado, hace unas semanas dio a luz, pero el padre de su hijo no puede estar con él -cerró las ojos tratando de parar la angustia que en ese momento lo embargaba-. Cada noche llora su muerte, ¡Cada noche llora por Sirius Black! -le gritó al viejo, que estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder por la información recibida- Te juro, te juro que haría lo que fuera por traerlo de vuelta, pero no puedo. Y ustedes, que tenían en sus manos el amor de dos personas lo arruinan -ya no podía más, los espasmos lo estaban torturando. Por lo que dejo que Lucius lo abrazara potentemente._

 _-No sabía, no sabía que Sirius y Draco… -no sabía ni que decir._

 _-¿Sabes por qué no lo sabías? Porque nuestro hijo no confiaba en que lo dejaran tranquilo con su recuerdo, claro que tenía razón, en cuanto supo lo que hicieron con Severus… -le dijo el líder de los Malfoy- Se aprovecharon de que Potter no tenía quien lo protegiera en ese momento, de que sus tutores hablaran a su favor -eso puso los pelos de punta al anciano y logró que el rubio curvara una sonrisa - ¿Creías que no lo sabíamos? Sabemos muy bien que trajeron a esos… asquerosos muggle para que hablara en contra de Severus -le dijo seriamente-. Sólo trata de dormir con el peso de tu conciencia, Dumbledore. Ellos sólo te pidieron comprensión y tú los crucificaste -dijo finalmente el rubio, mientras guiaba a su esposo a la salida y dejaba a un destrozado Albus Dumbledore, solo en su despacho._

-Remus y Lucius me gritaron en la cara que Harry amaba a Severus, pero yo no dije nada -le contó a la mujer mientras emprendían camino al castillo.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicimos, Albus? -se preguntó la profesora, al comprender lo mal que actuaron.

Cerca de las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor, caminaban rápidamente dos personas, sin siquiera dirigirse una mirada.

- _¿Qué demonios se creen estos mocosos al tratarme así? Claro, se nota a leguas que son hijos del maldito grasiento, pero no me imaginé que Harry pudiera haberse acostado con esa cosa… puag, será mejor que ni siquiera me lo imagine si no quiero terminar con traumas mentales. Siempre dije que lo mejor hubiese sido es que Harry se casara con Ginny, la pobre lo ha estado esperando por todos estos años. ¡Eso es! Le diré a Ginny que Harry apareció, seguramente luego de que la vea, se queda prendado de ella y se olvida del cretino ese, sólo lamento que si las cosas resultan, mi hermanita se tendría que hacer cago de estos mocosos, pero bueno, sólo es cosa de controlarlos_ -iba pensando, ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- _¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar en eso? Maldito estúpido, ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué mi padre permitirá que una tonta mujercita venga a quitarle su puesto en el corazón de papá?, está muy equivocado. No lo consiguió María en todos estos años, claro que ella no se lo propuso, pero ese no es el tema. Sólo esperó que no se le ocurran cosas más descabelladas, pero si acaso_ -se dijo deteniéndose y llamando la atención del pelirrojo con ese acto.

-¿Qué pasó, Snape? -le preguntó, casi escupiendo el apellido.

-Sólo me pregunta algo, profesor, ¿Acaso no sabe que mis padres son expertos en Legeremancia? -vio como el pelirrojo perdía el color en la cara- Veo que no lo recordaba, pero se lo recuerdo y le doy un consejo -le dijo acercándose al hombre -, no trate de meterse con mi familia, créame que sé muy bien cómo utilizar las maldiciones, legales o no -dijo, mientras volvía a caminar.

Ron estaba furioso por la intromisión mental a la que fue sometido, pero mucho más por la advertencia del mocoso.

-¿Me amenaza, Snape? -le interrogó con los dientes apretados por la rabia.

-Yo no amenazo profesor, yo sólo lo aconsejo -le dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la sala común-. Ah y no se preocupe por la contraseña, la leeré de la mente de algún Gry -le dijo con una sonrisa de lado-. Es Sursum corda[1] -dijo al momento que la puerta se abría-. Buenas noche, profesor -se despidió, pero el pelirrojo lo volvió a llamar.

-Snape, mañana pasa por tu horario -le dijo al momento que desaprecia tras un pasillo.

Mientras tanto, Levi entraba a su sala común y divisaba una particular cabellera, que había llamado su atención desde que llego, sólo sonrió al saber lo bien que lo pasaría con su "querido profesor".

Por otro lado iba un muy sonriente Damián conversando con un tranquilo Neville Longbottom.

-Entonces papi nos mandó a todos a acostar por haber hecho esa pequeña broma, incluso a María la mandó a la cama -se reía el joven, mientras le contaba algunas anécdotas que habían vivido con sus hermanos.

Damián era muy amistoso, por lo que se le hizo injusto castigar a su jefe de casa por lo de la reunión, de todas maneras, él sólo expresó una idea, no como Weasley que era mucho más desagradable.

Neville lo guiaba y escuchaba lo que el muchacho le decía, una sensación cálida se instaló en su pecho. El verlo sonreír de esa manera, le recordó mucho a Harry cuando lo hacía, claro que con los rasgos de Snape, pero muy simpático.

Llegaron a la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw y Neville habló por primera vez en todo ese rato.

-Bien, joven Snape… -vio que el menor negaba con la cabeza- ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó.

-No me gustaría que me llamara de ese modo, Profesor, de todas maneras es mi jefe de casa, ¿Sería mucho pedirle que sólo me llamara Damián? -le pidió con su dulce voz a lo que el adulto sólo negó con una sonrisa.

-Ok, Damián, pero tú me llamaras profesor Neville ¿Trato? -vio que el chico sonreía por lo que continuó con lo que iba a decir- Bien, la contraseña es "Verba volant, scripta manent[2]" -le dijo al momento de que la puerta se habría.

-Eso es muy cierto -le dijo el joven a lo cual el hombre frunció el ceño, al no saber a qué se refería-. Lo dijo por la clave "Verba volant, scripta manent" significa "Las palabras vuelan, lo escrito permanece" ¿No? -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Así es, veo que sabes Latín -le señaló mientras lo acompañaba a la entrada.

-Sí, me gustan muchos los idiomas, sé latín, alemán, español e Inglés-respondió sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¿Con que un políglota? -dijo Neville -Algún día me gustaría escucharte hablar, pero ahora es mejor que vayas a dormir y mañana pasas por mi despacho a buscar tu horario -caminó hacia la puerta.

-Algún día le cantaré, profesor -susurró Damián, al ver salir al profesor por la puerta y dirigiéndose a las habitaciones.

Camino a las mazmorras se encontraba Draco y Rudy que se encaminaban a las habitaciones de los Sly.

-Y dígame, profesor Malfoy ¿Dónde tendré que dormir hoy? -le preguntó el moreno.

-Bueno, según tengo entendido compartirás habitación con mi hijo, que si no me equivoco lo conociste en el comedor. Además de Christopher Nott Zabini y Patrick Goyle Greengrass. Son muy simpáticos, estoy seguro que te caerán muy bien -le dijo al llegar a la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin -. La contraseña es Ad libitum[3] -enseñó al momento de que la puerta se abría y daba entrada al joven. Cuando entró, todas las miradas se centraron en ellos, cosa que ciertamente le encantaba al menor-. Bueno, te dejo aquí. Mañana pasa por mi despacho y te entrego el horario -se despidió el profesor.

-Hola, Snape -le dijo un chico rubio a su lado.

-Por favor, no me llames Snape, me haces sentir viejo -le pidió al hijo de su jefe de casa.

-Ok, Rudy, pero tú me llamaras Scorpius o Scorp, como más te guste.

-Claro -le dijo con una sonrisa " _Pero te llamaría de muchas otras formas ¡¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?!_ " Se reprendió mentalmente, pero eso quedó en el olvido al ver como subía las escaleras tras el rubio que se había impuesto como su guía.

-Esta es nuestra habitación.

- _Nuestra habitación_ -pensó nuevamente en moreno - _Vasta, Rudy ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?_

-¿Estas bien? -le preguntó al ver que se quedaba en la puerta.

-No pasa nada -le respondió con una sonrisa, que le quitó el aliento al rubio. Vio que sobre una de las camas había una cajita plateada y corrió a ella. Cuando la abrió se encontró con quien más esperaba ver- /Hola Mack/ -saludó el moreno, el rubio saltó en su puesto.

-¡Hablas parsel! -dijo maravillado, ya que según su padre, eran limitadas las personas que lo podían hacer y entre ellas estaba Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort.

-Sí, lo heredé de mi papi, sólo él y yo lo podemos hacer, Levi y Damián no pueden -le dijo sacando una hermosa Mamba Verde-. Esta me la regalo papá, cuando cumplimos los 15 -le dijo enseñándole su mascota.

-¿Pero no es peligrosa que la dejes por aquí? Si no me equivoco es muy venenosa -le preguntó acercándose al hermoso espécimen, claro la serpiente, Rudy era hermoso, pero no se podía clasificar como un espécimen.

-No. La tengo sumamente controlada, además nunca la he incitado para que ataque, así que sólo la mantendré en su caja y la sacaré algunos días en el bosque prohibido para que case su propia comida, claro, si no les molesta.

-Claro que no es molestia -le dijo un chico desde la puerta, era moreno y tenía los ojos muy azules-. Mi nombre es Christopher, mucho gusto -le saludó.

-Y yo soy Patrick, encantado -le dijo un chico, con el cabello rubio y muy corto, con los ojos castaños más alto que todos los demás. Rudy se paró y su serpiente se enredó en su cuerpo.

-Mucho gusto, soy Rudy -le dijo saludando a los que, desde ahora, serían sus compañeros de habitaron.

Draco Malfoy casi había corrido a su habitación y cuando entró cerró con todos los hechizos que conocía y se dirigió a la chimenea de la habitación.

-¡Mansión Malfoy! -gritó al tiempo que tiraba un puñado de polvo flu y las llamas lo envolvían.

-¡Hermanito! -chilló una niña, al momento que se lanzaba a sus brazos.

-¿Por qué sigues despierta, Cristina? -Le preguntó a la más pequeña de los hermanos Malfoy. Cristina era la cuarta y última de los chicos. Tenía 10 años y la apariencia de un angelito, al igual que Remus- ¿Cris, sabes dónde está papá? -le preguntó por el castaño. La chica sonrió y lo guio al despacho, donde se encontraban Remus y Lucius, sentados frente a la chimenea.

-¿Draco? -preguntó Lucius al ver al joven ahí.

-Buenas noches, papá, padre -hizo una inclinación y luego se decidió a lanzar la bomba-. Les tengo una noticia -les dijo sentándose cerca de ellos y con Cristina en su regazo-. Hoy entraron trillizos al Hogwarts, pero a quinto -sus padres lo miraron interrogantes-. Se llaman Rudy, Levi y Damián.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros, hijo? -le preguntó el lobo, percibiendo la emoción en su hijo mayor.

-A eso voy, sus apellidos. Son los trillizos Snape Potter -los mayores quedaron con la mandíbula abierta a mas no poder dejando satisfecho al rubio profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Continuará...

N/A: lamento la demora y no poder actualizar mas seguido, pero estoy sin tiempo este mes, quizas pasado a enero la cosa se agilice. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios

* * *

[1] Levantad vuestros corazones.

[2] Las palabras vuelan, lo escrito permanece.

[3] Libremente a voluntad


	5. 5- El encuentro del lobo y su cachorro

**5º Capítulo: El encuentro del lobo y su cachorro**

Remus estaba completamente impresionado por lo que acababa de decir su hijo. Se puso de pie se acercó a él lentamente, hasta alcanzar sus hombros y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas le volvió a preguntar.

-¿Apareció? -preguntó en un chillido- ¿Harry apareció? –temblaba de la emoción.

-En realidad no -le dijo con una sonrisa y haciéndolo sentarse nuevamente-. Sólo aparecieron los trillizos, pero efectivamente son Snape Potter -les dijo de frente.

-Así que Severus es padre -dijo Lucius mirando el fuego de la chimenea-. Me imagino que se sorprenderá mucho cuando se entere -dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Quiero verlo -dijo Remus casi en un susurro-. Quiero ver a mi cachorro -le pidió a Lucius, con los ojos brillantes.

-En realidad no sabría decirte donde está -les dijo el menor-. Los chicos llegaron solos. Hasta el momento no han dado indicios de la ubicación de Potter.

-¿Puedo conocer a los niños? -preguntó el lobito -Quizás si hablo con ellos me puedan decir dónde está.

-Te llevaré mañana -le dijo el patriarca de la familia sorprendiendo a los dos hombres, ya que la muchachita se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su hermano-. Como miembro activo del comité escolar de Hogwarts, aún tengo ciertas ventajas, como la de entrar al colegio cuando se me dé la gana -dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando a la niña en brazos-, y como mi esposo puedes acompañarme -declaró finalmente saliendo del despacho, en dirección a la habitación de la menor, dejando a los otros dos completamente impactados por su repentino interés en la aparición de Harry Potter.

El día comenzó y en el gran comedor los ojos seguían puestos en los alumnos recién integrados en quinto grado.

Las puertas se abrieron de repente y aparecieron las imponentes presencias del matrimonio Malfoy.

Cuatro personas abrieron los ojos de manera incrédula, pero por diferentes motivos.

-¡Abuelos! -dijo muy emocionado Scorpius y con toda la elegancia que le fue inculcada con el paso de los años, se dirigió hacia los hombres.

-Hola, Scorp -le dijo el castaño, con una sonrisa adornada en sus labios- ¿Cómo estas, mi pequeña serpiente? -preguntó desordenando su cabello con una mano.

-Bien -le dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué están aquí? -preguntó intrigado, por la presencia de los mayores en el colegio.

-Nada que te incumba, mocoso -le dijo el rubio mayor, molestando al adolescente.

-Por favor -le pidió despacito.

-Compórtate o no te diré nada -le dijo seriamente, pero Scorp ya sabía que había ganado, siempre lograba lo que quería con su abuelo Lucius.

-Scorp… ¿Conoces alguno de los chicos que llegaron ayer? -le preguntó el castaño.

-¿Se refiere a nosotros? -preguntó una voz tras ellos, logrando que los tres se giraran y quedaran frente a frente con los trillizos Snape Potter.

-¡Por Merlín! -dijo el oji miel impresionado, tanto como el mismísimo Lucius que sólo se quedó en silencio.

Si no le hubieran dicho que eran los hijos de Harry y Severus, hubieran estado seguros que regresaron en el tiempo y vieron copias casi perfectas de Severus Snape, pero con los ojos de un color verde casi sobrenatural.

-Suponemos que ustedes serán Lucius Malfoy y Remus Lupin ¿No? -preguntó uno de los chiquillos. Viendo que ambos asentían se alegraron increíblemente- Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Damián y ellos son mis hermanos Levi y Rudy -presentó a los otros dos.

-Mi padre siempre nos hablada de ustedes, bueno de uno más que otro -dijo Rudy con una sonrisa de lado- siempre nos contaba lo que él sabía de los merodeadores -dijo casi con dulzura-. Normalmente cuando nos contaba algo de nuestro padre.

-¿Cómo esta él? -preguntó con emoción el ojimiel- ¿Cómo está mi cachorro? -pidió a los menores.

-¿Por qué no le pregunta usted mismo? -dijo Levi, sorprendiendo a los tres, bueno a ellos y casi a todo el comedor, que en ese momento estaba en un silencio sepulcral- Papá dijo: "Sólo Moony puede saber dónde estoy" -le dijo alcanzándole un papel.

-¿Por qué sólo yo? -preguntó recibiendo el papel que le extendía el muchacho.

-Porque ustedes no participaron en la destrucción de nuestra familia -dijo Rudy con los ojos inyectados en furia-. Así que por favor, sólo usted puede ir por el momento, hasta que papá diga lo contrario -le pidió formalmente-. Ahora si nos disculpa, debemos dirigirnos a nuestras clases -le dijo mientras se adelantaba a la salida, sus hermanos lo seguían, luego de despedirse con un asentimiento.

-¿Qué está pasando, abuelo? -preguntó el rubio, junto a los dos adultos que aún seguían con la mirada perdida en el camino que habían seguido los trillizos.

-Scorpius, termina con tu desayuno, luego hablaremos -le dijo su padre, que ahora se encontraba junto a los otros dos- ¿Vas a ir ahora, papá? -preguntó el profesor.

-Sí, quiero ir ahora mismo -luego se giró para quedar frente a su marido-. Debo hacer esto solo, Lucius -le dijo sellando su posible respuesta con un beso y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Sólo espero que Severus vuelva pronto -dijo seriamente el cabeza de la dinastía Malfoy.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, padre? -preguntó caminando con el mayor, por los pasillos del castillo, dirigiéndose a las puertas del colegio.

-Porque esos niños están dispuestos a todo por compensar la separación de sus padres. Y creo que sólo Severus podrá calmar su sed de venganza -declaró finalmente, dejando a Draco completamente de acuerdo con lo que había dicho.

Remus apareció en el mundo muggle. Desde un principio supo que Harry había huido a ese mundo, pero nunca lo pudo encontrar.

Llegó a una villa cerca de Francia y recorrió las calles en busca de la dirección apuntada hasta que llegó al frontis de una casa, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Por delante tenía un pórtico muy hermoso y mientras iba avanzando se daba cuenta de los detalles de la casa, hasta que llegó a la puerta y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver que en medio de esta había una cabeza de león con una serpiente enrollada en el cuello.

Tocó el timbre esperando que le abrieran la puerta y escuchó como alguien corría desde adentro. La puerta fue abierta por una mujer de unos 30 años aproximadamente, con el cabello lizo y castaño que le llegaba hasta media espalda el que llevaba atado de manera floja y por lo mismo algunos mechones caían por su frente. Sus ojos eran de color castaño claro y la piel clara, no tanto como la de su marido y sus hijos, pero de todas formas clara. Su cuerpo era grande, no gorda, pero si grande.

-¿Qué desea? -preguntó con una voz muy melodiosa, nada parecida a su apariencia, si no más parecida a la de una adolescente.

-Disculpe, soy Remus Lupin busco a… -pero no pudo terminar por que la mano de la chica lo jaló adentro y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-No se preocupe -dijo con una sonrisa-. Llamaré a Harry en un instante -le dijo al lobito, al cual le brillaron los ojos-. Pase a la sala, por favor -le mostró una hermosa salita al lado de la entrada.

-Eh… ¿Usted es…? -quiso saber en mayor.

-Ah sí, lo siento -dijo sacando su lengua en forma infantil-. Soy María Williams, amiga-matrona-niñera-pediatra-madrina de los hombres de esta casa -le dijo enumerando sus funciones.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó dudoso.

-Eso, soy amiga de Harry desde hace más de 15 años, traje al mundo a los trillizos al enterarme del maravilloso estado de Harry, he ayudado a su crianza desde que nacieron por lo cual también soy su niñera, estudie pediatría, para tratarlos yo misma y soy su madrina -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ahora entiendo -le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien, pues entonces llamaré a Harry. Queda en su casa -le dijo al salir de la habitación.

Remus recorrió con la mirada la sala y en la chimenea habían muchas fotografía, todas muggle, en donde aparecía Harry con los niños, siendo aún unos lactantes, otras de los niños solos, jugando, bailando alrededor de la mujer que lo había recibido, otra de Harry y María, en donde ella sostenía un diploma de pediatría y un sin fin más.

-Moony –llamó un ahogado gemido a su espalda, lentamente se giró y por fin, luego de años podía ver de nuevo al muchacho de ojos verdes.

-Cachorro -le dijo con una sonrisa abriendo los brazos para recibirlo entre ellos.

-¡Oh, Moony! -le dijo corriendo a refugiarse en el pecho del mayor- Te eché tanto de menos -le decía emocionado, por ver una cara conocida después de años viviendo en el mundo muggle.

-Harry, Harry, Harry -le repetía una otra vez estrechándolo más fuerte. Siguieron así por quizás cuanto tiempo, pero no le tomaron importancia-. Tengo tanto que preguntarte, cachorro -le dijo tomando la cara del más joven entre sus manos.

-Yo también, Moony -le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿Qué tal si les traigo algo para beber? -dijo una voz desde la puerta.

-Te lo agradecería mucho, María -le dijo el ojiverde -. Y también trae una para ti, quiero que conozcas mejor a Remus, él es como mi padrino, al igual que Sirius -le dijo al instante de mirar al mayor, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Esperaron hasta que la mujer volviera con las tres tazas de té que preparó, junto con unos trozos de pastel, el cual habían preparado con Harry en espera del lobo, ya que el ojiverde le aseguró que vendría ese mismo día.

-Bien -dijo la mujer, sentada en un sillón, paralelo a los que ocupaban los otros dos- ¿Quién parte? -preguntó sorbiendo la taza y mirando fijamente a los hombres, muy impaciente, como si fuera el final de la teleserie que estaba viendo.

-Creo que lo primero sería el cómo llegaste aquí, cachorro -le dijo el ojimiel.

-Está bien -dijo con un suspiro-. Te contaré desde el principio.

 _La guerra por fin había terminado, el-niño-que-vivió había derrotado al mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos tiempos._

 _La gente feliz, celebraba por las calles y la vida parecía, por fin, sonreírle al mundo mágico._

 _Los meses pasaron y la gente se fue calmando. Las tiendas volvieron a abrirse, las clases en Hogwarts ya estaba en su fase final. Ya sólo quedaban unos cinco meses de clases, para terminar el año escolar._

 _Una noche se celebró una cena, sólo con los miembros de la orden del fénix._

 _En una larga mesa se encontraban el director Dumbledore y en orden desde su derecha, estaba Harry, Hermione, Ron, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moddy, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginebra, Fred, George, William, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Rubeus Hagrid, Charlie Weasley, Fleur Delacour y Severus Snape._

 _-Amigos -llamó el director poniéndose de pie -quiero que hagamos un brindis, por nuestra victoria sobre las fuerzas tenebrosas, donde muchos de los nuestros cayeron, pero que nunca se irán de nuestros corazones -alzó su copa, acción repetida por todos en la sala-. Hoy estamos aquí, para celebrar, pero esto no hubiera sido posible, sin vuestra ayuda, su sacrificio y su entereza -decía en tono solemne-, pero quiero darle las gracias a una persona que lo dio todo sin pedir nada a cambio, que se enfrentó con más valor del que alguna vez se allá visto en el tiempo -dijo volteando un poco a su derecha-. Por Harry -dijo con entusiasmo._

 _-¡Por Harry! -vitorearon los demás alzando las copas bebiendo su contenido._

 _-Por favor, Harry -dijo el anciano-, dedícanos unas palabras -le pidió, dándole la palabra._

 _Los demás apoyaban la idea del mayor y aplaudían dando ánimos al ojiverde, el cual, muy avergonzado, se puso de pie._

 _-Bueno yo… -dijo terriblemente ruborizado, por las miradas que se posaban sobre el- sé que quieren que de un gran discurso, pero no soy el director Dumbledore -dijo haciendo reír a los presentes-, sólo les quiero dar las gracias, porque sin su ayuda, no hubiese podido vencer a Voldemort -dijo seriamente-. Fueron ustedes los que me imprimieron fuerzas, fue su amor el que me dio valor, fue su garra la que me dio aliento, cuando más lo necesitaba -les dijo uno a unos, hasta que llegó hasta el último en la mesa, sentado junto al director-. Ustedes fueron los que me dieron una razón para querer vencer -dijo sin desconectar sus ojos de los negros que lo miraban en ese momento._

 _Todos estaban en silencio, esperando las siguientes palabras del ojiverde, el cual se había quedado como hipnotizado, mirando a una persona en la mesa, la mayoría imaginó, que el respeto que le tenía al hombre y todo lo que este había dado en la guerra, eran razón de peso, para que el menor le sostuviera la mirada._

 _-Pero más que a nadie, te quiero agradecer a ti -todos arrugaron el ceño ante esto ¿Desde cuándo Harry tuteaba a Snape?-. Por entregarme toda tu sabiduría y tu paciencia -le decía sin apartar su mirada de encima-, por darme la razón más poderosa para seguir viviendo -todos escuchaban atentos a lo que hablaba el morenito, hasta que llegó a la parte final de su discurso-. Por entregarme tu amor -le dijo con una sonrisa, misma que fue devuelta por el mayor._

 _-¿Disculpa, Harry? -le dijo el director a su lado- Creo que no entendimos muy bien eso o no te diste a entender muy bien -le dijo con un intento de sonrisa._

 _-No entiendo que es lo que no entiendes, Albus -le dijo el profesor, logrando que ahora las miradas se posaran en él -Harry dijo amor, porque es eso lo que le he dado todo este tiempo -dijo tomando un sorbo de su vaso, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al ojiverde._

 _-Severus y yo somos pareja y en cuanto salga de Hogwarts nos casaremos -dijo el menor, con una hermosa sonrisa, la cual fue sustituida por una cara de confusión al ver la cara de los demás- ¿Qué pasa? -momento en que sentía el agarre en su cintura, se hacía aún más fuerte y se giraba para ver al mayor que ahora mostraba una expresión preocupada- ¿Qué pasa, Sev? -nervioso por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo._

 _-¡¿Cómo te atreviste, Severus?! -dijo el director poniéndose de pie._

 _Harry vio sin entender, como era separado fuertemente de Severus y Tonks junto a Kingsley sujetaban al profesor._

 _-¡¿Qué pasa, director?! -preguntaba Harry sacudiéndose para salir del agarre en que lo tenían sus "amigos"- ¡Hermione, Ron, suéltenme por favor! -pedía al ver como el mayor era alejado de él- ¡Severus! -gritó al ver cómo era transportado por los dos Aurores- ¡¿Qué mierdas está pasando aquí?! -gritó soltando su magia, logrando que los otros dos los liberaran y dejando caer las lágrimas._

 _-Harry, muchacho -dijo el director acercándose al menor-. Siento todo esto, nunca debí dejarte al cuidado de Severus Snape -le dijo con voz pacifica-. No sabía que se aprovecharía de eso para acercarte a ti -le dijo con lastima._

 _-¡¿Aprovecharse de qué?! -gritó furioso, mientras caminaba a la salida- ¡Confié en ustedes, porque los consideraba mis amigos! -dijo a todos, pero más específicamente a Ron y Hermione._

 _-Pero Harry, no podemos dejarte en manos de ese… -dijo con cara de asco, el pelirrojo._

 _-¡¿Ese que, Ron?! -dijo con rabia- ¡¿Qué mierda ibas a decir?! -dijo agarrándolo por la solapa, pero en ese momento, el mundo se le hizo negro y calló en la inconsciencia._

 _Despertó un tanto aturdido, pero mejor. Se sentó con cuidado y se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Lentamente fue recordando lo que había pasado._

 _-Despertaste, muchacho -dijo un hombre desde la puerta._

 _-¿Dónde está? -preguntó con los ojos rojos por la rabia- ¿Dónde tienen a Severus? -Repitió con fuerza._

 _-Tranquilízate, Harry -le pidió alguien desde la puerta._

 _-¿Quieren decirme, donde está MI novio? -preguntó con los dientes apretados. Frente a él ataban Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore y madame Pomfrey._

 _-Por favor, salgan de la enfermería -pidió la enfermera del colegio-. Lo que necesita es descansar -hizo salir a los demás._

 _-Madame, por favor -le pidió el ojiverde-. Necesito saber que le hicieron a Severus -le pidió con los ojos anegados en lágrimas._

 _-Ay, mi niño -le expresó sentándose a su lado-, llevas dos días durmiendo, han pasado tantas cosas -le dijo con tono triste, lo que preocupo aún más al moreno-. Lo enviaron a Azkaban -le dijo casi en un susurro._

 _-¿Qué? -dijo con el aire atorado en sus pulmones, sentía que los oídos le iban a reventar y la sangre, no sólo se le helaba, sino más bien se le congelaba- ¿Cómo que a Azkaban? ¿Cómo pudieron? -preguntó liberando las lágrimas que caían ahora por sus mejillas._

 _-No hubo juicio aparente, por lo menos no público -le indicó pasándole un vial con una poción tranquilizante, había descubierto algo, que ni siquiera al director le había informado, pero necesitaba mantener al chico, lo más tranquilo posible-. Sólo sé que los muggles esos que te criaron, hablaron en contra de Severus -le informó con tono afligido._

 _-¡¿Qué?! -le dijo poniéndose de pie- Necesito ir a verlo, tengo que sacarlo de ahí -le dijo caminando hacia la puerta._

 _-Espera muchacho -le dijo deteniéndolo de un brazo._

 _-No trate de detenerme, por favor -le pidió con los puños apretados._

 _-No pretendo detenerte -le dijo con una sonrisa-. Ven -le indicó que la siguiera a su oficina-. Aquí hay una salida secreta, quiero que la uses y huyas lejos -vio que el chico iba a protestar-. Sé que te seguirán y harán todo por retenerte, por eso debes irte, por lo menos hasta que las aguas se calmen y puedas hacer algo por liberar a Severus._

 _-Pero, madame -dijo tratando de aguantar las lágrimas-, no entiendo por qué._

 _-Harry, aun eres menor de edad, créeme cuando te digo que tienes más de una razón por la cual ser libre por un tiempo y sin los ojos del mundo sobre ti -le dijo llevándolo a la salida-. Huye lejos y cuando estés preparado, vuelve en gloria y majestad. Sé que Severus te esperará y sé que tú también los harás -le dijo haciéndolo salir-. Yo me encargaré de distraer a los demás -se acercó a él y lo abrazó-. Buena suerte, muchacho -le apuntó separándose de él y cerrando la puerta._

-Luego de eso vine a dar al mundo muggle y conocí a María, fue ahí que me enteré de mi estado -le dijo limpiando sus lágrimas, mientras era calmado por el mayor, que en un momento del relato se había sentado junto a él en señal de apoyo-. Supongo que madame Pomfrey sabía que estaba embarazado y por eso me ayudó -le dijo al lobito.

-Es lo más probable -dijo aun un poco afectado por lo que le contaba el menor - ¿Pero cómo viviste así todo este tiempo? -preguntó, mientras el moreno se hundía nuevamente en su mundo de recuerdos.

continuará...


	6. 6- Recordando el amor

**6º Capítulo: Recordando el amor**

Las murallas se hacían cada vez más cercanas, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar las condiciones en que vivía.

15 años de oscuridad, sin su presencia, siendo sólo escoria ante todo el mundo y un recuerdo ante muchos.

Leía y releía una carta a diario, la única que tenía de su amor, la única que le daba fuerzas y esperanzas. La única que le hablaba de sus hijos.

 **Amado mío:**

 **Asumo que si estás leyendo esta carta, es porque le quitaste el hechizo de ocultamiento que le puse.**

 **No sabes el dolor que estoy sintiendo, el aire me falta cada vez que pienso en ti, siento que las emociones se me agolpan en la garganta.**

 **Te amo tanto y te echo tanto de menos, te necesito a mi lado, justo ahora y más que nunca.**

 **Tengo algo muy importante que decirte y quiero que no intentes nada tonto por lo que te voy a contar.**

 **El día que nos separaron, tuve una extraña recaída y terminé en la enfermería, donde me mantuvieron por tres días, por eso no supe de tu juicio, si es que se le puede llamar juicio a lo que a ti te hicieron.**

 **Madame Pomfrey me obligó a escapar, diciéndome que debía ocultarme por un tiempo, por lo que me vi obligado a abandonar el mundo mágico. Estoy viviendo en Francia, en una casa pequeña, junto con una amiga. Antes de que empieces a pensar mal (sé que lo harás, te conozco demasiado) ella es quien más necesito ahora, pero no por las razones que debes imaginar.**

 **Amor mío, sé que probablemente a ti no te extrañará, tanto como lo fue para mí, pero las cosas tomaron un rumbo, que en mi vida me imagine llegar. Hace dos semanas día a luz, Sev. Cuando escapé del mundo mágico llevaba en mi vientre al fruto de nuestro amor.**

 **Fue una completa sorpresa cuando me enteré y fue María, la chica muggle que te mencione antes, quien lo descubrió. Ella es matrona y por cosas del destino me la encontré y ella me ha ayudado todos estos meses.**

 **Tenía tanto miedo, cariño mío. Tanto miedo a que me los quitaran, a que me separaran de ellos igual que me separaron de ti. No sólo tuve un bebé, sino que tres, son trillizos y los más hermosos que en mi vida haya visto. Tienen el cabello negro como el tuyo y los ojos verdes como los míos. Son nuestra mezcla perfecta y los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.**

 **Lo pensé mucho y lo mejor es que no lleven mi apellido, adopte tus apellidos para ellos y busque los nombres que mejor les vinieran.**

 **Me hubiese encantado que pudieras estar conmigo para nombrarlos, pero sé que en algún momento volverás a nosotros.**

 **Sus nombres son Rudy, Levi y Damián, en ese orden nacieron y los registré como Snape Prince, para no levantar demasiadas sospechas.**

 **Por favor ten fuerza y valor para lo que se viene, sé que será más difícil ahora, pues sabes que no sólo yo te espero afuera, pero ahora debes tener paciencia, aquella que estoy pidiendo para soportar tu ausencia.**

 **Te amo y no te dejaré de amar nunca, ni aunque pasen mil años o que el sol se extinga en la inmensidad de las tinieblas. Tú fuiste mi luz y mi vida, ahora nuestros hijos también ocupan ese lugar. Esperaré a que el tiempo pase y que el mañana nos encuentre juntos, como una familia, como la que somos ahora.**

 **Te amo y te amaré. No sólo yo, nuestros hijos también te amaran y yo me encargaré de que te conozcan, aunque no te hayan visto.**

 **Tu familia que te ama.**

 **PD: No podré enviarte más cartas, ya que está muy restringida la entrega en Azkaban, pero guarda esta carta, para que te recuerde que debes mantenerte cuerdo por nosotros.**

Estrujó la amarillenta carta contra su pecho y dejó que nuevamente las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Ya se había resignado a perder su orgullo de esa manera, pero ya casi no aguantaba el encierro y cada vez que pensaba que estaba cayendo más en la demencia, la tomaba nuevamente para que fuera su cable a tierra.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba y la volvió a guardarla. Si bien no eran guardias o Aurores los que se acercaban, no quería que la otra persona con quien compartía celda, tuviera conocimiento de la existencia de tal misiva.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, Severus? -preguntó un hombre a su lado.

El tipo era alto y tenía el cabello negro, los ojos azules, pero sin vida. Se notaba cansado, pero cada día se daba fuerzas. Algo en su interior le decía que debía ser fuerte, sin saber por qué, siempre se guiaba por ese sentimiento.

-Bien, Claud -le respondió Snape, mientras se acercaba a unas barras de ejercicio y se ponía a ejercitar su cuerpo.

Claud se acercó a este y comenzaron una silenciosa batalla, para ver quien hacía más flexiones y abdominales. Era una manera de exigirse más y mantenerse con buen estado físico.

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y ambos estaban agotados y sudados, llevaban casi seis horas ejercitando sus músculos y ahora se encontraban tirados en el piso y tratando de regular la respiración.

-¿Severus? -dijo llamando al moreno- ¿Por qué no me cuentas más de tu pareja?

El moreno lo miró de reojo y luego se sentó, meditando que contarle a su compañero. Ya le había relatado muchas cosas a lo largo de los años.

La primera vez que lo vio, creyó que moriría a reconocer al sujeto y su error fue llamarlo por su nombre y decirle el suyo. Al parecer el tipo había perdido la memoria y el shock de ser llamado por alguien y recordar el nombre de Severus lo había tenido en agonía por días. Por lo que decidió que no contaría de nombres que el tipo conociera o de circunstancias que le ayudaran a recordar.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente ahora? -le dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a las duchas, seguido por el moreno.

-No sé, ¿Algún hecho bochornoso? -le dijo divertido, por la cara que puso el ex profesor.

-¿Dejaras de molestar si te cuento? -le preguntó, pensando en que podía contarle, que no fuera demasiado bochornoso, pero que saciara la sed de curiosidad del otro-Ahora que recuerdo -le dijo pensando un momento.

 _Era un día nublado y la guerra estaba a punto de estallar, ya se veía que el tiempo de paz que estaban viviendo era sólo pasajero y que no duraría eternamente, como ellos querían._

 _-¿Puedo pasar, profesor? -lo llamó una dulce voz desde la puerta, que logró erizarle hasta el último vello del cuerpo._

 _-¿Para qué pregunta, Potter, si ya está adentro? -le dijo aun sin apartar la vista de los papeles que tenía que revisar._

 _-Si lo molesto vengo en otro momento -dijo dándose vuelta, pero antes de siquiera tocar la perilla de la puerta del despacho de su profesor, sintió que era abrazado fuertemente por la cintura y que un cuerpo se estrellaba contra su espalda._

 _-En ningún momento dije que me molestabas -le dijo lanzando un hechizo contra la puerta, para poder trabarla y otro para insonorizarla-. Necesitaba un descanso -lo volteó y lo besó fogosamente, sintiendo como el menor pasaba sus brazos por su cuello._

 _-Sev -le susurró al terminar el beso-, necesitaba verte -apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de su amante-. Necesitaba sentir tu calor -le dijo en un susurro._

 _-Yo también, pero sería peligroso si alguien trata de entrar y nos descubre con hechizos en la habitación -le dijo separándolo un poco, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo._

 _-Entonces vamos a otro lugar -le dijo entusiasmado-. Vamos a pasear al bosque prohibido ¿Si? -le pidió mirándolo a los ojos. Sabía que Severus no se negaría a tal petición._

 _-La palabra "prohibido" ¿No te suena a nada? -dijo resignado._

 _-No -le dijo sonriendo y luego se puso de puntas para acercarse al oído de su profesor-. Se supone que está prohibido que me meta en tu cama también, pero aun así lo hago -se alejó un poco para ver que había logrado con sus palabras._

 _Severus Snape, no era de las personas demostrativas, pero cuando Harry Potter se ponía a susurrarle frases calientes o se le insinuaba demasiado, no podía evitar pasar por todas las tonalidades del arco iris, para finalmente dejar salir el aire contenido en sus pulmones._

 _-¿Sabes que puedo ponerte en castigo por lo que acabas de decir? -le dijo enarcando una ceja._

 _-Entonces castígame -el tono que había usado había sido tan provocativo, que hasta a él, le dio vergüenza. Bajó la cabeza, un poco arrepentido por dejarse llevar por sus revolucionadas hormonas._

 _Severus puso una sonrisa de lado, sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del menor y estaba a punto de decir algo para ponerlo aún más nervioso, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba._

 _-Mierda -dijo tomando al chico de la mano y llevándolo tras el escritorio._

 _-¿Sev? -preguntó preocupado por la abrupta reacción de su amante._

 _-Alguien viene -eso logró quitar los colores del rostro del menor-. Quédate abajo del escritorio y trata de cerrar tu mente, por si es Albus -le dijo antes de besarlo rápidamente y ponerlo bajo el mesón._

 _Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, descubriendo tras esta a su ahijado. Sin más lo invitó a pasar y de paso, maldiciendo a todos los antepasados Malfoy que conocía._

 _-Supongo que estabas ocupado, llevo un rato llamando a tu puerta -le dijo sentándose delante del escritorio._

 _Severus estaba muy nervioso. Sabía que su ahijado no lo reprocharía. Había averiguado ciertas cosas sobre él que podía emplear en su contra, pero en este momento le importaba más sacarlo de la habitación, antes de que encontrara a Harry._

 _-¿Qué necesitas, Draco? -Le dijo pacientemente, mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio y dando un vistazo a Harry que estaba bajo este, haciéndole señas para que despachara al rubio -Entenderás que estoy ocupado y ya he tenido bastantes "interrupciones" por una tarde -le dijo en tono casual._

 _Harry hizo una mueca por el comentario. Él sólo vino a verlo, y ahora lo llama "interrupción". Ah, pero Severus Snape sabía muy bien a lo que se enfrentaba al ser amante del niño-que-vivió. Él sabía que Harry Potter no dejaba que lo pasaran a llevar. Se acercó disimuladamente al moreno y colocó su mano sobre la pierna del profesor._

 _-Sólo necesitaba que me dieras una poción para las náuseas, creo que algo me cayó mal y estuve toda la mañana devolviendo mi cena de anoche -le dijo asiendo muecas de asco._

 _-Claro, Draco -le dijo sudando un poco -"Demonios" -pensó para sí mismo, al sentir la delicada mano de Harry que iba subiendo peligrosamente._

 _-¿Te sientes mal, padrino? -le preguntó preocupado, por la expresión en el rostro del mayor._

 _-No… no te preocupes -le dijo bajando su mano, para detener el avance del oji-verde-. Creo que sólo estoy un poco cansado… mm -cerró sus labios para evitar que algún sonido saliera de esta._

 _Harry aprovechó que el mayor sujeto una de sus manos, para con la otra, abrir rápidamente el pantalón de su amante y meter su mano en este, tomando posesión del miembro, ahora erecto, de Severus._

 _-De verdad, padrino. No te vez nada de bien -le dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo al estante de las pociones- ¿Necesitas que te acerque algo? -le preguntó revisando los envases._

 _-No, Draco -le dijo moviéndose incomodo en su lugar. Sentía que la pequeña mano se enroscaba sobre su miembro y comenzaba un lento vaivén que lo estaba haciendo ver borroso-. Toma lo que necesitas… luego ve a recostarte… creo que todo esto de la guerra nos esta… poniendo mal a todos -le dijo como pudo._

 _-Como digas, padrino -le dijo extrañado por el actuar del mayor-. Creo que con esto bastara -dijo tomando dos viales, los cuales guardo en su bolsillo y luego se dirigió a la puerta-. Nos vemos padrino y descansa un poco -le dijo ante de cerrar la puerta._

 _Severus lanzo rápidamente un hechizo a la puerta y corrió su silla para atrás._

 _-¿Qué crees, que estás haciendo? -le preguntó un poco molesto por la situación en que lo puso._

 _-"¿Interrupción?" -le contradijo en el mismo tono._

 _Harry se acercó más al hombre, pero sin pararse aun. Más bien se arrodilló y se acercó al miembro del mayor, bajo la atenta mirada del dueño de dicho aparato. Le dio una sutil lamida, que logró arquear la espalda del moreno y sin más lo metió de golpe a su boca, logrando un sin fin de gemidos, que sólo lograban calentarlo más y provocando que agilizara sus movimientos._

 _Severus estaba en una especie de trance. Sentía como la lengua de Harry se paseaba lentamente por su glande, haciéndolo ver las estrellas. Posó las manos en la cabeza del adolescente, para marcar el ritmo que necesitaba para llegar al orgasmo._

 _Harry sentía que estaba cada vez más perdido, pero se supone que esa es una venganza y cada una tiene su problema. Esta por ejemplo, el "castigador" al parecer estaba disfrutando menos que el "castigado" ¡Y se supone que es al contrario!_

 _Severus cerró los ojos y puso sus manos en el borde de la mesa al sentir una nueva ola de placer, pero de repente todo acabó. El problema es que él ¡No había acabado! Miró hacia abajo y descubrió que el bellaco ya no se encontraba ahí. Levantó la vista y vio que estaba junto a la puerta._

 _-Adiós, mi amor -le dijo mandándole un beso con dos dedos-. Y recuerda para la próxima que yo no interrumpo nunca -le dijo en tono casual y saliendo del despacho, para luego cerrar la puerta y trancarla con un hechizo. Luego partió corriendo, para no ser cruciado por su atrevimiento._

 _-¡Potter! -se escuchó un grito furioso desde el despacho del profesor que terminó por aparecerse en su habitación y directo al baño- Ya me vengaré por esto, Harry -amenazo al aire-. Oh sí, claro que me vengaré -dijo entrando a la ducha y abriendo el agua helada._

Las risas de Claud se escuchaban por todos lados y muy a su pesar, Severus no podía hacerlo callar, ¿Quién lo mandaba a él a contarle tan vergonzosa situación?

-No puedo creerlo, Severus -dijo secando una lagrima que corría por su ojo izquierdo, el único bueno, ya que el otro lo había perdido en su última batalla y ahora llevaba un parche para ocultar su cicatriz-. Así que tu amante te dejó todo empalmado e insatisfecho -vio que el moreno sólo miraba para otro lado y se largó a reír de nuevo.

-Ya detente o no te seguiré ayudando en tus transformaciones -le dijo seriamente, lo que logró calmar al otro, en forma inmediata.

Desde hace unos tres meses que Severus le estaba ayudando a Claud a transformarse en un animago, para que pudiera escapar con él, el día que lo dejaran en libertad. Sabía perfectamente que el otro estaba aquí por error o para conveniencia de alguien, por que definitivamente no había hecho nada para estar en prisión.

-Sólo queda un mes, Claud -le dijo acostándose en la parte superior del camarote que había en su celda-. Sólo un mes para dejar este maldito lugar -miró por la pequeña ventana que había en el lugar, donde la luna era muda testigo de sus anhelos.

Continuará...


	7. 7- Visitas y sentencia final

**7º Capítulo: Visitas y sentencia final**

Los días comenzaron a pasar más lentos de lo que hubiesen querido las cosas en Hogwarts no eran para nada fácil.

-¡Rudy! -gritó su hermano, muy cerca de su oído.

-Mierda, Levi, ¿Es necesario reventarme los oídos? -le reclamó frotándose el área afectada.

Estaban cerca del lago donde estaba el calamar gigante.

-Te estaba hablando que Dumbledore cada vez insiste más en que le diga donde esta papá -ciertamente era un tema que preocupaba a los tres.

Normalmente se juntaban luego de las clases. Levi y Rudy iban a buscar a Damián, que normalmente estaba siendo acosado por algún alumno. No es que él no se supiera defender, pero era más divertido tomar el papel de hermanos sobre protectores.

-¿Qué hacen? -preguntó una voz a su lado. Los chicos reconocieron a la persona, pero a Rudy le daba el sol de frente, por lo que no pudo ver bien a la persona, hasta que se acercó más de lo esperado, demasiado cerca para ser preciso- ¿Rudy? -preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

-Ah, eres tu Scorpius -dijo muy relajado, todo lo contrario a lo que estaba-¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó de frente.

-Nada, sólo pasaba por aquí y los vi sentados, por lo que vine a saludar -se puso derecho nuevamente-. Bueno, ya me voy -dijo alertándose de los otros tres.

-Rudy ¿Qué demonios fue eso? -le preguntó Levi, al ver la reacción de su hermano.

-No sé -dijo bajando la cabeza-. Mejor me voy a disculpar -dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al castillo, pero cuando iba llegando vio a Scorpius detenido, mientras hablaba con el director.

-Entonces, joven Malfoy, ¿No le ha dicho el joven Snape donde está su padre? -Rudy quedó impactado por lo que estaba oyendo y sólo reaccionó a esconderse tras un pilar.

-Ya le he dicho que no, director, y si quiere saberlo es mejor que usted le pregunte, al parecer no le caigo bien a Rudy -el ojiverde se sintió mal por lo que dijo el rubio, pero no podía evitarlo, lo ponía demasiado nervioso como para mostrarse tan tranquilo con él.

-Veo -dijo el anciano-. Le pediría que si sabe algo me lo informe -le dijo con esa sonrisa que transmitía bondad, mientras se iba y dejaba solo al muchacho.

-Así que estas de informante del director -acusó Rudy, mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho y miraba al rubio de manera desafiante.

-¡Claro que no! -le dijo molesto por la acusación.

-¡¿Entonces qué es lo que estaba pasando aquí?! -realmente estaba molesto por lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía traicionado.

-¿A que van esos gritos? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Se giraron al mismo tiempo y notaron que el profesor Malfoy, caminaba en dirección a ellos.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza y dejo salir el aire.

-Nada… no pasa nada -y después de decir eso, se fue en una dirección contraria.

-¿Tú si me dirás lo que pasó? -le preguntó a Rudy, que tenía su vista puesta en Scorpius.

-Ya lo dijo su hijo, profesor -le respondió, un poco menos molesto de lo que había estado.

Draco suspiró y miró en dirección al pasillo, por donde se había ido su hijo.

-Maldito gen merodeador que tienen estos mocosos, Scorpius lo heredó de Sirius y Rudy de Potter -se dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero luego dejó salir una sonrisa y cambio su dirección-. Sería bueno ir a visitar a Potter -se dijo camino a su despacho.

En el lago cercano al colegio, las cosas no estaban del todo bien. Rudy, echaba humo por los oídos y Damián trataba de calmarlo. Levi sólo reía de la ira desmedida de su hermano.

-Déjalo, Dami, pues el problema es que fue "Malfoy" el elegido del director -le recalcó con una sonrisa de lado.

-Por eso mismo, no entiendo… -vio que Levi enarcaba una ceja y entendió a lo que se refería- ¡Oh! De eso se trataba -dijo sonriendo.

-No sé qué estúpida idea pasa por sus retorcidas cabezas, pero lo que me molesta es que el director trate de averiguar, siendo que le habíamos dicho que papá no quería saber nada del mundo mágico, hasta que nuestro padre quedara libre -sentenció, muy convencido de lo que decía.

-Si tú lo dices -dijeron los otros dos.

-¡Sí! Eso digo -se dejó caer en el pasto y no pudo evitar un bufido al recordar lo que había dicho Scorpius, sobre que a él le caía mal.

En una calle desolada apareció Draco Malfoy, vistiendo su particular túnica, la cual, sin ser visto, trasmutó a un traje muggle para pasar desapercibido. Se dirigió a la casa que su papá le había indicado como la residencia de Harry Potter y tocó a la puerta esperando respuesta, pero nada pasó. Esperó cerca de… dos minutos. No iba a esperar más, pero cuando se preparaba para marcharse una voz le llamó la atención.

-Disculpe ¿Busca a alguien? -preguntó una mujer a sus espaldas.

-Harry Potter vive aquí ¿No? -preguntó seriamente, lo que captó la atención de la mujer.

-Déjame adivinar, Draco Malfoy, supongo -dijo al ver las características físicas de quien tenía al frente.

-Efectivamente ¿Cómo lo supiste? -le preguntó curioso, viendo como la mujer buscaba algo en la mochila negra que traía colgando.

-No muchos hombres como tú vienen por aquí, normalmente los hombres que vienen son muchachitos que vienen a buscar a los chicos y tus características físicas me las dijo Harry -sacó las llaves que buscaba se aproximó a la casa para abrir la puerta -. Por tu edad supuse que eras Draco y no Lucius -entró a la casa e invitó al rubio a entrar -. Harry debe andar comprando algo para el almuerzo -le dijo llevándolo al living.

-Gracias -fue la escueta respuesta del rubio. No necesitaba preguntar quién era la chica, ya que su papá le había dicho que la muchacha vivía con Potter desde que este escapó al mundo mágico.

-Ok… o eres muy mal educado o sabes quién soy -le dijo, mientras dejaba su mochila sobre el sillón. Draco no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver la parte delantera del bolso lleno de Chapas y parches, de dibujos animados. La mujer al ver la atención en su bolso lo sacó del campo de visión del rubio -. Aunque sea mayor, soy amante de los animes, así que no acepto críticas -dijo a la defensiva, mientras el hombre sólo elevaba los hombros.

La puerta de entrada sonó al ser cerrada y los pasos acercándose, anunciaron la llegada de quien esperaban ver.

-¿Malfoy? -preguntó extrañado- Tú en el mundo muggle, nunca lo esperé -dijo divertido, no le molestaba para nada la presencia del rubio, mucho menos luego de tanto tiempo sin sus peleas infantiles.

-Potter, tan desagradable como siempre -le dijo acercándose y extendiéndole una mano, pero el moreno la tomó y lo acercó para abrazarlo.

-Te eché de menos, Draco -le dijo emocionado. El rubio negó con la cabeza y correspondió al abrazo.

Desde que Harry se enteró de la relación que mantenían, su padrino y Malfoy, dejó de mirarlo mal. Se alegró mucho cuando se enteró, por medio de Moony, que el rubio había tenido un bebé de Sirius.

Hablaron de cosas triviales, hasta que llegó la hora de que Draco volviera a Hogwarts.

-Por favor, cuida de mis niños -le pidió mientras se despedía del rubio.

-No te preocupes, claro que tienen unos caracteres muy cambiantes -le comentó, mientras recordaba el incidente de la mañana.

-Sí, son los hijos de Severus, después de todo -le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ah no, Potter. No le eches la culpa a él, que ese temperamento maldito lo heredaron de ti -le replicó.

-En eso tiene razón -dijo una voz desde la puerta -. Sabías que se transforma en un energúmeno de repente -le contó la mujer.

-María… ¿No te ibas yendo? -le dijo el moreno con vos estricta.

-Te lo dije… bueno, me toca turno en el hospital así que les dejo -tomó su mochila, particularmente decorada, y salió por la puerta, despidiéndose de los hombres.

-¿Cuando sale Severus de prisión? -le preguntó, un tanto nervioso de la reacción del oji verde, pero todo temor quedó de lado al ver como los ojos del otro se iluminaban con luz propia.

-Sale a finales de mes ¿Lo entiendes, Draco? -le dijo alucinado- Sev sale en dos semanas más -poco le faltó para ponerse a saltar por todos lados.

-Ok, Potter. Entonces te veré en el ministerio ese día -le dijo saliendo de la casa -¿Por qué vas a ir al ministerio, cierto? -le preguntó dudoso.

-Claro que sí, ese día volverá "El salvador del mundo mágico" -le dijo con tono altanero, uno que imitó perfectamente del rubio, que sonrió y desapareció de la casa -Sólo dos semanas y estarás con nosotros Sev y ahora sí, nadie nos va a separar -cerró la puerta y subió a su habitación, para ponerse a soñar con su amado Severus.

En un lugar apartado, cubierto por la neblina que se extendía de noche. Una sombra cruzó el claro del bosque, tan rápido como un susurro del viento, sin ser visto ni por la luna. Llegó a una cabaña y golpeó cinco veces, con intervalos de dos segundos. Esa era su clave, la cual le daba derecho para entrar al lugar.

-Llegas tarde, Rookwood -dijo una mujer de unos 45 años, piel clara y grasosa, cabellos rojizo, de ojos grandes medio salidos de su órbita con los pómulos disminuidos al mínimo y cuerpo casi esquelético que descansaba en una de las seis silla que habían alrededor de una mesa, como único mueble en la sala.

-Mi "hermosa" Alexis -dijo con tono irónico, por la apariencia de la mujer -, sabes que el mundo me ata las manos -le respondió sentándose en la silla desocupada. Petter Rookwood tenía 49 años, de contextura fuerte, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

-Callados, los dos -dijo una voz potente, dejando en silencio la estancia-. Los he llamado por que Catalina nos trae noticias muy interesantes -les comentó dándole la palabra a la mujer sentada a su lado. Mathew Macnair, alto de cabello oscuro y ojos ligeramente claros, de unos 38 años y el más joven de la cabaña, pero también el líder del grupo.

-Matt tiene razón -les dijo la mujer rubia y alta que se puso de pie frente al grupo -Severus Snape, sale en dos semanas más de Azkaban -los murmullos se empezaron a formar entre los presentes-. El tiempo está cerca compañeros -les dijo alzando la voz.

-Tienes buenos contactos, mujer -dijo a la cuarentona parada frente a el- el apellido Crouch pesa algo todavía -le dijo en tono de burla. El hombre tenía el cabello corto y muy rizado, de color negro y ojos del mismo color. No pasaba de los cincuenta, pero debía estar muy cerca.

-El mismo peso que no tiene el tuyo… Jonathan Karkarov -le escupió con desprecio.

-¡Basta! -Macnair golpeó la mesa y logró callar los reclamos de una sola vez- Si estamos aquí es porque cada uno tiene un motivo muy importante para hacerlo y una estúpida pelea de apellidos no creo que los haga vencer -los amonestó y todos guardaron la compostura-. El tiempo para que el señor oscuro vuelva a la vida está cerca y su espía y traidor dará su cuerpo para su retorno -dijo soltando una escalofriante carcajada-. Si Severus Snape se trasforma en el nuevo Lord, el niño que vivió no va a hacer nada por detenerlo -sentenció con más fuerza.

Desde hace años se juntaban para planear cada paso que iban a dar, luego de la salida de Snape de Azkaban. Un grupo reducido, pero tan mal intencionado, que eran casi tan peligrosos como los mortífagos que les dieron la vida. Alexis Dolohov, hija mayor de Antonin Dolohov, única sobreviviente, luego de haber asesinado a su hermano por su parte de la herencia escasa a la cual habían accedido. Petter Rookwood hermano de Augustus Rookwood seguidor de sus sueños de maldad. Mathew Macnair, hijo único de Walden Macnair y seguidor ferviente de Voldemort en su infancia. Catalina Crouch hija ilegítima de Barty Crouch Jr. Por ultimo Jonathan Karkarov, hijo menor de Igor Karkarov y heredero de sus ambiciones de poder.

-¿Cómo le haremos para que venga a nosotros? -le preguntó Catalina.

-Tengo una idea y sé que vendrá a nosotros y hará lo que queramos con tal de que liberemos a su hijo -les dijo Macnair.

-Secuestrar a uno de los mocosos no va a ser nada de fácil -les dijo Alexis-. Mucho menos si siguen en Hogwarts.

-Lo sé, pero ya encontraremos un modo de hacerlo -les dijo con una voz cargada de malicia-. Ahora váyanse y que nadie se deje ver -les ordenó a los otros cuatro, los cuales salieron en ese mismo instante.

Ya sólo y tranquilo se dirigió a su recamara en la cabaña. Al abrir la puerta se pudo apreciar un lugar lúgubre y aterrador, donde había, como único mueble, una cama desecha y la pared llena de fotos. Arrancó una de ellas y con sus dedos dibujo el contorno del joven en la imagen. Fue a su cama y llevó una mano a su miembro el cual comenzó a frotar. Se masturbó por unos minutos más, contemplando la imagen, que se repetía una y otra vez en las otras fotografías del cuarto.

-Damián -jadeo mientras se corría en una fuere descarga-. Serás mío, pequeño, serás mío y nadie podrá evitarlo -se dio vuelta hacia un lado y dejó la foto sobre la almohada. Logró dormirse enseguida y sus sueños se cargaron de escenas en las que mancillaba una y otra vez el cuerpo del menor que tan obsesionado lo tenía.

Continuará...

N/A: volvemos a publicar a diario, llego mi computador del técnico.

un beso

Majo


	8. 8- Sólo bésame

**8º Capítulo: Sólo bésame**

Por fin habían pasado los malditos 15 años de condena para Severus Snape. Era sábado y el Mundo Mágico en pleno estaba volcado a las calles. Nadie estaba muy contento de que el hombre saliera, ya que luego de que este entrara en Azkaban, su querido héroe había desaparecido.

En Hogwarts las cosas estaban bastante bien.

-¿Profesor, le podría hacer una pregunta? -indagó una suave voz desde la puerta.

Neville dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para poner atención a la persona que lo llamaba. Miró hacía la puerta y se dio cuenta de que era Damián Snape.

-Claro, Damián, pasa -le dijo con voz calmada y fuerte, para que no se notara los cambios que el menor provocaba con su presencia.

-Gracias -dijo al entrar y luego dirigirse hacia la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de su jefe de casa, donde se sentó, luego de ver que el hombre se lo indicaba con un gesto de mano.

-Y dime ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas? -preguntó, al tiempo que se apoyaba en la mesa con las manos cruzadas sobre esta.

-¿Usted podría ayudarnos a mis hermanos y a mí, a pedirle permiso al director para salir del colegio? -le preguntó rápidamente y no era por que tuviera miedo de que se negara, pero se ponía realmente nervioso cuando el hombre estaba cerca.

-Hoy sale vuestro padre ¿No? -curioseó, pero sabía muy bien que la respuesta era afirmativa.

-Así es, y queremos ir al ministerio para apoyar a papá.

Neville había aprendido a descifrar cada uno de los movimientos del menor, por eso le extrañaba que se mostrara tan nervioso.

-Bien, trataré de hablar con el director ahora mismo, pero tú y tus hermanos me tendrán que acompañar, para apoyar mi petición -dijo al tiempo en que se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Claro -dijo el menor, siguiendo a su profesor que ya tenía la puerta abierta le indicaba que pasara, con toda caballerosidad.

En los dormitorios de Slytherin, Rudy estaba paseándose de un lado para el otro. Se supone que Damián les tenía que avisar como le había ido con el profesor Longbottom, pero aun no daba señales de vida.

-¿Rudy, porque mejor no te sientas? -le pidió Patrick mientras se dejaba caer en su cama, que se encontraba junto a la del oji verde.

-No puedo -dijo dando más vueltas, hasta que miró a la habitación y se dio cuenta que faltaban dos de sus compañeros de cuarto- ¿Dónde están Scorp y Cris? -preguntó curioso.

-Ese par de idiotas deben de andar en algo raro -le dijo demasiado molesto para el gusto de Rudy-. No aparecen desde que salimos del comedor y no tengo puta idea de donde están.

Bien eso como que causo extrañeza en el chico que se dirigió a su cama y movió un poco a la hermosa Mamba verde que reposaba sobre su almohada.

-/¿Mack, podrías ir a ver por donde andan Scorp y Cris?/ -le pidió en su idioma.

La serpiente se desperezó y lentamente fue bajando de la cama.

-/ Vuelvo enseguida, amito/ -le respondió la víbora.

-¿Qué le dijiste? -preguntó Patrick, fascinado por el don de su compañero.

-Bueno, digamos que es mejor que un rastreador -le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Pasaron unos minutos y la serpiente volvió a la alcoba. Se enroscó alrededor del oji verde que estaba impaciente por el reporte que le daría su fiel amigo.

-/¿Los encontraste?/ -le preguntó impaciente.

-/ Sí, amito, estaban en el jardín delantero, estaban conversando algo que no entendí muy bien/ -le dijo confundido.

-¿Qué dice? -le preguntó Patrick, que ahora se encontraba junto al moreno.

-Espera un momento, dice que estaban en el jardín -le comunicó, para luego volver a dirigirse a la serpiente- / ¿Qué era lo que decían?/ -le urgió.

-/ Bueno, el rubio le dijo algo de que no resultaría nada entre ellos y el más alto le dijo que sería sólo un beso/ -Rudy tenía los ojos más que abiertos.

-Rudy, por favor dime que dijo, ¿Por qué te pusiste así? -le preguntó al ver la piel clara extrema, que había adquirido el moreno.

-Dijo que… dijo que Scorpius le decía a Cris que no resultaría nada entre ellos y Cris le dijo que sólo sería un beso.

Eso dejó al otro chico plantado en su puesto, no decían absolutamente nada. Cuando la puerta fue abierta y por ella entraban los otros dos habitantes del lugar.

-¿Qué les pasa? -preguntó Christopher, al ver las auras depresivas alrededor de los otros chicos.

Rudy no dijo nada, sólo se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida pasando entre los chicos que sólo se apartaron al ver que Mack estaba enredado en el cuello del oji verde y los miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué le pasó a Rudy? -le preguntó Scorpius a un muy ausente Patrick.

El chico elevó la mirada para ver a los dos que estaban frente a él y no pudo evitar la lágrima que le cayó por el ojo derecho y sólo corrió a encerrarse al baño.

Los otros dos se impresionaron de la reacción del muchacho y se dirigieron a la puerta del baño para tratar de saber que era lo que pasaba con su amigo de infancia.

-¡Patrick, abre la puerta! -exigió Christopher, pero sólo el silencio fue su respuesta.

-¡Pat, o abres o echamos la puerta abajo! -le advirtió el rubio

-¡Váyanse al demonio! -gritó una voz angustiada, desde el interior del baño.

-Bien, tú lo decidiste -dijo el moreno mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba a la fuera- _Alohomora_ -conjuró y vio que la cerradura cedía.

Cuando entraron al baño se encontraron con el más alto, sentado en el piso y la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas.

-¿Qué pasó, Pat? -preguntó el rubio, cuando llegó a su altura.

-¿Por qué no se van y me dejan en paz? -les dijo serio, pero sin mirarlos a la cara.

-¿Por qué no dejas el escándalo y nos dices que demonios te pasó a ti y a Rudy? -dijo el moreno mientras se agachaba y levantaba la cara de su amigo.

-¿Saben algo? -dijo al fin mirándolos- Sería bueno que trataran de tener algo entre ustedes, quizás resulten ser el uno para el otro -dijo bastante fastidiado, siempre le había gustado Christopher, por eso le dolió mucho lo que les dijo Mack.

Los otros dos se miraron entre ellos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué dijiste? -le pidió el rubio, mientras se decidía en esperar explicaciones o ir tras el oji verde.

-Eso, como no sabíamos dónde estaban, Rudy le pidió a Mack que los fuera a buscar, pero cuando llegó nos dijo que estaban demasiado enfrascados en su declaración de amor -le dijo resentido.

Eso fue suficiente para que Scorp saliera corriendo de la habitación y buscar al oji verde.

En el baño Cris trataba de evaluar las posibilidades y terminó por reír muy bajito, pero que fue captado por el otro que lo miró con rencor.

-¿De qué demonios te ríes…? -le iba a gritar algo como idiota o estúpido, pero eso quedó atrás cuando su "amigo" se acercó y le dio un sutil beso en los labios.

-Resultó mejor de lo que esperaba -le dijo rozando sus labios-. Queríamos ponerlos celosos, pero no nos decidíamos -le dijo picando sus labios-. Sólo me gustas tú, idiota -le dijo viendo la cara de bobo que tenía el otro. Y como al parecer había perdido su capacidad de pensar lo volvió a besar, pero ahora el más alto respondía fogosamente al ósculo.

En los jardines de Hogwarts se encontraba Rudy, pateando cada miserable piedra que se atravesara en el camino.

-¡Estúpidos, idiotas, tarados! -gritaba su frustración.

-Te falto increíblemente guapos e irresistibles -le dijo una voz a su espalda, logrando que se volteara de golpe.

-¿Qué mierda quieres aquí, Scorpius? -dijo irritado y volvió a emprender su camino al lago sin importarle lo que el otro tuviera que decir.

-¿Sabías que eres bastante infantil a veces? -le dijo caminando tras él, pero acelerando el paso para llegar más rápido a su lado.

Scorpius corrió el tramo que le faltaba para llegar a su lado y lo tomó del codo para voltearlo, pasar su brazo derecho por el cuello del más bajo y acercarlo para darle el beso más exquisito que había recibido en sus 15 años de vida.

Rudy estaba más que sorprendido e incluso dejó caer a Mack, al que llevaba en sus manos, el cual se alejó en dirección al bosque, para darle privacidad a su amito.

-Son un par de idiotas -le dijo el rubio, luego de soltarlo un poco, pero sólo para soltar el codo del moreno y llevar su brazo a la cintura del anonadado oji verde-. Teníamos un plan con Cris. Hacernos pasar por pareja, para ver como reaccionaban, pero al parecer resultó antes de que empezáramos -le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿He? ¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes…? -preguntó confundido e impresionado.

-Ustedes son los que nos gustan -le dijo riendo y besando nuevamente al menor, que pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, para profundizar más el beso.

Las cosas comenzaban a caldearse, por lo que llegaron a saltar cuando un carraspeo los sacó de su nube de felicidad.

-Veo que empleaste muy bien el tiempo que les dije que tardaría en hablar con mi jefe de casa -le dijo Damián en un tono entre burla y reproche, mientras sonreía de lado al ver el sonrojo en la cara de su hermano.

-Yo… o sea nosotros… -trataba de excusarse, pero su hermano sólo rio un poco.

-Está bien, luego me cuentas, pero ahora necesitamos ir a hablar con Dumbledore -le dijo caminando hacia el castillo, seguido por Neville.

-Ve -le dijo el rubio, pero antes lo acercó y le dio un beso corto que dejó al moreno en las nubes de nuevo -, pero después debemos hablar -le dijo empujándolo suavemente en dirección al castillo.

-Bien -dijo el moreno, luego de partir corriendo donde su hermano que lo esperaba en la entrada. Vio la cara de "Te lo dije" que tenía su hermanito-. No preguntes nada -le advirtió a lo que el otro sólo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor donde debería estar Levi.

En la torre de los leones, el mayor de los chicos se encontraba en la sala común. Algunos estudiando y otros conversando, jugando o besándose en algún lugar más aparado.

Levi estaba sentado en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea que se encontraba apagada por la cálida temperatura que aún les daba el ambiente. Sujetaba fuertemente su libro de pociones y trataba de poner atención a su lectura, pero se le hacía tremendamente difícil, pues los nervios que le causaba el saber que por fin conocería a su padre, lo tenían al borde del colapso. Trató de relajarse, metiéndose disimuladamente en la mente de algún estudiante, que distraídos hacían cualquier cosa. Pero su atención fue captada completamente por el pequeño angelito que venía bajando por la escalera de los chicos de primero, con una pila de libros que apenas lo dejaban ver por donde caminaba. Se puso de pie y se encaminó en dirección del menor para quitarle la mayoría de los libros que cargaba.

-¿He? -exclamó el chico dirigiendo sus grandes y azules ojos hacia arriba para ver quien lo había liberado de tanto peso.

-Hola, Hugo -le dijo el mayor, con una sonrisa arrebatadora que logró sonrojar al menor.

-Ho… hola, Levi -le respondió nervioso, ya que su padre le había advertido que no lo quería ver cerca del chico Snape, pero el mayor siempre aparecía cerca de él.

-¿Dónde te dejo los libros? -le preguntó, divertido por los pensamientos contradictorios del muchachito.

-Sobre la mesa, por favor -le dijo dirigiéndose al lugar. Vio que el mayor dejaba las cosas ahí y se sentaba a su lado -¿qué pasa? -preguntó al ver que el otro se acercaba mucho y se ponía a ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-Así que saliste más a tu madre ¿Cierto? -dijo con una sonrisa de lado. El menor le vio extrañado- Mi papá era compañero de tus padres y me dijo que tu madre era la bruja más inteligente y estudiosa que había conocido en sus años en Hogwarts.

-¿En serio? -dijo emocionado. Él sabía que su madre era sumamente inteligente, pero no había escuchado nunca que hubiera sido la más inteligente del colegio.

-Sí, pero nunca me dijo si era hermosa o no, por lo que no puedo decir de donde sacaste tanta belleza -le dijo sonriendo de lado, al ver que el chico se había puesto rojo hasta la punta del pelo.

-Por favor, no digas eso -le dijo muy bajito y agachando la cabeza para que no lo viera a la cara.

En ese momento un chico llegó hasta ellos para decirle a Levi que sus hermanos lo esperaban en la puerta por lo que se puso rápidamente de pie.

-Bueno, nos vemos al rato -le dijo al menor que levanto la mirada para verlo -¡Ah sí! -dijo de repente y se acercó al chico y le dio un piquito en los labios- Para que te acuerdes de mí -luego le guiñó un ojo, dejando al menor congelado en su lugar y con las manos sobre su boca.

-¿Qué hacías scandaleux? -le dijo Rudy, con los brazos cruzados frente a él.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú, mon petit curieux -le dijo pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose a la dirección, seguido por los demás.

-Tus hermanos son muy especiales ¿No? -dijo Neville, que venía junto a Damián y caminaban tras los otros dos que seguían discutiendo adelante -¿Qué fue lo que se dijeron? Digamos que mi francés esta un tanto oxidado.

-Oh, pues Rudy le dijo "escandaloso" y Levi le respondió con "mi pequeño curioso" -le tradujo-. A los chicos les gusta molestarse en diferentes idiomas -le dijo riendo suavemente.

-Bien, llegamos -les dijo a los chicos -, ustedes se mantendrán en silencio y yo hablaré con el director ¿De acuerdo? -le preguntó y vio como los chicos asentían -"Chicles ácidos" -le dijo a la gárgola que se abrió dando paso a los cuatro.

-¿Profesor Longbottom? -preguntó el director al ver al hombre para do en la entrada, pero luego vio que no venía solo- Ya me estaba preguntando si vendrían o no -les dijo asiéndolos pasar a todos.

-Director, los chicos quieren ir al ministerio, hoy sale su padre de Azkaban -le informó, parándose firmemente.

-Ya lo sabía y un carruaje los espera en la entrada del colegio que los llevará a una zona de aparición que los llevará al ministerio, pero deben estar de vuelta en cuanto termine el juicio -les advirtió, pero los chicos ya ni escuchaban sólo querían salir corriendo- Bien ¿Qué esperan? -dijo seriamente- Tienen que arreglarse para salir ¿No? -los chicos hicieron una reverencia y se dirigieron corriendo a la salida -¿Crees que algún día me lo perdonen? -dijo al hombre que se dirigía a la puerta.

-Supongo que Harry sí, él no es de las personas que saben odiar -le dijo saliendo y dejando al hombre solo con sus cavilaciones.

Afuera del despacho lo esperaba Damián.

-Gracias, profesor -le dijo el menor.

-No hice nada, Damián, el director lo tenía todo planeado -le dijo caminando junto al menor.

-De todas maneras, gracias -le dijo parándose al lado del hombre y depositando un beso en su mejilla -. Por intentarlo al menos -le dijo sonriendo y caminando en dirección a las habitaciones de Ravenclaw, seguido por un muy sonriente Neville Longbottom.

Continuará...

N/A: waaaaaaaaaa se acerca a salida de Severus de prisión


	9. 9- Harry y Severus, vuelven al mundo

**9º Capítulo: Harry y Severus, vuelven al mundo mágico**

Harry se paseaba por todo el lugar, llegando a colmar la paciencia de María.

-¿Podrías calmarte un poquito? Mira que no estoy muy a gusto que se diga -le dijo bastante molesta del ir y venir de su amigo.

-Algo está mal María, siento que algo malo va a pasar hoy -no podía aguantar las emociones, que minuto a minuto iban creciendo en su interior.

-Harry, ven y siéntate -le dijo la mujer, en tono calmado y palpando el asiento disponible que estaba a su lado.

Harry la miró y suspiró, no era que lo molestara, pero sabía que ahora venía un sermón de aquellos que normalmente le daba la morena para que se calmara, y que al final lo dejaban más histérico.

No le quedó de otra que sentarse a su lado y espera lo peor.

-Mira, mocoso –bien, partieron mal, cada vez que empezaba así, era porque estaba molesta-, para empezar cálmate, si no, no lograras nada.

-Si me quieres calmar, no lo estas logrando -suspiró y se dejó caer hacía atrás.

-Bien, empecemos de nuevo -le dijo calmada- ¿Qué es lo que crees que va a pasar?

-No lo sé. Sólo que algo malo va a pasar, no sé si ahora o mañana, pero algo malo se avecina -estaba preocupado la sensación no quería salir de su cuerpo.

-¿Crees que es por la salida de Severus, de Azkaban? -le preguntó preocupada, ya que a ella también le preocupaba.

Si bien era una muggle, conocía muy bien las leyes civiles y había escuchado muchas veces que luego de salir de la cárcel, la gente atentaba contra sus vidas o cosas así. Además el asunto de la magia también se involucraba en este asunto, por lo que las cosas se complicaban un poco más.

-Realmente no lo sé, pero creo que algo que involucra a Severus -dijo conmocionado, pero de repente se puso de pie- ¿Y si ya no me ama? ¿Si se olvidó de nosotros? -había empezado a respirar fuertemente, lo que prendió las alarmas de la doctora.

-¡Cálmate Harry, estas hiperventilando! -lo obligó a sentarse y comenzó a tirarle aire con un cuaderno que tenía a la mano- No digas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir.

-Gracias -le dijo ya más calmado.

-Ahora te vas a arreglar y quedaras hermoso, para que tu amado se quede deslumbrado luego de tanto tiempo -le dijo levantándolo del brazos llevándolo a las escaleras para quien fuera a realizar su mandado.

Luego de unas horas ya se encontraban en la calle Charing Cross Orad, donde estaba el Caldero Chorreante y como Harry se lo imaginó, la gente se empezó a congregar a su alrededor.

-Harry Potter -dijo Tom, el tabernero- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, muchacho? -preguntó en tono calmado, no le importaba para nada lo que dijeran las malas lenguas- ¿Es su esposa? -preguntó por la mujer al lado de Harry y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio a la espera de la respuesta.

-Idiotas -murmuro la mujer por lo bajo, para que no la escucharan, porque no se lo podía guardar para ella- ¡No soy su esposa! -Dijo lo más alto que podía, logrando que Harry sonriera.

-Es una muy buena amiga. María, él es Tom -los presentó y el hombre con asentimiento dio la bienvenida a la mujer- Tom, me darías paso por favor -le pidió indicándole con la cabeza la parte trasera.

-Claro, síganme -les dijo saliendo de detrás de la barra y yendo a la puerta -. Fue un gusto volver a verte, Harry Potter, Señorita -se despidió para luego cerrar la puerta tras de ellos.

-Bastante particulares -dijo la mujer, para luego reír por lo bajo.

-No te burles. Los magos son un tanto especiales en lo que respecta a las cosas que no pueden entender -dijo apuntando la pared con su varita- ¿Preparada? -preguntó con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que María iba al mundo mágico.

-Lista, lista no voy a estar nunca, pero vamos ¿Qué le hace el agua al pescado?

Las paredes comenzaron a cobrar vida y poco a poco empezaron a abrirse paso.

-María, bienvenida al Callejón Diagon -le dijo asiéndose a un lado.

La mujer vio todo maravillada, al igual que las personas que empezaban a reconocer a Harry.

El moreno guio a la mujer a través de las tiendas, ignorando olímpicamente a las personas que trataban de hablarle. Él no estaba ahí para hablar con nadie. Se dirigieron a la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, ya que Harry quería comprarle una túnica a María para que pasara un poco más desapercibida, además que la dueña de la tienda convertiría al callejón en un hervidero de rumores en cuanto ellos salieran del lugar y era precisamente lo que quería.

-Buenos días -saludó a la mujer, que inmediato mostró su cara de sorpresa.

-¿Harry Potter? -Preguntó al llegar al lado del moreno.

-Así es, Madame. Me gustaría que me diera una túnica para mujer por favor -le dijo indicando a María.

-Oh, su esposa es muy hermosa -le aduló la mujer.

-Lamento sacarla de su error, madame, pero sólo soy amiga de Harry -le dijo resaltando bien la descripción de su situación.

-Lamento mi error, pero pensé que…

-No se preocupe, madame.

La mujer se puso a buscar la túnica ideal para María y le mostró barios diseños hasta que le entrego la indicada.

-Muchas gracias por su visita -le dijo la mujer, que en cuanto la pareja salió del lugar se vio asediada por los curiosos que querían saber sobre la mujer que acompañaba al salvador del mundo mágico.

-¿Qué tal me veo? -Le dijo María, no muy convencida del vestido anticuado que estaba usando. Si bien no era una jovencita, prefería o los jeans o mini faldas, no acostumbraba a usar vestidos.

-Te queda excelente, mujer -le dijo sonriendo, al saber los gustos de su amiga.

Llegaron a Gringotts de donde extrajeron una buena cantidad de dinero de la bóveda de los Potter que Harry no había utilizado, ya que las veces que había vuelto, fue bajo una poción multa-jugo y sacó dinero de la cámara acorazada de los Black que heredó de Sirius, para no dar pistas de sus apariciones.

Ya eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde cuando volvieron a Londres.

Se habían puesto de acuerdo con Remus, para juntarse cerca del teléfono público que los comunicaría con el ministerio de magia, para asistir al juicio de Severus.

Llegaron cerca de quince minutos antes de la hora pactada. Remus y Lucius aún no llegaban, por lo que se dispusieron a esperar. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando llegaron los Malfoy.

-Cachorro -dijo Remus abrazando al oji verde.

-Potter -fue el escueto saludó del patriarca de los Malfoy.

-¿Todos son iguales? -preguntó María, al ver la misma reacción de Draco en Lucius, al parecer a los rubios no los movías con nada.

-Señor Malfoy -saludó Harry-. Le presento a mi amiga, María Williams -le indicó a la mujer.

-Lucius Malfoy -saludó el mayor, pero sin quitar su máscara de indiferencia.

-Señorita Williams -Saludó Remus a la mujer.

-Buenas tardes, Remus, y sólo María, por favor -le dijo tranquila.

-¡Papá! -gritaron de pronto logrando que las personas reunidas voltearan.

-¡Chicos! -dijo Harry, casi corriendo al encuentro de sus bebés.

Los chicos bajaron del carruaje que los traía y corrieron para tirarse a los brazos de su papá.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo les ha ido? ¿Han tenido problemas? -les preguntaba sin dejar de abrazarlos y besar sus cabezas. Esos meses alejado de sus hijos le parecieron una tortura.

La escena era presenciada por el matrimonio Malfoy y María, la cual si bien estaba desesperada por ir a ver a sus ahijados, prefería darles un poco de tiempo a solas con su padre.

-Estamos bien, papi -le dijo Damián, con su tono calmado y relajante.

-Te extrañamos mucho, papá -le decía Levi sin soltar a su padre.

-Queríamos verte, pero sabíamos que debíamos esperar hasta que nuestro padre fuera libre.

-Pero ya están aquí, Rudy -les dijo el moreno -, ya están conmigo -los volvió a abrazar.

Luego de que los chicos saludaran a los Malfoy y que María los apachurrara al punto de dejarlos un poco adoloridos, se encaminaron al ministerio de magia.

El lugar estaba lleno y ahora la atención estaba completamente volcada a ellos siete, que caminaban firmemente tras Lucius que los guiaba a través de los pasillos del ministerio.

-Señor Malfoy -saludó una mujer en la puerta del salón, donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio de sentencia final a Severus Snape.

-Señora Worlukmen -saludó el rubio-, estamos aquí para presenciar el juicio de Severus Snape -dictaminó firmemente.

-Ya veo, pero los jóvenes no pueden ingresar -dijo aun sin saber la procedencia de los chicos-. Sólo los adultos pueden entrar, primero me deben dar los nombres -dijo seriamente.

-Bien -dijo Lucius, esperando que la imprudente esa, se desmayara de la impresión- Lucius y Remus Malfoy -vio que la mujer tomaba nota de los nombres -María Williams -vio que anotaba también -Harry Potter -si no fuera un Malfoy hubiera reído por la cara de la mujer.

-¿Ha…Harry Potter? -Dijo impactada y casi cae de la impresión.

-Así es señorita y los chicos también entraran. Están en todo su derecho -vio a la mujer arrugar el entre cejo-. Por favor anote, Rudy, Damián y Levi Snape Potter -afirmó seriamente.

Los chicos querían reírse, pero debían mantener la compostura y mostrarse serios.

-¿Cómo? -dijo la mujer- Imposible -negó con la cabeza, sin salir de su asombro.

-¿Duda de la veracidad de los hechos, señora Worlukmen? -el rubio la miraba seriamente- Ahora si nos permite, nos gustaría entrar al lugar, antes de que termine el juicio de Severus.

La mujer que aun parecía estar en el país de las maravillas, les cedió el paso, sin dejar de mirar a los chicos.

El Wizengamot estaba completo y varios magos y brujas influyentes se encontraban en el lugar.

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio cuando Harry Potter hizo acto de presencia. Para la mayoría de las personas, el hombre había sido una víctima en manos de un pervertido pedófilo que había ocupado su tiempo compartido con el menor, para abusar de él.

-Silencio, por favor -pidió el ministro de magia. Kingsley Shacklebolt -. Daremos inicio al juicio de Severus Snape, se pide silencio y orden, de no ser así la sala será desalojada -sentenció firmemente.

Harry estaba demasiado nervioso y los chicos estaban igual. Por fin conocerían a su padre, aquel hombre que ayudó para que existieran y que fue todo lo que su papá les había dicho. Un hombre inteligente, astuto, amable con las personas que amaba o apreciaba, justo y con un inmenso corazón. Querían conocer a ese hombre, con todas sus fuerzas.

Las puertas del lugar fueron cerradas desde adentro y desde afuera, para evitar posibles fugas.

Una puerta al costado del juzgado se abrió y un Auror entró por ella. Tras el hombre venía Severus Snape.

Harry sentía que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento, verlo ahí, después de tantos años. Pudo notar enseguida los cambios que presentaba su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba más largo y lucía opaco, pero no había perdido el color negro que tanto amaba, podía distinguir una que otra cana. Su piel estaba más clara, por la obvia falta de sol en las celdas de Azkaban. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por esas horribles telas que daban a los presos. Sus pies estaban descalzos y se notaba que no le habían dado calzado desde hace años. Pero aun así, todo lo que veía, era nada comparado con sus ojos, esos ojos que ahora lo miraban fijamente y que brillaban como la primera vez que se dijeron te amo, como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, como la última vez que se vieron.

Sí, su Severus aun lo amaba y le sonrió para demostrarle que él también lo seguía amando como el primer día.

Severus estaba impactado. Su amor, su niño, su ángel de ojos verdes, estaba más hermoso que nunca y a simple vista los años sólo habían cambiado su rostro para darle un tono más maduro, porque aún conservaba todo lo que amaba de él. Su cabello negro e indomable, sus ojos verdes vivaces, que mostraban tanto y a la vez ocultaban un tanto más. Pero aun con todo el amor que despedían esas esmeraldas, su vista se desvió para ver a los tres niños que acompañaban a su amado. Sus hijos, Oh gran Merlín, los hijos de Harry y de él. Eran hermosos al igual que su padre. Pudo notar la angustia que sentían en ese momento, la impaciencia y la fuerza de voluntad que estaba teniendo para no saltar el estrado y correr a él. La misma fuerza que estaba teniendo él para no ir con su familia y estrecharlos en un abrazo, ese que hace 15 años debió de haberles dado y que recién ahora podría hacer.

Todos los presentes tenían diferentes reacciones. Claro que nadie sabía de la procedencia de los chicos, por lo que imaginaban que Harry estaba ahí para hundir aún más al hombre y que este no saliera libre. Pero todo pensamiento quedó en el olvido cuando el ministro de magia comenzó a hablar.

-Estamos aquí reunidos, para realizar el juicio de pena o liberación de Severus Snape Prince -todo el mundo tomo asiento y Severus, aunque no quería, tuvo que voltearse para poner atención a lo que decía el ministro-. Por favor, señor Gratbolt, comience con la lectura de sentencia -dio la palabra a un anciano mago, miembro de la corte, el cual se puso de pie para empezar con los dichos.

Continuará...


	10. 10- Amada libertad

**10º Capítulo: Amada libertad**

El anciano juez del Wizengamot comenzó a hablar:

-Se presenta ante nosotros el reo Severus Snape, para revisar los cargos que lo llevaron a permanecer en Azkaban por un periodo de 15 años.

Todo el mundo tenía la vista puesta en él, y Harry junto a sus hijos ni siquiera respiraban.

El antiguo profesor de pociones, por su parte, estaba demasiado impaciente por lo que fuera a pasar, tanto aquí como afuera, ya que si salía libre (que era lo que su corazón más deseaba) no lo haría solo. Claud estaba escondido estratégicamente entre sus ropas, en una postura un tanto incómoda, ya que entre los dos habían decidido que lo mejor sería que se transformara en una serpiente para poder sacarlo del lugar.

Salir de Azkaban había sido demasiado fácil. Cuando lo revisaron, antes de trasladarlo, la serpiente se había escondido en las rendijas de la pared; para luego escabullirse a través de las murallas y treparse al pantalón del mago, quedando adherido a su piel, enrollado en sus tobillos. Era una falsa Coral de Formosa, reptil sumamente delgado, por lo que pasaba desapercibida sin ningún problema.

Habían tenido que trabajar mucho en la forma animaga del hombre, ya que debía mantenerla por muchas horas… las necesarias para cubrir el tiempo que les llevaría el traslado al Ministerio y el juicio.

-Por favor, continúe -pidió el Ministro de Magia.

-En primera instancia, el hombre que lleva por nombre Severus Snape Prince fue acusado de abuso de menores, pedofilia y violación; en contra de la persona de Harry Potter, el cual era su alumno y por ende menor de edad… -comenzó a exponer.

Harry apretaba sus puños ante cada palabra, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se empezaran a agolpar en sus ojos.

Remus acariciaba el hombro de su esposo tratando de darle fuerzas. Sabía muy bien que su amado se estaba controlando para no ponerse a maldecir a diestra y siniestra.

Los chicos se aguantaban de gritarles a esos idiotas que habían cometido el peor de los errores; pero por el momento no podían hacer nada.

-Se les tomó declaración a los tutores del menor Harry Potter: sus tíos y guardas, Petunia y Vernon Dursley…

Harry bufó ante eso. Los malditos sólo veían por ellos y nadie más, nunca se preocuparon por él, y lo más probable es que les hubieran ofrecido una fuerte cantidad de dinero para que hablaran en contra de Severus.

-La declaración de los Dursley daba a conocer las extrañas visitas que hacía Severus Snape a su sobrino -siguió con su discurso-. Se les pidió que hicieran un perfil psicológico del hombre. Dijeron que a su parecer el acusado se presentaba como una persona abusiva y dominante, que no aceptaba un no por respuesta cuando ellos negaban al menor, intentando protegerlo de lo que pensaban era un acosador -los murmullos se empezaron a escuchar por el salón.

-¡Silencio! -pidió Kingsley Shacklebolt tratando de que vuelva la calma- Por favor, señor Gratbolt, continué -volvió a dar pie a las palabras del fiscal.

-Se encontró a Severus Snape culpable de los delitos de violación y pedofilia en contra del menor Harry Potter, el cual se encontraba medicamente imposibilitado para declarar -Harry sólo negaba y escuchaba, ya llegaría su hora de hablar- por lo que se le sentenció a prisión preventiva de 15 años y un día en las celdas de Azkaban, con posibilidad de revisión del caso luego de pasado este plazo. Si la víctima confirma el delito aporta nueva evidencia que de causal agravante, la condena deberá ser ampliada a Cadena Perpetua sin posibilidad de apelación…

El salón era un hervidero de murmullos. Todos estaban seguros de que el salvador del Mundo Mágico había ido a testificar en contra del acusado para hundirlo en la prisión.

-Se llama al estrado a Harry Potter -declaró una bruja que al parecer sería la defensora del ex espía.

Harry se mantuvo tranquilo. Luego de besar las cabezas de sus hijos se dirigió al estrado.

Otra bruja se paró frente a él y lo hizo levantar la mano derecha para el juramento de rigor.

-¿Jura ante este estrado, y condenando su magia en el proceso, que sólo dirá la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad? -Preguntó la mujer.

-¡Lo juro! -dijo con voz fuerte y segura.

-Señor Harry Potter, ¿Se encuentra usted presente para atestiguar en contra del condenado Severus Snape? -Inquirió el Ministro, sin dar pie a que la mujer empiece a interrogarlo.

Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre Harry, al igual que la de éste estaba sobre los ojos de su amor.

-No.

Murmullo general. Los magos se preguntaban que rayos estaba haciendo el hombre.

-¡Silencio o desalojo la sala! -advirtió Shacklebolt- ¡Prosiga! -indicó a la mujer.

-Por favor su nombre completo y edad -pidió con paciencia.

Mientras, Kingsley aguardaba para nada sorprendido. La mujer que decepcionaba en la puerta le había contado de los chicos, y ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría: una revelación impactante y un posible dolor de cabeza.

-Harry James Potter Evans, 30 años -hablaba firmemente y sin demostrar las terribles ganas que tenía de salir de ese lugar llevándose a su familia.

-Describa su relación con el condenado Severus Snape -pidió amablemente.

-Severus era, y espero que aún lo sea, mi pareja. Fue, es y será el hombre que más amo en mi vida… y del cual me separaron injustamente, sin pensar en mis sentimientos ni en todo lo que la guerra ya me había quitado -la gente estaba en silencio, escuchando impactados las palabras del moreno-. Nos hicimos pareja mientras yo estaba en Hogwarts y él era mi profesor de pociones. Era quien estaba protegiéndome de las garras de Voldemort, siendo espía para la Orden del Fénix y arriesgando su vida en cada encuentro con el Lord Oscuro -los murmullos empezaban a formarse en torno a las declaraciones.

-¿Dice que era pareja de Severus Snape? -preguntó otra persona del jurado.

-Así es -contestó firme.

-Podría entonces explicarnos, con sus propias palabras ¿Por qué si lo amaba tanto, dejó que se le condenara por un crimen que no cometió? -la voz era gélida y trataba de agredir al moreno.

-No podía estar presente porque la noche que tomaron preso a Severus yo tuve un colapso mágico, el cual me mantuvo en coma por cerca de tres días.

-¿Por qué no apeló a la sentencia luego de reaccionar? -preguntó una mujer, igual de rotunda que sus pares.

-Porque en ese momento me di cuenta de que no estaba solo -la gente empezó a susurrar por lo confuso del asunto.

-¿Podría especificar la situación en que se encontraba? -sugirió la defensora, con tono un poco más gentil que los demás.

-Poco después de despertar me enteré de que estaba embarazado ¡En mi vientre llevaba el fruto de mi amor con Severus! -un gran escándalo se desato en la sala.

-¡Orden, orden! -gritaba el ministro Shacklebolt, pero su voz no era más que un murmullo- ¡Silencio! -dictaminó con un sonorus para ser escuchado por todos- ¡Prosiga, señor Potter! -le indicó al moreno.

-Como decía… estaba embarazado. Nuestros hijos se encuentras hoy aquí en esta sala. Por culpa de los idiotas que condenaron a Severus hace 15 años ellos recién lo conocerán. Por sus errores del pasado, señorías, mis hijos no tuvieron la oportunidad de crecer con su padre al lado. Se formaron sin una familia completa y yo, quien supuestamente los liberé y salvé de las garras de Voldemort, tuve que sobrevivir lejos de mi pareja y criar a nuestros niños en soledad…

Ahora sí que Harry había explotado. Todos los años de angustia que vivió, y las penurias de un embarazo solitario, pasaban la factura y hacían salir de su boca sentidas acusaciones contra los que habían mermado su familia

-Todos los que estuvieron presentes en el juicio de Severus, y lo condenaron, fueron participes de la traición que se cometió contra nosotros. Severus fue y sigue siendo un Héroe de Guerra, y yo, como tantas veces me proclamaron, fui el niño-que-vivió-y-venció. Pero nada de eso sirvió para que abrieran los ojos y se dieran cuenta de la verdad ¡De que nos amábamos! Simplemente nos separaron injustamente.

La sala en pleno estaba en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, porque no había nada que decir. Pero siempre hay voces hipócritas que difaman amparadas por la oscuridad.

-Entonces… Si estaba embarazado… ¡Quiere decir que el acto de violación contra un menor de edad si se logró! -a Harry esa voz le pareció terriblemente familiar, por lo que trato enfocar su mirada para averiguar quién había hablado. Con pesar se dio cuenta de que era quien menos esperaba.

-Lamento decirle, señorita Weasley, que no fue violación. Ya que mi relación con Severus Snape era aceptada por mi tutor legal, que no eran los señores Dursley debo añadir, sino más bien el profesor Remus Lupin, (ahora Malfoy) quien tenía pleno conocimiento de la misma y la cual apoya hasta el día de hoy… -vio como Remus asentía y sonreía ante sus palabras.

Ginny calló furiosa. Estaba entre el público y había elevado su voz víctima del despecho. Ron le informó de la aparición de Harry y ella había acudido al juicio esperando verlo, tratando de reanudar su supuesta relación con el hombre, pero su hermano no le había hablado en ningún momento de la existencia de los mocosos… Al escuchar las palabras del moreno, su corazón se llenó de ira.

-Si todo lo que dice es verdad ¿Por qué huyó y no luchó por la libertad del acusado luego de haber nacido sus hijos? -Cuestionó otra voz en el estrado. Era un mago del montón.

-Porque tenía miedo. Les temía a ustedes -la gente se extrañó de las palabras del hombre-. Tenía miedo de que me quitaran a mis bebés, lo único que me quedaba del hombre que amaba. Ya me había separado de Severus por ser menor de edad ¿Qué seguridad tenía yo, de que no hicieran lo mismo con mis hijos? Mil escenarios pasaron por mi cabeza. Y la idea de que nos mandaran nuevamente con los Dursley me aterraba. No por mí, sino por ellos; porque no quería que los trataran como esclavos, como insectos, que les maltrataran, que hicieran con ellos todo lo que hicieron conmigo -los murmullos se esparcieron por el lugar -. Al parecer no sabían que el salvador del Mundo Mágico tuvo una mierda de vida al lado de esas personas, porque ni siquiera los investigaron cuando tomaron en cuenta sus declaraciones -vio que una de las brujas del estrado iba a hablar por lo que alzó la voz, este era su momento y lo aprovecharía sin tapujos-. Severus me iba a sacar de ese infierno. Él se enfrentó a mis parientes para que me dejaran ir, y sin recurrir a la magia o cualquier artilugio que pusiera en riesgos sus vidas, pero ustedes apoyaron a mis verdugos y me quitaron la esperanza de ser amado, de vivir feliz y formar al fin mi propia familia.

Un largo silencio se mantuvo en la sala. Los magos del estrado sólo hablaban en voz baja, analizando los hechos, y tratando de llegar a una decisión que no los haga quedar como lo que eran: unos idiotas.

Shacklebolt miraba Harry y se alegraba de que estuviera a salvo. Le dolía el haber sido participe del daño que se le causó y esperaba remediarlo aunque sea en parte.

Los magos y brujas del jurado no sabían que hacer. Ellos, los más viejos en el puesto, habían condenado al hombre hace muchos años. Lo habían hecho pensando en que era lo mejor para el menor, pero ahora éste se paraba frente a ellos con un discurso impresionante y del cual se desprendía un odio sordo en su contra.

Luego de unos minutos los miembros del Wizengamot se acercaron al Ministro y le susurraron al oído. Luego volvieron a tomar asiento y Shacklebolt se puso de pie para dar el veredicto.

-En vista de lo declarado por la supuesta víctima; que conlleva a nueva y fundamental evidencia en este juicio; y tomando en consideración la presencia viva que apoya este testimonio -posó su mirada en los tres muchachitos sentados junto al matrimonio Malfoy, que se mantenían tranquilos aunque era evidente su nerviosismo -Se declara al acusado Severus Snape Prince ¡Inocente de todos los cargos! Se ordena su liberación inmediata y una compensación monetaria para él y sus descendientes, por los daños y perjuicios causados en estos años de encarcelamiento. ¡He dicho!

Harry no pudo evitar cubrirse la cara con las manos y dejar ir las lágrimas que tanto tiempo mantuvo guardadas.

El Auror que mantenía preso a Severus le quitó las esposas que restringían su magia.

Los chicos querían correr hacia sus padres, pero María los detuvo un momento y les guiñó un ojo.

Harry no podía dejar de sollozar, hasta que unos brazos lo rodearon y pudo al fin aferrarse a su amado, quien ahora lo tenía fuertemente agarrado, como queriendo fundirse con él y evitar que cualquier cosa los separara.

-¡Oh, Merlín! -pronunció el moreno, abrazado a Severus con todas sus fuerzas -Mi amor ¡No me sueltes! Por favor, no me dejes… porque si lo haces no seré capaz de respirar de nuevo -añadió, mirando aquellos los ojos con los que soñó por tantos años.

-No pienso soltarte, Harry, no te perderé de nuevo -le dijo Snape, cortando la distancia y besando sus labios de manera casi salvaje-¡Merlín, necesitaba de tus besos! -volvió a besarlo, probando el sabor salado de las lágrimas que luego de bajar por sus mejillas encallaban en sus labios, dándoles un gustillo casi mágico -Necesitaba de tu aroma, de tu cuerpo, de ti… -recorrió con sus labios todo su rostro, mientras Harry se mantenía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación.

-Severus, mi amor, mi vida… -su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso, hasta que su conciencia lo abandonó por completo y cayó exánime.

-¿Harry? -Severus vio como el cuerpo de su amado quedaba laxo en sus brazos- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! -lo llamaba, pero el moreno no respondía. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-No se preocupe, Señor Snape. Es el exceso de emociones -dijo suavemente una mujer a su lado-. Sólo se trata de un desmayo.

Severus se quedó contemplando el cuerpo que tenía entre los brazos. La sensación era maravillosa y no la cambiaría por nada.

-¿Padre? -preguntó una voz tímida a sus espaldas.

Casi con temor volteo la cabeza para encontrarse a tres adolescentes que lo miraban fijamente:

-Bienvenido a casa -dijo el más bajito.

Continuará...

N/A: Este mensaje es para disculparme con ustedes, los que me dejan esos hermosos rr. si no los contesto no es po ruq eno me importan, sino más bien, por que mi tiempo es completamente nulo, así que no puedo estar contestando todos, pero los veo, los leo y soy feliz de resivirlos.

Muchas gracias:

Xyori Nadeshiko, Tomo-chan02, elion, mariposa de cristal, LucyDrag, 19-Mika-chan-91", Lunatica-Drake-Dark

un beso

Majo


	11. 11- No nos volveremos a separar

**11º Capítulo: No nos volveremos a separar**

Severus, que aún tenía el cuerpo de Harry entre sus brazos, se quedó atónito ante la presencia de los menores.

-Permítame revisar a Harry -interrumpió una mujer-. Soy médico y me encargaré de él mientras usted habla con los chicos -añadió presentándose.

La gente que aún quedaba en la sala estaba expectante. Toda una bola de curiosos que no hacían más que deleitarse con los comentarios y las escenas morbosas ajenas a ellos. Esperaban que los chicos reaccionaran en contra del hombre o que el tipo no los reconociera como sus hijos. Había miles de posibilidades, pero para las mentes retorcidas de la aristocracia mágica ninguno de los escenarios imaginados tenía algo que ver con el que presenciaban ahora.

Severus había dejado el cuerpo de su pareja en manos de la mujer. Se había puesto de pie rápidamente, quedando de frente a los chicos, y se había paralizado. Sus hijos, sin pedir autorización, lo encerraron en un profundo abrazo que fue inmediatamente correspondido con furia.

Remus veía todo desde lejos, junto a su esposo, esperando que la reunión familiar terminara para poder ir a saludar al ex espía luego de tantos años.

Lucius se mantenía con la cabeza en alto. Siempre utilizando la máscara de indiferencia que tanto lo caracterizaba. Aunque por dentro moría de ganas por abrazar al que fue su compañero en Hogwarts, su confidente, quien lo ayudó a salvar a su familia de las garras del Lord y quien fue siempre el único amigo que se pudiera considerara como tal.

-¡Oh Merlín! Tanto tiempo soñé con tenerlos así, que ahora no estoy seguro de que no sea un sueño ¿Realmente son ustedes? -dijo Severus, abrazándolos fuertemente y tratando de que ellos no se apartaran.

Cada día leía la carta que Harry le había enviado, en la que le mencionaba a los chicos, y de todas las veces que trató de imaginárselos físicamente nunca llego a imaginarlos tan hermosos, tan parecidos a Harry y… tan parecidos a él en algunos aspectos. Eran la mezcla justa. La perfección de sus semejanzas puestas en frágiles contenedores que llevaban la esencia de ambos.

Los chicos no podían parar de llorar en brazos de su padre. De él emanaba una esencia fuerte que les brindaba protección y una sensación que nunca habían sentido.

-Padre, tanto tiempo esperamos por conocerte -le dijo Rudy, sin soltarse de él.

-Yo también niños, cada día pensé en ustedes. Cada día soñé con poder abrazarlos -los alejó un poco para poder verlos mejor-. Son tan hermosos como Harry -les dijo con una sonrisa-, pero aunque sé sus nombres y quiero escucharlos de ustedes -pidió.

Levi estuvo a punto de hablar pero alguien los interrumpió.

-No es por interrumpir el hermoso reencuentro, pero creo que no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo -dijo el patriarca de los Malfoy.

-Por favor, tomen este traslador. Los llevará a la mansión Malfoy. Nosotros iremos por otro medio -Remus les extendió un broche en forma de serpiente-. Nosotros nos llevaremos a María y Harry, en cuanto reaccione -les informó.

-Gracias -les dijo Severus, para luego tomar el prendedor y extenderlo hacia los chicos. Estos bajaron la cabeza.

-Lo lamentamos mucho, padre, pero nuestro permiso para salir de Hogwarts ya se acabó hace rato -dijo Damián, más que dolido por la situación.

-Si no nos vamos ahora mismo, nos castigarán con las salidas a Hogsmeade y es el único lugar donde podríamos volvernos a ver -Rudy era astuto y sabía que sus padres se las ingeniarían para llegar a los terrenos del colegio.

-Entiendo, es lo mejor -les dijo Severus. No podía evitar sentir rabia por eso, como tampoco podía evitar culpar al anciano director de Hogwarts. Él los había separado una vez y este límite en el tiempo del permiso se lo tomaba personal. Bien pudo el viejo haberles dado el día, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Pero ya vería él el modo de encontrarse con sus hijos y conocerlos mejor.

-Papá, yo me llamo Levi y para tu desgracia soy un León -le dijo con gracia. Era raro presentarte ante tu propio padre, pero sabía que él era una orgullosa serpiente y que por lo menos una venita en la frente le saltaría al saber su selección de Casa.

-Era de esperarse, aunque supongo que no estarán allí los tres -le dijo. Levi tenía un aire parecido al de Sirius Black en su época de colegio. Parecía ser de esas personas que les gusta hacerse ver del modo que sea.

-Yo me llamo Damián y quedé en Ravenclaw -le dijo el más bajo.

-Entonces tu inteligencia te precede, Damián -le dijo con dulzura, la misma dulzura que emanaba del chico. Tenía un aire inocente y alegre, pero se mantenía firme en su posición, por lo que se imaginó que no sería muy tranquilo en algunos aspectos de su vida diaria.

-Mi nombre es Rudy. Y yo si soy una serpiente -bien, acababa de dejar salir todo el aire altanero que poseía.

\- Y me enorgulleces al igual que tus hermanos. Sé que sabrás comportarte como un altivo miembro de esa Casa -Rudy era más difícil de descifrar, tenía una mezcla en su mirada que podía perturbar a cualquiera. Llevaba la inocencia y pureza de Harry, además de su propia frialdad. Sí, lo más probable es que él fuera una persona muy bipolar.

-Debemos partir, padre, tenemos muy poco tiempo para llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts -le dijo Damián.

Los chicos volvieron a abrazarse de su padre. Por más que querían no podían quedarse más tiempo junto a él. Debían irse ahora o pagar con sus salidas futuras.

-Si quieren los puedo dejar en los terrenos del colegio, para que no pierdan tanto tiempo -les ofreció Remus. Los chicos asintieron.

-Adiós, padre -le dijo Damián, para luego abrazarlo fuertemente y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Sé que te veremos pronto -le dijo Rudy, abrazándolo casi con desesperación.

-Dile a papá que lo amamos y que los estaremos esperando -le dijo abrazándolo.

Si bien sus hijos eran casi idénticos físicamente, eran terriblemente diferentes en sus interiores. Pero cada uno, a su manera, era fácil de amar. Eran tan especiales como lo era Harry. Tenían tantas características peculiares, que disfrutaría ir descubriendo cada una de ellas.

-Chicos, es mejor que partamos ahora -les dijo Remus -. De todas maneras ve a la mansión, Severus, yo llegaré luego de ir a dejar a los muchachos -los tres chicos más Remus salieron por una de las puertas, esquivando hábilmente a los periodistas que los esperaban por la otra para llenarlos de preguntas.

-¿Qué les parece si partimos también? -les dijo Lucius.

Severus se acercó a los asientos donde María se mantenía con Harry aun desmayado. Lo tomó en brazos y se acercó a Lucius acompañado de la mujer.

Toda la prensa se arremolinó junto a ellos en el momento que abandonaron la Corte. Unos Aurores les ayudaron a llegar a la zona de apariciones, alejando a los reporteros y destruyendo las vuela-plumas en su camino.

Lucius activó el traslador y ayudó a María en el aterrizaje (por muy muggle que fuera, seguía siendo una mujer).

Severus no tuvo ningún problema en cargar con Harry en sus brazos. Llegaron en la sala de la mansión y depositó el cuerpo en el sillón.

Lucius se acercó a su amigo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual fue correspondido por el mayor. Pero Lucius percibió algo raro y apartó a su amigo preguntando:

-¿Qué traes escondido, Severus?

-¡Rayos, lo había olvidado! -dijo apartándose- Lucius, necesito reunirme contigo en la biblioteca -añadió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bien -se paró derecho, con todo el porte Malfoy aflorando orgulloso, y se encaminó a la salida del salón-. Señorita Williams, queda en su casa -le dijo al salir.

Severus miraba aprensivo el cuerpo de Harry, cosa que obviamente noto María.

-No se preocupe, señor Snape. Yo me haré cargo de él mientras usted habla con el señor Malfoy -le dedicó una sonrisa que trataba de ser tranquilizadora.

-Confiaré en usted, señorita -afirmó saliendo del lugar.

-Vaya que es especial este tipo -se dijo para sí misma.

Harry despertó lentamente. No estaba seguro de que realmente hubiera pasado todo lo que él recordaba. Quizás sólo fue un sueño, como tantas otras veces.

-Espero que sea verdad -dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Si esperas que el amor de tu vida haya quedado en libertad, y que te haya comido la boca frente a muchas personas… pues sí, sí pasó -le dijo María, tratando de no reírse del terrible sonrojo que invadió el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó al tiempo en que se incorporaba- ¿La mansión Malfoy? –interrogó mirando para todos lados, reconociendo el lugar.

-Sí, cuando te desmayaste me hice cargo de ti mientras tu pareja hablaba con los chicos.

-¿Dónde están mis niños? -recién se daba cuenta de que los muchachos no estaban.

-Bien, ellos tuvieron que volver a Hogwarts. El señor Remus los llevó. En cuanto a tu amadísimo Severus, está en algún lugar con el estirado -le informó, incluyendo sus singulares descripciones personales.

-Entonces no fue un sueño -sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

María sonrió antes de acercarse al moreno para rodearlo con sus brazos y dejarlo llorar en su hombro. Sabía que debía desahogarse, así que no puso impedimentos para que arruinara su ropa nueva… de todas maneras no le gustaba.

-Ya, pequeño, no llores más -le dijo consolándolo.

-Con qué cara me dices pequeño -le sonrió luego de haber rodados los ojos.

-No es que sea celoso, pero me gustaría ser yo el que lo estuviera abrazando -dijeron desde la puerta.

Harry se paró tan rápido del sillón que casi se marea, pero se recuperó a tiempo para correr a los brazos de Severus y dejarse besar de manera apasionada.

-Mi amor, tenía tanto miedo de que no te dejaran libre -le decía, besándolo por todo el rostro-. Lo soñé por tantos años… volverte a ver… que no estoy seguro si es real o no -dejó que sus lágrimas volvieran a caer una vez más.

-Soy real, Harry -secó sus lágrimas con los dedos-. Estamos juntos de nuevo y no nos volveremos a separar.

Un nuevo beso se dio, seguido de susurrantes palabras de amor que nadie más escuchó. Sólo ellos dos estaban en el mundo, nada a su rededor existía, ni siquiera el aire era importante en ese momento… no les importaba si necesitaban respirar o no, vivir no valía nada en comparación a tenerse nuevamente uno frente al otro.

continuará...

N/A: Me estaban haciendo una revisión extra al fic, así que por eso no había publicado. Mi agradecimiento a Kuroko Walker Kyoten. Espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo...

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

aparece un nuevo personajes y hay un desmayado.


	12. 12- Guarda las apariencias

**12º Capítulo: Guarda las apariencias**

Un carraspeo los sacó de su mundo de ensueño y Harry vio a Lucius por primera vez desde que llegaron a la mansión. Lo que le extrañó era que estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

-No es por querer interrumpirlos, pero creo que Severus tiene algo muy importante que explicar -se acercó al bar que se encontraba en una de las esquinas- ¿Alguien quiere un Whisky? -ofreció, mientras se servía uno y bebía de golpe.

Harry abrió los ojos pasmado. Ver al patriarca de la familia Malfoy al borde de un ataque de nervios, bebiendo a las seis de la tarde, no era cosa de todos los días.

-Yo sí, por favor -dijo Severus-. Y sírvele uno a Harry, creo que lo va a necesitar -llevó a su pareja de la mano y lo instó a sentarse en uno de los sillones, para luego acomodarse junto a él-. Amor, tengo algo muy importante que contarte, pero quiero que estés lo más tranquilo posible.

-No me asustes, por favor -le pidió, recibiendo el trago de manos del rubio. Este, luego de servirles a los dos hombres, le ofreció uno a la mujer que estaba allí. Esta se negó.

-No amor, no te preocupes. Sólo bebe. Créeme que lo necesitaras -le pidió un tanto preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar.

Harry tenía los ojos puestos en su pareja. Vio tanta determinación en esa mirada que sin poner mayor objeción tomó todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago.

-Ahora sí ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa? -le pidió entre angustiado y ansioso.

-Bueno, no salí solo de Azkaban -eso prendió las alertas en Harry, ¿Qué quería decir, con que "no salió solo"?-. Cuando entré el primer día en ese lugar me llevé una terrible sorpresa con mi compañero de celda…

-Amor, estas dando demasiados rodeos -Harry lo cortó impaciente.

Lucius y María se mantenían completamente al margen de la situación. Eran meros espectadores de esa conversación.

-El día que entre en Azkaban me encerraron con un tipo de nombre Claud -vio que Harry arrugaba el entre cejo, sin entender la situación-. Ese no era su nombre -tenía que llevar las cosas por la mejor vía para no lastimar a su pareja-. Mi amor, quiero que estés tranquilo y respires…

-¡Por favor, Severus! Dime de una vez lo que está pasando -ya las ansias lo consumían.

-¡Es Black! -vio que Harry perdía el color del rostro y empezaba a negar con la cabeza- Es Sirius Black, pero no recuerda absolutamente nada.

Harry se puso de pie y se alejó de su pareja, como queriendo huir de las palabras del moreno.

\- ¡Harry! -llamó María- ¿Puedo saber qué pasa? Se supone que ese hombre murió hace años -preguntó, preocupada por el posible colapso nervioso que pudiera sufrir su amigo.

La mujer había escuchado miles de historias con respecto al tal Sirius Black, y sabía que era el padrino de su amigo y que supuestamente había muerto la noche de la batalla en el ministerio, semanas antes de que Harry derrotara a Voldemort.

-¡Eso es imposible! -la mirada perdida de Harry se clavó en él- ¡Estas mintiendo! -le gritó a su pareja, y una descontrolada onda mágica, fue expedida de su cuerpo.

Las tres personas en la sala tuvieron que agacharse para no caer de espaldas por la fuerza de la explosión.

Severus se acercó rápidamente a su pareja y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Amor! ¡Necesito que te calmes para que me entiendas! -le pedía sin soltarlo.

-¡No, por favor, dime que pasa! -le suplicó, desesperado por el dolor que sentía en el pecho y el zumbido en sus oídos.

-Mi amor, Black perdió la memoria, no tiene idea de quien es -le dijo sentándolo en el suelo. Era mejor ahora, antes de cayera al piso por un colapso-. Déjame contarte. Pero tienes que mantener la calma -vio que Harry asentía y clavaba sus ojos en los suyos.

 _-Se encuentra a Severus Snape culpable de los delitos de abuso, pedofilia y violación de un menor de edad; y se le condena a permanecer en Azkaban por un periodo de 15 años y un día -dictaminó el mago, encargado de dar la sentencia._

 _Severus estaba impactado ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Cómo que lo separarían de su niño por 15 años? ¡Merlín, esto debe ser un maldito sueño!_

 _No se dio cuenta cuando lo sacaron del Ministerio de Magia, ni tampoco cuando pasó por entre los periodistas y reporteros que querían tener la exclusiva del caso Snape. No fue consciente de cuando llegaron a Azkaban._

 _-Esta será tu celda, Snape -le dijo un Auror, mientras lo arrojaba dentro sin ninguna ceremonia- ¡Ah! Y ten cuidado con tu compañero de celda, dicen que está loco -cerró el lugar luego de tirarle algunas ropas sobre uno de los catres que habían en el lugar-. Cámbiate para quemar lo que traes. No lo necesitarás en largo tiempo - se carcajeó mientras ser alejaba del lugar._

 _Se dejó caer en el catre y llevó sus manos a la cara, quería cubrir la desesperación que empezaba a inundar sus emociones._

 _¡Sólo dos semanas! ¡Dos semanas había durado su libertad junto a Harry! Su tiempo junto a él, luego de la derrota de Voldemort, había pasado como un fugaz soplo del viento. Todo lo que planearon, todos sus proyectos de matrimonio, todos sus sueños… todo se había extinguido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

 _-Así que ya no estaré solo -hablaron desde arriba. Su "compañero de celda" se dejó caer y se paró junto a él-. Soy Claud, según me han dicho -Severus lo escuchaba, pero no pretendía ponerle la más mínima atención-. Según dicen soy un criminal, y luego de escaparme de aquí tuve un accidente y perdí la memoria. Creo que casi enloquecí cuando me llamaron por mi nombre real, por lo que me dieron un nuevo nombre._

 _Severus no puso atención, pero algo en las palabras de ese sujeto le llamó la atención ¿Alguien más, aparte de Black, había logrado escapar de Azkaban? Levantó la mirada tratando de no pensar lo imposible._

 _Frente a él se encontraba un hombre de aspecto pétreo. Su cabello largo y negro caía por su cara, mezclándose con una espesa barba del mismo color. Pudo verle un parche en el ojo derecho; en el otro, que aparentemente estaba sano, el color azul no parecía tener vida._

 _Una terrible sensación se posó sobre el ¡No podía ser verdad!_

 _-Black -vio que el hombre retrocedía._

 _-¡No digas mi nombre, desconocido, no sabes de lo que soy capaz! -trataba de escapar de las palabras de aquel sujeto._

 _Severus se puso de pie y se acercó a él._

 _-¡Mírame, Black, soy Snape, Severus Snape! -esto era increíble, no podía ser que Sirius Black estuviera vivo. Se supone que había muerto en el cuarto del velo ¿Por qué demonios estaba allí?_

 _-¡Cállate! -le gritó alejándose- ¡Te dije que no me nombraras! -y golpeó su cabeza contra la muralla haciendo sangrar su frente._

 _Los guardias no tardaron en llegar y se lo llevaron. Le dijeron a Severus que no podía llamarlo por su nombre, ya que si lo hacía de nuevo era muy probable que enloqueciera del todo._

Severus mantenía abrazado a Harry, que estaba más tranquilo y lo escuchaba atentamente; lo mismo que los otros dos.

-Luego de eso no volvió a la celda hasta una semana después. Estaba demasiado sedado, así que sólo recordaba mi nombre. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado de no volverlo a alterar, y tampoco le podía hablar de nadie de afuera. Intuí que la reacción no sería buena y que quien lo puso ahí podría desaparecerlo si se veía descubierto.

-¿Por eso lo sacaste de Azkaban? -le preguntó Lucius, bebiendo su tercer vaso de Whisky. Había sido un impacto el ver a Black con vida en el despacho de su casa.

-Por eso y porque hay algo raro en todo lo que pasó -vio que los otros tres lo miraban expectantes- ¿Quién llevó a Black de vuelta a Azkaban? ¿Qué pretendían al dejarlo en el lugar, si se supone que había quedado absuelto de sus cargos? Alguien lo quería en Azkaban sin que nadie lo reconociera ni le ayudara a recuperar la memoria ¿Pero por qué?

-Ahora entiendo. Por eso no avisaste de él, para tratar de sacarlo -dedujo Lucius.

-¡Así es! Ahora que esta fuera podemos averiguar quién lo quería preso… ¿Por qué?... Y sin arriesgar su vida -explicó como lo más normal del mundo.

-Quiero verlo -le dijo Harry-. Te prometo que no le diré nada. No lo llamaré por su nombre ni le diré el mío -casi le suplicaba.

-Está bien, pero espéranos aquí. Acaba de salir de su forma animaga y se está reponiendo en el despacho de Lucius.

-Hablando de eso ¿Cómo sacaste un perro de Azkaban? -le preguntó curioso.

-Bueno, le tuve que enseñar una forma animaga nueva -sonrió ante la cara que puso Harry-. La de una serpiente.

-Eres perverso -le dijo rodando los ojos-. Acabas de pisotear su espíritu Gryffindor.

Severus salió del salón y María se ubicó al lado de Harry para prevenir un colapso o algo parecido.

Minutos después apareció Severus. Detrás de él venía Claud, sin entender demasiado todo lo que estaba pasando allí. Severus le había dicho que era inocente de todo lo que le habían acusado, pero que por su bien tendría que escapar de Azkaban, para buscar ayuda por fuera.

Harry casi trastabilla al ver al hombre frente a él ¡Claro que era Sirius! Pero ahora sus miedos se hacían latentes ¿Quién tendría razones para encerar a Sirius? No siguió los rumbos de sus pensamientos, para utilizar toda su atención en el hombre que estaba frente a él.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Claud -se presentó el moreno. Su apariencia dejaba mucho que desear. Sus cabellos sucios y tan largos que casi llegaba a sus muslos, la barba larga y mal cortada, su piel calcina que no era nada comparada con la tersura recuperada después de un tiempo fuera de las paredes de Azkaban.

-Él es mi pareja -le dijo señalando a Harry-. Sabes que no te daré nombres para no alterar tus recuerdos -explicó al ver que pretendía preguntar-. Ella estuvo encargada de mis hijos y es amiga de mi amado -le señaló a María que se mantenía a un lado de Harry-. Y él es mi mejor amigo -le indicó a Lucius, quien volvía a tomar su trago de golpe.

\- ¡Merlín! -Una exclamación llegó desde la puerta logrando que los cinco ahí reunidos voltearan a ver quién era.

Tres de ellos se paralizaron enseguida. Se imaginaron que la exclamación podía venir de Remus, pero nunca se esperaron ver a Draco junto al hombre.

Draco concentró su mirada en la persona que estaba junto a su padrino. Remus le había dicho que algo malo debía estar pasando; su instinto, sentía una energía demasiado familiar, aparte de la de Severus, en la casa.

El rubio más joven no podía apartar su mirada de ese hombre. Era imposible. Trató de negar con la cabeza y retroceder, ¡No podía ser! ¡Era Sirius! Su amor estaba en la sala de su mansión: vestido con ropas de Azkaban y parado como si nada. Iba a acercarse pero el miedo le paralizó… la respiración se atoró en su garganta y un zumbido insoportable hizo eco en sus oídos… Todo muy rápido antes de que lo negro invadiera sus ojos y cayera inconsciente en medio del salón.

Lucius llegó junto a su hijo y esposo, más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado y detuvo la caída del menor.

-No digas nada. Es por su bien así que no digas absolutamente nada hasta que hable contigo -le dijo a Remus, que no apartaba la mirada del hombre junto a Severus.

Continuará...

N/A: En el próximo capítulo...

Pobre Draco, su dolor es demasiado... ya verán.


	13. 13- Por fin, luego de 15 años

**13º Capítulo: Por fin, luego de 15 años**

Todos miraban a los Malfoy, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Qué le pasó? -preguntó "Claud", al ver como Lucius se levantaba al rubio más joven en brazos y lo sacaba de la sala. Era seguido por un castaño que lo observaba como si fuera un fantasma- Supongo que esas dos personas también me conocían ¿Cierto? -dijo a Severus.

-De hecho sí, pero aun no es momento para que lo entiendas.

-Amor ¿Dónde se quedará Claud? -Preguntó Harry, utilizando el nombre falso de Sirius.

-Realmente no estoy seguro. Había pensado llevarlo al cuartel, pero creo que en esa casa hay demasiados recuerdos. Sólo me queda dejarlo aquí, pero… -le hizo una seña hacia la puerta por donde desapareció el grupo.

-¿Sería bueno que acompañara a los señores para ver qué le pasó a "esa" persona? -preguntó María, siguiendo el juego de "no le digan nombres a Sirius Black".

-Si pudieras hacerlo me serías de gran ayuda -le pidió Severus, y mirando a Harry dijo- ¿Podrías acompañarla al cuarto? -este asintió y se fue junto a la mujer.

\- ¿Es muy complicado para ustedes, cierto? -analizó "Claud", incómodo por la situación.

-No es eso. El problema es que mi pareja, el hombre que se desmayó y el otros; te tienen demasiado cariño. Por lo mismo, les debe doler mucho el que no los reconozcas.

Sirius se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y se agarró la cabeza con las manos.

-Te juro que daría lo que fuera por poder recordarlos. Pero sólo tengo lagunas y algunos flashes mentales: personas sin rostros, sonrisas, ojos…

-¿Ojos? -preguntó Severus- Eso no me lo habías comentado.

-Sí. Ojos verdes y ojos celestes. Siento como si ambos fueran demasiado importantes… Pero como te digo, sólo son ráfagas…

Severus sintió que aún había esperanzas. Si no se equivocaba los ojos verdes eran los de Harry, y los celestes los de Draco. Las dos personas más importantes en la vida de Black: su ahijado y su pareja.

-Bien. Quédate aquí y veré que haremos contigo: si te llevamos con nosotros o te dejamos aquí -salió del salón y buscó a sus amigos.

Subió por las escaleras y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba seguro se encontraban, por los gritos de Draco que lo guiaban. Vio la puerta abrirse y por ella salió su ahijado con los demás detrás, tratando de detenerlo. Cortó su camino de golpe:

-¡Déjame pasar! -gritó Draco sin saber muy bien a quien le hablaba. Sólo quería ir a ver a Sirius y saber que no se estaba volviendo loco.

-Tranquilízate, Draco, o no te dejare libre -le ordenó aferrando sus hombros.

-¿Padrino? -preguntó levantando la vista y reconociendo la voz - ¡Severus! -gritó abrazándolo.

-¿Cómo estas, Dragón? -le devolvió el abrazo y lo estrechó muy fuerte. Era increíble volver a sentir a su ahijado después de 15 años.

-¿Por qué mejor no entramos? Desde aquí puede escucharnos "cualquiera" -les dijo Lucius, enfatizando con un gesto que por cualquiera se refería a Sirius.

Los demás lo siguieron y Severus volvió a repetir la historia de lo que pasó en Azkaban: como volvió a ver a Sirius y cómo se dio cuenta de que no se le puede nombrar a los que conoció en el pasado, ya que eso sólo lo enloquece.

-Pero lo que me deja más aliviado es lo que me contó hace poco -explicó -. Black recuerda ojos de color verde y celeste… y siente que son muy importantes para él.

-Eso quiere decir que rememora los ojos de Harry y los de Draco -analizó Remus-. Bueno, es entendible: Draco era su pareja y Harry su ahijado. Es normal que los tenga en el subconsciente.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar un médico de confianza, que vea como ayudar a Black y no lo delate hasta que esté completamente cuerdo -Severus les expuso el plan que tenía en mente desde hace años.

-¿Qué les parece Theo? -Preguntó Draco- Estoy seguro de que podría ayudarnos. Él no nos delataría.

-¿El señor Nott es médico? -Severus estaba sorprendido.

-Sí. Es especialista en trastornos mentales. De hecho trabaja en el Área de Neurología en San Mungo. Podría llamarlo para que lo ausculte.

-Entonces sería bueno que lo llamaras de inmediato. Explícale bien la situación -le aconsejó Lucius.

Draco, sin perder tiempo, se encaminó a la chimenea que conectaba con el despacho del doctor Theodore Nott.

-Theo, ¿Estas allí? -preguntó con medio cuerpo dentro del fogón.

Del otro lado… Theo se encontraba en una "muy buena" situación con su amantísimo esposo. Resumiendo el asunto: se encontraba comiéndole la boca a Blaise Zabini mientras este se desparramaba sobre el escritorio.

Como es lógico en este tipo de situaciones, Blaise empujó a su marido al ver como la cabeza avergonzada de Draco aparecía por la chimenea.

-¿Podrías avisar cuando vengas? -dijo Theo, arreglando su ropa algo arrugada por sus "actividades previas".

-Disculpen si pensé que un médico se encontraría revisando papeles, y no a punto de tirarse a su esposo en un despacho con la red flu abierta -les regañó el rubio, totalmente aliviado de no haber llegado unos diez minutos más tarde.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Draco? -preguntó Blaise, rogando por que el rojo de sus mejillas ya se hubiese disipado.

-Necesito de la ayuda médica de Theo. Creo que también podrías venir, Blaise, quizás nos aportes algunas ideas…

-Es urgente por lo que veo. Déjame avisar -propuso Theo mientras llamaba a su secretaria- Dorothy, cancela mis consultas de la tarde. Tengo una urgencia familiar y me voy a retirar. Si hay algo de vida o muerte me tratas de ubicar, pero de no ser así, nos vemos mañana… -la mujer asintió y salió del despacho.

Blaise y Theo atravesaron la red flu y llegaron a la habitación de Draco, sorprendiéndose al ver a las personas que estaban en su interior.

-¿Harry Potter? -Preguntó Blaise al reconocer al ojiverde.

-Profesor Snape -saludó Theo con un asentimiento.

-Tenemos un problema y necesito de tu ayuda y discreción -les pidió Draco. Nuevamente Severus se encargó de contarles todo lo que había vivido con Sirius en Azkaban.

-¡Wow, eso es increíble! -aseguró el medimago- No sé si pueda ayudarlos. Pero haré lo que sea por el otro padre de mi ahijado.

Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini eran los padrinos de Scorpius, y por lo mismo, querían ayudar a que el muchacho se encontrara con su otro progenitor.

-Bien, ¿Entonces qué haremos con él? No sé si sea buena idea el que se quede aquí -dijo Severus.

-¡¿Por qué no?! -preguntó Draco visiblemente alterado.

-Por eso mismo, Draco -replicó Remus, entendiendo los motivos del moreno -No serás capaz de aguantarte y no venir a casa a para ver a Sirius. Eso puede ser perjudicial para su recuperación.

Draco agachó la cabeza y entendió en parte el porqué de la preocupación de los demás. Pero es que era Sirius. Por años pensó que había muerto y ahora esta abajo, en la sala de su casa y no podía correr a sus brazos, pensaba entristecido. Se sintió impotente y con ganas de gritar. Quería que todo terminara de una vez.

Remus vio que Draco estaba a punto de quebrarse y se acercó para abrazarlo.

-Dragón, sólo debes tener paciencia -le susurró al oído mientras el rubio asentía.

-Bien ¿Qué les parece esto? -dijo Blaise, llamando la atención de los demás - ¿Por qué no lo llevamos a nuestra casa? Christopher esta en Hogwarts y no habrá problemas con que lo descubra. Vivimos lo suficientemente alejados de la civilización para que a ningún Auror se le ocurra caer por allí.

-Creo que es una buena idea -aseveró Theo-. Así tendré mayor facilidad para atenderlo.

-Entonces está decidido. Sirius se va para tú casa -concluyó Remus.

-Yo… -dijo Draco, y todos lo quedaron mirando- ¿Podría verlo una vez más? Por lo menos para despedirme. Prometo que no le diré nada -les pidió. Sentía que si se negaban le estarían quitando de nuevo a su pareja.

Los demás lo miraban y no sabían muy bien que hacer; hasta que la única mujer habló.

-Creo que sería bueno. En una de esas lo recuerda un poco y eso ayuda. Total, si no habla… -María levantó sus hombros quitándole un poco de importancia.

Los demás asintieron. Se dirigieron todos a la sala y cuando llegaron encontraron a Sirius mirando fijamente una fotografía en la chimenea: en ella Draco y Scorpius posaban sonrientes… el niño tenía poco más de 12 años.

-¿Quiénes son? -le preguntó a Severus mientras apuntaba a la foto.

-Sabes que no te puedo decir sus nombres. Pero te puedo decir que el mayor es "su papá" -acentuó las palabras, quizás así podía mandar algún tipo de señal- ¿Por qué?

-No sé, pero el más chico me recuerda a alguien. No sé -contrajo el ceño al tratando de recordar.

Los demás sólo permanecieron en silencio, pero la mayoría pensaba lo mismo: Scorpius le recuerda a Draco cuando era un muchacho. Y estaban en lo correcto: por la cabeza del hombre, la sonrisa de un chico rubio de ojos celeste se aparecía a ratos, aunque aún le era imposible reconocerlo.

-Claud, ellos son amigos y te ayudarán en lo que necesites. Uno de ellos es médico y va a examinarte y a tratar de curarte. No te preocupes porque no te delatarán. Verás que en algún momento vas a recordarlo todo -prometió Severus.

Sirius asintió y se empezó a despedirse de los que allí estaban, uno por uno. Primero de Severus, al cual le dio la mano al igual que a Lucius. Con Remus se detuvo unos momentos y, en vez de darle la mano, algo lo impulsó a abrazarlo muy fuerte. Remus sólo le propinó unos golpecitos en la espalda y no habló, para que la voz no se le quebrara y le traicionara al llamarlo por su nombre. A María le dio un beso en la mano con toda caballerosidad, haciéndola sonrojar y reír nerviosa. Con Harry también sintió algo raro, y finalmente optó por darle un beso en la frente. El ojiverde tenía una angustia terrible, pero se las aguantó. El momento cumbre vino cuando se fue a despedir de Draco. El rubio lo miraba con tanta intensidad que por un momento se sintió morir. Devolvió la mirada y como un flash, los ojos celestes se volvieron a colar en su cabeza.

-Son tus ojos los que recuerdo ¿Cierto? -le preguntó. Draco, con las recomendaciones de Severus muy presentes, sólo bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado- Te recordaré -le dijo con voz seria y lo besó en la frente.

-Es hora de irnos -interrumpió Theo, al ver a su amigo a punto de quebrarse.

No bien salieron por la chimenea Draco se dejó caer en el suelo. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

Los demás sólo lo dejaron desahogarse, conscientes de su profundo dolor. Ver como la persona que más has amado en tu vida no puede recordarte debía ser terrible.

Continuará...

N/A: PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

Harry y Severus por fin solos... lemon del bueno.


	14. 14- Juntos por fin

**14º Capítulo: Juntos por fin**

Cuando llegaron al colegio en compañía de Remus, este los dejó muy cerca. Fue cuando vieron al profesor Draco que corría a su encuentro y luego de unas cuantas palabras se iba junto a su papá.

Caminaron el trecho que les faltaba para llegar al colegio y fueron recibidos por los amigos de Rudy y el profesor Longbottom.

-¿Cómo les fue? -Preguntó el docente.

-Excelente -le respondió Damián, con una radiante sonrisa -. Papá declaró y nuestro padre está libre.

-Me alegro mucho -les dijo Cris, que estaba de la mano de Patrick.

-Entonces este año pasaran las fiestas con sus dos padres -les dijo Scorpius y los chicos asintieron -¿Rudy, podemos hablar?

El morenito asintió, completamente sonrojado y se fue junto al rubio, seguido de los demás Sly, que se desviaron en dirección a las mazmorras.

-Bueno, yo también me voy -dio Levi y se encaminó a su torre. Quizás tenía suerte y se encontraba a un angelito por ahí.

-¿Vamos? -Preguntó Neville y vio como Damián asentía.

Los chicos ya estaban en paz, sus padres estaban juntos y nadie los podría separar.

En la mansión Malfoy, Harry y Severus esperaban a Remus para despedirse. El castaño había subido con Draco y le estaba administrando alguna poción para calmarlo.

-¿Creen que las cosas con Sirius se resuelvan? -Preguntó María.

-Sí. Nott es un muy buen médico y es de confianza, podrá ayudarlo, mientras nosotros empezamos a investigar qué fue lo que pasó y por qué nadie dijo nada en Azkaban.

-Lucius tiene razón. Siempre me intrigó el no saber por qué nadie en la prisión parecía reconocerlo.

-¿Algún hechizo? -Preguntó Harry.

-Puede ser, pero tendría que ser alguien bastante poderoso para mantener el hechizo por todo este tiempo y a tanta gente al mismo tiempo, si es que es un hechizo.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, analizando la situación. Cuando Remus volvió a l habitación, los encontró a todos en la misma situación. Harry fue el primero en captar su presencia.

-¿Cómo está? -Preguntó el oji verde.

-Aún está en shock, pero se recuperará, aunque tendremos que avisarle a Dumbledore que no podrá volver a Hogwarts ni hoy ni mañana. Supongo que para el lunes ya estará en condiciones de retomar su trabajo.

-Tienes razón, iré a redactar la carta -dijo Lucius poniéndose de pie.

-Nosotros nos iremos ahora -dijo Harry, que lo único que quería era poder llegar a casa y estar a solas con su pareja.

-Bien, entonces buenas tardes.

Lucius se despidió de los tres y se fue a su despacho.

-¿Cómo lo haremos para volver a casa? -Preguntó María, no muy confiada de los medios de transporte mágicos.

-Bueno, creo que Remus podría conectar la chimenea a la Grimmauld Place. Aún está bajo mi nombre y la mansión me dará el pase. Desde ahí podríamos transportarnos al caldero chorreante para poder llegar a Londres y de ahí nos puedo aparecer en casa -dijo Harry enumerando las cosas que debían hacer.

-Harry, creo que sería bueno que quieran una chimenea en casa o que se mudaran al mundo mágico -les aconsejó el castaño.

-Creo que por ahora no sería lo mejor -dijo Severus -. Aun estarán todos tratando de captar las primeras declaraciones.

-Es verdad, aun no quiero que nos empiecen a acosar con tanta entrevista.

-Bien, entonces espérenme un poco para conectar las chimeneas.

Luego de casi media hora, entre viajes y trasportes muggle, por fin llegaron a la casa.

Severus entró mirando cada uno de los detalles que envolvieron la vida de su pareja por tantos años, al igual que la de sus hijos. Llegó hasta la chimenea donde vio las fotografías. Imágenes fijas de sus hijos cuando eran bebés y también otras a medida que iban creciendo. Admiró una a una, mientras memorizaba cada detalle. Sus ángeles eran hermosos y tan distintos entre sí. Sólo físicamente eran parecidos, pero aun así no eran iguales.

Harry se mantenía a un lado, dejándolo que conociera a sus hijos, ya luego tendrían tiempo para hablar.

María apareció por una de las puertas con una mochila al hombro.

-Te dejo la casa por el fin de semana -le susurró al oído -. Me voy a casa de Matt por unos días, así que aprovecha.

-¿Ese novio tuyo sabe que vives sólo con hombres? -Le preguntó con pica, por las insinuaciones de la mujer.

-No, pero podría decirle ahora -le dijo con una sonrisa y se fue de la casa.

Severus estaba al tanto de la conversación de los otros dos, pero no esperó hasta que la puerta de la casa fue cerrada, para darse vuelta y mirar fijamente a su pareja.

Harry también tenía su mirada fija en el hombre. Tenía tantos cambios encima, que sería una novedad volver a descubrirlo.

Se acercaron instintivamente y al sólo estar a un metro de distancia, se tiraron contra el otro para besarse con intensidad.

Sus lenguas se juntaron recorriendo la boca del otro. Las manos se mantenían en el cuerpo ajeno y lo recorrían con hambre.

-Dios, te amo tanto -dijo Harry cuando por fin el aire llegó a sus pulmones.

-Yo también y no sabes cuán difícil fue mantener la cordura al tenerte tan lejos y saber que faltaba tanto tiempo para volver a verte.

Harry empezó a guiarlo hacia el segundo piso y llegaron al baño, donde fue quitándole la ropa lentamente. Quería reconocer su cuerpo. 15 años traen muchos cambios y los dos los habían vivido.

-Ha pasado el tiempo -le dijo Severus, al sentir la mirada fija en su cuerpo -. Y también quiero saber cómo ha pasado en ti.

Harry sonrió separándose de él y fue desnudándose lentamente, bajo la atenta mirada de esos ojos negros que tanto había añorado.

Severus se deleitaba del espectáculo. La última vez que había poseído ese cuerpo, sólo tenía 15 años, por lo que era un joven aun. El Harry de ahora era un hombre. Sus brazos fuertes y la espalda más ancha, al igual que los muslos. Y el sexo, claro que había cambios en él y los disfrutaría uno a uno.

Se acercó rápidamente y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo besándolo en la boca mientras restregaban sus cuerpos.

Casi con sincronía se fueron acercando a la ducha y Harry empezó a palmear la muralla buscando la llave de paso. Una lluvia de agua fría calló sobre ellos, pero poco les importó. Lentamente se fue templando y ellos dejando su beso de lado.

Harry conjuró una navaja y con ayuda de la espuma comenzó a rasurarlo. Con delicadeza movía sus manos al compás de sus respiraciones. Mientras Severus cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar de la sensación. Al terminar su trabajo lo volvió a besar. Ansiaba tener sus bocas juntas a cada instante.

Severus tomó una esponja y le puso jabón, para pasarla por todo el cuerpo de su pareja, sin dejar ni un espacio en el olvido. Bajó su mano jabonosa por la espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, empujando el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo, logrando que el menor gimiera al sentir el contacto.

-Severus.

Su nombre en esos labios parecía casi un pecado. Sintió como la ola de calor subía por sus pies y se atascaba a mitad de su cuerpo.

-Necesito tenerte ya.

Le dijo con voz imperiosa. Harry lo miró a los ojos y asintió saliendo de la ducha y apagándola.

Entre besos llegaron a la cama y se derrumbaron sobre ella, acariciándose con incalculable pasión.

Severus se levantó un poco y lo recorrió con la mirada, sin dejar ni un palmo a su exhaustiva contemplación. Se le hacía una visión divina que lo invitaba a devorarlo completamente. Subió hasta poder besar su boca y fue bajando por su clavícula dejando que su lengua se divirtiera reconociéndolo. Llegó a su ombligo donde se dedicó a lamer, morder, absorber y empujar con la punta, logrando que de la garganta de Harry, salieran los más variados y vergonzosos sonidos.

Harry estaba en una especie de nirvana. No era muy consciente de lo que ahora hacía Severus con su cuerpo, sólo sentía que podía morir en ese mismo instante y no lo importaría lo más mínimo.

El mayor vio los ojos desorbitados en placer que tenía Harry y siguió con su tarea de volverlo loco. Descendió más acariciando el vello púdico del menor con la yema de los dedos, pero sin llegar a tocar la piel, sólo superficialmente, logrando que Harry arqueara la espalda en una nueva ola de sensaciones. Llegó a su pene y lo tomó de la base con su mano derecha, para luego cubrir toda la extensión con su boca.

Harry jadeó pidiendo aire y tratando de no perder el sentido. Era demasiado para él. Ya que no había vuelto a tener ningún tipo de relación desde que se separó del hombre y ahora sólo quería que lo tomara, pero al parecer esos no eran los planes de su pareja.

Severus bombeaba su miembro, chupándolo, mordiéndolo suavemente, succionando y vuelta a chupar. Veía que Harry llegaría el límite en poco tiempo, por lo que se lo sacó de la boca y chupó el mismo tres de sus dedos, dejando que Harry pudiera volver a respirar bien, por unos segundos. Luego de sentir sus dedos lo suficientemente húmedos volvió a su tarea inicial y mientras Harry deliraba por su mamada, se dedicó a dilatar lentamente su entrada.

Harry fue consiente del dedo que se abrió paso a través de su ano, pero estaba tan absorto en lo que Severus le hacía a su pene que no pudo poner demasiada atención. Si sintió cuando ya eran tres los que lo estaban penetrando al mismo tiempo en que succionaba su miembro.

-¡Merlín, Severus! Si no entras ahora moriré antes de que lo hagas.

Y el mayor no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Su propio miembro estaba duro y húmedo al ver a Harry en ese estado. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y atrajo a su amante para que se sentara a horcadas sobre él. Lentamente se fueron acoplando.

Harry dio un grito de dolor al sentir como lo dejaba caer sobre ese duro mástil y este lo llenaba por completo.

-Shh, ya pasara.

Le susurró Severus al oído. Mientras acariciaba su espalda y se meneaba lentamente para no volverse loco. Y es que su miembro estaba tan exquisitamente aprisionado que casi lo estrangulaba.

Se comenzaron a mover a un ritmo sincronizado. Fueron lentamente, sintiendo como entraban y salían del cuerpo del otro. Sintiendo el cielo en sus manos a la hora de besarse, sin perder nunca el hilo de sus movimientos. Harry levantaba sui cuerpo y se dejaba caer con fuerza. Ahora los movimientos eran desenfrenados y parecían dos locos frente a una hoguera inalcanzable. Se entregaron a la pasión y en un grito conjunto llegaron a la cúspide de sus deseos.

Severus se dejó caer de espalda y Harry quedó sobre él, tratando de recuperar un poco, el aire que requerían para hacer sus cerebros volver a funcionar. Se salió lentamente de su interior y se arrastró a la cama junto a su pareja, disfrutando de su calor y sus besos, hasta que el sueño se los llevó.

En una habitación apartada, una mujer dormía desnuda sobre el pecho de su amante. El hombre acariciaba su cabello y miraba por la ventana con aire cansado y un poco irritado.

-Ya falta poco.

Dijo acomodándose mejor, dejando a la mujer dada vuelta para el otro lado. Mientras la luna lo iluminaba, al igual que la sonrisa retorcida que tenía en el rostro.

Continuará...


	15. El tiempo empieza a correr

**15º Capítulo: El tiempo empieza a correr**

El tratamiento de Sirius iba avanzando a paso lento, pero seguro. No podía recordar a nadie aun, pero con la ayuda de los hechizos y pociones que le estaba proporcionando Theodore, por fin habían logrado que reconociera su nombre y no se trastornara con ello.

Ahora se encontraba en el salón de la mansión Nott. Blaise se encontraba con ellos. Había sido participe de cada uno de los avances que había tenido el moreno. Recordó que cuando estuvo en Azkaban la primera vez, había salido de allí en una situación deplorable, cosa que esta vez no pasó y lo más probable es que fuera por la falta de dementores para el cuidado de los reclusos. Su cuerpo sólo evidenciada un poco el paso de los años, pero al ser un mago era más longevo, no aparentaba más de cuarenta y algo. Blaise se dijo para sí mismo que eso era algo realmente satisfactorio para cuando él y Draco pudieran estar juntos nuevamente, por que confiaba absolutamente en las dotes médicas de su marido y tenía la seguridad de que sobrepasaría todos los estándares que se habían propuesto al alcanzar su recuperación en un tiempo record.

-Bien, Sirius, quiero que tomes esta posión y me permitas entrar en tu mente, para abrir una de tus puertas internas.

Theodore estaba probando en Sirius un proyecto propio que había estado estudiando desde hacía un par de años.

El tratamiento consistía, básicamente, en utilizar la legeremancia para abrir las puertas que cerraban los recuerdos, y derribar los muros de los hechizos al que pudo haber sido sometido, para que olvidara a las personas que lo rodeaban y quizás también a su atacante.

Sirius tomó todo el contenido de un trago y se preparó para que el hechizo le diera de frente.

Theo se preparó y entró rápidamente en su cabeza

-Legeremancia.

Atravesó por un camino oscuro, las luces de las antorches habían quedado ya muy lejos. A estas alturas, sólo la luz de la luna alumbrara sus pasos. Miró por una de las ventanas y vio que a la distancia, dos sombras que se internaban en el bosque. Sonrió al reconocerlos, pero debía retomar su camino para poder alcanzar a quien lo estaba esperando. Vio a la lejanía como una de las puestas se abría lentamente y una mano lo incitaba a entrar. Siguiendo sus instintos entró y una silueta se puso a su lado y se colgó de su cuello para luego cazar sus labios en un beso apasionado. Tomó la cintura de quien lo besaba y lo acercó más a él, respondiendo al beso con desesperación. El aire en sus pulmones se empezó a agotar y muy a su molestia tuvo que separarse, pero no apartó de si, ese cuerpo más pequeño que él.

-Te extrañe, Sirius

La voz dulce y melodiosa de un chico lo hizo volver a besarlo.

Sirius se dejó caer en el sillón luego de que Theo saliera de su mente. Había podido ver un momento breve de su pasado, pero aun así no reconoció ningún rostro, ni voz, ni siquiera el lugar donde se encontraba.

Theodore se sentó respirando fuertemente. Entrar en una mente normal no causaba el más mínimo estrés, pero al entrar en la mente de Sirius, había tenido que abrir un sin número de barreras que le hacían frente y sólo pudo mantener el hechizo por un par de minutos, nada suficiente como para que Sirius pudiera alcanzar a reconocer a alguien, cosa que él sí hizo, estaba seguro de que el pasillo en que estaban era uno de los pisos de Hogwarts y a quienes vio dirigirse al bosque prohibido eran Snape y Potter. Además que podía jurar su magia al asegurar que era Draco quien estaba en la habitación en la que entró Sirius, pero por el bien de él y del tratamiento, no diría nada ni mencionaría que conocía los nombres, lo dejaría para más adelante.

-Creo que avanzamos bastante.

Dijo por fin, logrando que la mirada de Sirius se centrara en él al igual que Blaise, el cual se moría de ganas por preguntar, pero ya convencería a su marido que le dijera. Tenía muchas formas de conseguir que el hombre le contara todo.

-Me gustaría poder reconocer a quienes vi.

El aire melancólico con el que lo dijo, causó estragos en los hombres que le acompaña que no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que mirarse y esperar que aguantara un poco, hasta poder descifrar lo que su mente hechizada podía afrontar.

Las semanas fueron pasando rápidamente y los chicos no hallaban la hora de que llegaran las vacaciones de navidad para poder estar con sus padres.

-Estas muy ansioso, Rudy.

El moreno sintió como un beso era depositado en su cuello y una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió por completo.

-No hagas eso, Scorp.

Se volteó y se olvidó un rato de su cuaderno de Herbología para poder besar a su novio.

Luego de que llegaran del juicio en el que su padre había sido liberado, fueron a hablar sobre el beso que se habían dado antes de asistir al juicio, pero ni siquiera llegaron al lugar que Scorpius había elegido para que hablaron, ya que a mitad de camino Rudy lo detuvo y le plantó un beso de película que logró desconectar todo en la cabeza del rubio y sólo se acordó de que luego de respirar nuevamente, le pediría a Rudy que fuese su novio. De eso ya había pasado tres meses y las cosas iban de maravilla, al igual que la relación de Cris y Patrick, claro que descubrieron lo celoso que Patrick podía llegar a ser y no dejaba a su pareja a sol ni a sombra.

-Quería preguntarte algo -le dijo Scorpius luego de guiarlo hasta la cama y acostándose en ella con la cabeza de su novio apoyada en su pecho.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Le preguntó levantando la mirada y conectándola con la celeste de Scorp.

-Quisiera saber si te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa el día 25, para navidad. Me gustaría presentarte a mis abuelos.

-Scorp, yo ya conozco a tus abuelos.

-Sí, pero lo conoces como el hijo de sus amigos, no como mi novio.

-Oh, bien. Creo que tendría que pedirles permiso a mis padres, pero no creo que se nieguen.

-Genial -le dijo con una sonrisa y lo jaló para que quedara sobre su cuerpo, para poder besarlo con una mejor posición.

En la sala común de Gryffindor las cosas eran muy diferentes. Levi se la había pasado persiguiendo a Hugo por todos lados, pero el chico no le hacía el menor caso. Ya estaba empezando a pensar que cierto profesor de vuelo tenía mucho que ver con el comportamiento de su angelito de ojos azules., pero eso se acabaría ya.

Hugo bajó las escaleras que conectaban las habitaciones de primero con la sala común, cuando sintió que era sujetado por el brazo, no necesito levantar la mirada para saber que se trataba de Levi. Lo había estado siguiendo por más de un mes, luego de que lo besara y él no le hablaba en lo que había pasado de tiempo, pero es que su padre le había advertido que no lo quería ver cerca de ese chico, si no quería tener problemas con él y lo menos que quería era hacer enfadar a su padre, mucho menos si tenía clases con él dos veces a la semana.

\- ¿Cómo estas, Hugo?

-Tengo que irme -le dijo tratando de alejarse, pero Levi no tenía las mismas intenciones.

-Sólo quiero hablar contigo. No haré lo mismo de la vez pasada -le dijo recordándole lo del beso -. Lo prometo.

Hugo lo miró por primera vez y se fijó en lo serio que parecía.

-Vale, pero de verdad tengo que estudiar.

-Jeje, te pareces mucho a tu madre.

-La vez pasada, me dijiste que tu padre les había contado de mi madre en el colegio, pero no me dijiste nada de mi padre -le dijo curioso.

-Bien -Levi se rascó la nuca nervioso -, digamos que también nos dijo cosas muy buenas, pero no me lleve muy bien con tu padre la primera vez y ahora no recuerdo algo bueno de él.

Desvió la mirada para que el chico no mirara lo incomodo que se encontrara respecto a eso, pero una risa suave lo hizo voltear. Hugo estaba tratando de no reír, pero fallaba notablemente.

-Te vez muy lindo riendo así.

Eso logró un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas del menor.

-No digas eso por favor.

-Wa, pero si es verdad, te juro que muchos dirían lo mismo.

-Pero prefiero que no lo digas -le dijo mirándolo dulcemente -. Mi padre no estaría muy contento si lo oye.

-Ah, pero no se lo diremos, ¿Cierto? -Le dijo guindándole un ojo -Ahora ¿No se supone que tenías que estudiar?

Hugo asintió con la cabeza y juntos fueron a la biblioteca los dos pensando lo mismo… por el momento está bien así.

Damián estaba en su habitación. Se encontraba en su cama mirando al techo. No podía sacar de su cabeza lo que había descubierto hace sólo unos días.

La idea había estado rondando su cabeza desde hace mucho, pero sólo hace muy poco se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su jefe de casa. Y lo peor, estaba seguro de que el hombre se había dado cuenta, pero no sabía que sentía el profesor Longbottom. Ya ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle profesor Neville, porque estaba seguro que cada vez que lo hacía, su rostro demostraba lo que sentía.

El colmo fue hace dos días. Quería salir lo más rápido posible del salón, para no tener que verlo. Algo ridículo porque sus ojos parecían estar pegados al rostro de ese hombre que era bastante mayor que él. Pero justo él lo llamó y por tratar de hacerse el desentendido chocó con un chico que lo mandó directo al suelo. El profesor había llegado rápidamente a su lado y lo había ayudado a ponerse de pie, pero su rostro se transformó en una manzana y terminó tartamudeando una torpe disculpa para luego salir corriendo.

Desde ese episodio había pasado casi tres días, pero aún no se atrevía a mirarlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Dijo volteándose y tratando de dormir, para no recordar su amor inalcanzable.

En la casa de Harry se vivía la situación más rara que hubiese pensado. Harry abrazaba fuertemente a María que entre sonreía y lloraba. Severus los veía desde un lado, sin querer interrumpir ese momento tan importante.

La mujer había llegado a la casa y les había soltado la bomba de una. Estaba esperando un bebé y eso la tenía terriblemente contenta. Ese había sido el sueño de su vida y ahora lo podía compartir con su amigo.

-Me alegro muchísimo por ti, María.

-Gracias, Señor Snape.

Llevaban viviendo juntos desde hacía tres meses, pero a la mujer aún no había cogido la confianza necesaria como para tratar a Severus por su nombre. Cosa que al hombre no le molestaba para nada.

-¿Ya le contaste a tu novio lo del bebé?

-No, Harry, de hecho quería pedirles un favor.

-Claro, dime.

-Me gustaría traerlo para la casa, a una cena con todos, quizás para navidad. Así se los presento y le digo lo del bebé que estoy esperando.

-Me parece fantástico. Dile que venga con nosotros el día 24 y cenaremos con los chicos también.

-Gracias, Harry, no sabes lo importante que es para mí, que a ustedes les agrade Matt.

-Siendo tu pareja, nos va a agradar, María. Tú sólo tráelo y nosotros prepararemos todo, para que no vea que manejamos la magia.

Sólo faltaba una semana para la navidad. Una semana para que se desatara la peor guerra en el mundo mágico. Donde la promesa del despertar de un nuevo Lord oscuro se empezaba a dispersar por los oídos de los aliados de las fuerzas del mal.

continuará...


	16. Navidad y…

**16º Capítulo: Navidad y…**

Por fin era navidad.

Damián, Levi y Rudy estabas demasiado emocionados como para esperar un minuto más a que llegara el expreso que los llevaría a casa. Era la primera navidad que pasarían con su verdadera familia. Junto a sus dos padres y su madrina. Además de dos agregados que habían sido agregados a los planes de las fiestas.

Uno de ellos era Matt. El misterioso novio de María y padre de la criatura que la mujer estaba esperando. Cosa que el susodicho no tenía idea y que sería su regalo de navidad este año.

El otro invitado era Scorpius, quien había insistido en que quería conocer más a fondo a la familia de su novio. Además de pedir los permisos pertinentes, para que el moreno asistiera a su casa el día siguiente, para ser presentado como su pareja oficial.

Harry había estado eufórico toda la semana. Quería que la casa luciera lo mejor que podía, para que los chicos se llevaran una gran sorpresas al llegar ese día. Se había esmerado en decorar muy bien la casa. Tanto al estilo Muggle, como al mágico.

María estaba tan entusiasmada como el oji verde. Aparte de la felicidad que sentía al saber que su sueño por fin se había realizado y llevaba en su vientre al hijo de su amado. Había estado tan radiante, que casi todo el mundo se lo hacía saber en el hospital donde trabajaba.

Severus se preocupaba de mantenerse lo más sereno posible. Había veces en que se quedaba embelesado mirando a Harry decorar la casa y ver lo feliz que se ponía al momento de recordar algo hermoso que viviera junto a los trillizos. Algo en su interior se quebró al pensar que él no había podido hacer nada por ellos. Pero se recompuso rápidamente al recordar que pronto estarían juntos y que poco a poco iría creando recuerdos junto a su familia.

El expreso llegó finalmente a la estación de Londres y los trillizos bajaron casi corriendo al ver por la ventana a sus padres. Harry y Severus habían decidido ir a buscarlos juntos.

-¡Papás! -Gritó Damián al arrojarse contra su padre que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Rudy y Levi llegaron rápido, pero sin tanto arrebato como su hermano. Scorpius venía tras ellos, dándoles un poco de espacio a los Snape, para que se saludaran y tratando de impedir que la gente se acercara demasiado a la familia.

Ciertamente el que Severus Snape y Harry Potter formaran una familia junto a sus tres hijos, fue una gran noticia, pero aun ellos no hablaban nada con los medios y todo se basaba en especulaciones que no venían muy al caso.

-¿Cómo estuvo su viaje? -Les preguntó Harry besando las frentes de sus chicos. A los que había extrañado terriblemente esos meses.

-Bien, papá. Uno que otro queriendo saber más de lo necesario.

-Sí, Rudy los espantó, pero se venían contra Dami, pensando que le podían sacar algo de información.

-Ya veo… -dijo Severus al pasar un brazo por los hombros de Harry para acercarlo más a él -¿Están listos?

-Sí -dijo Rudy mientras se volteaba para ver donde se encontraba su novio y cuando lo diviso le hizo una seña para que se acercara -. Scorp irá con nosotros y se comunicara con su papá desde la casa.

-Me parece bien -dijo Severus con su rostro serio, analizando cuidadosamente al hijo de su ahijado y novio de su hijo.

Scorpius se sintió un tanto intimidado por el escrutinio, pero aun así no dijo absolutamente nada. No fuera ser que se le ocurrieras terminar en malos términos con su suegro. Algo que ciertamente estaba completamente fuera de sus intenciones.

Harry sólo miraba el intercambio y negaba con la cabeza. Sabía que a Severus no le parecía para nada el que su hijo de 15 años tuviera novio y mucho menos que ellos compartieran habitación. Le había dado a conocer su temor de que cometieran alguna tontería, pero Harry sólo le dijo que si eso pasara, tendría que atenerse a la idea de ser abuelo, cosa que no le gusto para nada al mayor, mucho menos porque sabía que su pareja hablaba medio en serio.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos o seguiremos llamando la atención de la gente -les dijo Levi, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a cierto chico que esperaba la llegada de algún familiar que lo pasara a retirar.

-¿Quién es? -Preguntó Harry, al ver la acción de su hijo.

-Es Hugo-dijo Damián con una sonrisa, mientras veía que su hermano le hacía gestos de que se callara- Hugo Weasley para ser más preciso. El hijo de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Va en primero.

-Oh, veo -dijo Harry mirando evaluativamente a su hijo -¿Alguna razón por la que no me lo habías contado?

-Para nada -dijo sonriendo -. Sólo es un amigo.

-Aja -dijeron en coro Scorpius, Damián y Rudy, mientras rodaban los ojos.

-Veo que los demás no piensan lo mismo -le dijo Severus mientras empezaban a caminar a la salida.

-No sé por qué lo harán -les dijo a los tres mientras los fulminaba con la mirada.

-Pero al parecer ellos si saben de qué hablan -Harry sabía que algo pasaba ahí, pero prefirió que mejor lo hablaban después -. Bien, es mejor que nos apuremos y lleguemos rápido a la casa, aún quedan unas cosas por hacer y María se quedó sola.

Los chicos asintieron y se dirigieron a la zona de apariciones donde todos se agarraron de un amuleto que llevaba Harry en la mano y que los dejaría en el jardín de la casa en Francia.

Como era de esperar, cosa que no cambio con el paso de los años. Harry estuvo a punto de caer, pero su amado lo ayudó a equilibrarse, mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura y lo acercaba a su cuerpo.

Los chicos llegaron con gran facilidad y parecía que tenían una facilidad nata, para todo lo que eran los medios de transporte mágicos.

-¡Chicos! -Gritó una mujer desde la puerta.

Los chicos dirigieron la mirada a la entrada y allí estaba ella. La mujer con quien más tuvieron contacto desde que podían recordar, quien los cuido cuando estuvieron enfermos y les dio todo el amor que tenía para dar.

-¡María! -Gritaron los chicos, mientras corrían a su encuentro.

La mujer estaba emocionada. Había extrañado demasiado a ese trío, que ahora la abrazaban afectuosamente.

-María… ¿Vas a tener un bebé? -Le preguntó Damián. Mientras se separaba de ella y se situaba junto a sus hermanos.

-Así es -les dijo con una sonrisa -. Voy a tener un bebé en unos meses más.

-¡Felicidades! -Les dijeron los chicos.

-Muchas gracias -les dijo con una sonrisa. Miró a los presentes y recién en ese momento cayó en cuenta de la presencia de otro joven -¿Quién es el joven? -Preguntó motivada por el parecido con el rubio amigo de Harry.

-¡Ah es verdad! -Dijo Rudy emocionado mientras tomaba la mano del chico y se acercaban a ella- Él es Scorpius, es mi novio.

-Es hijo de Draco -le dijo Harry al ver la cara de condición que tenía la mujer.

-¡Oh, ya veo el parecido! -Dijo la mujer, mientras le daba un abrazo al rubio "Es muy parecido al rubio engreído, pero también se párece a Sirius Black" pensó para sí misma y es que algo en la mirada del chico era diferente a su padre gestante.

-Mucho gusto -la saludo.

Los siete ingresaron a la casa y se dispusieron a arreglarse para la cena. Mientras Scorpius le comunicaba a su papá que había llegado bien y que estaría en contacto con ellos durante la noche.

Las horas pasaron y la tarde acabo lentamente, dándole la bienvenida a la noche.

María estaba más que emocionada. Pronto llegaría su novio y se lo presentaría a su familia. Además de que al dar las doce de la noche le daría la noticia del bebé que estaban esperando. Ya se había realizado todos los exámenes necesarios y estaba feliz de que tendría una niña. Una niña que amaría como a su vida. Tenía poco más de tres meses, pero aún no se notaba demasiado con la ropa suelta que solía utilizar.

La mesa estaba lista y sólo faltaba que llegara el susodicho Matt.

El sonido del timbre llamó la atención de los integrantes de la casa y María casi corrió a la entrada para abrir la puerta.

Los hombres de la familia esperaban en la sala.

María entró acompañada de un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes pardos.

-Familia… les presento a Matt.

-Mucho gusto -dijo el hombre, dedicándoles una amable sonrisa, que fue devuelta por los demás.

-Así que tú eres el susodicho Matt -Le dijo Harry mientras se acercaba y le tendía la mano -. Harry Potter -se presentó para luego alejarse un poco -. Ellos son mis hijos -apuntó a los jóvenes que se acercaron a saludar.

-Rudy -dijo el mayor, mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre.

-Levi, un gusto -se presentó y al igual que su hermano, le dio la mano cordialmente.

-Damián -el chico le dio la mano, la cual fue estrechada con fuerza por el hombre.

-Mucho gusto -les dijo a los tres- son chicos muy guapos.

-Gracias -dijeron los tres a coro.

-Severus Snape -se acercó y alejó a sus hijos del hombre. Algo en él no le daba mucha confianza y lo hizo notar al apretar fuertemente la mano de Matt.

-Amor, él es Scorpius, el novio de Rudy -le dijo María, mientras señalaba al rubio, que reticente le dio la mano a ese desconocido.

-Son una familia grande -les dijo en tono de broma.

-Sí, bastante -le respondió Harry, mientras los guiaba al comedor -¿Por qué no nos sentamos a cenar, para que no nos pille las doce en la mesa?

Todos se dispusieron a comer. Severus se ubicó junto a Matt. En la mesa y al otro lado de este, se sentó María. Seguido de la mujer se sentó Levi, junto a él Rudy y Scorpius, para finalizar el círculo con Damián y Harry que quedó junto a su pareja.

La cena transcurrió de manera amena y al momento del postre, Matt se puso de pie y fue por la bolsa que traía cuando llego. Puso sobre la mesa una hermosa fuente con un postre que parecía ser pudín de almendras, el cual estaba exquisitamente decorado con hojas de menta.

Todos disfrutaron del postre y estaba realmente delicioso. Mientras que unos ojos miraban atentos como la familia disfrutaba del que sería, la última de las cenas que pasarían juntos.

continuará...


	17. Merlín… esto nadie lo esperaba

**17º Capítulo: Merlín… esto nadie lo esperaba**

La familia Snape Potter estaba reunida junto a la chimenea. Eso les daba una calidez única, sólo comparada con el sentimiento que los rodeaba cuando estaban juntos.

Harry se sentaba junto a su pareja, que lo abrazaba posesivamente mientras conversaban con María y Matt.

Los chicos jugaban una partida de cartas. Bien, Levi y Damián jugaban… Rudy y Scorpius se dedicaban a besarse a cada turno desocupado.

María miró el reloj y vio que sólo faltaban unos minutos para las doce de la noche.

Todos se pusieron de pie y se quedaron alrededor del árbol, hasta que dieron las doce y por fin llegó Navidad.

De una cajita, Damián sacó una pequeña figura de cerámica que tenía la forma del niño Jesús recién nacido, y la puso en el pesebre que descansaba a los pies del árbol con cuidado.

Los demás sólo miraban atentos las acciones del menor.

-Feliz Navidad, mi amor -dijo Harry, para luego besar a su pareja. Severus le correspondió encantado.

Todos empezaron a saludar a los presentes, pero el ex espía estaba atento a los movimientos del famoso Matt. Algo en ese tipo no le gustaba para nada, por lo que se apresuró a darles los regalos a los chicos para seguir vigilándolo. Un presentimiento le decía que los necesitarían.

-Bien es hora de los regalos.

Todos se emocionaron y se acercaron al árbol para empezar con la repartición.

El primero fue Scorpius, que les regaló a todos con excepción de Matt, ya que nadie le dijo que el hombre estaría en la cena.

Siguió Harry, quien le entregó a cada chico una caja con un moño del color de sus respectivas Casas.

-Espero que les guste -los chicos sonrieron y empezaron a desenvolver sus paquetes.

-Gracias, papá -Levi miraba fascinado el juego de química avanzada que Harry le había obsequiado. Si bien su hijo era mago, la mayor parte de su vida la había pasado entre muggles y por obvias razones estudió en un instituto en el cual le enseñaron esta materia, que le fascinó y que ahora llenaba de orgullo a Severus, ya que no había nada más parecido a la química que pociones.

-Es realmente hermoso -Damián tenía entre sus manos un calidoscopio. Estaba hecho de plata y en su interior se podía ver el brillo y las figuras que formaban los Diamantes, Amatistas, Jades, Ópalos y Topacios. Algo que atesoraría para toda su vida.

-¡Genial! -Rudy quedó maravillado. Era una consola de juegos que había querido desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero que su papá le había negado hasta el cansancio. Ahora entendía por qué lo hacía. Nada mejor que recibirla como regalo de Navidad.

-Me alegro que les gustara -les dijo abrazándolos y besando sus cabezas.

Severus, que no había dejado de ver a Matt en todo el rato, apretó los puños al ver como se relamía los labios contemplando a su hijo menor. Si antes estaba preocupado, ahora estaba seguro de que ese tipo había llegado con malas intenciones.

Se acercó a los chicos y les entregó los paquetes que tenía.

-Chicos. Quiero que abran los paquetes y me hagan caso enseguida.

Los chicos asintieron y se miraron extrañados. Se notaba que su padre estaba nervioso o algo lo estaba alterando.

Matt también lo había notado y no dejaba de mirar lo que estaban haciendo. Estaba seguro de que su plan funcionaría.

Los chicos abrieron los paquetes y se extrañaron al ver los camafeos que había adentro. Se notaban antiguos y obviamente muy caros.

-Es hermoso, padre -dijo Damián. Al contemplar el suyo más a fondo vio que tenía la figura de un hada de cabello largo y negro, con sus alas extendidas a los lados y un vestido largo de color azul. Parecía real

-Sí, es muy lindo -el camafeo de Levi era también de un hada, pero era un poco diferente a la de su hermano. Tenía el cabello rubio, un tanto ondulado, y un vestido de color rojo con cadenas finas en el frente.

-Es genial -el camafeo de Rudy era más exótico. También de un hada, pero esta tenía largas y blancas alas; el cabello verde rizado y un traje de dos piezas. La pechera iba desde uno de los hombros y bajo la axila del otro lado, la falda era en corte esquinado. Todo de color beige con bordes verdes.

-Me alegra que les gustara, pero ahora quiero que me pongan atención.

Todo el mundo estaba al pendiente de la escena. Todos, claro, pero mucho más Matt.

-Estos camafeos contienen a sus guardianes -los chicos miraron los objetos con incredulidad -. Sólo deben ponerles unas gotas de sangre y aparecerán. Aparte deberán invocarlas al decir "Mi ángel protector, cuida a tu elegido" luego de eso dirán el nombre de su guardián.

-¿Cuáles son los nombre, Sev? -Harry lo miraba atentamente, algo le decía que Severus les daba esos obsequios por una razón. Y rara vez se equivocaba.

-La guardiana de Levi en Laura; la guardiana de Rudy es Raquel y la guardiana de Damián es Dorotea.

Matt miraba a Snape con furia y este lo notó.

-Chicos, acciónenlos… ¡Ahor…!

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que Matt miró a la mesa y se fijó que Severus no había probado el pudín.

-Expulso.

Severus salió disparado por el aire y dio contra el muro de la sala.

-¡Severus/Padre! -El gritó de sus hijos y su pareja, fue lo último que escuchó el pocionista antes de perder el sentido.

Todos se giraron y lo que vieron los impactó.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor no! -María cubrió su boca y dejó caer las lágrimas al entenderlo todo.

Frente a ellos Matt sostenía una varita y los apuntaba directamente. Él había sido quien había atacado a Severus.

-Tks Tks Tks… yo no haría el intento de hacer magia, de ser ustedes.

-¿Qué prendes? -Le dijo Harry poniéndose al frente, mientras trataba de protegerá a sus hijos y a Scorpius con su cuerpo.

-Fácil, sólo espero que todo lo que voy a decir quede en sus cabezas.

Su carcajada les congeló la sangre y vio que Levi estaba mordiendo su pulgar para tratar de hacerlo sangrar.

-Incarcero

Las seis personas que se encontraban en la habitación se vieron rápidamente amarradas por gruesas cuerdas.

-Les dije que no hicieran nada tonto -se acercó a Levi y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago -. Agradece que tu rostro sea tan hermoso como el de Damián, porque si no ya te hubiese roto la cara por tu desafío.

-¡No les hagas nada, por favor!

-Nunca lo hubiese creído. Harry Potter rogando a un enemigo.

-Haré cualquier cosa por mis hijos.

-Es eso precisamente lo que quería oír. Pero no de tus labios.

Se acercó a Damián que lo miraba con terror y lo hizo ponerse de pie. Luego lo dejó sentado en una silla que invocó.

-Ahora, el que hablara seré yo. Y espero que se mantengan callados. Como podrán ver no pueden hacer ni un sólo hechizo, y eso tiene una razón lógica -se comenzó a pasear y fue ayudándolos a sentarse en el piso -. Verán, el delicioso postre que comieron tenía un viejo ingrediente que inhibe el flujo de magia por una hora. Por lo que obviamente no podrán moverse en ese tiempo.

Los seis se miraban asustados. No entendían que era lo que pasaba y al parecer aún no terminaba.

En la mansión Malfoy. Draco se paseaba es un lugar para el otro tratando de pensar, por qué demonios no servía la conexión de la chimenea que mantenía en línea a la mansión Malfoy con la casa de los Potter en Francia.

-Cálmate Draco, nada malo puede estar pasando.

En el salón se encontraban todos los miembros de la familia Malfoy Lupin, claro, todos menos Scorpius.

Lucius y Remus estaban sentados en uno de los sillones, mientras que Lucian miraba por la ventana con un vaso de refresco en la mano. No entendía muy bien el problema de su hermano. Normalmente lo veía sólo para estas fechas, ya que para decepción de su papá Remus, había elegido estudiar en Durmstrang y ya cursaba su sexto año.

Rebeca jugaba con la pequeña Cristina. No eran muchos los años de diferencia ya que Rebeca tenía 15 y Cristina 10. Al igual que su hermano, no quiso estar en Hogwarts, pero ella si dijo la razón que Lucian no quiso dar. No querían tener a Draco como profesor, por lo que ahora era toda una dama educada en BeauxBatons.

Cristina era diferente a todos. Sólo ansiaba que el año escolar pasara rápidamente para entrar a Hogwarts.

-Pero Scorpius dijo que se comunicaría con nosotros al pasar las doce.

-Debe estar concentrado en su novio -le dijo Lucian, uniéndose a la conversación de sus padres y su hermano.

-No sé. Algo no anda bien. Siento que algo malo está pasando.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sirius?

El moreno se volteó. Había estado mirando por el balcón de la mansión Nott y de repente Blaise llamó su atención.

-No sé. Creo que me siento melancólico.

Las sesiones de Legeremancia que había tenido con Theodore habían ido avanzando rápidamente. Nunca se le olvidaría el rostro que pudo reconocer en sus recuerdos. El rostro angustiado de la pareja de Severus. Lo vio abrazándolo y llamándolo Sirius. Lo miró en un combate sin tregua, en el que estuvo a punto de morir. Lo vio dándole la mano a otro joven y diciéndole que lo cuidara.

Aun no podía reconocer al joven que lo besaba, pero pudo recordar que era en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-Papá, Sirius, ya es hora de abrir los regalos -un entusiasmado Christopher los llamaba desde la entrada.

-No te preocupes, Sirius, no debe pasar nada malo.

-Sí. Quizás sólo es mi imaginación.

Entró al salón, en donde Chris y Theo los esperaban. Una extraña sensación le decía que algo raro estaba ocurriendo, pero no sabía que era.

Continuará…

N/A: Lamento, de verdad que lo hago, pero soy duela de casa y cuido a dos bebés en la semana y a tres adolecentes y a mi papá. El fin de semana trabajo así que no tengo tiempo de nada, pero sus comentarios me encantan. Ahora, para responder una pregunta que me hizo gracia: no es traducción, es de mi propia cosecha. Lo empecé a escribir hace más de dos años. Lo otro… ¿Por qué creyeron tantos que María era la mala? Eso me sorprendió, pero me encantan todas sus conjeturas. Espero sigan leyendo y dándome su apoyo.

Un beso

Majo


	18. Maldita confesión

**18º Capítulo: Maldita confesión**

Matt tenía a todos dominados. Había amarrado a Severus a una silla para que no se moviera. Claro que aún no lo despertaba, pero era eso precisamente lo que pretendía hacer en ese momento.

-Ennervate.

Severus se removió en su lugar y lentamente fue recordando lo que había pasado minutos antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. Su reacción fue inmediata. Trató de liberarse, pero no lo consiguió.

-Ni se te ocurra utilizar magia, Snape, porque si lo haces tus hijos pagaran las consecuencias.

Matt estaba parado tras Rudy y le apuntaba a la nuca. A su lado Scorpius hacía sangrar su labio por la fuerza imprimada al morderlo con rabia. No podía hacer nada por su novio y eso lo frustraba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? -Su voz salió resignada, nada podía hacer por el bien de sus bebés. Y si de algo estaba seguro, es que todo esto era por él.

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas. Pues muy fácil.

Se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el lugar y dejó de apuntar a Rudy, para apuntar a Damián. Severus se tensó al instante. Había estado observando al tipo toda la noche y estaba seguro de que algo se traía con su hijo menor. Cosa que quedó comprobada cuando éste lo levantó y lo sentó en su regazo.

Damián forcejeó y trató de liberarse, pero nada parecía detener a ese ser maldito de su cometido.

-¡Déjame!

Matt lo sostuvo por la cintura y puso la varita en su garganta.

-Silencio.

Indignado, Damián trató nuevamente de liberarse, pero esta vez recibió un golpe en el estómago.

-¿Vez lo que me haces hacer, mi amor? -todos se tensaron al oírlo -No quiero lastimar tu delicioso cuerpo, pero me obligarás si te resistes tanto.

Damián se quedó quieto al instante, más por el miedo que le causaba aquel hombre, que por la amenaza contra su integridad física.

-Si quieres que te ponga atención… suelta a mi hijo.

Severus le habló con un tono completamente frio. No iba a permitir que algo malo le pasara a su hijo y mucho menos que ese ser le pusiera un dedo encima.

-Claro que no, Severus. Damián es parte del trato -acarició la mejilla del menor y éste trató de alejarle la mano - ¡Ah, tan bello y tan rebelde! Justo como lo era Harry cuando joven, pero las cosas cambian y el destino también.

-Aleja tus manos de mi hijo, si es que quieres que escuche lo que me tienes que decir.

-Ya te dije que no, Severus. Porque en caso de que tu respuesta sea negativa… -su voz se hizo peligrosamente suave -no me iré de este lugar con las manos vacías.

Harry miraba a su hijo con horror

¿Cómo era posible que una cena de Navidad se convirtiera en un secuestro?

¿Cómo podía ayudar a Damián, si no tenía una gota de magia?

El ver las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de su hijo menor le partía el alma.

María aun no podía salir del shock en el que se encontraba. Su amor, su amante, el padre de su bebé… no era más que un ser maldito y miserable que quería corromper al más inocente de sus ahijados. Y ella sólo había sido el puente. La llave que le abrió las puertas de la casa. Su hija no le importaba, ni mucho menos ella. Ahora miraba a Damián y se recriminaba: Traje la maldición a esta familia. Sólo yo soy la responsable de que mi niño este pasando por esto. Los pensamientos se empezaban a arremolinar en su cabeza y la angustia se apoderaba de su alma.

-¿Por qué?

La voz ahogada de la mujer salió como una lanza para atravesar el corazón de quien la escuchara.

Matt la miró casi con desprecio y dejó a Damián en la silla de al lado, para luego ponerse de pie y caminar en dirección a donde ella se encontraba. Le tomó el rostro y la hizo mirarlo de frente.

-Porque no eres más que una inmunda muggle -las palabras azotaban el corazón de María como mil látigos de fuego - ¿Sabes el asco que sentía cada vez que te tocaba? ¿Cuán sucio me sentí al tener que besarte… -María trató de voltear el rostro pero él no se lo permitió –…y meterme a tu cama sólo para poder llegar a ellos? Porque tú no eres nada -luego sonrió de lado y se paró mirándola hacia abajo -y mucho menos la criatura que llevas en el vientre.

María abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

-¿Lo sabías? -Lo miró hacia arriba y con espanto vio cómo se burlaba en su propia cara.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía. Fui yo quien te dio una poción para que quedaras embarazada. Eso era sólo un plus para que me trajeras a la casa. Si no era en una fiesta, lo harías para que tus queridos amigos conocieran al padre de tu hija.

-¡Eres un miserable!

Matt miró a Harry, que en ese momento quería destrozarle.

-No me llames así, Harry, yo sólo hice lo que estuvo en mis manos para conseguir mis objetivos. Aunque debo confesar que fueron muy a largo plazo.

Se dirigió por la sala, mirando cada uno de los rostros que lo fulminaban en ese momento. Hasta que reparo en uno.

\- ¿Sabían que también fue mi idea el que Sirius Black cayera nuevamente en Azkaban?

Scorpius abrió los ojos incrédulo. Ese hombre parado frente a él y que momentos antes amenazaba la vida de su novio. Había sido el mismo que había separado a sus padres en el pasado.

-Es imposible. ¿Por qué lo harías? Sirius murió el día en que Voldemort atacó, o por lo menos eso es lo que todos creíamos. Cómo pudiste hacer algo así, si nada te aseguraba el que tu plan funcionara.

-En eso te equivocas, Harry. Yo lo que quería era dejarte solo. Sin el apoyo de tus amigos. Sin el amor de tu pareja. Sin tu padrino. Quería que te convirtieras en un ser sin razones para vivir y con un sólo objetivos en mente… ¡La venganza!

-Querías convertirlo en el próximo Dark Lord.

-Así es, mi querido Severus, pero las cosas cambiaron. Harry desapareció del mundo mágico y tuve que empezar a buscarlo. Me llevó trece años el hacerlo, hasta que lo vi en una plaza pública junto a sus hijos. Luego de eso las cosas fueron más fáciles. Me acerqué a María y entablé una "relación" con ella -se aproximó a la mujer y le levantó el rostro -. Fuiste una muy buena informante, querida -la besó en la boca de manera ruda y luego la soltó.

Nadie en la habitación era capaz de decir algo. Todos estaban consternados por la información que el hombre les daba.

-¿Cómo fue que lograste que nadie reconociera a Sirius en Azkaban?

-¿Harry? Me extraña, querido -se acercó y se acuclilló a su lado -. Sabes que hay innumerables formas de dominar la mente humana, y si a eso le agregamos magia y un hechizo bloqueador. Voilá, un Obliviate tan poderoso, que ni siquiera los Aurores de una prisión podrían notarlo.

-Eres una basura.

-¡Oh, pequeño Scorpius! Una de las tantas víctimas que tiene esta guerra. Pero no te preocupes. Puede que hasta te consigas un padre. Mira que uno de mis socios está ansioso de hacerle una visita a la cama de tu papi. Aunque siéndote franco, no está muy cuerdo y dudo que lo deje vivo después de tirárselo.

-¡Cállate, desgraciado!

-No te alteres, Severus. Siempre tienes que estar tranquilo y analizando la situación. No te puedes dejar llevar por los impulsos.

-Ya verás cuando me libere, escoria. Te pudrirás en Azkaban y ni siquiera los Aurores serán capaces de reconocer tu miserable existencia, porque nada de ti quedara reconocible, pedazo de mierda.

-Bien, Severus, es precisamente la manera en la que debe expresarse el nuevo Lord.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Eso mi querido Harry. Todo lo que he hecho y que seguiré haciendo es en pos de que Severus sea el nuevo Dark Lord.

-Nunca lo haré ¡imbécil!

-Bien… Yo no estaría tan seguro -se paró y miró a los presentes, para luego apuntar con su varita a Levi -Crucio.

Un grito de dolor salió de las gargantas de todos. Harry se removía en su lugar al igual que Severus, tratando de liberarse y quitarse las malditas sogas que los aprisionaban.

-¡Déjalo!

Todos trataban de que se detuviera, pero nada parecía ablandar el corazón del maldito ser. Hasta que finalmente paró.

-Como verán, tengo muchas maneras de persuadir a la gente.

-Eres un…

La frase que iba a lanzar María, quedó en el olvido cuando sintió una terrible corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo, como si hubiese puestos los dedos mojados en el interruptor de la luz.

-¡María!

-¡Por favor detente, matarás a la criatura!

Matt detuvo su ataque pero no retrocedió. Sólo miró a la mujer que se encontraba a sus pies y sin el menor miramiento pateó su vientre ferozmente.

María cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de no perder el conocimiento, pero estaba segura de que perdería la razón si ese maldito mataba a su hija.

Matt se acercó a la chimenea y con unos toques prendió las llamas en ella. En un par de segundos tres personas más aparecieron.

-Les daré unos días para que piensen en mi propuesta -todos miraron a los tipos que estaban en el salón -. Claro está… no me iré con las manos vacías.

Se acercó a Damián y lo agarró del brazo.

-¡No, por favor! -Harry veía con horror como ése mal nacido metía a su hijo en la chimenea.

-Este es un aliciente, Harry -luego se volteó para mirar a Severus -. En tus manos está el que deje con vida a Damián -finalmente se giró a los demás -. Como podrán ver somos mortífagos, y haremos lo que sea para que el Nuevo Orden sea implantado en el mundo.

Luego se metieron en la chimenea y uno por uno fueron desapareciendo.

-¡Damián! -Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de los padres del chico, que vieron como su más pequeño ángel les era arrancado de las manos.

En Hogwarts un hombre se despertaba sudando y nervioso. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero una pesadilla lo había obligado a saltar de la cama. Una pesadilla que involucraba muerte, destrucción, odio… y por sobre todo un terrible daño a quien más amaba.

-Damián.

Continuará...


	19. 19- Encuentro accidentado

**19º Capítulo: Encuentro accidentado**

Todos trataban de liberarse. Nadie podía entender que las cosas hubiesen pasado tan rápido.

Severus fue el primero en romper sus ataduras y corrió a auxiliar a su pareja e hijos.

Harry se arrodilló frente a María y vio que empezaba a sangrar.

-¡Resiste, María!

Trató de realizar algo de magia de sanación, pero nada sucedió. Aún estaba nervioso y si a eso se le sumaba Levi, inconsciente por el ataque de Matt, era normal esa falta de poder.

-¡Severus!

El hombre lo miró y vio horrorizado como la mujer empezaba a perder el color en su rostro.

-Tenemos que llamar a alguien para que nos ayude.

-Iré por mi papá y mis abuelos -Scorpius se puso de pie rápidamente y notó su manga sujetada por su novio. Se inclinó y lo besó en los labios -No te preocupes. Quédate con tus padres.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la chimenea y echó polvos Flu en ella.

-¡Mansión Malfoy! -El nombre salió claro y fuerte, pero nada pasó - ¡Mansión Malfoy! -Nuevamente las llamas lo envolvían, pero no se aparecía.

-Seguramente bloquearon la chimenea para que no puedas comunicarte con tu familia.

-Rudy tiene razón.

Scorpius se quedó pensando por unos momentos. Tenía que pedir ayuda, pero no conocía a nadie que supiera de medicina. Hasta que lo recordó.

-¡Claro! -Se volvió a meter a la chimenea ante la mirada de todos - ¡Mansión Nott!

-¡No, Scorpius! -Harry se paró rápidamente, pero ya era tarde. El rubio había sido trasladado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puede ir a la casa de Cris?

Severus y Harry se miraron, tratando de encontrar la solución para lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero un quejido los trajo de vuelta. Levi estaba reaccionando lentamente.

-¡Demonios! Eso fue doloroso -trató de ponerse de pie pero sintió que unas manos lo obligaban a sentarse nuevamente.

-No te levantes, hijo. Espera a que lleguen los médicos para que te revisen.

-¿Papá? -Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que faltaban Scorpius y Damián - ¿Dónde están Dami y Scorp?

Harry miró hacían un lado, para que sus hijos no vieran las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos. Sintió como era abrazado por su pareja que lo acunaba para calmarlo.

-Scorp fue por ayuda y Dami… -Rudy bajó la cabeza -a Dami se lo han llevado esos tipos.

-¡¿Qué?! -Se volvió a parar, pero un fuerte mareo lo hizo acostarse nuevamente - ¡Demonios!

Scorpius llegó a la sala de la familia Nott Zabini y se dio cuenta que no había nadie en el lugar. Se empezó a desesperar, ya que ni siquiera los elfos domésticos llegaban recibirlo.

-¡Ayuda! -Gritó tan fuerte como le fue posible.

El matrimonio Nott estaba descansando. Luego de que su hijo los arrastrara a abrir los regalos, y tras unas copas que compartieron con Sirius, se habían acostado rendidos.

Blaise se removió en su lado de la cama. Un sonido había llegado a sus oídos, pero no le puso mayor atención hasta que un segundo grito lo despertó del todo. Alguien estaba pidiendo ayuda. Y si no se equivocaba estaba en el salón de la mansión.

-Theo -movió a su esposo para tratar de que reaccionara pero poco pudo hacer.

Se levantó y se puso una bata. En el pasillo se encontró con Sirius.

-¿También escuchaste?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y bajó rápidamente. Había estado a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó esa voz que le removió las entrañas. En primera instancia no se levantó, ya que sabía que podían estar buscándolo por su escapada de Azkaban, pero ya con el segundo "auxilio" no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Algo en su interior le decía que tenía que acudir.

Scorpius estaba impacienté, no conocía bien la mansión de sus padrinos por lo que no podía ponerse a buscar por todos lados, menos con tan poco tiempo.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba y se volteó rápidamente para luego quedarse congelado en el lugar. Frente a él se encontraba la persona que más ansió conocer en su vida. Obviamente los años habían hecho mella en él, pero aun así lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-P… padre -su voz salía ahogada. Con horror vio que Sirius se dejaba caer al suelo y se agarraba la cabeza entre las manos.

-¡Sirius! -Blaise llegó rápidamente y se horrorizó al ver a su ahijado en ese lugar, tenía que ayudar al hombre y hacer algo para que no se trastornara más -Desmaius -lo atacó rápidamente para que cayera inconsciente en el piso.

-¡¿Qué haces, padrino?! -Scorpius se acercó rápidamente y se arrodilló al lado de su padre- ¡¿Por qué lo atacaste?!

-¡Cálmate, Scorpius! -Levitó el cuerpo del menor y lo puso en el sillón, para luego girarse y ver que su hijo se encontraba junto a su amigo - ¿Qué haces aquí, Scorp?

-¿He? -El menor lo miró, sin entender bien lo que le preguntaba, pero luego reaccionó -Necesito a mi padrino y a mi papá, pero quiero saber qué hace aquí -dijo apuntando a Sirius que yacía inerte en el sillón.

Blaise detectó lo alterado que estaba su ahijado y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se alteraba fácilmente.

-Cris, ve por tu padre -vio que su hijo asentía y corría en dirección a la habitación -Scorp, ve por el tuyo y tus abuelos. Creo que los necesitaremos cuando despierte -le dijo apuntando al desmayado.

-Bien -Scorpius se acercó a la chimenea y con temor volvió a invocar su casa - ¡Mansión Malfoy! -Esta vez sintió rápidamente como era trasladado. Salió por la chimenea, pero antes que se pudiera afirmarse bien fue fuertemente abrazado. Se dio cuenta que era su papá quien lo hacía.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no te habías comunicado?! -Draco no se había ido a acostar, mucho menos cuando no pudo trasladarse a la casa de los Potter. Estaba seguro de que algo malo había pasado y sólo rogaba con que su hijo no estuviera involucrado, por lo que cuando lo vio llegar la desesperación se apoderó de él.

-Papá, no es el momento -le dijo alejándose un poco y viendo que sus tíos y abuelos estaban en el lugar - ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que mi padre está vivo?

Draco se alejó de su hijo y se cubrió la boca con las manos. Remus miraba a su nieto con una mueca de dolor, había sido el primero en recomendar que no se le dijera nada al chico hasta que Sirius se encontrara mejor. Lucian, Rebeca y Cristina, miraban a los adultos con impresión, a ellos tampoco se les había dicho que su cuñado estaba vivo. Lucius sólo bufó, sabía que esto pasaría pero nadie le dio la razón.

-Hijo ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Scorpius iba a responder, pero recordó lo que había pasado en la casa Potter y se desesperó.

-¡Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que ir donde mis padrinos! -Todos lo miraban, pero nadie lo seguía - ¡Demonios, alguien atacó a los Potter, se llevaron a Damián, vi a mi padre y esta inconsciente!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Eso! Ahora tenemos que ir a la casa de mis padrinos porque bloquearon la chimenea de los Potter -se dio vuelta y esta vez se metió en la chismea - ¡Mansión Nott!

Los que estaban en la sala de la mansión Malfoy no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. Fue Draco el primero en reaccionar y meterse en la chimenea, repitiendo la acción de su hijo, seguido por Lucian y Rebeca, que tenían de la mano a Cristina, luego de ellos se fue Remus y finalmente Lucius.

Al llegar se encontraron con Theodore que estaba atendiendo a Sirius en el sillón. Blaise estaba a su lado, por si lo necesitaba para lo que fuera, y Cris junto a los demás chicos se mantenían apartados.

-Va a estar bien -Theo se puso de pie y miró a todos los que se encontraban en su salón.

-Scorpius -llamó Lucius a su nieto -. Ahora dinos lo que pasó, pero más tranquilo.

-Está bien -tomó aire para poder empezar -. Estábamos en la cena de navidad y llegó Matt, quien es el novio de María, la amiga del señor Harry -vio que los mayores asentían y eso era lo que necesitaban -. Resultó que el tipo es un mortífago y estuvo involucrado en la desaparición de mi padre, y todo este tiempo estuvo moviendo sus hilos para que el señor Severus sea el próximo Lord. Pero las cosas se complicaron y le lanzó un Crucio a Levi y a María, y ella está esperando un bebé, y luego la pateó y se llevó a Damián… -Tomó aire para poder seguir - ¡Ahora no tenemos nada de magia y necesitamos ayuda para María y Levi!

Los que estaban en la sala tenían las bocas abiertas. No entendían como habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

-Sirius no despertará en un buen rato, por lo que yo iré a ver a los heridos.

-¡Yo también quiero ir!

-¡No, Cris! Tú te quedaras en caso de que Sirius despierte y no dejaras que salga de la casa.

-Eso está bien, Blaise. Tú irás conmigo y me ayudarás -le dijo Theo - ¿Alguien más viene? -Les dijo sujetando a su esposo por la cintura - ¡Rue de Vincourt nº 875!

-¿Quién les dijo a ellos donde vive Harry? -Preguntó Remus mientras se dirigía a la chimenea.

-Cris -fue la respuesta de Scorpius mientras atravesaba la chimenea repitiendo la dirección que dijeron sus padrinos y que gracias a Merlín recordó Chris, porque a él, con todo lo que había pasado, ya se le había olvidado.

Todos los demás siguieron la dirección y desparecieron de la sala, con excepción de Christopher que se quedó solo, aburrido y preocupado, mientras vigilaba a Sirius Black y esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

Continuará…

N/A: Debo las disculpas y explicaciones por mi retraso de dos días a la hora de publicar. Me explico: Trabajo. Así de simple. Sábado y domingo trabajo de 8 de la mañana a 10 de la noche, por tanto, cuando vuelvo a mi casa sólo me quedan fuerzas para acostarme y dormir hasta el otro día. Ahora sí. Esta semana, como la semana pasada, capítulos diarios.

Sobre este capítulo. Scorpius se enteró de que su padre está vivo.


	20. 20- Devuélvanme a mi hijo

20º Capítulo: Devuélvanme a mi hijo

Cuando los miembros de la familia Malfoy llegaron a la casa de los Snape Potter y se encontraron con un terrible escenario.

Harry estaba al lado de su amiga, la cual, inconsciente aún por el ataque de magia que recibió, sangraba abundantemente. Theo se acercó y le pidió se alejara para poderla atender. Blaise se arrodilló junto a su marido para ayudarlo en lo que necesitara.

-¡Debo llevarla a San Mungo! Aquí no puedo hacer nada.

-Pero se va a desatar un caos mediático si llega Harry contigo.

-Tienes razón -le dijo a Blaise -. Nosotros la llevaremos y le pediré a Ferry que me ayude, sin que haga demasiadas preguntas.

Harry miraba a su amiga con dolor, pero en ese momento no tenía cabeza para pensar en otra cosa. Su hijo menor había sido secuestrado por un tipo que presentó demasiado interés en él. Además los amenazó con matarlo si no accedían a sus peticiones.

Remus fue el primero al que abrazó. Tratando de no perder la calma frente a Rudy y Levi, que lo miraban expectantes para saber qué es lo que su padre quería que hicieran. En esos momentos harían cualquier cosa para que no sufriera más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Se lo llevaron Remus! ¡Se llevaron a mi bebé!

Remus sabía que Harry no lloraría frente a los demás, por lo que prefirió sacarlo de ahí. Lo llevó hasta el despacho de la casa y ahí se encerraron.

En cuanto Harry supo que estaban solos dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos.

-Ya, Harry… -Remus lo recostó en el sillón y se sentó junto a él -. Ya verás que encontraremos la manera de traerlo de vuelta.

-Es que tú no viste a ese desgraciado -y se abrazó más al que consideraba como un tercer padre (Sirius era el segundo) -. Ese maniático miraba a mi hijo como un manjar ¡Lo va a lastimar, Remus! ¡Estoy seguro que se va a aprovechar de él! ¡Y no tengo idea de cómo ayudarlo!

-Por favor, Harry -le dijo alejándolo de su pecho y mirándolo a los ojos -¡Tienes que tener fe! ¡Debes ser fuerte y centrarte en lo que es conveniente para él en este minuto!

Harry se quedó en silencio un momento recordando a su hijo.

Damián siempre fue el más débil de los tres chicos. Fue el único que se enfermó en su vida y un día descubrió, junto a María, que era debido a su magia. El flujo de los tres era el mismo, pero al haber sido un embarazo múltiple, uno de ellos era más débil que los otros dos. En este caso, Damián.

Estaban todos cenando. Era navidad y los chicos tenían 13 años. Los tres sumamente apuestos e inteligentes, pero a la vez ingenuos en algunos ámbitos, por lo menos en el caso de Damián, que si no fuera por sus hermanos, ya habrían caído en las redes de los buitres que lo asechaban. Pero es que su apariencia, aparte de frágil, era altamente atrayente, por lo que generalmente los chicos, ya sean de su edad o un poco mayores, llegaban a él con intenciones amorosas. Intenciones que quedaban en el olvido cuando Rudy y Levi llegaban a enterarse del nombre del susodicho y le advertían, tranquilamente, que no se acercara a su hermano sino quería sufrir las penas del infierno.

La primera vez que Harry los escuchó hablar así los retó, pero los chicos sólo le dijeron que había sido María la de la idea.

Los jóvenes llegaban a la casa de los Snape y normalmente era María quien los recibía y obviamente espantaba, pero este día fue diferente, porque fue Harry quien abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a los adolescentes que venían a visitar a sus hijos.

Rudy miraba a los susodichos con un odio incalculable, ya que uno de ellos se había propuesto conquistar a Damián y lo había hecho saber a los cuatro vientos. Obviamente se asoció con Levi para impedírselo ya que su otro hermanito era demasiado ingenuo.

Los chicos entraron a la casa y fueron atendidos por el mismísimo Harry.

Está de más decir que se sorprendieron al saber que Harry era el padre de los trillizos, ya que en primera instancia creyeron que se trataba del hermano mayor de los chicos.

-No -les dijo con una sonrisa -. Soy su padre.

-Vaya, es usted muy joven, señor Prince -le dijo Dominique, un chico de tez clara y cabello negro azabache.

-Gracias, pero díganme Harry -les pidió con una sonrisa.

-Háganlo y están muertos -les advirtió Rudy cuando su padre se volteó y no los miraba -. Además de eso ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

-Oh… nosotros veníamos a saludarlos por las fiestas, nada más -la sonrisa irónica en el rostro de Jean-Louis le dejó claro que no era por eso. El chico tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos de un hermoso tono aguamarina, sería un bombón de no ser un completo cretino.

-Claro, y también traen buenos deseos ¿No? -Les escupió Levi, que mantenía a Damián lo más alejado de esos tres.

-Por supuesto. Además yo sólo venía a saludar a Dami… a ustedes no -les dijo un chico alto. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos de color castaño. Su nombre, Sylvain.

-¿Algún problema?

Los seis chicos voltearon y tres de ellos sonrieron, claro que dos de ellos lo hicieron por diferentes motivos.

-¡Oh, María! Lo que pasa es que ellos tres nos vienen a visitar -le dijo Damián, mientras dejaba que la mujer lo abrazara.

-¿Ah sí? -La mirada de María les congeló el alma. Miró a ver si Harry no venía porque había ido por galletas y leche para los "amigos" de sus hijos -Sino quieran que sea yo la que cumpla las amenazas de estos dos -les dijo apuntando con la cabeza a Rudy y Levi -, váyanse en este mismo instante.

Los chicos no tuvieron que ser advertidos por segunda vez, ya que salieron de la casa, prometiendo no volver a molestar a los chicos Snape, en especial a Damián.

Este último suspiró con resignación. Al parecer todo sería así siempre.

Harry entró al lugar y les sonrió. Traía una bandeja con cinco tazas de chocolate caliente y una fuente de galletas.

-Creo que puedo estar tranquilo con ustedes cuidando a Dami.

Los chicos sólo sonrieron. Sabían que su papá los alentaría si se trataba de proteger a su hermano menor.

Cuando los chicos se iban, Harry entró en el salón y se hizo el inocente, pero siempre estuvo al pendiente de lo que decían sus hijos y los otros tres. Podía estar seguro ya, que con esos hermanos, Damián no correría ningún riesgo.

-Que equivocado estaba…

-¿Dijiste algo Harry?

Remus sólo lo vio negar y se quedó con eso. Lo mejor era no torturarlo más con lo que podía haber recordado si con eso se seguía martirizando.

-Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta.

El pedido de Harry fue escuchado por su pareja, que acababa de entrar en el despacho.

Harry al ver quien era, corrió a sus brazos y se refugió en ellos. Sintió como la puerta se cerraba y se dio cuenta que habían quedado solos en el despacho. Remus se había ido.

Severus no dijo nada, sólo lo sostuvo a mientras él lloraba. Sabía que debía desahogarse en algún momento y mejor que lo hiciese ahora a después, cuando lo necesitaría más firme que nunca.

-Harry, lo encontraremos.

-Lo sé -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos -. Lo que me preocupa es las condiciones en las que lo encontraremos.

-No pienses en eso por favor.

-¡Es que me aterró su mirada! ¡La manera en que devoraba a mi bebé con los ojos y lo desquiciado que parecía!

-Pero no dejaremos que nada de eso le afecte. Llegaremos a tiempo.

-¿Y si no lo logramos Sev? ¿Si no alcanzamos a salvar a nuestro hijo?

-Lo haremos.

Severus lo atrajo y lo besó con pasión. Tenía que anular cualquier pensamiento de la mente de Harry. Debía lograr que dejara de analizar las cosas de manera tan cruda y se centrara en lo que importaba ahora.

-Theodore y Blaise se llevarán a María a San Mungo.

Eso pareció traer a Harry de vuelta, porque inmediatamente secó las lágrimas de su rostro y se encaminó a la sala. Pero al llegar las cosas no estaban muy bien.

Scorpius discutía con su padre y sus abuelos y al parecer los menores estaban a favor de él. Obviamente Rudy estaba a su lado, apoyándolo, pero tratando de calmarlo.

-¡Tenía derecho a saberlo!

-Por favor, Scorp. Tienes que calmarte -Remus trataba por todos los medios de apaciguar a su nieto.

-¡Todo el mundo sabía que mi padre está vivo y nadie me dijo nada!

-¡Era por el bien de Black!

Draco no decía nada. Se sentía con tan poco derecho a pedirle a su hijo que se tranquilizara que prefería no meterse. De repente las llamas de la mansión crepitaron y por ellas apareció Chris con un rostro de culpa que no le quedaba para nada.

-Lo siento, pero ya no sé qué más hacer -se corrió a un lado y por la chimenea apareció la alta figura de Sirius Black.

El moreno miró a todos analizándolos. Su mente era un completo caos, pero de algo estaba seguro: debía encontrarlo ya.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron a Sirius, que parecía no entender ni siquiera en donde estaba parado pero que por fin hizo su movimiento.

Lo vio mirándolo a los ojos, como si esperara que algo pasara, pero se contuvo de saltarle encima. No había podido verlo desde que se lo habían llevado a la mansión Nott, y la angustia lo torturaba al pensar que algo malo le podría estar pasando y él sin enterarse. Pero ahora estaba allí, frente a él, con ropas normales y su cabello recogido en una media cola que lo hacía ver más sexy de lo que ya lo encontraba.

Si había algo que mataba a Draco era ver a Sirius actuando como un animal pasional. Se derritió enterito cuando el mayor se acercó y lo atrajo para arrancarle los labios en un beso desesperado. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una tortuosa danza.

Draco pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su pareja para pegarlo más a su cuerpo.

¡Merlín, cuanto anheló en estos 16 años, el poder besar a Sirius de nuevo!

Las manos del animago se mantenían en la espalda el rubio, impidiéndole separarse más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Cuando el beso terminó, la voz profunda de Sirius trajo a Draco a la realidad.

-Te amo, Draco.

Los que presenciaban el encuentro se quedaron en silencio, sin interferir.

Harry sentía una mezcla de sentimientos. Entre la felicidad de saber que su padrino estaba bien y la angustia de no saber nada de su hijo.

Theo y Blaise desaparecieron momentáneamente por la chimenea y se llevaron a María con ellos. Mientras, en medio de la sala, los padres de Scorpius le demostraban cuanto se amaban a pesar de los años que habían estado separados.

Continaurá...


	21. 21- La orden del Fénix

**21º Capítulo: La orden del Fénix**

Sirius por fin soltó a Draco y este le dijo que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Momentos melosos que sólo querían ser presenciados por el hijo de ambos.

De un momento al otro parecía como si el ambiente en la casa hubiera cambiado y nada de los sucesos pasados huera ocurrido realmente. Claro que siempre hay algo que hace que los demás salgan de su nube de eterna felicidad.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Sirius? -Remus se acercó a su antiguo compañero y lo hizo sentarse en uno de los sillones que habían en el salón.

-No te preocupes, Moony -le dijo el hombre, pero de todos modos tomó asiento.

-Me alegro que te hayas recuperado, Sirius.

-Harry -llamó a su ahijado y lo estrechó en un abrazo. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo.

Todos miraban la escena sin intervenir.

La chimenea crepitó y por ella apareció la cabeza de Blaise.

-Creo que es necesario que alguien se presente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El estado de tu amiga es delicado, Potter -le dijo con tono serio -. Theo cree que es necesario que vengas. No vas a tener problemas con periodistas ni nada, te trasladaras directo a la oficina de mi esposo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Sirius se sentía perdido. No entendía quiénes eran la mayoría de los jóvenes que había en la habitación.

-Yo te explicare -le dijo Draco sentándose a su lado -. Potter, ve a San Mungo, yo le explicaré todo a Sirius y nos quedaremos por si se comunican.

-Bien -no estaba muy convencido de aquello, pero no saber de la salud de María lo tenía realmente nervioso.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, amor -se volteó y le dio un leve beso en los labios -, prefiero que te quedes con los chicos y que no salgan de casa.

-No te preocupes, tú ve con tu amiga.

Harry se desapareció por la chimenea, mientras las llamas verdes lo rodeaban luego de haber pedido el permiso para ir al despacho de Nott en San Mungo.

-Ahora sí -dijo Draco y empezó a relatarle a Sirius lo que había acontecido en la noche y quienes eran los adolescentes en el salón-. Y él es Scorpius.

-Scorp -lo llamó Sirius y cuando el chico estuvo a su altura lo tiró del brazo para que cayera sobre su regazo-. Tú eres mi bebé ¿Cierto?

-¿C… cómo lo sabes? -le dijo el chico, medio impresionado por la pregunta. En algún momento se había asustado, pensando que quizás su padre pensaría que no era su hijo y que era de Draco con otro hombre o mujer.

-Porque eres una copia de mi ángel y tienes rasgos míos de cuando era joven.

-¿No pensaste que podría ser hijo de mi papá con alguien más?

-¡Claro que no! -le dijo sonriendo- Mi dragón sólo me pertenece a mí, nadie más podría tenerlo.

-Pero el tiempo…

-El tiempo no importa, cuando tu corazón amó de verdad -le dijo posando sus ojos en los de su pareja-. Cuando nos enamoramos de verdad y esa persona deja este mundo, nuestro amor se va con ellos.

Scorpius sonrió y miró a su pareja que le sonreía de vuelta.

La chimenea anuncio la llegada de alguien, pero no apareció persona alguna, más bien una caja.

-Nadie se acerque -Lucius y Severus se aproximaron para saber de qué se trataba.

Justo en ese momento las llamas volvían a crepitar y por ella aparecía Harry, con un semblante bastante descompuesto y fue recibido por sus hijos que lo abrazaron inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

-María está mal, muy mal de hecho -se dejó sentar en uno de los sillones -. No saben si va a…

El sollozo amargo que salió de su garganta distrajo a todos los presentes.

¿Tan mal estaría la mujer, que ni siquiera la podían ayudar en San Mungo?

Harry se limpió los ojos y miró la caja que sostenía Severus y que miraba con horror. Se acercó rápidamente y miró en su interior. Con las manos temblando metió las manos dentro de la caja y saco un puñado de cabellos. Largos cabellos color azabache. Cabellos que él conocía perfectamente. El cabello de su hijo menor.

Severus sacó una nota que había en el fondo de la caja y dejó caer la caja a sus pies, mientras leía la carta en voz alta, tratando de calmar su respiración primero.

 _Señores Snape Potter:_

 _Suponiendo que es este minuto se hayan dado cuenta de que no pueden comunicarse con la mansión Malfoy, les informo que solamente con esa casa están restringidos._

 _Como sabrán también, el cabello que venía en compañía de esta carta es de mi ángel. Obviamente tenía que demostrarles que hablaba enserio cuando les dije que habría consecuencias si Severus no accede a lo que le solicitamos._

 _La vida de vuestro hijo esa en mis manos. No quieran que destruya a tan hermosos ser y que su sangre riegue las flores de los sepulcros de Lord Voldemort._

 _Esperando que de una vez entiendan de qué hablamos muy enserio._

 _Se despiden atentamente_

 _Mathew Macnair y los Mortífagos del nuevo orden._

 _PD: Ni siquiera se les ocurra dar aviso a los Aurores, tenemos los suficientes espías adentro como para saber si lo hacen._

-Esos malditos -Harry apretó con fuerza el cabello de su hijo y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?

-Creo que sólo nos queda una salida, aunque no sé si sea la mejor.

-Harry, en este momento cualquier salida es buena para rescatar a Damián.

-Remus tiene razón, Harry -le dijo su pareja.

-Bien, pues la única idea que se me ocurre… -miró a su pareja -… es llamar a Orden del Fénix.

Nadie dijo nada después de la declaración de Harry. Era muy difícil para los adultos, pensar en una mejor solución, pero le tendrían que pedir ayuda a quien menos querían y eso los mortificaba.

-Entonces lo haremos -Severus se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza -. Si es la única manera de traer a nuestro hijo de vuelta, pues que así sea.

-Harry, si prefieres yo los puedo convocar en la mansión.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Remus -le dijo el oji verde -, pero creo que lo mejor es que sea aquí -miró a sus hijos y continuo -. Levi aún está muy débil y no quiero que se traslade a ninguna parte y mucho menos dejarlo solo.

-Pero yo estaré bien, papá.

-No, no lo estarás -se acercó y lo empujó con un dedo, logrando que el chico cayera de espalda contra el sillón -. Apenas te sostienes en pie, prefiero que te vayas a acostar.

-Pero…

-Harry tiene razón -Severus se acercó y ayudó a su hijo a ponerse de pie -. Yo lo llevaré arriba.

-Yo iré a Hogwarts -dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección a la chimenea -. Le diré a Dumbledore que necesitamos la Orden por que aparecieron Mortífagos y le daré la dirección para que se la dé a los demás.

Sin decir nada más desapareció.

Remus se fijó en sus hijos y vio que Cristina se caía de sueño en los brazos de Lucian.

-Rudy -llamó al adolescente que aún seguía al lado de Sirius y Scorpius - ¿Me podrías indicar dónde puedo dejar a mi niña? No creo que durmamos esta noche y prefiero que esté en un lugar tranquilo.

-Claro, le puedo pasar mi habitación.

Remus siguió al joven, mientras cargaba el cuerpo de su hija.

No pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que Draco volviera y se sentara junto a su pareja. Parecía que no quería apartarse de él, ni un sólo minuto.

-Dumbledore mandara un aviso, se supone que no tardaran nada en llegar.

Apenas Draco terminó de hablar. Las llamas de la chimenea empezaron a brillar y a pedir autorización para entrar.

Lucius se acercó y apuntó con la varita al lugar y abrió las protecciones para que pudieran acceder todos.

Dumbledore entró como quien entra a su propia casa. Cosa que no llamó la atención de nadie. Tras él llegó Neville, con rostro afligido, no sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Empezaron a llegar uno por uno los miembros de la orden que quedaron con vida luego de la batalla contra Voldemort, entre ellos los Weasley.

Harry se paró frente a todos y vio que muchos de los que venían también traían a alguien más. No quería que su casa se viera llena de personas, pero en este momento era lo de menos.

-Scorpius, lleva a los menores arriba por favor -le dijo al chico y luego se giró a ver a los demás-. Lucian, Rebeca, vayan con ellos, por favor.

-Pero queremos ayudar.

-Lucian, has lo que te piden -le dijo Lucius en tono autoritario, sin dejar lugar para los reclamos de su hijo.

Los chicos desaparecieron del salón, seguidos de Hugo. Lorcan y Lysander, hijos de Luna; Vitoire, Dominique y Louis, hijos de Bill; Molly y Lucy hijos de Percy; Fred y Roxana, los hijos de George y finalmente George, el único hijo de Fred.

Cuando finalmente se habían retirado y sólo quedaron los adultos, Severus bajó del segundo piso y se sentó junto a Harry, que miraba expectante a la chimenea, mientras por ella aparecían el actual ministro de magia y Nymphadora Tonks.

-Creo que finalmente estamos todos -dijo con voz dura y todos concentraron su mirada en el ex niño-que-vivió-y-venció.

Continuará...


	22. 22- Misión de vida y muerte

**22º Capítulo: Misión de vida y muerte**

Todos se quedaron en silencio y la mayoría impactados por la presencia de Sirius en el comedor que tenía a Draco muy abrazado.

-Harry, muchacho…

-Ahora no, director -le dijo con tono serio -, si los he llamado es porque algo importante está a punto de pasar y lo mejor de es que estemos preparados.

-Han aparecido Mortífagos -todos se giraron para poder ver de dónde provenía la voz, encontrándose con un muy serio Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que hace usted aquí?

-Como seguramente la mayoría de ustedes lo saben -dijo Remus, en especial a Ginny, quien había preguntado -Lucius es mi esposo y siempre estuvo de nuestro lado cuando pasó todo lo de Voldemort.

-¿Entonces por qué no peleó contra él en la batalla final? -Preguntó Tonks.

-Porque estaba cuidándome a mí, "primita" -dijo con desprecio. Draco sabía que la mujer había estado interesada en su papá y que después lo estuvo de su pareja -No sé si sabrán, pero en esos momentos yo me encontraba dando a luz a mi hijo.

-O sea que es verdad -dijo Ron -Scorpius es tu hijo gestado.

-Sí, su hijo y mío.

Los presentes y que no sabían nada de la relación de Draco y Sirius se mostraron impactados por lo dicho.

-Entonces Scorpius es un Black.

-¿Cómo fue que volviese a la vida, Sirius? -Preguntó Arthur.

-Eso es algo que sabremos ahora. Por qué Sirius nunca estuvo muerto.

Draco estaba molesto. No le gustara que la gente se enterara de su vida privada y mucho menos esa bola de Gryffindor.

-Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema principal -dijo Severus entrando en escena -. Si los llamamos es por lo que paso esta noche en nuestra casa.

-Entonces díganos ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Un mortífagos ingresó a la casa y nos atacó.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿No se dieron cuenta de que era un mortífago?

-No -dijo Harry un poco dolido al darse cuenta de que ellos tenían también muchísima culpa de que todo eso hubiera pasado -él era… no -se corrigió molesto -se hizo pasar por pareja de María para entrar a la casa.

-¿María? -Preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, ella es mi amiga y vive con nosotros desde que vivo en el mundo muggle.

-Matt, el novio de María -dijo Severus -, le dio una poción para que quedara embarazada, para que en algún momento ella lo invitara a la casa y presentarlo a la familia.

-Cosa que logró hace unos meses -dijo Harry -. Vino a la cena de navidad y nos dio a comer una poción inhibidora de la magia en un postre.

-No pudimos hacer nada -habló Severus -. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, yo estaba noqueado y los demás amarrados.

\- ¿Noqueado? -Preguntó uno de los Weasley.

-Sí. Yo no consumí el postre y él se dio cuenta de eso.

-Ellos quieren que Severus sea el próximo Lord oscuro -dijo Harry -. Y ahora tienen una manera de hacernos aceptar hacerlo.

-No puedes decir eso, Harry -le dijo Dumbledore.

-Ahora no nos dan muchas opciones -les dijo Severus -. Se llevaron a Damián.

Un intenso silencio se cernió sobre lo presentes. La mayoría no sabía de qué se trataba y como Draco era Draco, supo que algo así podría pasar.

-Damián Snape Potter, es el menor de los trillizos, hijos de mi padrino y Harry.

Ahora sí que todos entendieron que iba el asunto, pero el más afectado era un hombre. Un hombre que sintió que su mundo se cayó en pedazos cuando el nombre de su pequeño amor, fue mencionado en el asunto.

-¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer? -Preguntó Hermione.

-Por ahora buscarlos -dijo Severus -. Y tiene que ser lo antes posible.

-Por favor -les pidió Harry -. Ese hombre no tiene buenas intenciones con mi hijo.

-¿Cómo? -La voz ahogada vino de Neville, que ya quería partir a buscar a su alumno.

-Ese hombre miraba a mi hijo de manera diferente, con perversidad, con deseo -Harry se estremeció al recordarlo -. El tal Mathew deseaba a Dami y estoy seguro que se lo llevó por eso.

-Tenemos que salir ahora -dijo Sirius, poniéndose de pie.

-Sirius, tú no puedes salir de aquí -lo detuvo su pareja -. Recuerda que nadie más te puede ver.

-¿Alguien me podría decir cómo es que Sirius esta con vida? -Preguntó Molly.

-Fue también plan de Mathew -les contó Severus -. Planeo la "muerte" de Sirius para que Harry se quedara solo, pero no tenía en mente que quedaría embarazado.

-Con el nacimiento de mis hijos, él dejó en Azkaban a Sirius, sin recuerdos y mal herido.

-Fue así como yo di con él. En un principio casi enloquece al llamarlo por su nombre y me decidí a sacarlo de allí.

-Severus me sacó de Azkaban cuando lo liberaron, mediante una invocación de animago (la cual no pienso mencionar) y obviamente desde afuera veremos la forma de que me dejen en paz.

-Mathew pretendía que Harry, al quedarse completamente solo, se convirtiera en el Lord…

-Pero el nacimiento de los bebés mermó sus planes -completó Nymphadora.

Todos planeaban lo que harían, pero francamente no tenían muchas pistas de dónde empezar a buscar.

\- ¿Y si pedimos ayuda al ministerio? -preguntó Ginny, viendo la desesperación en la mirada del hombre que una vez amó y que ahora sufría por la pérdida de su hijo. Quizás ya era momento de dejar el pasado atrás y ver por el bien del muchacho que ahora se encontraba en manos de un maniático -Podríamos averiguar si alguien en el departamento de Aurores tiene alguna pista.

-No es una buena idea -Draco se aproximó a Dumbledore y le entregó la nota que habían mandado los secuestradores -. Como puede ver ahí, dicen que ellos tienen espías dentro del mismísimo ministerio.

-Lo que nos deja aún más sin pistas -dijo Bill, luego de que la nota pasara por sus manos -. Lo que sí, parece que olvidaron algo -se acercó a la chimenea y apuntó con esta a las llamas -Rediscorpe -en la parte alta de la chimenea apareció el nombre del ministerio de magia, pero aparte, aparecía la oficina de un hombre -. Él es nuestra primera pista, "Patric Revéis"

-¿Te suena ese nombre? -Le preguntó su esposa, al ver la cara de sospecha del mayor de los pelirrojos.

-De hecho no me suena para nada y el problema es este -les dijo apuntando nuevamente y todos vieron como el nombre se distorsionaba tras el hechizo -. "Éste" es el nombre de la persona que nos dará las pistas que nos hacen falta… Petter Rookwood.

-¿Rookwood? -Preguntó Severus, al reconocer el apellido - ¿Algo de Augustus Rookwood?

-Tendremos que averiguar, pero obviamente es por donde tenemos que empezar, ya que primero que todo, mintió y falseó sus datos personales.

El sonido de las llamas al crepitar les llamó la atención, se notaba que alguien había ocupado la red para salir, pero no fijaron quien fue, hasta que el llamado urgente de un niño les distrajo.

Hugo bajó la escalera corriendo y se notaba que venía muy alterado.

-¡Levi esta convulsionando!

No esperaron más y Harry y Severus corrieron escaleras arriba para saber qué es lo que pasaba con su hijo.

Mientras tanto Hermione trataba de calmar a su hijo que se encontraba muy asustado.

-Calma, hijo, Levi se pondrá bien.

Hugo no escuchaba, sólo recordaba lo que hace poco había pasado.

 _Todos caminaban por uno de los pasillos, siendo guiados por Rudy. Llegaron hasta el final y abrió la puerta, rebelando una habitación de tonos cálidos._

 _-Pasen, yo voy a ver a mi hermano y vengo enseguida._

 _El chico estaba por irse, pero Hugo lo detuvo con una de sus manos._

 _-¿Qué… qué le pasó?_

 _-¿A Levi? -preguntó con una sonrisa -Acompáñame, quizás sea bueno que lo veas._

 _-¿Por qué? -le preguntó mientras lo seguía por el pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta de color rojo._

 _-Por qué ese idiota se alegra por cosas pequeñas… y tú eres una cosita pequeña -le dijo divertido, mientras el chico se sonrojaba. Abrió la puerta, pero no dejó que Hugo entrara todavía -. Ey, idiota -llamó a su hermano, que estaba enfurruñado, mientras se mantenía acostado, obviamente contra su voluntad -, te traje una "cosita"._

 _Levi lo miró de mala manera por estar molestándolo de esa manera, pero todo rastro de molestia se esfumó cuando vio pasar por la puerta, el pequeño cuerpo de Hugo Weasley._

 _Rudy sonrió y empujó al chico a dentro de la recamara y luego salió, cerrando la puerta._

 _-¿Por qué estás aquí? -preguntó, mientras lo llamaba para que se sentara a su lado- No es que me moleste, pero no es el mejor momento para que quieras conocer a tus futuros suegros -le dijo en tono de broma, mientras que le guiñaba un ojo._

 _-No… no es por eso -le dijo avergonzado._

 _-¡Oh, entonces los vendrás a ver en otra ocasión! -le encantaba molestar a Hugo, se ponía todo rojito cuando lo hacía._

 _-Por favor -bajó la cabeza. Abochornado por haber caído tan fácilmente._

 _Levi lo vio tan sumiso que no pudo evitar acercarse lentamente hasta poder tenerlo muy cerca. Lo hizo levantar la cara y se miraron fijamente. Descendió despacio y posó sus labios sobre los del menor, que a diferencia de situaciones anteriores, no rehuyó del contacto._

 _Siguieron así por un rato, en el que Levi no trató de profundizar. Sabía muy bien que Hugo aún era demasiado joven para experimentar algo más osado, por lo que se limitaría para más adelante._

 _Se separaron despacio, mientras las manos de Levi se mantenían en las mejillas del menor y juntaron sus frentes mientras regularizaban la respiración._

 _-Gracias por haber venido -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos -, eres muy oportuno._

 _Hugo no dijo nada, sólo dejó que Levi lo arrastrara a su lado y quedaron los dos acostados en la cama, mientras el mayor lo tenía fuertemente abrazado._

 _Se sentía bien el que Levi lo mantuviera aferrado y se sintió como en una nube cuando éste lo besó con tanta suavidad. Se sentía reconfortado, pero de repente sintió que Levi se empezaba a remover. Se sentó rápidamente y vio como Levi tenía la mirada perdida._

 _-¡Levi!_

Ahora sentía como su madre lo consolaba, pero ciertamente no tenía comparación con lo que había sentido en los brazo de Levi Snape.

Vio que no había nadie en esa maldita oficina y se puso a revisar por todos lados. Tenía que encontrar una pista sobre donde se habían llevado a su niño.

No fue consciente de que alguien se acercaba a la oficina y no tuvo tiempo de protegerse del ataque que le llegó por la espalda.

El tipo le mandó un mobilicorpus para dirigirse con él a la chimenea.

Llegó a la cabaña con dificultad. Le había costado horrores llevarlo hasta ahí.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? -gritó al interior, mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo al suelo, completamente inconsciente.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -Le dijo una mujer desde la puerta - ¡¿A quién demonios trajiste, imbécil?!

-Gracias por tus buenas palabras, querida -le dijo con ironía -. Este tipo estaba revisando en mi oficina -le dijo volteándolo con un pie - ¿Lo reconoces, cierto? Es Neville Longbottom, un maldito miembro de la orden del fénix.

-Sé quién es, no necesito la carta de presentación -le dijo molesta - ¿Qué se supone que haremos con él?

-No lo sé, pero por el momento, tráeme la poción para inhibir su magia. No nos conviene que se despierte aquí y empiece a lanzar hechizos por todos lados.

La mujer asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, para luego regresar con un vial con un líquido de color dorado.

Se lo dieron a beber a Neville y dejaron que hiciera efecto.

-¿Dónde está Mathew?

-Preparando las cosas para trasladar al mocoso -le dijo la mujer -. Ahora el chico se encuentra en el calabozo.

-Bien, llevemos a éste tipo allí. Cuando Mathew llegue veremos qué hacemos con él.

La mujer asintió mientras levitaba el inconsciente cuerpo de Neville a la celda donde se encontraba su pequeño amor.

Continuará...


	23. 23- Te encontré… el despertar de Dorotea

**23º Capítulo: Te encontré… el despertar de Dorotea**

Damián no había dicho nada desde que sus secuestradores lo habían dejado encerrado en ese maldito agujero de ratas. El miedo a que ese tipo lo tocara era aún más grande que el que le provocaba la posibilidad de morir y no volver a ver a sus padres, hermanos, amigos y a "él".

Deseaba con todo su corazón que algo diferente pasara, que su vida no se viera amenazada con la llegada de ese tipo.

Saltó en su rincón, cuando la única entrada que había en el lugar fue abierta y por ella entró aquella escalofriante mujer, mientras levitaba un bulto el cual arrojó sin el más mínimo cuidado, antes de salir nuevamente y cerrar la puerta.

Tenía miedo y a la vez curiosidad por saber a quién más habían encerrado con él.

Se acercó con cuidado y a cada paso que daba su corazón saltaba con más fuerza, hasta que finalmente tuvo que correr para llegar junto al hombre que había en el suelo.

-¡Oh, Merlín bendito! -era "él", tanto que había pedido y ahora lo tenía ahí -Profesor… Neville.

Trató de despertarlo, pero se le hacía muy difícil. Esos mal nacidos le habían suministrado dos pociones y una de ellas, inhibía el flujo de magia de su cuerpo, por lo que siquiera un Lumus podía hacer,

-Por favor… despierte -el vaho salía de su boca. Hacía un frío endemoniado -se lo suplico.

Acarició el rostro del hombre que tanto amaba y al cual tanto había esperado ver. Quiso besarlo, pero no lo hizo, se le antojo inapropiado, por lo que se limitó a acariciar su rostro esperando que despertara.

Neville empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Sentía frío, sí, pero una sensación cálida lo envolvía en esos momentos. Trató de descifrar en donde se encontraba, pero poco o nada podía ver. Sentía que algo aplastaba su pecho y levantó un poco la cabeza para saber que era y casi muere al ver la dulce cara de su niño, dormido sobre su pecho.

-¡Dami! -se incorporó de golpe, despertando al menor en el proceso que lo miró con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y luego se abrazó a él -¡Oh, Merlín!

-Profesor. Tuve tanto miedo -se aferró lo más fuerte que pudo, tratando de transmitirle toda la angustia que había vivido.

-¿Qué te hizo? -lo alejó un poco para mirarlo bien. Lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo- ¿Te tocó? ¿Te lastimó?

-¡No! -vio tanta angustia en los ojos del mayor que le enterneció. Se soltó del agarre de Neville y lo sostuvo de la cara y le acarició- No me hizo nada, no lo dejé.

-Es decir que lo intentó -sintió que la sangre le hervía.

-No mucho, en realidad -desvió la mirada para que no viera su dolor -. Me obligó a beber esa poción que inhibe la magia y…

-¿Y qué? -le preguntó al ver que el niño se quedaba callado- Damián -lo tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirara y descubrió que las lágrimas habían comenzado a descender por sus hermosos ojos- ¿Qué más hizo?

-Él… -tomó aire hasta que sus pulmones se llenaron y luego lo soltó- me dio la misma poción que a María… me dio una poción fertilizante.

-Una… no, no puede ser -se dijo negándose a creer lo que ese maldito pretendía.

-Dijo que era una poción nueva… me dejara en estado la primera vez que me tome… yo -no pudo evitar soltar el llanto nuevamente.

Neville lo abrazó con fuerza, para tratar de reconfortarlo y se dio cuenta de que tiritaba. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba entumiéndose.

Damián sintió como era alejado y vio que su profesor se sacó el abrigo que traía y lo pasó por sus hombros.

-Por favor -lo abrazó nuevamente -, encontraremos una solución.

-¡Pero no la hay! -se soltó del abrazo y se puso de pie- ¡Él va a venir y me va a forzar!

-Por favor, Dami, trata de calmarte.

-No quiero que me toque -cubrió su rostro con las manos-. Me va a violar y me dejará…

-¡No lo digas! -lo agarró de un brazo y lo atrajo para abrazarlo-. No voy a dejar que lo haga.

-Nos quitaron nuestra magia.

-Pero tenemos esto -metió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo el camafeo de Damián.

-¿Cómo lo consiguió? -le dijo sosteniéndolo entre sus manos.

-Rudy y Levi los traían puestos y tiene un hechizo. Supuse que este era el tuyo.

-Sí -miró a su alrededor, buscando algo con que realizarse una herida, pero nada encontró-. No tengo con que hacerme una herida -llevó su dedo a su boca y lo mordió. Todo siendo seguido por el minucioso escrutinio de Neville. Dejó caer unas gotas en el camafeo y este comenzó a brillar- Mi ángel protector, cuida a tu elegido, Dorotea.

Una luz celeste empezó a emanar del camafeo y de ella emanó una pequeña hada de cabello negro largo y lizo. Tenía un vestido de color azul y alas blancas. No media más de veinte centímetros, pero era realmente hermosa.

-Mi nombre es Dorotea y estoy a tu disposición -les dijo la pequeña hada - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Por favor, ve donde mis padres y diles donde estamos.

El hada desapareció luego de hacer una inclinación ante su protegido.

Se quedaron en silencio, esperando que el tiempo pasara, pero con el silencio volvió la angustia por parte del menor.

-Tranquilo -lo abrazó por la espalda -. No dejaré que te toque.

-No podrá hacer nada si viene con una varita en mano.

-Confía en mi -lo volteo para que lo mirara y le sonrió -. No dejaré que toque ni un sólo de tus cabellos.

-Mi cabello -dijo tocando sus hebras, que ahora sólo llegaban a sus hombros.

-Aun así te ves hermoso.

-No es verdad. Ese tipo me quiere quitar todo.

-Y no lo dejaré, aunque para ello te…

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó mirándolo fijamente, entendió claramente lo que había querido decir, pero que no lo hizo por miedo al rechazo.

-Que sea yo quien… no, mejor no.

-Que seas quien me tome -su voz sonaba dulce y sus ojos lo miraban con anhelo -. Que seas tú quien deje su semilla en mi interior -fue acercándose poco a su cara -. Que crees en mí un hijo que emergerá de mi vientre.

Fue Neville quien ya no pudo más y terminó de cortar la distancia que había entre ambos y tomó la boquita del menos entre sus labios.

Damián abrió sus labios para dejar que el mayor se adentrara en ella y la recorriera a placer. Pasó sus manos por el cuello del mayor y sintió cuando éste pasabas sus brazos por su cintura y lo atraía más hacía su cuerpo.

Las manos de ambos se encargaron de despojar a su amante de las ropas que cubrían sus cuerpos.

Neville depositó con cuidado el cuerpo de Damián sobre el abrigo que antes había proporcionado calor a su cuerpo.

-Eres hermosos, mi ángel.

-Neville.

Su nombre dicho con tanto amor, llenó a Neville de una ternura incalculable. La cual utilizó para preparar el cuerpo del menor para que lo recibiera en su interior.

En ningún momento dejaron de besarse, ni siquiera cuando Neville entró en el cuerpo de Damián y se apropió de su virginidad.

-Ahora eres mío -le susurró al oído, esperando para que el menor se acostumbrara a la intromisión -. No dejaré que nadie te ponga ni un dedo encima.

-Soy tuyo -de su boca salían jadeos y el vaho producido por el frío -. Nunca perteneceré a nadie más que a ti.

Se volvieron a besar, mientras las embestidas se empezaban a presentar más fuertes y rápidas.

-Más… por favor -Damián quería olvidar en donde se encontraban y el real motivo por el cual estaba siendo tomado por el hombre que amaba -lo necesito.

Neville incrementó aún más la velocidad, pero de un momento al otro sujetó las caderas del menor y lo elevó para que quedara sentado sobre su erección y así acariciar con más candencia ese cuerpo que tanta veces negó amar y que ahora estaba tomando con pasión.

-Ya no aguanto.

Neville vio la cara de placer que tenía su pequeño amante y sujetó su miembro para empezar a friccionarlo al tiempo en que seguía embistiéndolo.

En un grito que fue ahogado por los labios de su amante, ambos hombres llegaron al orgasmo y el cuerpo de Damián reaccionó a la esencia con la que había sido llenado, para que luego un destello se centrara en su vientre y este se evaporara.

Todo estaba listo.

Su cuerpo albergaría el hijo que ambos acababan de crear.

En unos meses más, tendría entre sus brazos el bebé de su amado Neville.

Comenzaron lentamente a recuperar la respiración entre besos que nuevamente se hicieron presentes.

-Te amo -esas palabras que se había prohibido a mencionar -. Te amo desde el mismo momento en que te vi.

-Yo también te amo -besó sus labios mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos -. No creí que me amaras, pensé que sólo lo hacías por salvarme de ese hombre.

-Y en parte lo hice por eso. Te amo y me pesa el tener que haber tomado tu cuerpo en un lugar así y en las circunstancias que nos encontramos -sacó su miembro del interior de su pequeño amante y vio como el semen salía de su entrada con unas betas rojas-. No me arrepiento -tomó su rostro entre sus manos para quedar cara a cara -, pero te quité la inocencia siendo aún muy joven.

-Mientras seas tú, no tengo por qué arrepentirme -se puso de pie, con algo de dificultad y tomó las prendas del suelo para empezar a vestirse. Acto que el mayor imitó. Ya vestidos se abrazó al cuerpo del hombre -. Te amo y no puedo ser más feliz de sentirme correspondido.

-Mi amor -lo besó nuevamente y en ese momento unos pasos se escucharon acercando.

-¡¿Cómo demonios se les ocurrió dejarlo con alguien?!

Neville ocultó el cuerpo de su amante tras su espalda. Fue así como los encontraron los dos hombres que entraron a la celda.

-¡Aléjate de él! -Mathew los apuntó con su varita y su mirada se encontraba nublada por la ira- No te atrevas a tocarlo.

-Llegas tarde, imbécil -Neville atrajo más a sí mismo el cuerpo de Damián, para abrasarlo fuertemente.

-Yo no llegó tarde para nada -les dijo apuntándolos aun-. Mi amor tendrá un heredero mío, un lazo que nadie podrá romper.

-Nunca te daré un heredero -le dijo Dami, sacando la valentía que había heredado de sus padres-. Sólo le daré un hijo al hombre que amo.

-Nunca lo verás, te llevaré conmigo y no verás a nadie más en tu vida.

-¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? -le dijo Neville- Yo amo a Dami y él me ama a mí. Llegaste tarde, idiota. Tu poción sólo nos dará el bebé que unirá nuestras vidas definitivamente.

La cara de Mathew se desfiguró de la ira. No podía creer que los estúpidos que tenía por aleados hubieran puesto a la pareja de su ángel en la misma celda que él.

-¡Maldito! -se abalanzó contra ambos, olvidando estúpidamente que tenía una varita. La ira era demasiada como para recordar que era un mago- Te mataré, desgraciado.

-¡Alto!

Los cuatro hombres se voltearon y los ojos de Damián adquirieron un brillo único.

-¡Padre!

-Quédate donde estas, bastardo -dijo apuntando a Mathew que trató de alejarse. La voz dura de Severus no les dejaba muchas oportunidades de huir.

Habían estado a punto de lograrlo, a punto de revivir a su señor, pero todo fue a parar al basurero por culpa de un error. Un puto error por culpa de los idiotas que tenía por compañeros.

-No hagas nada estúpido. El lugar está rodeado de Aurores.

Mathew miró a Damián y los labios enrojecidos y su cabello húmedo le dijeron que si lo habían hecho. Los malditos habían aprovechado el quedarse a solas para tener sexo.

-No me rendiré y tú serás mío -les dijo al menor -. Y tu amado no estará para salvarte -apuntó a la pareja nuevamente- Diffindo -el ataque iba en dirección a Damián, pero Neville lo alcanzó a voltear y recibió el ataque en la espalda -. Adiós, mi amor.

-¡Neville! -Damián se aterró al ver caer el cuerpo de su amante y la sangre empezaba a brotar de su espalda- ¡Padre!

-Damián, apártate un poco -le dijo llegando rápido a donde se encontraba -Episkey -vio como poco a poco empezaba a detenerse la emanación de sangre y por fin se giró donde su hijo, que miraba como cerraba el cuerpo de Longbottom - ¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó al tiempo en que tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

-Si padre, pero Neville…

-No te preocupes. Él ahora está bien.

-Señor Snape -llamó un Auror desde la puerta -. Al parecer los sospechosos se han escapado.

-Bien, ya veremos eso -le dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazando a su hijo -. Ahora hay que llevar al señor Longbottom a San Mungo para que curen sus heridas.

-Sí.

Un par de hombres entraron a la celda y sacaron a Neville de ahí.

-Ahora nos apareceré en casa. Tu papá está muriendo de la angustia.

Damián sólo se aferró al cuerpo de su padre, mientras veía como su amado era trasladado al centro asistencial.

Continuará...


	24. 24- En coma

24º capítulo: En coma

Harry sintió como las protecciones de la casa cedían y sus ojos no se despegaron de quienes aparecían en medio de la sala.

-¡Damián!

Harry no esperó ni siquiera a que terminara de estabilizarse cuando se había lanzado contra su hijo. Las lágrimas cayeron al instante en que sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de su hijo menor.

Los demás sólo eran meros espectadores del encuentro entre padre e hijo.

Harry lo alejó de su cuerpo y lo miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te golpeó? ¿Te…?

-Papi. No me hizo nada. No te preocupes -le dijo abrazándolo nuevamente. No quería volver a perder de vista a su padre -, Neville me salvó y mi padre llegó justo a tiempo.

-¿Neville? -Preguntó mirando hacia atrás. Viendo que el hombre no había llegado con ellos - ¿Qué pasó con él?

-Ahora debe estar en San Mungo -le dijo Severus llegando hasta ellos -. El tal Mathew lo atacó antes de que pudiera escapar.

\- ¿Por salvar a Dami?

-No creo que sólo sea por eso.

Todos quedaron mirando a Dami y éste quiso que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Sev? -Le preguntó Harry, sin soltar el brazo de su hijo.

-Por qué antes de atacarlo, le dijo a Damián, que la próxima vez…

\- ¿La próxima vez, que?

-Bien… no creo que esto sea algo que tenga que escuchar toda esta gente.

Recién en ese momento todos reaccionaron. Los miembros de la orden se dirigieron al cuartel en Grimmauld Place n° 12 y los Malfoy Lupin se dirigieron a su mansión.

-Me alegro que haya aparecido tu hijo, cachorro -Remus abrazó a Harry y le dio la mano a Severus.

-Yo me iré con ellos. Hay muchas cosas que tengo que hablar con mi dragón -Sirius se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó fuertemente -. Me alegro de volver a recordarte. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar -besó su frente y se despidió de Severus con una palmada en el hombro.

Cuando todos se habían ido, sólo quedaron Harry, Severus y los trillizos.

Levi había tenido una reacción al Crucio que le había lanzado Mathew, pero no pasaba de eso.

-Ahora sí -dijo Harry, sentando a su hijo menor entre él y Severus. Mientras que los otros chicos se sentaban al frente - ¿Qué fue lo que dijo ese hombre?

-Damián -lo llamó su padre - ¿Quieres decir tú, lo que pasó en ese lugar?

El chico lo miró y luego de pensarlo un momento asintió.

-Cuando ese tipo me trasladó llegamos al ministerio. Recuerdo que estuvimos ahí cuando fue el juicio en que liberaron a mi padre. Después llegamos a una cabaña, gracias a un traslador que tenía preparado una mujer… creo que su nombre era Alexis Dolo… algo. No lo recuerdo bien, pero quien me secuestro se llama Mathew Macnair.

-Seguramente debe ser algo de Walden Macnair.

-Sigue, Damián -le dijo Harry.

-Cuando llegamos a una cabaña en el bosque, me hicieron tomar nuevamente la poción para inhibir la magia, pero Macnair me dio a beber otra poción.

-¿Cuál? -Preguntó Harry, al ver como la voz de su hijo se iba apagando al tiempo que la conversación avanzaba - ¿Qué fue lo que te dio?

-La misma poción que le dio a María -un jadeo se sintió en la sala y no supo bien de quien era-. Me dio la poción que inventó. La poción de fertilidad que le dio a María.

-Dami -Harry lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas de impotencia que querían caer-, dijiste que no te tocó…

-Y no lo hizo. No tuvo tiempo -respiró fuertemente, no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus padres con lo que vendría -. Cuando me encontraba en la celda donde me dejaron, alguien más fue capturado y dejado conmigo, pero inconsciente.

-Neville.

-Sí, papi. Fue dejado en el mismo lugar que yo y cuando despertó me entregó el camafeo.

-Me di cuenta que no estaba -dijo Severus -. Entonces fue él quien se lo llevó.

-Lo accioné enseguida, pero aún quedaba el problema de que Macnair llegaría y querría… bueno, ustedes saben -les dijo avergonzado.

-Pero no te pasó -le dijo Levi con seguridad, la que fue perdiendo poco a poco - ¿Por qué no te tocó, verdad?

-No. Como dijo papá, estaba furioso por que no alcanzó a completar su plan. No me pudo violar y dejarme embarazado.

-Qué bueno. Aun eres muy pequeño para tener un bebé -le dijo Harry, pero notó como su hijo bajaba la cabeza.

-Ay, papi. Lo siento mucho -le dijo abrasándolo -, pero no sabíamos si alcanzarían a llegar antes de que Macnair viniera por mí.

\- ¿Qué hicieron, Damián? -Le dijo Severus, entendiendo un poco la actitud de su hijo cuando ese hombre atacó a Longbottom.

-Me entregué a Neville -un jadeo nuevamente por alguien de su familia -. Juro que lo amo y sé que también me ama.

-Entonces tú -Rudy tenía la mandíbula casi en el suelo.

Todos en Hogwarts habían notado lo excesivamente bien que se llevaban Neville Longbottom y Damián Snape, pero nunca se imaginaron que el profesor de pociones correspondería a los (evidentes) sentimientos del menor de los trillizos.

-Estoy seguro que llevó a su hijo en mi vientre, pero ahora -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-, ahora él está en San Mungo. Ese hombre logró dañarlo.

-¡Oh, pequeño! -Harry lo abrazó contra su cuerpo -No te preocupes. Él estará bien y lo podrás ver pronto.

Severus se puso de pie y caminó al segundo piso. Sin decir absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué le pasa a papá?

-No lo sé -dijo Harry dejando a Dami con sus hermanos -. Iré a hablar con él y ustedes se quedaran juntos ¿Bien? -Vio que sus hijos asintieron y salió de la sala.

Cuando Harry llegó al segundo piso, se dirigió a su habitación. Era el único lugar donde podría estar Severus, pero no lo encontró allí. Caminó un poco más y vio que la puerta de la habitación de Damián.

-Amor -lo llamó y pudo darse cuenta del dolor en la mirada de su pareja - ¿Qué pasa, Sev?

-No sé -dijo sentándose en la cama, con una fotografía de Damián en las manos -. Creo que no sé cómo afrontar que uno de mis hijos vaya a tener un bebé.

-Severus -se sentó a su lado y agarró su mano -, Dami estará bien.

-Esta embarazado, Harry -le dijo sin resignación -, tiene 15 años.

-Los mismos que tenía yo cuando los tuve a ellos.

-Bien -se dejó caer de espaldas y arrastró a Harry con él -. No puedo decir que eso me tranquiliza. Ese tipo aun anda suelto.

-Pero nuestro hijo y nieto nos tienen a nosotros par que los protejamos.

-No pudimos hacer nada cuando se lo llevaron la primera vez.

-Severus Snape -se sentó y miró a su amante a los ojos -. Sé que estas aterrado de que algo le pueda pasar a los chicos, pero también tienes que entender que no podremos estar vigilándolos a cada segundo. Ellos tienen que vivir su vida y nosotros tratar de protegerlos desde afuera.

-Lo sé -se incorporó y lo besó en los labios.

-¿Padres? -La voz de Levi desde la puerta los hizo voltear -El señor Nott está por la red flu. Te necesitan en San Mungo.

Harry se puso de pie rápidamente y casi corrió a la chimenea, seguido de su familia.

Cuando los Snape Potter llegaron al lugar. Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott los estaban esperando en la entrada de la habitación donde tenían a María.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Hay problemas -le dijo el doctor -. Ya hablamos con ella. Necesitábamos saber qué es lo que ese hombre le había dado y descubrimos algo malo.

-¿Qué pasa con mi amiga?

-Al parecer ese sujeto le dio a beber más cosas y tenemos problemas con el asunto del bebé.

-No entiendo bien.

-Bueno -miró a su pareja para que se llevara a los menores al despacho y él sólo se quedó con Severus y Harry -. Sé que no será fácil. Ella ya sabe lo que te voy a decir, pero aun así sé que te dolerá -caminó un poco más allá con ellos -. Tu amiga no soportará el embarazo.

-¿Cómo que no lo soportará? -Harry sentía un nudo en la garganta y se negaba a entender lo que el hombre frente a él le decía.

-Alguna de las pociones que le dio, hará que el bebé la deje sin magia.

-Pero María no es bruja.

-Exacto -dijo como si fuera obvio -. Por eso mismo. Su cuerpo no va a resistir el embarazo, muchísimo menos el parto.

-¿Qué se puede hacer? -Preguntó Severus, al ver que era imposible que Harry hablara. Estaba demasiado impactado.

-Nada. Lo lamento, pero no se puede hacer nada más. La tenemos en un coma inducido y sólo la despertaremos cuando Potter quiera hablar con ella… por última vez.

-Quiero verla -Dijo Harry, sintiendo que su cabeza estallaría al sentir la opresión que su cerebro ejercía -. Ahora.

Nott asintió y caminó con ellos al interior de la habitación.

-Escucha bien, Potter. Sólo la podré hacer reaccionar por tres minutos, sin que su vida y la del bebé se vayan en el proceso, por lo que tendrás que decirle todo lo que quieras en este tiempo.

-Sólo tres minuto. Bien -no estaba para nada convencido, pero no le quedan muchas opciones.

Nott apuntó el cuerpo de María que estaba en la camilla y la mujer empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Harry -su voz sonaba realmente como un suplicio. Se notaba que le costaba muchísimo el tan siquiera respirar -. Necesitaba despedirme.

-No digas eso, amiga -se sentó a su lado y la tomó de la mano. Mientras Severus y Nott se encontraban más alejado -. Estarás bien.

-No. No lo estaré. Moriré y mi bebita se quedara sola.

-No se quedara sola amiga… tú la cuidaras -las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas -. Veras lo hermosa que será y lo fuerte…

-Harry… -su vos se ahogó por unos segundos -cuídala por favor.

-La cuidaremos juntos -cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior que le tiritaba, para no soltar su llanto de golpe -. Estarás bien… por favor.

-Aurora… -tomó aire, poco a poco se iba durmiendo -Aurora Potter o… Snape. Será vuestra.

-Se llamará Aurora Williams…

-No. Mis padres no lo… aceptaran -lo vio a los ojos y le sonrió -. Siempre te quise mucho… Harry serás un buen… padre.

-María… -vio como un rayo le pegaba a su amiga -. Adiós, amiga.

Severus apareció por atrás y lo abrazó con fuerza dejando que llorara todo lo que tenía que llorar.

En la cama quedaba el cuerpo de la mujer. En su vientre venía un bebé que necesitaría mucho amor.

Severus la miró y lo decidió. En unos meses más, nacería Aurora Snape Potter.

Continuará...


	25. 25- El tiempo sigue

25º Capítulo: El tiempo sigue

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que María cayera en coma. Sólo la magia la mantenía viva, como único propósito de que su hija alcanzara a tener lo necesario para nacer.

Harry la iba a ver cada día y le cantaba en susurros, le contaba como estaban los chicos y como iba su relación con Severus.

Lo mismo que ese día.

Llegó a las diez de la mañana, como lo hacía a diario. Se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.

-Hola, amiga mía -le saludó como siempre - ¿Sabes? Hoy cumples seis meses de embarazo -posó su mano sobre el vientre de la chica -. Aurora está creciendo bien. Es fuerte y ya no corre peligro de nada.

Harry se paró y empezó a buscar en una mochila que estaba en la silla frente a la camilla. Se volteó con una foto en las manos y vio a su amiga de frente.

María tenía una serie de cables para restablecer sus energías de manera muggle. No podían utilizar muchas técnicas mágicas para mantenerla por su procedencia. Cada una de las cosas que podían hacer de esa manera, eran solamente para mantener al bebé, ya que el flujo mágico en su sangre, la vinculaba inmediatamente con los tratamientos mágicos.

Harry se había negado rotundamente a que trasladaran a María a un centro más especializado, ya que no le daban la más mínima opción de que podría mejorar su salud con eso, por lo se negó y pidió que las cosas siguieran como estaban. Había analizado las opciones, pero si las trasladaban la seguridad no sería la misma y Harry no hubiese podido ir a visitarla a diario como lo hacía ahora.

-Te traje un regalo de los chicos -le dijo al tiempo en que dejaba sobre la mesa de noche un porta retrato -. Salimos todos. Severus no estaba muy convencido, pero los chicos lograron convencerlo -se volvió a sentar a su lado -. Severus está muy entusiasmado con la idea de tener a Aurorita con nosotros -tomó su mano nuevamente, secándose una de las miles de lágrimas que había derramado por su amiga -; dijo que en las vacaciones iríamos a ver una casa a Hogsmeade. Quiere que estemos cerca de los chicos y que puedan ver seguido a Aurora.

Sintió como llamaban a la puerta y se volteó a ver quién era.

-Hola, Potter -lo saludó con un asentimiento y cerró la puerta tras de él.

-Hola, Nott -se puso de pie, para darle mejor libertad de movimiento al médico - ¿Cómo va su evolución?

-Sabes que no podemos hacer más de lo que estamos haciendo -le dijo revisando las maquinas que estaban a su alrededor y escribía los resultados en la hoja medica -. La niña está en perfecto estado y creo que podemos esperar a los siete meses.

\- ¿Siete meses? -Preguntó alarmado - ¿No es muy poco tiempo?

-Acompáñame, Potter -le dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación y la cerró luego de que ambos salieron -. La evolución de la niña va bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la mujer -lo hizo caminar por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a su despacho -. Haremos todo lo que está en nuestras manos para que María se mantenga hasta los siete meses y que el bebé se encuentre con todos sus órganos completos.

-Luego de eso…

-Sí. La desconectaremos -vio como el mago bajaba la cabeza -. Mira, Potter, durante mis años como médico, siempre he tenido que lidiar con ello y nunca ha sido fácil. La gente se deprime, llora y patalea para que su familiar no sea desconectado, pero no entienden lo primordial. Ellos ya no están con nosotros.

-Fue lo que me dijo Severus -le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Tu pareja es una persona sabia.

No dijeron nada más y Harry salió del despacho para encaminarse a la habitación de su amiga. Cuando entró se dio cuenta que no se encontraba sola.

-Hola -lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-Me imaginé que habrías salido por un momento, por lo que me quedé a esperar.

-Eso es bueno, pero sólo venía a despedirme -se acercó a la camilla y le dio un beso en la frente -. Nos vemos mañana, amiga -se acercó a su vientre y le besó también -. Mañana vengo a verte mi niñita.

-No te comprometas para mañana -le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda -. Iremos por Dami. Longbottom quiere que los acompañemos a la revisión. Parece que se podrá saber el género del bebé.

-Oh, bien -se acercó a su amiga y le acarició el rostro -. Nos vemos, María.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la zona de apariciones.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Harry se desplomó en los brazos de su pareja.

-No te hace bien que las visites a diario -le dijo haciendo círculos en la espalda de su pareja.

-Necesito ir a verla. Me rehusó a pensar que morirá cuando Aurora nazca.

-Debes dejarla ir -tomó su cara y lo miró de frente -. Ven, sentémonos.

Caminaron hasta el salón y se sentaron. La mañana casi terminaba para dar paso a la tarde y el sol se elevaba en el firmamento.

\- ¿Crees que a María le duela el no poder seguir contigo?

-Claro que le dolerá. Es mi amiga. Ha estado conmigo en los momentos más importante desde el nacimiento de los chicos.

-Entonces responde esto -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Crees que sería feliz viéndote en este estado? Te estas dejando morir con ella, Harry. Todavía estamos nosotros. Los chicos te necesitan cuerdo y sano y mucho más yo.

-Y estaré por ustedes. Siempre podrán contar conmigo -le dijo angustiado -, pero en este minuto María me necesita a su lado.

-Y lo sé, amor -lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle toda las emociones que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y que se arremolinaban tanto en su cabeza como en su corazón -. Decidimos que Aurora será nuestra hija y eso no lo cambiaríamos, pero nuestra bebé necesitará un papá fuerte y sano que la ayude y la proteja. Un papá que en este minuto no eres.

-Lo sé y me duele reconocerlo…

-Entonces cambiemos eso, mi vida -lo ayudó a ponerse de pie -. Sé que es difícil, pero por hoy, trata de dejar de pensar.

Severus lo besó con devoción, acariciando su cuello con una mano y su cintura con la otra. Abrazó a Harry, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía, como sus pestañas se removían por las emociones y esa boca que tanto adoraba se abría para él. Estaba más seguro que nunca de que amaba al hombre que estaba entre sus brazos y se lo demostraría, aunque le llevara toda la vida.

Lo llevó a la habitación y lo desnudó con cuidado, sin dejar nunca de besarlo y acariciarlo con pasión. Se dedicó a recorrer todo su cuerpo a base de besos, caricias, mordiscos, lamidas. Lo que se le ocurriera en el momento y que hiciera gemir a su pareja en el proceso.

Harry se debatía entre la pasión y el dolor. Sintió como Severus se enterraba en su cuerpo y supo que nunca lo había sentido tanto como ahora. Sintiendo que más que nunca en ese momento eran uno solo.

Severus embistió en su cuerpo con desenfreno y no paró hasta que los gemidos de Harry dejaran de escucharse.

Se dejaron llevar por el más espectacular de los orgasmos, cuando sin ningún desenfreno, Harry se encaramó sobre el miembro de su pareja y lo empezó a cabalgar de manera desesperada, luego cayó sobre el pecho de Severus, regulando la respiración y pensando en lo adolorido que estarían al día siguiente, pero ¿Qué más daba? Eran pareja, se tenían el uno al otro y por sobre todo, se amaban más que a nada en el mundo.

-Quiero que nunca más volvamos a estar separado -le susurró Severus, mientras dibujaba círculos en su espalda, sin salir de su interior -. Te amo, Harry.

-Yo también te amo, Severus -levantó la cabeza y lo besó de manera apasionado -. No sabes cuánto sufrí cuando no estabas y ahora que te tengo de vuelta, no te dejaré ir.

-No me iré -le dijo respondiendo al ardiente beso y sintiendo las manos de Harry sobre su pecho -. No sabes cuan feliz me haces.

-Je -dijo removiéndose sobre sus cuerpo -, tu amigo me da una buena idea de cuan feliz te hago.

-Supongo que sí -le dijo elevando sus caderas y entrando fuertemente en el cuerpo de Harry, que al removerse, había sacado un poco el pene de su pareja de su ano -. Y te lo demostrare nuevamente.

Por horas, en la casa no se escucharon más que gemidos, peticiones y frases de amor y posesión.

Neville se dirigió a su despacho. Había tenido un día de mierda con los chicos. Uno de ellos había hecho explotar un caldero que le recordó extrañamente a cuándo él era el que hacía rabiar a Severus por sus explosiones en clase.

Habían sido precisamente sus fallos en clases de pociones lo que lo motivó a esforzarse y perfeccionarse en la materia, para luego de hacer un master y aceptar la plaza que Dumbledore le ofreció.

Entró en su despacho y su ánimo cambio rotundamente.

Su niño estaba sentado en uno de los sillones en la esquina de la derecha y leía un libro en ¿latín o árabe? No podría definirlo bien, pero lo que más le hechizaba era verlo acariciar su vientre. Ahora aumentado sólo un poco de tamaño por sus tres meses, casi no se notaba, pero para él, era más que notorio.

Caminó lo que le quedaba de camino y se agachó para besar los labios de su pareja, siendo correspondido inmediatamente.

-Muchos problemas de nuevo ¿Verdad? -Le preguntó poniéndose de pie, para que Neville se sentara y él se sentara sobre su regazo.

-No demasiados -le dijo acomodándolo mejor para posar la mano su vientre y frotarlo con paciencia.

-¿Te habían dicho que eres malísimo mintiendo? -Le dijo dulcemente.

-Bien -suspiró derrotado -. Digamos que un par de tus admiradores aun tratan de hechizar los calderos a propósito por el tremendo daño que te hice al embarazarte.

-Son sólo unos idiotas -le dijo besándolo en los labios -, cosa que podrías evitar dejándome entrar a clases.

-Pero no lo vas a hacer, hasta que nuestro bebé haya nacido y después de eso, claro está.

-Pero, Neville -le dijo poniendo un puchero más que falso -, no me pasará nada malo.

-Los químicos de las pociones pueden dañarte y no me arriesgaré a que los vapores que desprende le afecten al bebé.

Una de las cosas que más amaba de su pareja, era el que lo protegiera de esa manera. Un poco exagerada, pero así le gustaba.

-Te amo -le dijo juntando sus labios y abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Yo también te amo, mi dulce niño.

\- ¡Snape!

Levi trató de que su cara no mostrara la mueca que quería mostrar.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, profesor? -Le dijo con una inocencia que no le creería ni su padre.

-Lo que pasa es que encontré a mi hijo ¡Mi hijo de 11 años! Con una marca en el cuello de dudosa procedencia -Ron estaba lívido y las manos le temblaban por apretar el cuello del maldito acosador que tenía frente a él.

-Quizás tuvo algún accidente -le dijo elevando los brazos en señal de inocencia -. No le he tocado un pelo a Hugo -bien, quizás si le había tocado más de un pelo, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo el celoso padre del chico.

-¡Pues resulta que no te creo! -Estaba más que furioso y casi ni notaba a los jóvenes que se encontraban reunidos en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Profesor -le dijo calmado -, creo que es mejor que hablemos en otro lado.

-¡Otro lado y una mierda!

-¡Padre!

Ambos se voltearon para ver al chico, que se encontraba completamente azorado por el espectáculo que ellos dos estaban dando.

-¡No te metas en esto, Hugo! -Le dijo Ron. Furioso de que su hijo le hubiera desobedecido las vez pasada.

Si bien él y Harry habían hablado un par de veces, luego de que Damián hubiese sido rescatado y más que nada por las juntas de la orden, que se estaban llevando a cabo para encontrar a los desgraciados que querían devolver el caos al mundo mágico, eso no haría que permitiera que su hijo fuera pervertido por ese mocoso insolente.

-¿Puedes decirme que pasa, padre? -Le preguntó al llegar a su lado.

-¡¿Que qué pasa?! Pasa que este animal se atrevió a hacerte esto -le dijo apuntando la marca morada que sobresalía de su camisa.

-Padre -le llamó tratando de calmarse -, Levi no me hizo esto ¿De dónde lo sacaste? -Le preguntó, ahora un poco más molesto -Esto me lo hice en el entrenamiento de vuelo que tuvimos hace dos días.

-No quieras engañarme, hijo.

-Profesor Weasley -lo llamó otro estudiante -, fui yo quien lo golpeó sin querer. Estábamos volando y mi escoba se descontroló. Me fui contra Hugo y lo golpeé con la punta de la escoba.

-Es verdad, padre -le dijo llegando a su lado - ¿Me creerías capaz de dejarlo hacer algo así?

Ron miró a su hijo y luego a Levi, que lo miraba con diversión clásica de la morbosa risa humillante que les daba Snape en clases, cuando fallaban en algo.

-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir -dijo mirando a todos.

-¿No crees que le debes una disculpa a Levi, padre? -Le dijo Hugo, mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a él.

-No es necesario -dijo Levi, frotándose un brazo, como si estuviera siendo completamente sumiso.

-¡Oh, bien! -Gritó Ron, quedando de frente con Levi -Mis más sinceras disculpas, señor Snape.

-Claro, profesor -dijo ahora con la más grande sonrisa, logrando que Ron tuviera que salir del lugar para no tentarse con la idea que abofetear al mocoso manipulados ese -. Y tú, mi gatito hermoso -le dijo caminando en dirección hacia Hugo que lo miraba con curiosidad - ¿Cómo está eso de que no me dejarías hacerte algo así?

-Es verdad -le dijo volteándose -. No te dejaré que me hagas nada por el estilo.

Levi quedó con la boca abierta, viendo como su pequeño león caminaba a su habitación, habiéndolo dejado completamente pasmado.

Hugo se dejó caer en la cama con una sonrisa en los labios y recordó lo que se dijo hace unos meses atrás.

-Por el momento está bien así.

Continuará...


	26. 26- No lo podré hacer solo…

26º Capítulo: No lo podré hacer solo… Mathew vuelve.

Draco se encontraba disfrutando de los besos de su pareja. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, podía estar con Sirius sin el temor de que los descubrieran y que se llevaran a Sirius de vuelta a Azkaban.

Dos días atrás, Sirius había asistido a una audiencia con el Wizengamot donde le dieron por fin su merecida libertad.

-¿En qué piensas, mi amor?

Draco levantó un poco la cabeza, luego de haberla apoyado en el pecho de su pareja.

Estaban en el jardín de la mansión Malfoy, tendrían que esperar un par de semanas para poder trasladarse a Grimmauld Place.

-Estaba pensando en que soy muy feliz de tenerte de vuelta.

Sirius sonrió de lado y atrajo la cara de Draco para volver a besarlo. No podía existir mayor felicidad de la que él tenía. De haber permanecido en la oscuridad por años, ahora podía volver a tener a Draco junto a él.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a ver cómo va la remodelación de la mansión?

-¿De verdad? -Le preguntó extrañado, ya que no había querido que fueran antes.

-Sí. Te tengo una sorpresa.

Draco sonrió y se puso de pie, para estirar su mano y lograr que Sirius se levantara.

El mayor, para no perder demasiado tiempo, abrazó a Draco y los apareció fuera de la casa.

Luego de pensar la dirección vieron como aparecía frente a sus ojos.

Draco abrió la boca sin poder evitarlo.

La fachada de la casa estaba completamente modificada. Había rosales en la parte delantera, así como una pequeña reja de madera. Parecía sacado de una postal.

-Es hermoso.

-Y espera a ver como es por dentro -Sirius lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo entrar en la mansión, lo primero que les llegó de vuelta fue la sala.

Draco se asomó y dejó salir el aire. Todo era completamente fantástico. Sólo una vez había estado en el cuartel y eso fue cuando era joven y su papá lo trajo para recoger unas cosas de Sirius, más como un recuerdo para él, que para otra cosa.

-Sirius, esto es genial.

El mayor sonrió y abrazó a Draco por la cintura.

-Tengo algo por aquí, que te gustara más.

-Pervertido.

Sirius sonrió por las palabras de Draco, pero luego lo volteó y lo besó profundamente.

-Bien, "eso" también, pero no es a lo que me refería.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo subir al segundo piso. Lo guio por el pasillo, hasta que estuvieron parado frente a una puerta de color blanco, de hecho, era la única que tenía puerta, porque las demás estaban siendo reparadas.

-Quise que esta fuera la primera habitación que estuviera lista, porque la de Scorpius será él quien la decoré.

Abrió la puerta y Draco sintió que sus ojos se derretían. La habitación era de color canela muy suave, con cortinas rosadas y muebles blancos... el hermoso cuarto de un bebé.

-Esto es...

-Lo sé, mi amor -le dijo abrazándolo, al sentirlo tiritar en sus brazos -. Quiero que el cuarto de nuestra bebita esté en condiciones.

-Te amo.

Draco se volteó para poder besarlo con libertad.

Hace un par de días que recibieron los resultados de los análisis que Draco se hiso. Había estado sintiéndose diferente, de esa manera diferente que le recordó cuando estuvo en espera de Scorpius, por lo que en busca de la verdad ahora sabían que serían padres en unos meses más. Y Draco podía darse cuenta por la decoración, que su pareja quería tener una niña.

-¿Qué haremos si es niño?

-Bien, en ese caso tendremos que cerrar esta habitación y preparar una para niño.

-¿Cerrarla?

-Claro que sí. Me encantaría tener una hijita con tus rasgos. Así que no descansaremos hasta que me la des, hermoso.

Draco sonrió de lado. Él era capaz de darle a Sirius los hijos que quisiera. Lo amaba demasiado como para negarle un capricho como ese.

Rudy estaba furioso con su pareja. No lo había podido ver desde hace más de una semana, por que Scorpius estaba demasiado ocupado pasando tiempo con sus padres.

Habían salido de vacaciones de curso hace dos semanas, y él estaba feliz de estar con sus padres, porque estaban todos emocionados con la llegada de su nueva hermanita. Además, se habían cambiado de casa.

Harry y Severus decidieron que lo mejor era ver el asunto de la casa antes de la llegada de Aurora. Así que en una sola salida a Hogsmeade pudieron encontrar la casa perfecta. Una hermosa residencia con seis habitaciones y suficiente espacio como para que todos vivieran cómodamente.

En un principio pensaron que sería demasiado para ellos, tomando en cuenta que en unos años más sus hijos partirían y sólo se quedarían con la niña, pero Severus le dio una mirada significativa a su pareja y le dijo que pretendía que tuvieran más hijos que ellos. Por lo que Harry, emocionado con la idea, dio el vamos a la compra de la casa.

Ahora estaban instalados. Las habitaciones completamente adecuadas, aunque una de ellas casi no era utilizada, muy al pesar de Severus y su pareja.

Damián casi no pasaba en casa. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba con Neville, decidiendo sobre su hijo y cuidando de su embarazo, que ya llegaba a los casi cinco meses.

Levi había jugado sus cartas de manera magistral. Se había hecho muy amigo de los chicos Weasley y Hermione lo adoraba, muy al desprecio de Ron, ya que eso acarreaba que fuera muy seguido a su casa y pasara tiempo con Hugo, algo que al chico le encantaba. Casi tanto como cortarle las alas a su despampanante pretendiente. No le dejaba avanzar para nada. Uno que otro beso había podido robarle Levi al chico y con eso se conformaba... por el momento.

Eso dejaba a Rudy muy frustrado, porque mientras sus hermanos estaban con sus novios, él no podía estar con el suyo porque quería estar con sus padres.

Sintió que su papá entraba en la sala y le vio negar con la cabeza.

-Estas siendo intransigente, hijo.

-No importa -dijo casi haciendo rabietas -. Lo mínimo que esperó de mi pareja es que me mande una carta vía lechuza diciéndome que aún sigue con vida.

Harry se sentó junto a él y le abrazó, para que el chico se acurrucara a su lado. Él lo entendía perfectamente, era horrible cuando Severus no estaba a su lado y tomando en cuenta que su hijo no veía a Scorp desde hace una semana, seguramente se sentía mal.

-¿Me acompañarías a un lugar?

-¿Donde? -Le preguntó dudoso, a sabiendas que sus papá quería sacarlo de su auto inducida depresión.

-Quiero ir por unas cosas para Aurorita. Unos juguetitos o ropa.

-Te dieron ganas de gastar dinero, ¿Verdad? -Le dijo sonriendo de lado - ¿Dónde está mi padre?

-Dumbledore le llamó para hablar con él -le dijo con voz preocupada.

-¿Crees que se pueda controlar con el viejo?

-Rudy -le regañó por sus palabras -. Por mucho que haya hecho el director en nuestras vidas, es un anciano y merece tu respeto.

-Lo siento, papá -se disculpó -. Entonces vamos.

Harry sonrió ante las palabras de su hijo y se dispuso a salir de la casa. Sabía que sus otros dos retoños no llegarían hasta bien entrada la noche.

Dumbledore estaba frente a un bloque impenetrable. Desde que Severus llegara a su cita, no había pronunciado más que los buenos días.

-Sólo quiero hablar contigo para disculparme, Severus.

-Te escucho -dijo sin siquiera mover un musculo de la cara.

-Severus, por favor. Esto ya es lo suficientemente difícil como para que me lo hagas aun peor.

-Dumbledore -dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia y posando sus manos sobre el escritorio -, me alejaste de mi familia por más de quince años.

-Sólo quería lo mejor para Harry -dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo te resultó eso? -Le dijo con ironía -Harry sufrió su embarazo solo. Sin nadie que le explicara como tenía que llevar su estado. Crio a nuestros hijos solo. ¿Te has puesto a pensar cómo lo hizo para criar a tres niños con menos de dieciocho años? ¿Te has puesto a pensar si mis hijos no me necesitaron alguna vez? ¿Si el amor que les pude haber dado lo pidieron en su momento a gritos? No puedo perdonar algo así con tanta facilidad, Dumbledore. Ahora me quiero evocar a mi familia, a mi nueva hija y a los que vendrán.

-Lo sé, y de verdad que lo lamento mucho. Cuando supe que ustedes dos estaban juntos, creí haber fallado completamente en mi misión de cuidar a Harry.

-¡Tu misión no era cuidar a Harry! ¡Era velar por todos tus alumnos! No tienes derecho en decidir sobre los sentimientos de los demás. Dime algo. Si Damián no nos tuviera a nosotros ¿También habrías mandado a Longbottom a Azkaban? Porque si no te das cuenta, la historia se está repitiendo, con la diferencia que mi hijo cuenta con nosotros y el hombre que ama.

-He aprendido de mis errores.

-No lo creo, realmente. Eres un hombre que siempre se rige por una sola línea. Los hubieras separado.

Severus se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

-Severus...

-Ahora no, Dumbledore. El recordar a mi hijo sólo me hizo darme cuenta de que todo sigue igual y mi furia en este momento es demasiada como para aguantarte.

Cerca de ahí, en el claro del bosque prohibido, un hombre veía con satisfacción como había podido pasar a través de las barreras del colegio. Ahora nada le impediría acercarse a su mayor obsesión.

-Pronto te recuperaré, Damián. No dejaré que ese profesorsucho te tenga. Tú eres mío, sólo mío.

La risa estridente del hombre se alcanzó a escuchar a la distancia, donde un chico rubio le ayudaba al guardabosque.

Scorpius estaba ayudando a Hagrid, ya que le gustaba mucho un nuevo dragón que había obtenido. Claro, no le podía decir a nadie, muy a la curiosidad de sus padres y abuelos. Que decir de sus tíos, porque no les dijo que es lo que iba a hacer a los terrenos de Hogwarts estando en vacaciones. Lo malo de todo es que había tenido que dejar de ver a su novio y no quería ni pensar en lo salvaje que estaría al volver a verlo.

Lo que ahora llamaba su atención, era el tipo que vio a la distancia, y que se alejaba a paso lento.

-Esto no puede ser -dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Quién es ese hombre? -Le preguntó Hagrid, que se encontraba tras él.

-Es el tipo que secuestró a Damián... puede entrar a Hogwarts.

Continaurá...


	27. 27- Aurora Snape Potter

27º Capítulo: Aurora Snape Potter

Cuando la casa Potter estalló entre gritos, advertencias, pedidos de cuidado y demás, el único que no parecía poner atención a nada fue Rudy.

Scorpius llegó a eso de las ocho de la noche, reunió a la familia y les dijo del tipo que había secuestrado a Damián. El chico entró casi en un estado de pánico, Neville tuvo que llevarlo a su habitación y ayudarlo a quedarse dormido mientras lo abrazaba y le recordaba que él estaba ahí para cuidarlos y que lo amaba más que a nada.

-Entonces ese desgraciado puede entrar al colegio y atacar a mi hijos en cualquier momento -dijo Harry. Molesto y preocupado por la seguridad de sus hijos y nieto.

-Tranquilo, Harry -le dijo Severus, mientras lo atraía en un abrazo -, no dejaremos que se acerque a él.

-¿Pero cómo? -Preguntó Neville, que venía bajando las escaleras, luego de haber dejado a su pareja durmiendo.

-Tiene que haber un lugar lo suficientemente seguro como para mantenerlo lejos lo que queda de su embarazo.

-Levi tienen razón -dijo Severus -, pero los únicos lugares con protecciones resistentes son los colegios, y ese tipo ya pasó las barreras de Hogwarts.

-Pero aún quedan otras dos.

Todos se giraron para ver a Rudy, que aún seguía de brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-No podemos mandar a tu hermano a otra escuela. No sin protección -dijo Severus.

-Entonces yo me voy con él -le respondió el chico.

-¿Cómo que te irías tú? -Le reprochó Scorpius, aun sin darse cuenta de la rabia de su pareja.

-Tengo que proteger a mi hermano -dijo sin cambiar su actitud.

-No es necesario que hagas eso, Rudy -le dijo Neville -. Si hay que enviar a Damián a otra escuela, yo pediré mi traslado.

-Esperen un momento -dijo Harry -. Ya dan por hecho el que mi hijo se tiene que alejar.

-Y es lo mejor para él, Harry -dijo Severus sin poder sostenerlo de nuevo. Ya que Harry, al darse cuenta de sus palabras, se había alejado de su abrazo -. Todo es por el bien de Damián.

-No me parece -le respondió Harry -. No quiero que Damián este lejos, cuando ese tipo ande por suelto por ahí.

-Pero con la llegada de Aurora, tendrás que volcar tu protección por ella. Recuerda que ese tipo no dijo en ningún momento que no le interesaba su hija.

-¡Casi la mata en el vientre de María! -Le gritó a su pareja -No quiero que alejen a mi hijo.

Severus negó con la cabeza cuando vio que Harry subía por la escalera y les dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

-Me retiraré y empezaré a ver los papeles de traslado -dijo Neville, sin dar un paso atrás en su decisión.

-Harry no ha dado su autorización.

-Es mi pareja e hijo del que hablamos. No dejaré que ese demente se les acerque, y si tengo que alejarme con ellos por un tiempo, así lo haré.

Levi acompañó a Neville a la salida. Entendía perfectamente lo que sentía su profesor. Él no podría hacer otra cosa si la vida de Hugo corriera peligro. Se aseguraría de alejarlo de todo mal.

En la sala quedaron sólo Rudy y Scorpius, ya que Severus había subido a hablar con su pareja.

El rubio miraba a su pareja de manera analítica. Había notado algo cuando lo saludo al llegar. No le respondió al beso ni el "hola". Fue raro y no lo tomó en cuenta por contarles a todos lo que había descubierto cuando estaba con Hagrid. El asunto ahora es que había propuesto irse con su hermano a otro colegio. No le importaba el que lo dejara aquí. Ah, pero eso lo arreglaría ahora mismo.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar -le dijo con seriedad.

-Ah, ahora si quieres hablar conmigo -Rudy se volteó y caminó al patio de la casa. Estaba seguro de que la discusión iría para largo.

En la habitación de Harry y Severus, estos dos trataban de poner en orden las ideas de cada uno.

-Es lo mejor para Damián.

-Lo mejor para mi hijo es permanecer a mi lado -dijo Harry cruzando sus brazos frente a su cuerpo -. No entiendes que no puedo permitir que se vaya.

-¿Y qué crees que hará Longbottom si no lo dejas llevárselo?

-Me importa un soberano pepino lo que él diga. Damián es mi hijo y no puedo permitir…

-Ya basta -dijo Severus, sosteniéndolo de ambos brazos -. Estas perdiendo el control de la situación.

-Es de mi hijo del que hablamos.

-Nuestro hijo, Harry -lo soltó y lo hiso sentarse en la cama, mientras él ocupaba el lugar del lado -. Nuestro hijo que tiene su propia familia.

-Aun no…

-Aun no la tiene completa, pero tiene una pareja que lo ama y que quiere velar por él, y un hijo en camino. A eso yo le llamo familia.

-No quiero que este lejos -se abrasó a su pareja, que empezó a pasar sus manos por su cabello-. Es mi hijo, lo traje al mundo, lo vi crecer y hacerse un chico responsable.

-Pero ahora está enamorado y le dará un hijo al hombre que ama. Tienes que entender que las cosas cambian, que no siempre se podrá hacer lo que tú quieres con respecto a los chicos. El mismo Rudy, en este momento debe estar teniendo una gran discusión con su pareja, pero nosotros no podemos interferir en ello tampoco. Cuando Levi se va tras ese niño… ni siquiera ahí interferiremos por ahora.

-Admite que ahí si quieres interferir -le dijo un poco más relajado.

-Tu hijo se lo come con los ojos y Weasley parece querer fulminarlo de la misma manera.

-Pero lo quiere mucho. No sería capaz de hacerle nada malo.

-Lo mismo que Longbottom y Damián.

-Oh, Sev -enterró la cara en el cuello de su pareja -. Me duele el que se aleje de mí.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que ver por su bien -lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos y lo besó - ¿Harás lo que sea mejor para tus hijos, incluyendo el dejarlos ir?

-Lo haré, pero me dolerá mucho.

-Y yo estaré ahí por ti.

-Lo sé. Siempre he sabido que puedo contar contigo para todo -lo besó para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y cuanto confiaba en él.

Las cosas en el jardín de la casa no estaban para nada bien. Scorpius trataba de explicarle a su novio de mil y un maneras de que no se olvidó de él, pero el chico era intransigente.

-No puedes decirme algo así, amor.

-No me llames así, Scorpius. Estoy demasiado molesto como para aguantar que me hables de amor cuando no has hecho más que dejarme en el olvido todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo podría olvidarte? Creo que nadie en Hogwarts podría hacerlo -se le fue acercando de manera predadora -Eres candente, deseable -llegó a su lado y lo sostuvo por la cintura, sosteniendo su mano de la misma manera que la primera vez que lo besó -, hermoso, y completamente mío.

-¿Ahora si te das cuenta de que soy tuyo? Porque déjame decirte que…

-Oh, ya deja de darle vueltas a eso y déjame besarte.

-¿Y por qué debería? -Le dijo poniendo una mano en el cuello de su novio y hablando casi sobre sus labios -Me dejaste por casi un mes y ahora bienes a pedir un beso.

-No. Te exijo que me dejes comerte esa deliciosa boca tuya para que veas cuanto deseo que me perdones.

Rudy sonrió de lado. Le era imposible el pelearse con Scorpius cuando actuaba de esa manera tan dominante. Se acercó y terminó por darle lo que le pedía. Sentir la respiración de Scorpius golpear contra su rostro era simplemente genial y su sabor, oh, que delicia. Quizás hubieran llegado a más, pero un carraspeo los interrumpió.

Severus estaba parado frente a los chicos, sin muy buena cara. Algo que ciertamente extrañó a Rudy, porque sabía que su padre aprobaba su noviazgo.

-Van a operar a María.

No hubo más que decir, sabían que esa sería una larga noche y que sería una de las peores.

Cuando todos llegaron al área de maternidad de San Mungo, ninguno tenía la cara de una persona que estaba ahí para recibir a la nueva y pequeña adquisición de la familia, porque sabían que con la llegada de Aurora, la muerte de María era inminente.

Las horas pasaban y Theodore no salía a decirles nada.

A estas alturas, ya todos los que conocían a María en el mundo mágico estaban en la recepción del hospital. Los Malfoy estaban en el lugar, haciendo compañía a sus amigos y parejas.

Severus no se alejó en ningún momento de su pareja, sabía que Harry se derrumbaría en algún momento y él estaría ahí para sostenerlo. Como se lo propuso desde el momento en que encadenó su vida a la de aquel niño que era hace años.

De repente las puertas se abrieron. Todos dirigieron sus miradas al lugar, por donde una enfermera venía con el pequeño bulto en brazos.

Harry se acercó casi flotando y extendió los brazos y la pequeña fue dejada entre ellos.

Severus se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura, corrió las mantas y pudo presenciar a su hija por primera vez. Piel clara y cabello de un imposible negro. O si, esa niña era toda una Snape Potter y nadie podría decir nunca lo contrario.

-Señor Potter -le habló la enfermera -, el doctor Nott autorizó a que entre al área de operación.

Harry asintió y le entregó su hija a Severus, descendió para besarla en la frente, mismo beso que recibió el de parte de su amante.

-Ve con ella -le dijo con fuerza -, yo cuidaré de Aurora.

Harry asintió y entró al área de operaciones. Escuchó como todos decían lo hermosa que era su hija, antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Siguió a la enfermera hasta pabellones y entró para ver a su amiga en la camilla. Dormía plácidamente y Theodore Nott estaba a su lado.

-La despertaré por última vez, Potter. Estaré aquí para atestiguar el traspaso de la niña.

Harry asintió, no se creía capaz de decir nada más en ese momento.

La vio abrir los ojos y hacer una mueca ante la luz.

-Hola, amiga -le dijo aguantando las lágrimas.

María desvió su mirada para enfocarla con la de Harry.

-¿Ya nació? -Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Sí. Es realmente hermosa.

-Cuídala, Harry -le dijo entendiendo que era el final -, es tu hija ahora, tuya y de tu pareja.

-La cuidaremos porque es nuestra hija, sin importar lo que el mundo diga.

María sonrió por última vez. Harry dejó que las lágrimas por fin cayeras. Theodore Nott anotó en el informe a Aurora Snape Potter, hija de Severus Snape y Harry Potter. Al terminar, firmó el acta de defunción de María Williams.

Continaurá...


	28. 28- Decisiones

28º Capítulo: Decisiones

Las cosas en la casa Snape Potter eran un caos total.

¿Cuándo no era así?

Parecía que con cada día que pasaba, una nueva oportunidad para un desastre se desataba.

-¿Alguien puede hacerla callar?

La voz de Damián llegó desde su habitación, y es que había amanecido con un dolor de cabeza horrible y Aurora no paraba de llorar.

-Rudy, llévale un analgésico a tu hermano, por favor -le pidió Harry, mientras sostenía a Aurora, tratando de entender que es lo que le pasaba a su hija que no paraba de llorar desde hacía varios minutos.

-Quizás tiene hambre -le dijo Severus - ¿Ya le diste de comer?

-Claro que le di -el humor de Harry iba en decadencia. Las cosas no iban según lo que planeó, y mucho menos ahora con todo lo de Damián.

-Harry...

-Ahora no, Severus -le dijo saliendo con la niña al patio, para ver si estaba ahogada o algo, o si él mismo necesitaba algo de aire.

-¿Qué le pasa a papá?

-Esta frustrado por lo de tu hermano -le respondió a Levi.

-Pero él sabía que nosotros no estaríamos eternamente aquí.

-Es duro para él. No puede protegerlo tal y como quisiera.

-Creo que será mejor que hable con él.

Levi salió de la casa y vio a su papá caminar de un lado al otro. Al parecer su hermanita ya se había calmado, y se podía hacer una idea bastante acertada de por qué estaba tan intranquila.

-¿Papá? -Le llamó desde la entrada, sin cerrar la puerta aún - ¿Por qué no le entregas el bebé a mi padre? Me gustaría que me acompañaras.

-No sé si...

-Es una buena idea -le dijo Severus acercándose a él -. Yo cuidaré de Aurora mientras no estás.

Harry, muy a su pesar, le entregó la niña. No es que no confiara en Severus, pero sentía que la niña lo necesitaba a él. Eso es lo que más le dolía, no podía estar tranquilo con su hija, por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Severus entró a la casa y Levi se colgó del brazo de su papá.

-¿Qué pasa, papi? -Le preguntó con dulzura, la misma que su papá siempre le brindaba a ellos.

-Nada, mi niño -abrazó a Levi que estaba cerca de alcanzar su porte.

-No digas que no es nada, porque todos notamos que estas muy alterado.

Harry desvió la mirada, aun abrazando a su hijo, pero no dijo nada.

Levi sabía que tenía que presionar, pero de verdad no quería llegar al punto de angustiar a su padre.

-¿Sabes? Tú siempre nos dijiste que confiabas en nosotros...

-Y lo hago...

-Pues ahora no lo parece -dijo acudiendo a la lastima -. Sabemos que te tiene nervioso el asunto de mi hermano.

-Puede ser...

-No es que pueda ser, lo es -dijo tajante -. El profesor Longbottom ama a mi hermano y sólo está haciendo las cosas por su bien.

-Pero cambiarlo de colegio... no me parece la mejor opción.

-Para nosotros lo es. Ahora Damián estará protegido por el profesor y nuestro padre nos cuidara a nosotros en Hogwarts.

Ese era otro punto que tenía nervioso a Harry. Con la partida de Neville, el puesto de profesor de Pociones quedaba sin ocupante, por lo que Severus solicitó, él mismo, que lo dejaran impartir las clases, más por cuidar de los chicos que por otra cosa. Lo que lo dejaba a él sólo con Aurora en casa. Tendría que cuidarla él solo. Eso no le importaba tanto, como lo de separarse de Severus nuevamente. Además, a los chicos aún les faltaban dos años en Hogwarts, lo que significaba que todo ese tiempo Sev lo pasaría con ellos en el castillo y lejos de él.

-Siento que poco a poco me estoy quedando solo.

-Eso no es verdad, papá -le dijo abrazándolo -. Nunca te dejaremos.

-Levi -le dijo suspirando -, estás enamorado de un niño...

-Mi Hugo no es un niño, ya tiene doce.

-Claro, está a punto de ser Auror -le dijo irónico -. Es un niño, por amor a Merlín.

-Quizás, pero eso no significa que te quedarás solo.

-Rudy pasa todo el tiempo con Scorpius.

-Están enamorados y son novios.

-Damián se casa en unos días.

-Algo que era un tanto lógico. De verdad, le estas dando muchas vueltas.

Harry se sentía angustiado, como si todo a su alrededor no parara de dar vueltas. Pensaba que se un momento caería por un pozo y no pararía nunca de caer.

-Los amo demasiado.

-Nosotros también te amamos, papá.

Severus los veía desde la entrada. Sabía que Harry necesitaba sincerarse en ese momento. Es lo mejor antes de partir. Mucho más tras la discusión que había tenido con Neville.

 _-¡No permitiré que se case tan joven! -gritó Harry, mientras Severus los sostenía del brazo, para que no se tirara contra Neville._

 _-¡Papá!_

 _-¡Cállate, Damián! -Le ordenó, furioso -En ningún momento autoricé que se casaran._

 _-No es algo que sólo tú puedas determinar -le dijo Neville._

 _-Estoy harto de escuchar estupideces -dijo Harry -. Te quiero fuera de la casa, ahora._

 _-Si Neville se va, yo me voy con él, papá._

 _-Eres menor de edad, no puedes decidir eso._

 _-Pues si te comportas de esta manera no me quedará otra salida._

 _Harry se sentía traicionado, más aun viniendo de su propio hijo. Se volteó para ver a Severus, pero este sólo negó con la cabeza._

 _-¿Tú también? -Le preguntó herido._

 _-Admito que la idea no me gusta en lo más mínimo, pero las palabras de Longbottom son ciertas. Damián tendrá menos problemas si se casan antes de que él se marche a Durmstrang._

 _-Además eso. ¿Me preguntaste si podías trasladarle?_

 _-Eso quedó claro desde hace semanas, Harry -le dijo Neville, tomando fuertemente la mano de su pareja -. Damián se irá conmigo a Durmstrang._

 _-No te lo permitiré._

 _-¿Entonces qué harás, Harry Potter? -Le preguntó, ya cansado de tener la misma discusión, casi cada día - ¿Permitirás que Mathew llegue a ellos? ¿Qué se lleve a Damián y logré lo que no pudo hacer la primera vez?_

 _-¡Por supuesto que no! -Le respondió, furioso por la acusación - ¡Este plan no nos asegura que estará a salvo!_

 _-Pues yo pretendo que eso sea así -le dijo tranquilo, pero sin perder el fulgor de su mirada -. Sé que tienes miedo por él, Harry, pero ahora el bebé también necesita de ti._

 _-No dejaré a ninguno de mis hijos de lado._

 _-Y lo sabemos. Todos te conocemos, Harry -le dijo Severus -. Damián estará bien con Longbottom._

 _Harry no dijo nada, prefirió subir a la habitación a ver a la niña._

 _En la sala sólo se quedaron Severus, Neville y los trillizos._

 _-Padre, por favor..._

 _-No tienes nada que decir, Damián. En dos semanas te casarás con Longbottom, tiempo más que suficiente para preparar todo y que les dé tiempo para presentar los papeles en Durmstrang._

Como era de esperarse, Harry no dijo más del tema hasta la fecha, pero al estar tan cerca al día del enlace, las cosas se complicaban para el salvador del mundo mágico. Severus decidió que era mejor tratar de hacer dormir a Aurora para poder hablar con Harry luego. La llevó a su pequeña habitación y le dejó en la cuna, mientras la movía sólo un poco, imitando los movimientos de los arroyos.

-¿Se durmió? -Preguntó Harry desde la puerta, tratando de hablar lo más bajo posible.

-Lo hizo -dijo mirando a la niña respirar con tranquilidad - ¿Y los niños?

-En sus habitaciones -le dijo parándose a su lado, contemplando el plácido rostro de Aurora-. Es muy linda.

-Lo es. Un alivio que no sacara mi nariz.

Harry lo miró divertido y luego le dio un beso en los labios.

-Nunca te agradecí el que quisieras recibir a la niña con nosotros. No me había dado cuenta de que no te pregunté nada. Di por hecho que estarías de acuerdo.

-No te he dicho que no lo estoy.

-Pero no necesité que lo hicieras -le dijo tomándolo de la mano y saliendo de la habitación -. Fui desconsiderado y sólo vi por el bien de la niña...

-No sería la primera vez que lo haces, Harry -le dijo abrazándolo, cuando ya estaban cerca de la habitación -. Eres así, siempre lo has sido y me acostumbré a tu presencia tal y como es. No voy a pedirte de un momento al otro que te transformes en una persona que no eres.

-¿Y eso está bien? Digo, se supone que como pareja deberíamos tomar las decisiones juntas.

-No somos la parejas más normal, Harry -lo llevó a la cama y lo hizo sentarse -. Lo primero, somos hombres.

-No tuvimos problemas con eso -le dijo acercándolo para que se colocara sobre él -. De hecho, creo que eso no te importaría ahora mismo.

-Estas tratando de distraerme, señor Potter.

-¿Está resultando? -Le preguntó besando su cuello.

-Lo hace.

Cuando estaban en la cama, nada más existía para ellos. Harry se dedicaba a sentir las caricias de Severus sobre la piel, como le iba calentando a medida que sus labios se iban presionando, marcando los recovecos de su cuerpo, como se divertía metiendo su lengua entre sus costillas, haciéndolo reír y gemir al mismo tiempo. Cuando Severus le preparaba para poder introducirse en su cuerpo. Las embestidas siempre empezaban lentas, reconociéndolo, cuidándolo. Luego llegaba la pasión, el desenfreno, sus cuerpos se iban acoplando, moviéndose al unísono. Hasta que el orgasmo los golpeaba de forma brutal. Sus fuerzas no eran las de antes. Habían pasado muchos años, pero eso no les impedía acurrucarse y pasar un rato de buena compañía, acariciando los pies de su pareja con los propios, mientras sus pechos empezaban a ir a un ritmo más acompasado.

-Es bueno que estemos juntos así -dijo Harry, mientras dejaba un beso sobre el pecho de Severus y luego reía.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-No me había dado cuenta de los cabellos blancos sobre tu pecho -le dijo enroscando sus dedos en ellos-. Son sexis.

-Más te vale, Potter -le dijo apretándolo más contra su cuerpo.

-Siempre me has gustado, Severus.

-Lo sé, si no fuera así, no estaríamos pasando momentos tan agradables como estos.

-¿Ves?, son momentos como estos los que debemos compartir siempre, pero siempre tomo decisiones por mí mismo.

-Lo entiendo desde el punto de vista en que tú lo ves, pero piénsalo también por esta parte. Nunca te has equivocado en lo que a los chicos respecta ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?

-Porque antes tenía que hacerlo por estar solo. Ahora las cosas son diferentes. Tú estás a mi lado ahora.

-Y seguirá así -lo besó en los labios, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo y cubriéndolos bien. Sacó el hechizo aislante que había lanzado para que los chicos no tuvieran que escuchar sus gemidos y ruidos pasionales -. No por irme a Hogwarts me alejaré. Estaré a un paso.

-Lamento ser así. Creo que desde que estás conmigo me siento vulnerable a que nos vuelvan a separar.

-Pero no lo lograrán, así que mantente tranquilo. Yo me quedaré contigo. Sacaremos a nuestros hijos adelante. Y no dejaremos que ese tipo se acerque a ellos - Le prometió seguro. No dejaría que nadie destruyera la familia que recuperó después de tantos años.

Continuará...


	29. 29- Nacimiento

**29º Capítulo: Nacimiento**

Damián suspiró mientras veía alrededor. Las cosas no habían sido fáciles, porque su padre, aunque había dado su apoyo a su relación, no dejaría que se fuera tan fácilmente. De hecho, ya le había puesto la primera regla. Si, aunque el mundo no lo crea, Severus Snape le había exigido algo a su hijo. Luego de que se casaran, irían a vivir con ellos, hasta que entrara en las clases de Durmstrang y el nacimiento del bebé, es decir, tres semanas más a partir de esa fecha. Le había dicho que era para que Harry entendiera que no podría separarlo de su esposo ahora que estaban casados, y como siempre, su padre tenía razón en como reaccionaria su papá. Neville estaba sentado a su lado, en una mesa para dos en medio de otras seis mesas redondas con seis u ocho sillas en cada una.

Se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy que el dueño amablemente les había prestado. No había estado muy seguro de eso, pero Lucius les dijo que estarían fuera del ojo público, ya que a sus terrenos no podría entrar nadie que no estuviera debidamente identificado.

El lugar era hermoso, siempre quiso tener una boda al aire libre, y ahora lo había logrado.

Por fin estaban casados. Hace cuarenta y tres minutos, el ministerio los había recibido para poder dar a ese importante paso. Cuando llegaron, pudieron ver a los reporteros de la prensa sensacionalista, pero poco o nada les importó. Ese día, lo más importante, era el enlace entre Neville y Damián.

Harry y Severus estaban en una mesa al costado de la de los novios. Harry tenía en brazos a Aurora y Severus mantenía la vista puesta en todos.

\- ¿Ya estás más tranquilo? -Le preguntó Severus.

-No estaba nervioso, Severus -le dijo con voz serena, pero sin parar de mover la pierna derecha, en donde tenía apoyada a Aurora.

Severus no quería decirle nada, pero la verdad le preocupaba la reacción de Harry ante la separación. Les había pedido a los chicos que se alejaran por un tiempo, que no dejaran que Harry hiciera cosas por ellos, por lo menos hasta que llegara el día del matrimonio de su hijo Damián con Longbottom.

Levi estuvo feliz con la idea y no dudó en ningún momento en pedirle a Hermione que lo recibiera en su casa por una semana, que era para ayudar a su papá. La mujer, ajena a las intenciones del menor, le dijo que sí enseguida, sin tomar en cuenta que su marido casi se trepaba por las paredes para que el mocoso que quería corromper a su hijo, no estuviera bajo su mismo techo.

 _-No serán más que unos días, Ron -le había dicho la mujer - ¿Qué malo puede pasar?_

 _-¡¿Qué malo?! -Gritó histérico, mientras miraba la escalera que comunicaba con el segundo piso, como si tuviera la culpa de todo lo que estaba sufriendo - ¡Ese mocoso se quiere aprovechar de Hugo!_

 _-Por favor, Ron -le dijo aguantando la risa -Levi y Hugo se llevan…_

 _-Se llevan cuatro años._

 _-No seas ridículo -se acercó a su esposo y le dio un fuerte abrazo -. Además ¿No sería genial que nuestro hijo y el de Harry terminaran casados?_

 _Eso fue lo último que pudo soportar Ron. ¡Su esposa apoyaba al mocoso acosador!_

 _Levi, que había estado escuchando divertido la conversación a escondidas, subió a la que sería su habitación por una semana y se encontró a Hugo. Estudiando como siempre._

 _-De verdad, Hugo ¿No hay un día en que no estés metido en tus libros? -Le preguntó, dejándose caer en la cama, en espera de que el chico le mirara. Y cuando lo hizo puso a correr su plan -. Y yo que quería que me pusieras un poco de atención -estaba sonando tan falsamente desamparado que incluso Hugo se dio cuenta._

 _-Tú no me necesitas para atenderte, Levi -le dijo al tiempo que volvía a poner atención en su libro de herbolaria._

 _-Lo que pasa es que tú no me quieres._

 _-Nunca dije lo contrario._

 _Levi sonrió de lado. Hugo se había estado haciendo el maduro desde su cumpleaños. Claro, ahora que era un joven de doce años, no podía estar dejándose sorprender por los constantes acosos._

 _-Lo que yo creo es que tienes miedo -le dijo parándose tras él, y agachándose para poder hablarle al oído - ¿Tienes miedo de lo que te pueda hacer mientras este aquí?_

 _-No -le dijo muy seguro. Luego dejó el libro abierto sobre el escritorio y se volteó, con silla y todo, quedando a la altura del pecho de Levi. Lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza sobre su cuerpo y sintiendo como el chico le devolvía el abrazo._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? -Le preguntó preocupado._

 _-Creo que mi padre te odiaría más si estuvieras más cerca de mí._

 _\- ¿Y eso es importante?_

 _-Para mí, sí -levantó la cara y lo miró directamente a los ojos -. Mis padres, pero más especialmente mi madre, me crio para ser maduro, para aprender a tomar mis propias decisiones. No quiero que por una decisión mía se sientan desilusionados._

 _-De verdad no te entiendo. Primero me dices que no me quieres…_

 _-Estaba jugando y lo sabes._

 _-Oh, entonces me amas tanto que te sentirías perdido si no estuviera contigo._

 _-Tonto -le dijo soltándolo -. Será mejor que te alejes de mí, por lo menos mientras estés en esta casa, porque de lo contrario, mi padre descargará en ti todo el rencor que le tiene a tu padre._

 _-Sí, creo recordar que mi padre me dijo algo por el estilo. Al parecer, ni tu padre ni mi papá eran muy buenos en su clase, y eso acarreaba que tuvieran detenciones constantes y que tu padre, más que el mío, sufriera más por sus represalias._

 _-Por eso mismo lo digo. No quiero que eso afecte…_

 _-Ey, eso no me hará alejarme de ti, ¿Te quedó claro? -Le dijo parándose derecho y con las manos en las caderas._

Después de eso no habían discutido nada más, y Levi puede decir que pasó la mejor de las semanas. Hermione se desvivía en atenciones. Seguramente estaba muy feliz de tener un chico como él tras su hijo. Y que decir Levi, tenía una valiosa aliada contra Ron Weasley. Su propia esposa.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto, niño malo? -Le preguntó su papá.

-No sabes cómo me he divertido todos estos días, papá.

-Claro, te olvidaste rápidamente de mí. Me cambiaste por un lindo niño que es menor que tú.

-No lo remarques así, papá. Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo.

-¿Y no lo es?

-Tú y mi padre se llevan por veinte años.

-Bastante Slytherin de tu parte sacar a relucir mi diferencia de edad con la de tu padre -le dijo divertido, entregándole a Aurora que reía feliz con todo el bullicio que había en la casa.

-¿Por qué la tengo que cuidar yo? -Preguntó haciendo un puchero falso. Mientras movía a la niña de un lado al otro.

-Por qué es tu hermana y adora estar contigo.

-Además, tu joven padre y tu viejo padre quieren salir un poco de tanto fandango -le dijo Severus, que llegaba en ese minuto y tomaba a Harry de un brazo.

-Oigan, sólo era una broma -sabía que le costaría caro el burlase de la edad de sus padres, y estaba seguro que lo harían cuidar a Aurora toda la tarde - ¿Ves, pequeña? Nos dejan solos entre tanta diversión -le dijo a la niña, luego de que sus padres se hubieran alejado.

En una mesa más alejada, Rudy trataba de parar las manos de su novio bajo la mesa.

-Le diré a tu padre -le reprochó, bastante azorado por el descaro de Scorpius.

-No lo harás. Te gusta lo que hago, aunque te hagas el inocente.

-Me estas asediando públicamente. No tienes vergüenza.

-He de admitir que contigo cerca, la vergüenza es lo que menos me importa.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan osado? -Le preguntó claramente divertido por la actitud de su novio.

-Desde que escucho las ideas de mi padre para poder correrle mano a papá y no perder otra parte de su cuerpo en el intento.

-Ah, o sea que tengo que agradecerle a Sirius Black el que te me andes lanzando cada vez que te veo. ¿No será que tus padres te dejan tan caliente que no puedes evitar atacarme al más mínimo contacto?

-Puede ser -dijo pensándolo -. La noche pasada escuché a mi padre decirle cosas sucias a mi papá a través de la puerta.

\- ¿Y eso? -Le preguntó curioso.

-Creo que habían discutido por el nombre del bebé. Ahora que saben que será mujer, han estado un poco locos con todo eso. Papá no lo quería dejar entrar a la habitación y mi padre le empezó a hablar a través de esta.

\- ¿Por eso fuiste a buscarme a mi habitación tan tarde? -Le preguntó recordando un día en especial.

Al igual que Levi, él no esperó mucho tiempo antes de tomar unas cuantas cosas y partir a la mansión Black. Desde que terminaron de arreglar la casa, habían pasado mucho tiempo allí. Así que Draco estuvo feliz de tenerlo en el lugar, más que nada para mantener a su propio hijo bajo su techo, porque cuando Rudy estaba en casa de sus padres, poco tiempo pasaba para que su hijo, con cualquier excusa tonta, se escabullera por ahí diciéndoles que volvería luego.

-Sí, de hecho fue esa noche. Me pareció raro que no estuvieras en las mismas condiciones -le dijo volviendo al ataque, y moviendo su mano muy cerca de la entrepierna de su novio.

-Lo que pasa es que yo no ando pegando la oreja a las puertas -dijo casi sin aire, mirando a todos lados, para ver si alguien estaba pendiente de lo que hacían -, no me gusta eso de espiar a los demás.

-Podría rebatir eso -dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo en dirección a la mansión de sus abuelos -, recuerdo que cuando Patric y Cristopher…

-¡Eso no fue mi culpa! -Dijo a la defensiva -Esos idiotas no sellaron la puerta.

-Pero bien que te quedaste un par de minutos, viéndolos mientras lo hacían.

-Me quedé impactado, que es diferente.

-Lo que tú digas, Rudy. Lo que tú digas.

Dos semanas pasaron y las cosas ya estaban en su etapa final. Damián se encontraba con su papá en San Mungo. El tiempo de gestación del bebé estaba listo y ya era hora de sacar al bebé de su cuerpo.

-Tienes que estar tranquilo -le decía Harry, viendo como su hijo miraba con miedo los implementos que se ocuparían en su operación.

-No entiendo como María lo hizo para sacarnos de tu cuerpo.

-Bueno. Tienes que tomar en cuenta que como somos hombres, y no tendremos contracciones, mucho menos pueden nacer por alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo. Así que María decidió que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estaba embarazado, sacándolos cuando tenía siete meses. -Le hablaba para distraerlo, mientras una de las enfermeras lo empezaba a sedar - ¡Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando supe que eran tres! No uno como pensaba.

-Debes haber estado… enorme -dijo medio dormido.

-Lo estaba -le dio la razón, viendo como los ojos de su hijo se cerraban completamente.

-Debe salir ahora, señor Potter -le dijo amablemente una de las enfermeras.

-Claro -le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y salió -. Ya puedes entrar -le dijo a Neville, que esperaba afuera para poder entrar a ver a su esposo e hijo.

-¿Cómo estaba?

-Nervioso -le dijo haciéndose a un lado, para dejar entrar a otra enfermera -, pero estará bien. Estoy seguro.

Harry vio cuando Neville entró a la sala de operaciones y las puertas se cerraban completamente.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó Severus, cuando llegó a su lado.

-Sí. Quiero que mis hijos sean felices.

-Pues lo son -lo abrazó con fuerza -. Estoy preocupado por ti. Cada día te veo más vulnerable.

-No soy débil, Severus…

-No dije débil. Dije vulnerable. -lo alejó de la entrada, llevándolo por uno de los corredores del hospital -. Desde que tu amiga murió, te dejas caer fácilmente.

-Ella fue mi apoyo por años, Severus. Murió por mi culpa.

-Eso no lo permitiré -le dijo dándolo vuelta -. Ella no murió por ti.

-Si no la hubiera conocido. Si no hubiera estado en contacto con nosotros, ese tipo no hubiera llegado a ella.

-Harry -lo abrazó viendo como nuevamente el recuerdo de María traía lágrimas a sus ojos -, ella debe estar feliz de que estés cuidando a su hija.

-Y lo hago como si fuera mía, pero aún le echo de menos.

Severus sabía que eso sería así, quizás por bastante más tiempo. Tenía la esperanza de que el cuidado de la niña, quitara de su cabeza todos esos pensamientos negativos, y que le dejaran descansar tranquilo.

-Harry.

Ambos hombres se voltearon y vieron a Neville con un bultito en los brazos. Se acercaron rápidamente y pudieron verlo por fin. Con su pelito negro, lacio y un tanto escaso. La piel rojita y el ceño fruncido, nada feliz de que le sacaran de su cálido refugio por los últimos ocho meses.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo? -Le preguntó mientras recibía el niño en brazos.

-Duerme aún, pero está bien. Les falta sólo terminar la operación y lo trasladaran a una habitación para que lo puedas ver.

-¿Cómo le llamaran? -Preguntó Severus, viendo como Harry le hacía morisquetas al bebé.

-Maximiliano -les respondió feliz.

Continuará...


	30. 30- En Durmstrang

**30º Capítulo: En Durmstrang**

Cuando Harry y Severus fueron a despedir a Damián, Max y Neville al embarcadero, no se esperaron encontrarse con tanto periodista. De verdad, eso se estaba volviendo francamente molesto. No podían hacer nada, que no aparecerá en las crónicas de El Profeta o cualquier periódico que lucrara con sus vidas privadas. Habían descuerado a sus hijos en todos esos diarios y Harry no estaba dispuesto a más

-Esto es demasiado -dijo Harry, mientras trataba de irse hacia la zona de apariciones.

-¿Qué esperabas? -Le preguntó Severus, luego de mirar mal a un periodista que no paraba de sacarle fotos, mientras escondía más a la pequeña Aurora entre sus brazos.

-Supongo que es verdad, pero quería que no molestaran a Damián ahora que está con el niño recién nacido.

-¡Harry Potter, algo que decir al profeta luego de dejar a su hijo y a Neville Longbottom con un bebé!

-No es necesario que les digas nada -dijo Harry al ver como su pareja se detenía.

-Si quieren saberlo lo sabrán, pero luego nos dejaran en paz -advirtió el mayor -. Nuestro hijo Damián y Neville Longbottom se casaron hace unas semanas y el bebé que vieron es el hijo de ambos, nuestro nieto.

-¿La historia se repite entonces? -Preguntó una mujer con un lapicero en la mano.

-Sí. Ellos se aman tanto como Harry y yo. Ahora, les pediría, que luego de haber saciado su morbosa sed, nos dejaran a todos en paz.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, pues Harry y Severus, junto a la bebita, ya habían desaparecido.

Damián veía impresionado el nuevo colegio, mientras que Neville iba al despacho del director. Dedicó un rato para caminar por los fríos pasillos. No era para nada comparable con Hogwarts, pero tenía su propia magia. Su hijo dormía plácidamente en brazos de Neville, así que no quiso despertarlo y era mejor que estuviera en ese cálido lugar.

Vio como los alumnos salían de sus aulas y se dio cuenta de la diferencia que tenía con todos ellos. Claro el tipo de crianza aquí era diferente, eran todos grandes, fornidos, y él mismo era delgado y más pequeño, por lo menos comparable con los de sexto, y quienes serían sus compañeros de clases. Pasaba más por uno de tercero o cuarto.

Era lógico, también, que todos centraran su atención en él. Por lo que, un tanto intimidado por la cantidad de miradas de desconocidos que había alrededor, se dirigió a la oficina de Víktor Krum, director de Durmstrang.

-Pareces asustado -le dijo su esposo cuando le vio entrar. Entretenido por la cara de este.

-Aquí está lleno de gigante -dijo para diversión de los mayores, recibiendo a un más que despierto Maximiliano en brazos. Que había estado mirándolo desde que entró en la oficina- ¿Me extrañaste, amor? -le preguntó besando su frente.

-Hablábamos con Víktor, que lo mejor es que tengamos un cuarto propio.

-Me parece perfecto -dijo feliz. De hecho, no quería tener que dejar a su esposo.

-Sí. No creo necesario que duermas en las habitaciones de Sexto. Mucho menos teniendo al bebé.

-Perfecto -dijo Neville, abrazando a Damián por la cintura.

-Entonces acompáñenme. Es hora del almuerzo y aprovecharemos de presentarlos. Como se habrán dado cuenta las clases ya empezaron.

-Lo noté. ¿Entran antes que en Hogwarts?

-Sí. Las clases aquí empezaron el mes pasado, pero creímos que era mejor que esperaras un poco luego del parto -le explicó Neville.

-Gracias -dijo el menor, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron a un gran comedor, para nada parecido con el de Hogwarts. Había muchas mesas que podían acoger a ocho o diez personas, cuadradas, de manera y con sillas personales. Los alumnos estaban comiendo grandes cantidades de carne y panes. Eso era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse.

-Alumnos -les llamó el director, sin necesitar de hechizo ni nada para hacerse escuchar -. Como se habrán dado cuenta nos acompañan estas personas -dijo mirando al matrimonio -. Desde este año, para los alumnos de sexto y séptimo, el profesor Neville Longbottom será el nuevo docente de Pociones -las exclamaciones y cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar -. Además de un nuevo alumno para sexto, el joven Damián Longbottom, esposo del profesor Longbottom. Así que quiten de su mente cualquier intento de acercarse al joven cualquier intención que no sea académica. Ellos están aquí para estar protegidos -dijo para acallar un poco las voces de los alumnos que empezaron a silbar y cosas así, logrando que Damián se abochornara y se acercara más a su esposo, que no cambiaba su rostro serio -. Hace meces que un hombre les atacó. Y por lo mismo, como ese sujeto aun anda suelto, es que ellos están aquí. Antes pertenecían ambos a Hogwarts, pero el colegio ya no era seguro. Yo les abrí las puertas a nuestro hogar, ¡Por que confió en que nada ni nadie atravesará nuestras paredes! -Las exclamaciones y vítores se escucharon de manera estridente, logrando asustar a Max, que empezó a llorar y logró llamar la atención de todos aquellos que no habían reparado en su presencia -. Además, como podrán ver, tienen un hijo recién nacido. Por lo que Damián no ocupará la habitación normal y dormirá con su esposo e hijo, que requiere de toda su atención.

Damián por fin se sintió más tranquilo, desde que todo hubiera empezado.

-¿Cómo crees que lo esté pasando tu hermano? -Preguntó Scorpius mientras empezaban a acomodar sus baúles en la habitación.

-Supongo que bien. Está con su esposo y su hijo. Además que esta lo más lejos posible de ese sujeto.

-Lo que no acabo de entender es como lo hizo para poder entrar a Hogwarts -Dijo Patrick.

-De la misma forma que en casa, creo yo.

-¿Crees que alguien le dejó entrar? -Preguntó Christopher.

-No sé, pero tengo mis sospechas.

-El asunto es quien -dijo Scorpius.

-En fin -dijo Cris, y luego puso una sonrisa pícara - ¿Cómo lo pasaron en vacaciones?

-Veo que no pudiste esperar, ¿Verdad? -Le dijo Rudy, entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentan que hicieron ustedes?

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber? -Le retó Cris, mientras se acercaba a él con paso seductor, siendo detenido por su novio que le miraba molesto - ¿Qué? -Preguntó divertido - ¿Celoso?

-Ya quisieras -dijo su rubio novio -. Y mejor deja eso de lado -puso una sonrisa pícara -, tú sabes que ellos aún no… -le dijo moviendo las cejas.

\- ¿Y qué saben ustedes de lo que hemos hecho o no nosotros? -Les preguntó Scorpius, acercándose a su sonrojado novio.

-Porque a diferencia de nosotros, ustedes ya se ubicaron cada uno en su propia cama.

Rudy vio sus cosas y las de Scorpius, y tal como lo dijo Patrick, sus cosas estaban ocupando cada una de sus camas, a diferencia de las la otra pareja, que estaban en la cama de Patrick, y que ahora notaba, estaba agrandada mágicamente.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver -dijo el moreno, tratando de no dar a conocer que ellos de verdad aún no habían tenido sexo, pero es que con todo lo del matrimonio, lo de María, el cambio de casa, el embarazo de Draco y su poco tiempo junto. No habían podido avanzar nada en su relación, cosa que esperaba se solucionara este año.

-Lo que a mí me parece, es que ustedes aún no se tienen la suficiente confianza -dijo Cris, sin mirar a nadie en particular, mientras arreglaba sus ropas en su baúl -. A diferencia de Patrick y yo, que nos conocemos hace años -no tuvo que darse vuelta para saber quién era el que había salido de la habitación azotando la puerta, por lo que dejó salir una risita y se volteó -¿Qué tal estuve? -Preguntó con cinismo.

-Eres el mejor -dijo Scorpius, mientras se dirigía a la puerta -. A ver si ahora me deja ir más allá.

-Lo que espero yo es que no te corte si se entera que fuiste tú quien extorsionó a mi pareja para que dijera todo eso.

-No pasara, amor -le dijo el moreno -, Rudy ni siquiera le dejará hablar cuando Scorpius le encuentre. Se le tirará encima enseguida.

-Eso espero -dijo el mencionado, al salir de la habitación, segundos antes de que la pareja que quedaba en la habitación se encerrara entre los doseles de su cama y sellara el sonido para no molestar -. Por lo menos ahora son más conscientes -dijo al darse cuenta.

Harry estaba en casa con Aurora, mientras arreglaba las cosas. No había necesidad de que saliera de compras ni nada por el estilo, ya que las compras la harían los sábados cuando se encontrara con Severus para pasar el día, y si es que sus hijos no estaban con sus parejas, se podría juntar con ellos también. Por lo menos estaba seguro de Levi, ya que como Hugo aun no tenía autorización para salir a Hogsmeade no estaría pegado al niño por lo menos ese día.

Extrañaba a sus hijos. El año anterior había sido doloroso, pero la compañía de María era buena para pasar las horas en vela y los momentos de nostalgia. Y si bien amaba a su nueva hija, no era precisamente compañía en momentos de angustia.

El asunto de Severus también le tenía inquieto. Desde que Severus volvió a ser parte de su vida, por lo menos de forma física, se había vuelto más dependiente de su presencia, y al saber que estaría en el colegio, por mucho que pudiera ir con él unas cuantas noches a la semana, no era como desde que había salido de Azkaban, que habían aprovechado al máximo su tiempo junto. Sentía que lo estaba perdiendo nuevamente.

Harry no sabía, por supuesto, que una parte de la oscuridad que quedó en su cuerpo por tantos años de compartir con el alma de Voldemort, ahora le estaba pasando la cuenta. La soledad falsa que estaba sintiendo, el terrible abandono que su mente le estaba haciendo vivir, sin ser precisamente eso, le estaba haciendo ver las cosas como no eran. Esto no lo veía, ni siquiera lo sentía, pero si lo hacía el bebé a la que cuidaba y que repelía a veces la magia negra que quería dejar salir su cuerpo.

-Falta poco -dijo escondido entre las hiervas que el dejaban ver la casa de los Potter a la distancia.

Tenía que planear muy bien cada uno de sus pasos. No podía dejar nada al aire y si era necesario dejaría que el tiempo pasara nuevamente, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como todos vivían lo que parecía ser una "vida feliz en familia".

Sus planes no habían salido como él quería, pero tenía la esperanza de que el tiempo bajara las defensas de la familia Snape Potter, y sería en ese momento en que haría su jugada.

Continuará...


	31. 31- La desaparición y Harry contra

**31º Capítulo: La desaparición y Harry contra su magia negra**

Severus estaba dando vueltas por la oficina de Dumbledore de un lado al otro.

Los chicos habían vuelto ese día a casa por las vacaciones de navidad. Todos, incluyendo a Damián y Longbottom. Lo pasarían en familia y según Harry, les tenía una buena noticia, algo que les haría feliz a todos, pero que no había querido revelar a nadie.

Severus tenía sus claras dudas de lo que fuera a ser, pero no había querido hacerse ilusiones ni echar abajo los planes de su pareja. No por lo menos antes de saber lo que los chicos le habían dicho.

-Severus, debe mantener la calma, hijo.

-Por favor, Albus, no me pidas que me calme después de lo que me dijeron los chicos.

 _Severus estaba en su despacho, terminando de revisar los exámenes de séptimo que había impartido antes de que los jóvenes salieran de vacaciones por las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo._

 _Este año las cosas no estaban muy bien. Se cumpliría un año desde que fueron atacados en su propia casa, y las cosas con Harry no habían estado de lo mejor, para ser sincero. No había podido hablar con él en semanas, porque cada vez que quería ir a casa, algo le detenía y no podía ir. Por lo menos Rudy y Levi habían partido esa mañana a casa y estarían cerca de la hora de llegar. Sólo esperaba terminar rápidamente de corregir para poder ir a casa lo antes posible._

 _Recordó que tenía el regalo para su pareja en su habitación. La única que lo había recibido las últimas dos semanas. Extrañaba horrores a Harry y estaba seguro que lo más probable es que su amante no estuviera muy feliz cuando le viera, pero tenía que recordar que ambos decidieron que harían esto para proteger a los chicos de ese tal Mathew._

 _-¡Padre!_

 _-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó inquieto, cuando vio a Rudy salir de la chimenea con el rostro contorsionado del miedo._

 _-Papá no está en casa -dijo sosteniéndolo del brazo-._ _Tampoco está_ _Aurora._

 _-Deben haber salido para comprar las cosas del día._

 _-No, papá, tienes que venir a ver la casa._

 _Severus no esperó y se metió a la chimenea con premura. La imagen que lo recibió fue desalentadora. Los muebles, el piso, toda la casa estaba con notorio descuido. Se notaba que la casa no la habitaban hace semanas. Quizás las mismas que él no había ido a ver a Harry y a la niña. Subió corriendo las escaleras, dejando atrás a sus hijos que le seguían de cerca. Entró en la habitación de Aurora y se dio cuenta de que las cosas de la niña estaban intactas y con mucho polvo. Un dolor punzante le comenzó a invadir al dirigirse a su habitación. La cama estaba igual a como la había dejado la última vez que estuvo con Harry, su pijama estaba en el borde de la cómoda y el vaso de agua de su mesa de noche estaba casi verde._

 _-No puede ser._

 _-Papá y Aurora no están en casa desde hace días, aparentemente -dijo Levi._

 _-Hace dos semanas, para ser más preciso -dijo Severus-. Algo malo debió pasar, porque no puede ser que desaparecieran así como así._

 _-¿Cómo puede haberse ido hace tanto y nosotros sin enterarnos?_

 _-¡Hola! ¡Estamos en casa!_

 _Severus bajó corriendo, reconociendo la voz de Damián y esperando que Harry y Aurora estuvieran con él, pero cuando llegó al pasillo principal de la casa se topó con Dami y Longbottom._

 _-Damián -dijo sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado._

 _-Hola, padre -le dijo abrazándolo, aprovechando que Neville tenía a Max en brazos- ¿Dónde está papá?_

 _La pregunta quedó en el aire y nadie fue capaz de responder._

Habían pasado tres horas de eso y aun no tenían ni la más mínima pista de donde podría estar o que es lo que había pasado.

-¡Padre!

El corazón de Severus volvió a dar un brinco y tal como un dejà vu, Rudy apareció nuevamente, pero esta vez sus hermanos y Longbottom con el bebé, venían con él.

-¿Han averiguado algo?

-Parece que sí.

-No te vez muy entusiasmado -le dijo a Longbottom, quien le extendía una hoja de pergamino- ¿Y esto?

-Lo encontramos en la casa.

 **Harry Potter:**

 **Veo que el tiempo no pasa en vano, Harry, por lo menos desde que alejaron a Damián de mi lado, pero no te preocupes, no te guardo rencor, no detesto tu compañía como todos los demás parecen hacerlo. ¿Hace cuánto que estás solo, Potter? ¿Hace cuánto que tu pareja no te va a visitar? ¿No será que dejaste de ser el pilar que sustentaba a tu familia?**

 **Admítelo, Harry, el tiempo que más temías por fin pasó, la gente que más amabas te dejo de lado y ya no hay vuelta atrás.**

 **Sólo un consejo te doy, no dejes que sigan burlándose de ti, sé lo que te digo, lo viví en carne propia.**

 **No sacaras nada con tratar de volver a tus orígenes, de volver a tener un bebé que reemplace el amor perdido de tus hijos mayores. No sacaras nada con criar a mi hija como tuya, lo sabes bien, cuando crezca sabrá la verdad y te abandonará como todos los demás.**

 **Te doy una posibilidad de resarcir todo eso.**

 **Te doy la oportunidad de dejar de estar solo, de dejar de pensar en las malas cosas del presente y volver el tiempo atrás.**

 **¿Sabes? También la extraño.**

 **¿No te gustaría volver a tener a María en tu vida?**

 **Te estoy dando todo lo que siempre quisiste, la oportunidad de volver a tener la familia que siempre quisiste tener. Sólo te pido que vengas y hablemos, no quiero hacerte daño, sólo quiero conocer a mi bebé. Tú bien sabes lo que es perder un hijo, no me hagas lo mismo, déjame por lo menos conocer a mi hija.**

 **Te espero en dos horas junto a la pileta que está a tres cuadras de tu casa.**

 **Mathew Macnair**

Severus sintió como el alma se le caía al piso, tal como lo pensaba, algo muy malo había pasado. ¿Harry realmente creería que él lo había abandonado? Si era así nunca se lo perdonaría. Sabía que Harry estaba pasando por un mal momento, que las cosas no estaban siendo fáciles para él y que pese a todo lo dejó de lado, pero lo hacía por los chicos. O por lo menos se consolaba en este momento diciendo eso.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, papá? –le preguntó Levi, casi entrando en un estado de histeria propia de un niño sin su dulce. Se sentía culpable como sus hermanos, pero nada podía hacer en ese momento, sólo buscar y rogar con que el mal nacido no hubiera hecho nada contra su padre.

-Lo primero es encontrarlo, saber dónde lo tiene –tenía que pensar con cabeza fría, no podía dejarse llevar por las emociones justo ahora.

Neville miraba la carta desde su posición, frente a Severus y notó algo que no había visto algo. Algunas letras se distorsionaban.

-Esperen un momento –dijo apuntando a la carta- Aparecium.

Severus vio como las letras antes escritas se disolvían y una nueva y más reducida carta aparecía.

 **Severus Snape:**

 **Supuse que Harry no vería la carta escrita bajo la que le envié, nunca fue lo suficientemente desconfiado y si mis cálculos son buenos, los cuales estoy seguro que son así, te invito a que nos encuentres, bajo tus propias narices…**

 **¿Te suena a algo la casa de los gritos?**

 **Seguramente los gritos de tu amante se escuchan hasta Hogwarts y no lo notaste nunca.**

 **Mathew Macnair**

-Están en la casa de los gritos –dijo apretando la carta. Se sentía impotente y no sabía cómo miraría a Harry de nuevo.

El sonido de la aparición se hizo presente y voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, frente a ellos el matrimonio Black se hacía presente, quienes también habían estado buscando a Harry desde que supieron por Scorpius de la desaparición del mago.

-¿Se ha sabido algo? –preguntó Sirius, mientras se acercaban a ellos con paso presuroso, todo lo presuroso que podían con Draco en su octavo mes de embarazo.

-Lo tiene Macnair, en la casa de los gritos.

-Entonces vamos…

-Ustedes no irán –le dijo Severus a Rudy que ya se estaba encaminando- esto es algo que sólo tengo que hacer yo…

-Es nuestro padre también –alego Damián.

-No podrás hacer nada con Max llamando tu atención –dijo apuntando a su nieto, quien se removía en los brazos de su joven padre, precisamente queriendo buscar su atención.

-No nos puedes prohibir…

-Claro que lo puedo hacer, Levi y en este momento sólo estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso discutiendo. Ustedes se quedaran en la mansión Malfoy y harán lo que les digo –se notaba furioso y lo estaba, pero no quería desquitarse con sus hijos-. No permitiré que algo les pase y si van ahí sólo harán que me preocupe el doble y no me pueda concentrar como es debido.

Los chicos no podían hacer nada, era claro que su padre tenía razón y no podrían ir contra su palabra.

-Yo los llevare a casa de mis padres, padrino, pero deja que Sirius te acompañe.

-Yo también iré –dijo Neville y vio cómo su esposo empezaba a negar-, traeremos a tu padre de regreso –le dijo besando los labios de su esposo, queriendo llevarse con él el recuerdo de sus besos en la próxima batalla.

-Cuídate mucho –le dijo apretando su mano y sintiendo como las lágrimas ya caían de sus ojos, impotente por no poder ayudar en nada más.

Los trillizos y Draco no pudieron hacer más que ver como los tres magos desaparecían frente a ellos. No les quedaba de otra que marcharse a la mansión Malfoy con un terrible mal sabor de boca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry se sentía cada vez más desdichado. Había caído tontamente en la trampa que Macnair le había puesto y ya llevaba quizás cuanto tiempo encerrado en ese calabozo. No sabía dónde estaba. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había sido tan estúpido como creer en las palabras de Macnair e ir a su encuentro ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando lo hizo? Y lo peor es que lo sabía. De verdad creía que estaba cada día más solo, que Severus prácticamente no pasaba tiempo con él y con la niña… y su nuevo bebé. Se había enterado, poco antes de la llegada de la carta de Macnair, de que estaba esperando un nuevo bebé y tenía tres meses. ¿Quizás cuatro ahora? El tiempo es relativo cuando estas solo e incomunicado. Le aterraba que algo le estuviera pasando a Aurora. Se la habían arrebatado el mismo día que lo secuestraron y el desgraciado de Mathew no le había querido decir nada de ella. Ahora sólo se refugiaba entre sus sucias ropas, las mismas que no se había cambiado desde hace días o semanas y la que ya se le pegaba de manera asquerosa a la piel.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo alerto, pero sus fuerzas eran nulas como para combatir. Cada nuevo día solo un pan, un plato de sopa y un brebaje que inhibía su magia era lo que lo sustentaba.

-Traigo buenas nuevas para ti, Harry –dijo Macnair entrando con Aurora en brazos. La niña se veía claramente más delgada y llorosa. Seguramente esos mal nacidos ni siquiera se habían preocupado de alimentarla como corresponde-, tu amante por fin se puso en marcha y ya viene hacia acá. De eso estoy seguro, ¿Pero será que de verdad quiere recuperarte?

-Pierdes el tiempo, Macnair, no caeré en tus trucos mentales nuevamente –dijo mirándolo con rabia y sin poder avanzar por el grillete que lo mantenía imposibilitado de avanzar más allá de un metro de la pared a la que estaba confinado.

-¿Quién dice que yo quiero jugar con tu mente? Sólo me remito a los hechos –dijo divertido y acercándose a Harry para entregarle a la fastidiosa mocosa que no paraba de llorar día y noche.

Harry recibió a su hija y pudo notar las manchitas del llanto en la cara de su bebé.

-Son unos desgraciados.

-Y ella una verdadera molestia. No puedo creer que de verdad lleve mi sangre –dijo casi con asco-, pero no nos desviemos de nuestro tema principal –decía paseándose por el lugar, regocijándose de la miseria de Harry- ¿Sabes acaso cuanto tiempo llevas aquí, Harry? ¿Cuánto tiempo tu familia ni siquiera notó tu ausencia?

-Cállate –dijo sintiéndose temeroso. Su magia estaba descontrolándose y haciendo llorar a su hija en brazos. No podía permitirse dañarla, por lo que la dejo en el lio de mantas que estaba a su lado y lo cobijaban del frio del lugar.

-Casi un mes, Harry. A nadie le importo que estuvieras desaparecido.

-Por favor, basta –tenía que ser un error. Severus y los niños lo notarían mucho antes, Macnair estaba mintiendo.

-No le importas a nadie, Potter, no eres más que un lazo que los une a todos, pero ahora veo que ni eso eres. No se preocuparon en buscarte y estoy seguro que de no haberles dicho que estábamos en la casa de los gritos no lo hubieran notado tampoco.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. Todo eso estaba haciendo que su corazón se destrozara. Un mes, un maldito mes y nadie los había buscado. Estando a unos pasos de ellos, en los terrenos cercanos a Hogwarts.

¿Tan poco le importaba a su familia?

Macnair se regocijó al ver como las piedras del lugar se estremecían, el poder maligno de Harry era como una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. Sus planes se veían cada vez más cercanos a cumplirse.

El resurgimiento del señor de la oscuridad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Continuará...

N/A: estamos en la recta final. sólo quedan dos capítulos, un epilogo y un especial sobre los trillizos que escribí hace años. así que esperen la continuación.


	32. 32- Fin de la batalla ¿Y de su amor?

**3** **2** **º Capítulo: Fin de la batalla ¿Y de su amor?**

Severus lo sintió en cuanto puso un pie en la casa de los gritos. La magia de Harry se estaba expandiendo por todo el lugar. Poderosa, estridente, pero por sobre todo maligna. No sabía que encontraría, pero estaba seguro, que fuera lo que fueran a encontrar, él tenía cierta culpa de ello.

-Ese no puede ser Harry –dijo Sirius en cuanto sintió como todo el lugar era rodeado por esa poderosa magia oscura.

-Lo es, Black, ¿No sientes como te eriza la piel?

-Claro que sí, pero es tan… malo.

-Lo es…

-Bienvenidos a nuestro refugio.

Snape, Black y Longbottom dirigieron la mirada a uno de los extremos de la casa de los gritos desde donde un hombre aparecía. Neville sintió la sangre hervir y no era para menos, el mismo maldito que secuestrara a su esposo hace más de un año estaba frente a ellos muy campante, como si nada pasara.

-Macnair –lo llamó con los dientes apretados.

-Veo que vinieron todos, pero falta gente aún… ¿Dónde está Damián?

-¡Cállate, bastardo!

-Tranquilo –le dijo Severus a Neville sosteniéndolo del brazo para que no se fuera contra el sujeto que había planeado todo eso-. Sólo está tratando de provocarte.

-Pues lo está logrando.-dijo soltando su brazo para que su suegro lo soltara también. Era un estúpido al caer ante las provocaciones de Macnair, pero no permitiría que nombrara a su esposo.

-¿Dónde está Harry? –preguntó Sirius, notando que las cosas estaban por salirse de control.

-Dentro de la casa, Black. Pueden entrar cuando gusten –dijo entrando él mismo, pero antes de desaparecer de la vista de los otros tres, volvió a hablar-… pero no prometo que les guste lo que van a encontrar –la risa maniaca del sujeto fue lo único que pudieron escuchar antes de que un grito aterrador se escuchara desde adentro y todos se pusieran en posición con sus baritas.

Un sonido hueco. Algo calló al piso. Poco después vieron como la cabeza de Mathew Macnair rodaba por el piso y caía fuera de la casa de los gritos.

La escena era escabrosa y repulsiva, como magos tenían otros métodos de asesinar, que no fuera la decapitación.

Severus se sintió enfermo, no quería que el mal presentimiento que pasaba por su mente fuera real, por lo que con paso presuroso se dirigió dentro de la casa seguido de los otros dos, que le cubrían las espaldas y las suyas propias. Lo que encontraron adentro era precisamente lo que no querían ver. Harry estaba a un par de metros de la entrada, en su mano derecha una espada ensangrentada y la vista perdida. El cuerpo decapitado de Macnair delante de él. A sus espaldas otras cuatro personas heridas suplicaban ayuda, Sirius los reconoció en el momento, Alexis Dolohov estaba en una esquina, se notaba en su cuerpo los estragos de la maldiciones cruciatus que aun la tenía temblando y con la mirada perdida. Petter Rookwood había padecido algo similar a lo de su líder, pero no tan letal, trataba infructuosamente de devolver a pegar el brazo que le fue cercenado de golpe y en cuyos dedos amoratados estaba su varita. Catalina Crouch enterraba cuchillos en su cuerpo y gritaba de agonía, probablemente manipulada con un imperio lanzado por el mismo verdugo que había sentenciado a sus secuaces. Y Jonathan Karkarov quien estaba en medio de un charco de sangre y el cual presentaba cientos y quizás miles de cortes en todo su cuerpo que lo estaban matando poco a poco y de manera dolorosa.

-Un mes, Severus –la voz de Harry era rasposa y escalofriante. Severus recordó de manera dolorosa la misma voz en su antiguo amo. Cada vez que Lord Voldemort ejecutaba a alguna víctima.

-Esto está mal, Harry…

-Un mes… un mes encerrado aquí y sin que nadie se preocupara de mi… ¡No creo merecer esto! –las cosas alrededor temblaban.

-Es mejor que saquemos a Harry de aquí –aconsejó Neville.

-¡Silencio! –las paredes del lugar poco a poco comenzaron a colapsar.

Severus sabía que tenía que llevarse a Harry, pero también le preocupaba la salud de su hija.

-Escucha, Black –habló con paciencia, viendo como Harry caminaba hacía Rookwood que le había disparado con su varita, pero falló en el blanco-. Me importa muy poco lo que pueda pasar con esos desgraciados, pero encuentren a Aurora y sáquenla de aquí.

-Snape…

-Ahora no, Black, tengo que llevarme a Harry, pero temo por la vida de mi hija.

Los otros dos asintieron, al mismo momento que Severus emprendía carrera, antes de que Harry atacara nuevamente al sujeto, lo tomaba de la cintura transportándolos a ambos.

Harry sentía todo el estómago revuelto, no se esperaba una transportación tan brusca y mucho menos llegar al lugar en el que estaban. Demasiado sol. Demasiada luz.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme? –le dijo estirando su mano contra su pareja y expulsando una gran cantidad de magia que estaba haciendo retorcerse a Severus.

-Debes volver en ti… Harry…

-¡¿Para qué?! ¡Todo seguirá igual que siempre!

La magia de Harry estaba completamente fuera de control. Las palabras de Macnair se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Eres la persona a quien amo, Harry, pero también me diste más responsabilidades de las que hacerme cargo –dijo desde el suelo, pero ya repuesto del ataque de su pareja-. Has eliminado a quienes ponían la vida de nuestros hijos en peligro. Ya no hay más por qué temer, no hay razón para estar separados…

-Mientes… siempre habrá una razón para dejarme de lado, siempre hubo un motivo para nunca estar en lo alto de las prioridades de la gente.

-Es probable… quizás tú mismo lo has provocado.

Harry sintió la furia hacer mella en su cuerpo nuevamente.

-¿Por qué haría eso? –preguntó acercándose y sentándose a horacadas sobre el estómago de Severus mientras ponía la espada ensangrentada contra su cuello. –Te pedí que me amaras y nos alejaron ¿Acaso fue mi culpa? –preguntó al tiempo en que apretaba aún más el filo- Mi embarazo lo viví solo por el temor de que me arrebataran tu único recuerdo… ¡¿Fue acaso también mi culpa?!

-Harry, estas lastimándome… -dijo al sentir como el filo comenzaba a dañarlo.

-La única persona que me apoyó murió por mi culpa ¡Eso si es mi culpa! –levantó la mano para dar el golpe final.

-Estar embarazado de mí nuevamente, creo que eso es culpa es mía –dijo poniendo su mano sobre el vientre de Harry que ya era notable por su avanzado estado. La mano de Harry se detuvo en el aire.

-¿Un bebé? –dijo de pronto, dejando caer la espada a un costado.

-Olvidaste al niño que crece en tus entrañas. Pero encontré los exámenes en nuestra casa -se sentó con Harry aun sobre él. Notando como la magia oscura se extinguía poco a poco y lo abrazó-. Lamento tanto el haberte dejado por tanto tiempo, mi amor.

-Estaba solo… tan solo…

-Lo sé y lo lamento, pero ya no hay razón para que lo estés. Ya nunca más podrás estar lejos de mi Harry. Te seguiré donde vayas, donde tu mente este, donde sea que tu alma duerma… ahí estaré.

Harry se relajó en los brazos de su pareja. Las palabras de este le sanaban como el bálsamo e iban calmando su dolor. Pero entonces toda la neblina que cubría sus recuerdos se fue disipando. Los que había hecho hace un par de minutos volvió a su mente como una película de terror.

-Soy… ¡Merlín, maté y torturé a todos ellos!

-Lo merecían…

-¡Nadie merece eso, Severus! –su mirada era casi demente nuevamente, pero esta vez el dolor estaba saturando sus sentidos- Maté a ese sujeto y casi mato a los demás… deben estar muertos ahora.

-Harry, detente, te hará mal –dijo tratando de razonar con su pareja, tratando de sacarlo de la locura en que se estaba sumiendo.

-Soy un criminal… tal como lo era Voldem…

-¡No permitiré que digas eso! –Severus sostuvo los brazos de Harry con fuerza, imprimiendo toda esa pasión que su pareja le inspiraba-. Eres mi pareja, pretendo hacerte mi esposo, el padre de mis cinco hijos, no voy a permitir que te compares con ese criminal sin corazón…

-Pero me comporté de la misma manera.

-Estabas fuera de ti, mi amor, probablemente has tenido que pasar por más cosas que la mayoría de las personas no tendrán que vivir en mil vidas. No puedes dejar que un suceso, sólo un momento de debilidad te marque para siempre. No te lo voy a permitir -las lagrimas caían del rostro de Harry, un llanto angustioso que duro por largos minutos.

Harry se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Severus, quería creer en sus palabras, en cada una de ellas. En todas.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –le preguntó abriendo los ojos y mirándolo de frente.

Severus sonrió de lado, al parecer es lo que Harry estaba esperando escuchar hace mucho, porque fue lo que más retuvo de su anterior discurso.

-Claro que quiero casarme contigo, Harry Potter. Eres a quien amo, quien me dio la oportunidad de tener una gran familia y no voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente. Así que no te sumas en la locura.

El de ojos verdes no sabía que pensar en ese momento, por un lado se torturaba con el hecho de que había matado, por primera vez en su vida y esperaba que nunca más tuviera que levantar su varita contra nadie con el propósito de hacer daño. Estaba seguro que esto acarrearía cientos de miles de noches en vela o sumido en el terror de las pesadillas, pero también tenía en mente el hecho de que siempre tuvo un trozo de Voldemort dentro de su cuerpo ¿Seria ese fragmento el que le llenó de maldad en ese momento? ¿Y si era así, podía volver a transformarse en ese monstruo?

Severus trataba de leer en la mente de Harry, era tan fácil como ver en la mente de un infante, pero él estaría ahí en las noches interminables, ya no lo necesitaban en Hogwarts, ahora lo necesitaba su esposo y sus hijos menores. Los grandes estarían en su mente siempre, pero no eran tan frágiles como lo era Harry ahora.

-Vayamos a casa, con los niños, necesito verlos –dijo apoyando su mejilla en el pecho amplio de Severus.

°o0o°o0o°o0o

-¡Papá!

Los trillizos corrieron al encuentro de Harry en cuanto lo vieron aparecer en la sala de los Malfoy en compañía de Severus.

Harry se dejó abrazar nuevamente y los acercó a los tres como puedo, sus bebés, que ya eran tan grandes y no lo necesitaban, tan diferente a él, que sin lugar a duda necesitaba de todos sus hijos.

-Papi, estas embarazado –dijo Levi abriendo los ojos y apoyando la palma sobre el vientre de Harry.

-Sí… –trató de decir algo más, pero nada salió de su garganta, no podía, sentía que tenía que pedir perdón por lo que hizo, por haberse manchado las manos.

-No es necesario que digas nada, somos nosotros quienes te dejamos a ti –le dijo Severus poniendo su mano sobre su hombro mientras sostenía su cuerpo abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Nunca nos imaginamos que no estarías en casa, creo que dimos por sentado que siempre estarías ahí y no nos preocupamos por ti.

-Niños, no es necesario…

-Sí lo es, papá, te abandonamos, ni una carta, ni una visita, nada.

-Damián. Estabas al otro lado del mundo por lo que a mí respecta.

-Somos magos, siempre hay una forma –dijo Rudy bajando la cabeza.

-Deténganse, no soy quien para juzgarlos, no ahora.

-Ya sabemos lo que pasó, Harry –dijo Remus que escuchaba a una prudente distancia, pero que podía sentir la magia descontrolada de Harry rondando por todos lados. Dura y lastimera-, no has cambiado en nada, esta vez fuiste solo a la guerra, esta vez nadie estuvo a tu lado apoyándote, tuviste que hacerlo, no te quedó otra salida.

-Remus…

-Eres poderoso, Harry –le alabó Sirius que estaba junto a Draco abrazándolo y con el otro brazo en el hombro de Scorpius.

Harry vio entonces al rededor, todos lo apoyaban. Todos los querían, era amado.

Fue como un cristal rompiéndose. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y el llanto de Aurora lo llevó a Lucius que tenía a la niña en brazos. Se acercó y la tomó para abrazarla y dejar correr sus lágrimas. Era una persona querida.

Continuará


	33. 33- El matrimonio

_**3**_ _ **3**_ _ **º Capítulo: El matrimonio**_

Tanto tiempo había pasado, tantas noches tratando de no pensar en el pasado, en lo que había pasado en la casa de los gritos, con cientos de personas a su alrededor, porque la noticia de la muerte de tantos magos no podía pasar inadvertida, muchísimo menos en el mundo mágico. Fue por eso que ahora estaban de vuelta ahí, al hogar en el que vivió por años con sus hijos, lejos de los ojos de los magos, tratando de tener una vida normal, bueno, todo lo que se podía tomando en cuenta de que el mundo mágico era mucho más permisivo en cuanto a las relaciones homosexuales, algo que se veía a siglos de parecer algo normal entre lo muggle, claro, no mal visto como hace años, pero una casa en que el padres y sus tres hijos tuvieran esos "gustos" era para extrañar a cualquiera.

Ahora mismo estaban Severus y Aurora disfrutando del buen día que se presentaba, estaba nevando, pero el frio no se le pegaba a los huesos como hace años encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de Azkaban.

-¿Quieren algo de beber?

La voz tranquila de Harry que les hablaba de la entrada de la sala llamó la atención de padre e hija, que no dudaron en centrar la vista en la persona que era la más importante para ambos.

-¡Papá!

La niña, como cada vez que veía a Harry, le llamó para que este fuera por ella. Aurora ya casi cumplía un año, y Harry estaba pronto a llegar a los nueve meses de embarazo.

-¿No estabas con Damián y Max?

-Sí, pero llegó Neville así que Dami les fue a mostrar las calles cercanas.

-Olvidaba que Longbottom no conoce esta casa tanto como yo.

-Así es –se sentó junto a su pareja y recibió a la pequeña morenita entre sus brazos.

-¿Iré por algo para que bebamos?

-Quiero chocolate caliente, muy dulce.

Severus sonrió de lado y fue por el pedido de su prometió, no sin antes besarle la boca.

Desde que todo había pasado y que Harry se había dado por enterado de su estado de embarazo, el cual iba viento en popa, a pesar de los malos momentos que vivió, fue que empezó a caer en cuenta de que este embarazo no lo pasaría solo, así que ahora aprovechaba de ser un niño mimado, el que nunca había sido, pero que a Severus le encantaba.

Ahora miraba la vida con otros ojos, sus hijos le habían ayudado en eso, se habían desvivido en atenciones y pedido disculpas múltiples veces.

 _-Niños, dejes eso por favor –dijo al ver como casi se peleaban por llevarle un vaso de agua._

 _-Pero, papá._

 _-No, Levi -dijo algo cansado-, sé que lo hacen por mí, pero esto ya es emaciado._

 _-Sólo queremos que estés cómodo._

 _-Y lo estoy, pero los tres tienen cosas que hacer –dijo mirando a los trillizos-. Damián –llamó al que más necesitaba que reaccionara-, sé que me quieres, pero Max te necesita, también tu esposo y no quiero que por mi culpa mi nieto este pasando necesidades de cariño._

 _-No estoy abandonando a Max…_

 _-Lo sé, pero dime algo ¿Hace cuanto que no estás todo el día con él, como antes?_

 _-Estamos en vacaciones por las fiestas…_

 _-No es excusa –dijo con seriedad-. Lo mismo va para ustedes, ambos tienen parejas a los que están dejando de lado por estar conmigo._

 _-Pero, papi… por lo mismo la vez pasada…_

 _-Esto es diferente, Levi –negó con la cabeza-. Fui manipulado, estaba tan metido en mi mundo que creí en las palabras de ese sujeto, pero es cierto que los tres tienen sus vidas, tienen responsabilices en el colegio y Damián con su familia._

 _-Su padre tiene razón –dijo Severus entrando por la puerta de la habitación en la que Harry estaba en cama hace una semana-. Además, con la amenaza extinta, no hay nada que tenga que hacer en Hogwarts, así que volveré a la casa con su padre, no volveré después de las vacaciones. Ya informé al director._

 _-¿Vieron? –dijo Harry, feliz con la noticia de que su pareja estaría más tiempo con él._

 _-Está bien –dijo Damián._

 _-Además quiero que sepan algo –les dijo Harry-. Sé que llevamos poco tiempo en esta casa, pero no quiero seguir aquí, tengo malos recuerdos de este lugar._

 _-¿Quieres comprar una nueva casa?_

 _-No –dijo firme-. Quiero volver a la casa en la que vivía con ustedes y María. Quiero que Aurora y este nuevo bebé crezca en la casa donde todos mis hijos lo hubieran hecho antes._

 _-¿Y los recuerdos?_

 _-Tengo que aprender a vivir con ellos… con los de todos y los de María._

 _-Entonces no se diga más –dijo Severus dando por terminada la conversación-, en cuanto estés listos, partiremos a Francia._

No había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que Severus y Harry arreglaran las cosas para salir de Hogsmeade y trasladarse a su antiguo hogar, sólo esperaron a que los chicos tuvieran que volver a clases después de las fiestas. Harry había aprovechado de pasar tiempo con su nieto, ya que no lo vería en algo de tiempo cuando Damián, Neville y Max volvieran a Durmstrang. Cuando se tuvieron que ir, fue tan duro para Harry como para sus hijos. No era de extrañarse que para Harry fuera difícil, no había pasado ni un mes desde que todo pasara, pero el sentimiento de abandono que sintió antes no era para nada lo que sentía ahora. Era algo diferente, el tener a Severus a su lado le hacía sentirse poderoso, inmune al dolor, fuerte como hace mucho no se sentía y con las mismas fuerzas dejó atrás la casa de Hogsmeade. No la vendió, era parte de la herencia de sus cinco hijos.

Ya en el presente, Harry disfrutaba de su casa de Rue de Vincourt, nunca se imaginó que estos cinco meses hubieran pasado tan rápido. Y que sus hijos volvieran a casa era prueba de ello.

Damián y Neville habían decidido pasar unos días con Harry, Max estaba más grande y estiraba los brazos a Severus para que lo cargara, algo que encantaba al hombre, si cabe mencionar. Aurora era otra que disfrutaba de la compañía de su sobrino.

-Papá, venimos por Aurora –dijo Damián quitándole a la niña de los brazos a su embarazadísimo padre que ni chistó cuando lo hizo-, le mostraré a Neville la plaza donde nos llevabas de niños y aprovecharé de llevar a los bebés.

-No estén tanto rato, no es bueno para los niños.

-No te preocupes, papá.

Damián sabía que su padre era exagerado, pero afuera de la casa estaba igual de cálido que dentro de esta, así que era imposible que sus niños se enfermaran, además había aprendido hechizos aislantes que utilizo en los niños, sólo por precaución.

-¿Así que aquí pasabas las tardes? –le preguntó Neville al ver la plaza llena de niños.

-Sí –bajó a la niña del coche donde la llevaba al tiempo que su esposo hacía lo mismo con Maximiliano.

-¿Damián Potter?

Neville se puso en alerta en el momento en que unos chicos de la edad de su esposo se acercaron a ellos.

-Oh, chicos –saludó reconociendo a sus antiguos compañeros de clases en el mundo muggle.

-No sabíamos que habías vuelto.

-Fue hace poco –sintió un raro gruñido y se sintió algo sorprendido ¿Su esposo acaba de gruñir por celos? Si no hubiera estado en la situación actual, probablemente se hubiera descarrilado de la risa-. Neville, ellos son compañeros de mi antigua escuela, Sylvain, Jean-Luis y Dominique –les presentó a los chicos-, el es Neville Longbottom, mi esposo.

-¿Esposo? –preguntó Dominique.

-Sí, nos casamos hace casi un año –dijo divertido de la cara que ponían sus ex compañeros.

-Mucho gusto –saludo el mayor, pero Max se puso a quejarse y pedir los brazos de su papi.

-¿Hermanos nuevos?

-Sí -dijo Damián, tomando en cuenta lo que habían decidido con Neville como escusa mientras vivieran en el mundo muggle, no era normal para estos los embarazos en hombres-. Ella es Aurora, es mi hermanita adoptiva, es hija de María ¿Recuerdan a mi madrina, verdad?

-Sí, la recuerdo –dijo Sylvian, esa mujer era aterradora cuando les amenazaba con que se alejaran de Damián.

-¿Adoptiva?

-Desgraciadamente mi madrina no sobrevivió al parto y mis padres adoptaron a Aurora.

-Lo lamento mucho –expresaron los chicos.

-Gracias –agradeció de verdad-. Y él es Maximiliano, es nuestro hijo.

-¿Su hijo? –preguntó Dominique.

-En realidad es hijo de Neville, pero cuando nos casamos lo adopté como mi hijo ¿No es hermoso? –preguntó elevando al niño que rio feliz de estar en brazos de su papi.

Los chicos asintieron, sin decir nada más. Al parecer, el que ahora Damián estuviera casado y feliz con un hijo, les dejaba sin la más mínima oportunidad de acercarse al chico, que a pesar de que ahora no lucia la hermosa cabellera que lo caracterizaba, se veía radiante y feliz. Los chicos se despidieron y se fueron después de un rato.

-Ya puedes respirar en paz, amor –dijo divertido ante la tención obvia en la cara de su esposo.

-Ellos… no sé, no me agradaron.

-Ellos estaban interesados en mi hace años, amor, por eso te molestó –dijo viendo como su esposo arrugaba el entrecejo-, pero sólo te amo a ti ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Claro que lo sé –dijo negando con la cabeza, primera vez que sentía tantos celos con respecto a su esposo-, puede ser que ellos venían hacia nosotros con intenciones de alejarte de mí, eso me molestó un poco…

-Eres un celoso –dijo mirando a los lados, pero la gente estaba ocupada cuidando a los niños que estaban jugando en el lugar, así que se animó a dar un corto beso a su esposo para apaciguar a la bestia celosa que no sabía que habitaba en Neville.

-No puedo evitarlo, pero prometo no demostrarlo.

-No me molesta que me celes –dijo poniendo a los niños en una caja de arena para jugar con ellos-, me gustó como estabas… creo que deberé premiarte por tus atenciones.

Neville sonrió de lado y se puso a jugar con los niños y su esposo, al parecer tendría una buena noche con su hermoso Damián.

…

Levi corría de un lado para el otro alejando a su novio de su objetivo, el cuaderno de pociones que quería seguir leyendo.

-Levi, entrégamelo, por favor.

-Claro que no, Hugo, viniste para pasar un tiempo conmigo, con tu novio, no para estar metido en tus libros.

-No voy a dejar de ponerte atención, pero devuélvemelo –dijo parándose serio, estirando la mano para que el libro le fuera entregado. Aun no sabía cómo se había terminado de enamorar de un idiota inmaduro como lo era Levi Snape.

 _Quedaban tres días para que terminaran las clases, por fin saldría y se prepararía para empezar su segundo año. Pero por sobre todo, dejaría de tener que aguantar los ataques de celos de su padre cada vez que Levi estaba cerca de él._

 _Pero el colmo había sido en la madrugada anterior. Levi había llegado a la sala de los leones pasada la hora restricción, Hugo se había quedado en la sala común estudiando, no significaba nada el hecho de que escuchó decir a otros alumnos que los chicos de quinto estaban teniendo una fiesta de casas y que por obvias razones Levi Snape estaba en esa fiesta._

 _Fue raro para los alumnos, en cierta medida, ver al muchacho de primero estudiar en la sala común, algunos rieron ante esto, disimulados, porque para nadie era un secreto que la razón de estar en el lugar a tan particulares horas, era por que Levi estaba en la fiesta._

 _Cuando Levi llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, se fue directamente a donde el pequeño pelirrojo estaba, tranquilamente estudiando, ajeno al león en modo de casa que era Levi en ese momento._

 _-Hola, Hugo –dijo abrazando al niño por atrás, apoyando el cuerpo en el sillón._

 _-¿Estás ebrio? –preguntó al sentir el olor a alcohol en el adolecente._

 _-Sólo fue una cerveza –dijo riendo-. Vuelen –les dijo a algunos chicos que aun quedaban en la sala común, los cuales riendo se fueron dejando solos a la "pareja"_

 _-No puedo creer que de verdad bebieras –dijo el niño molesto, él sabía muy bien las reglas de Hogwarts, esto ameritaba mínimo una suspensión de barias semanas, si es que lo descubrían._

 _-Pero es un secreto, bebé, nadie debe saberlo –le dijo guiñándole un ojo-oh, es cierto –dijo quitándole el libro-. Tengo ganas de bailar._

 _-Estás loco –dijo el niño al sentir como lo sostenía de la cintura y se ponía a bailar un vals algo torpe._

 _-Estoy loco por ti, Hugo. Eso ya lo sabes._

 _Las mejillas de pequeño pelirrojo se colorearon casi hasta alcanzar la tonalidad de su cabello. Pero se dejó guiar por los pasos de Levi que poco a poco se iban volviendo más acompasados._

 _Era como bailar sobre una nube, una cálida y suave, parecía un sueño, pero tal como empezó, terminó ante el estruendo de unas cosas cayendo. Hugo se volteo y sintió como si calera al más hondo de los pozos. En la entrada estaba Ronald Weasley blanco como papel, pero la cara se le volvía cada vez más roja y los puños los estaba apretando tanto que incluso podía ver los huesos marcarse en sus facciones._

 _-Papá…_

 _-Aléjate de mi hijo, Snape._

 _La voz furiosa de Ron hizo que los adolecente, involuntariamente, se separaran._

 _-Profesor Weasley…_

 _-No quiero escuchar nada –dijo acercándose a los jóvenes y tomando a Hugo para ponerlo tras de sí-. Quiero que mantengas tus manos lejos de mi hijo, no quiero que estés cerca de él, no quiero que le hables, no quiero que siquiera pienses en él._

 _-Pero amo a su hijo._

 _El silencio se cernió sobre el lugar, Hugo sentía en sus tímpanos iban a reventar, la voz de Levi y sus palabras, se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza._

 _-Mira, mocoso._

 _-¡No, papá! –dijo Hugo armándose de valor y poniéndose frente a su padre con los brazos abiertos, evitando que este se acercara a Levi-. Durante mucho tiempo has decidido en esto, pero ya estoy grande._

 _-Sólo tienes doce años._

 _-Y tú a los doce años ya habías ayudado al señor Potter en muchas de sus aventuras._

 _-¡Eso es falso!_

 _-Mamá me contaba mucho de ustedes cuando eran pequeños, cuando estaban en Hogwarts y me contó de lo que hacían, me contó que se enfrentaron a Voldemort y todo eso desde que tenían once años._

 _-Esto es completamente diferente._

 _-Mamá ya te amaba a esta edad._

 _Si Levi hubiera podido decir algo a su favor en ese momento, probablemente sería para darle ánimos a su pequeño amor, pero en este minuto sólo estaba de espectador, los sentidos embotados por el alcohol no le daban muchas alternativas tampoco, así que se mantendría pendiente, dentro de lo que podía, para hacer las cosas más llevaderas para Hugo._

 _-Hijo, esto es algo que hablaremos después._

 _-No, papá, esto es un tema que tocaremos aquí y ahora –dijo el niño decidido-. Siempre te involucras en lo que hago con Levi y nunca he hecho nada malo, ni con él ni con nadie. Así que no tienes razones para pensar que algo pasaría antes de tiempo._

 _-Hijo, no sabes de lo que hablas._

 _-Sí sé. Estás pensando que tendré sexo con Levi, pero eso no va a pasar, sé que aun soy muy chico, que aun no he madurado, pero parece que tú no quieres entender que soy lo suficientemente maduro como para hacerme respetar por el idiota –dijo apuntando al adolecente mudo tras él._

 _Ron se quedó mudo, mucho de lo que decía su hijo era verdad, pero no podía ponerse de parte del mocoso hijo de Snape, pero por esta noche dejaría en paz a su hijo, ya se las vería después con sus hormonas. Salió de la sala común dejando a los jóvenes solos._

 _-Cásate conmigo –dijo Levi volteando a Hugo y abrazándolo._

 _-No sean ridículo –dijo riendo._

 _-Es enserio, cuando cumplas diecisiete ya nos podremos casar. Un año antes si tus padres firman la autorización._

 _-Estás loco._

 _-Ya respondí eso hace rato –dijo riendo, pero si soltar al niño-. Acepta ser mi novio, para que en unos años más seas mi prometido._

 _Hugo estaba tentado a reírse, pero no dijo nada, la mirada seria y anhelante de Levi se lo impidió. Parecía hablar enserio, lo miraba con intensidad, y fue esta misma la que lo llevó a aceptar._

-Amor, no es divertido si no te moletas –dijo pasándole el libro el cual abrazó con fuerza-. Oye, quiero ser ese libro.

Hugo sonrió de lado y abrazo a su excéntrico novio, quizás podrían salir y pasear y dejaría de estudiar un rato.

Quedaban sólo un día para el matrimonio y las cosas en la casa de los Snape era un caos. Los chicos habían dejado sus estudios por una semana para ayudar a su padre en todo lo que necesitara. Harry se había rehusado a casarse después de dar a luz. Quería que ultimo hijo naciera dentro del matrimonio, por lo menos uno, se dijo a si mismo.

-Harry, creo que de verdad podríamos esperar a que naciera el nuevo bebé.

-No es necesario, Severus, estoy bien, aun faltan dos semanas y quiero esto –dijo tomando la mano de su pareja quien se había ido a sentar junto a él en la cama.

-¿Y la noche de bodas? –le preguntó con una ceja alzada, ese era un puto critico para Harry, había estado ardiente durante todo el embarazo, y parecía que estos últimos días había ido una bomba de hormonas.

-No hagas eso –dijo al sentir como Severus besaba su cuello.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres malvado –dijo cerrando los ojos

Pero las cosas no podían ser tan buenas, porque antes de siquiera besarse en la boca la puerta fue golpeada.

-Permiso –dijo Rudy entrado en la habitación y ayudando a su padre a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué pasa, hijos? –preguntó Severus ante las caras divertidas de sus hijos en la puerta.

-Es su noche previa a gran día, no pueden estar juntos.

-¡Por favor! Eso es completamente ridículo, dado las circunstancias –dijo Harry, ya más calmado de sus paciones.

-Su padre y yo ya no esperamos el "gran día" como unos adolecentes.

-Eso no importa, ambos tienen que estar alejados el uno del otro para evitar tentaciones premaritales –les dijo un divertido Damián.

-Estoy embarazado de su padre… el padre de todos mis hijos –dijo buscando la lógica de las locuras de sus hijos.

-¿Y qué? Mañana se casaran, hagan como si nunca hubieran tenido sexo, sólo por esta noche, ya mañana podrán estar juntos.

-Ve con ellos –dijo Severus despidiendo a su pareja desde la puerta de la habitación viendo como este se dejaba arrastrar divertido.

El día había llegado, por fin uniría su vida al hombre de sus sueños, así de romántico y patético como sonaba. Siempre se imaginó casándose con Severus por un juez mágico, también lo deseaba de manera muggle, pero no era el tiempo, mucho menos con un vientre tan grande como el que ostentaba.

El lugar elegido había sido el mismo que los unió, el gran comedor de Hogwarts. El director había estado fascinado con la idea de que utilizaran las instalaciones par tan magno espectáculo, todo el cuerpo estudiantil estaba presente, todos con sus trajes de gala, no podían faltar también los amigos, esos que después de tanto tiempo quisieron ser parte de la unión de Harry y Severus.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, ambos dijeron sus votos y el juez unió su magia mediante un cáliz en el cual ambos pusieron una gota de su sangre, sellando la magia de ambos hombres que ahora compartían un vinculo más en su ya larga lista de vínculos. Sus hijos eran el principal.

Harry veía como todos se divertían, Levy y Hugo estaban peleando con Ron en una esquina como siempre, quizás después de que pasara todo lo del embarazo hablaría con su antiguo amigo e intercedería por su hijo para que los dejara en paz. Algo que sus otros hijos no necesitaba, pro que Damián y Neville parecían felices bailando con Max en brazos del mayor, Rudy por su parte, ya se había perdido hace mucho con Scorpius, esperaba que mínimo estuvieran utilizando protección para evitar un embarazo prematuro.

-¿Quiere bailar, Señor Snape?

Se giró para sonreír y tomar la mano de Severus, pero un dolor en el vientre no le dejó avanzar.

-Severus.

-Tranquilo –le dijo entendiendo la situación, miró a sus hijos que le devolvieron la mirada, con tranquilidad salieron del gran salón y pronto se les unió Neville y Damián.

-Tranquilo papá.

-Aurora…

-Hugo fue por ella y Levi busca a Rudy.

-Véannos en San Mungo, yo trasladaré a su padre.

-Una aparición en este estado…

-No te preocupes, Dami, tengo un traslador preparado.

Cuando Rudy, Levy y Aurora estuvieran con ellos se trasladaron por la chinea de la oficina del director que prometió guardar discreción y les facilitó las cosas para que todos pudieran partir.

Al llegar a San Mungo todo era un caos, encontraron a Severus en una esquina.

-¿Papá?

-¿Qué está pasando, papá?

-Su padre llegó y tuvo un desborde de magia por el dolor de una contracción, desequilibró a algunos pacientes, pero están controlando la situación.

-¿Seños Snape?

-¿Ya puedo ir con mi esposo?

-Sí, pase por aquí.

Severus estaba en estado casi de histeria, pero no lo demostraría. Estaba preocupado por Harry, no vivió esta angustia cuando su pareja pasó por esto la primera vez con los trillizos, pero esta vez estaba con él, esta vez sería su soporte, sería quien le ayudara, pero para eso tenía que calmarse, así que tomó aire y entro en la habitación en donde mantenían a Harry con pociones mágicas para bajar la intensidad de los dolores.

-Severus –lo llamó desde la camilla y el hombre caminó con seguridad y tomó su mano-. Vamos a estar bien –le dijo sonriendo adolorido.

Severus sintió como se le secaba la garganta. ¡Él tenía que darle fuerzas a Harry!

-Lo sé –dijo besándolo en la frente-. Eres el mejor en esto.

Lo vio sufrir y no pudo hacer nada, sólo sostener su mano hasta que los medimagos pudieran sacar a su bebé del interior de Harry.

Por fin pasó. El llanto del bebé inundo la habitación y Severus sintió como las lagrimas caían por sus ojos, estaba tan feliz que podría gritar de alegría.

-Lo hiciste bien, Potter –le dijo sosteniendo al bebé que le fue entregado por una enfermera.

-¿Severus?

-Es una niña –dijo mirándola con adoración.

-La pequeña Eileen –dijo mirando a Severus que sonreía y besaba la cabeza de la niña.

-Bienvenida a la familia, hija.

Fin

.

..

...

N/A: Muchisimas gracias por seguirme por tanto y tanto tiempo, recuerdo cuando empecé este proyecto, era otra persona, muy diferente a la calmada y pacifica que soy a esta, pero traté al máximo seguir con la línea editorial en que empecé a escribirlo y creo que lo logré. Pido perdón a todos aquellos que perdí en el camino, soy de esas mismas que dejan un fic cuando lo veo abandonado, pero agradezco por aquellos que se mantuvieron fuertes como roble y es en honor a todos ellos que pude lograr darle y un final a mi fic.

Un beso a todos

Majo


End file.
